Age of Innocence
by Princess of Wands
Summary: The story of what happened during the Silver Millenium that led to the events in the present, from Usagi and Mamoru's romance and Averill's fall to Lord Ahriman's rise to power. Prequel to Secret Destiny and Silver Twilight.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We all lead such elaborate lives.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

In the beginning there was Light, and the Light was the sustainer of all. No hatred or unhappiness shadowed the lives of the people in those days. Few knew what it was like to live in fear, to be filled with despair, to long for death. The universe had been at peace long beyond living memory, with inter-planetary system alliances paving the way for a future as prosperous as the past.

There had been rumors once of an evil force that had threatened to take hold in the most ancient days of creation, but the story was viewed as little more than a fairy tale. Followers of the Dark were thought to be long extinct if they had existed at all. When something sinister began forming in the deepest regions of space, on abandoned moons and on rocky ghost planets, few but a handful of prophets were concerned…until one day when the movement sparked an uprising of those who had long lain dormant, waiting for their chance to rise to prominence. The children of the Dark had faded, but they had never been gone.

Aware that the old era of peace had died, a new generation of young rulers took responsibility for stopping the Darkness from spreading. Young queens and kings across the galaxy joined together and fought to preserve their way of life, for their children if not for themselves. The battle was intense and lasted for many years, but in the end the rulers of the Light were able to seal away the Darkness into another dimension where it could never be released. All followers of the Dark were condemned to that shadowy fate, all except one small child of royal bloodline whom a young queen took pity upon. She saved the child and vowed to raise him as her own, unaware that he would one day be her destruction.

The Light had triumphed, but the friendships that had formed while fighting the Dark were threatened because the queen who had rescued the child had fallen in love with a king of a distant sun. Marriage between members of different planetary systems was forbidden in order to keep the blood and unique powers of each system's rulers pure. The young couple knew that and fought to keep their feelings secret, even from each other. One night in the heat of battle they were no longer able to deny it, and the love that had long flowered in secret suddenly burst forth to consume them both. They knew it was impossible to be together, but in the final days of the war when Death could be lurking around any corner, it was impossible not to be.

After the final battle, duty and responsibility overcame, and their relationship had to end. The young queen was forced to suffer in silence as her lover was betrothed to her best friend. At her friend's request she was present throughout the wedding preparations. She stood by her friend's side as she and the man she loved exchanged vows of fidelity. She stayed throughout the honeymoon and for many months afterwards while her friend, glowing with the excitement of her new life, couldn't bear to part from her favorite confidante.

Before long whispers began forming in the corridors about the newlywed queen's husband and her best friend. The court noticed that the queen's two closest companions avoided each other often yet gazed too long. They picked up on a sizzling electricity that, if not evident in their expressions, could be sensed in the air surrounding them. The gossip eventually reached the queen's ears. When she confronted her friend, she was told the truth of what had been. Her friend loved her too much to lie. Even though she swore that nothing had happened since the engagement, jealousy forged an ugly fear in the queen's heart. She ordered her friend away from her kingdom and told her to never return.

The young queen was forced to steal away in the night. She meant to leave quietly, but her former lover was tipped off about her flight from a servant. He rushed to stop her. When she told him that they could never see each other again, he became desperate. He told her that he would leave with her. He told her he would turn his back on his kingdom, his wife and their growing child, everything to be with her, but the girl tearfully reminded him that there was nowhere they could run to where they would be safe. Propelled by mixed longing and sorrow, they yielded to each other in one final act of passion that never would have transpired without the queen's efforts to keep her husband safe. After it was over and the temporary relief had faded, the girl had no choice but to leave.

The young queen returned to her home, but she did not return alone. Her final moments with the king were burned forever into her memory, and in the coming months his love grew within her into a child of their own. She knew she would never see him again, and being able to keep a piece of him inside her was a comfort. Knowing the penalty for such a love, she kept her pregnancy secret from all but a few trusted friends, trying to ignore the fact that one day she would have a choice to make. At the time it was a relief to have the child with her, a reminder of what she'd had and lost. But she knew her secret couldn't be kept forever. Sooner or later, something would have to be done…

0 0 0

"Push… Come on, Karenna, push!"

A teenage girl lay on the bed, her face pale and moist as she gritted her teeth against the pain of the birth. The smooth bulge of her belly was exposed as two young women anxiously leaned over her and murmured encouragement. Although the girl was trembling with the effort of the labor, she did not cry out. The huddled old woman scuttling around the room, watching and providing water and linen, took the queen's silence as yet another sign that what had been forming in her dark imagination was true.

"It's an omen!" she gasped, her breathing dry and raspy. She pointed a long gnarled finger at the queen and bared her yellowing teeth. "Only the children of demons need no pain to birth."

The intensity with which the girl gripped the hand of one of the women seemed to prove otherwise. Queen Vayu spun on the bent figure furiously and demanded, "Are you implying that your queen is a demon?" Her gaze had been known to frighten much younger and stronger than the old woman into retreat, and it proved successful again.

The old seer's own eyes widened, and she took a few stumbling steps backwards before she spoke. "Only her offspring, Your Majesty. The child should be killed before it destroys us all!"

Queen Vayu let out her breath in an angry huff. "Can you believe this, Karenna? Allow me to call the guards so they can drag this old bat away from us."

The young Queen Celestia on the bed tried shaking her head but she was stopped short with a sharp gasp. Worry crinkling her forehead, Queen Vayu gripped her hand more tightly. The other woman, Queen Inanna, calmly said, "The guards can't come because they can't know of this. We've worked too hard these last few months to keep this pregnancy secret to throw everything away now."

"But her ignorant superstitions aren't helping. We can't let her stand there spouting poison."

"She is wise…my parents trusted her," the queen of Athena managed to choke out before the pain of her contractions increased and she clamped her mouth shut with a muffled cry.

Her friend's obvious distress enraged the queen of Anteros. "See what you're doing to her!" Queen Vayu yelled at the old woman who was still cowering in the corner and pouting. "Karenna, please, let me…"

"No!" Queen Celestia's voice was surprisingly strong. "Ada stays."

Ada's creased old lips stretched into a smile.

Queen Vayu fell silent. She continued to grip her friend's hand, occasionally muttering to her soothingly or brushing her damp silver hair off her forehead with gentle fingers.

"Push, Karenna…"

The birthing had gone on all night despite the presence of the fire-haired Queen Inanna of Hestia who was famous for her healing touch. Perhaps sensing the trouble her birth would bring, the child seemed reluctant to leave her home and was fighting expulsion all the way. Queen Celestia had grown weaker throughout the night but more determined. Queen Vayu had begun to fear that surgical action would have to be taken if the child didn't come soon, but within the hour the tiny, pink, and screaming infant was finally brought forth into the world. After the release, Queen Celestia let out such a long sigh and shudder that Queen Vayu feared for her, but only seconds later, her friend's pale eyes opened and her face softened into a weary smile.

"Let me see my daughter," she requested once Quenn Inanna confirmed that the infant was a girl. She stretched out her arms but was stopped by a shriek from the old woman in the corner.

"No," Ada protested. "Demon." Her withered form was shaking.

Queen Celestia's arms dropped obediently back to the sheets.

"She's a baby, a harmless baby," Queen Inanna said as she wrapped the screaming infant in a soft blanket and started cleaning her. She smiled as she gazed down at the whining, squirming infant in her arms.

"I know," Queen Celestia said, her pale blue eyes troubled. "But perhaps it is better for me not to hold her so it will be easier when…" She broke off and turned, her eyes filling with tears.

Queen Vayu gasped. "Surely you aren't listening to that witch." Her eyes shot towards Ada, and this time the old woman stared back with equal heat. "She's a crazy old lady, palace mystic or not. Karenna, I'm the queen of Anteros, and you know that my people are gifted with Vision. I sense nothing from this child that is dangerous. Only happiness and light."

"I know." Queen Celestia sighed, looking as tired as a woman on her deathbed. "I am not thinking of our safety but hers."

Ada picked up on that thought and nodded vigorously, even though safety of the child was the farthest thing from her mind. "Yes, yes. How will your loyal subjects deal with her, a bastard princess?" She spat out the words as if they were a horrible curse. "How will they deal with you? Will you retain any respect after the news gets out? They will call you a slut. They will call you unfit to be their ruler."

"I don't care what they think of me," Queen Celestia told her honestly, making Ada's eyes pop and her mouth drop open in a scandalized expression.

Queen Inanna frowned. "I hate to say it, but she has a point. We've been avoiding this discussion for too long. You know the laws against inter-system relationships. There has already been gossip about why you returned so suddenly nine months ago. It won't take long for people to guess who the father is. At the very least we need a cover story about where she came from to avoid an uprising against you and your daughter."

Ada's wrinkled eyes were looking feverish as she crept forward. "Why create a lie? We could rid ourselves of this curse, and no one ever has to know. You can marry and start anew. You will have a new child, my queen, a legitimate one, and a husband."

"I don't want a husband. If I can't have him, I don't want anyone."

"Heresy!" the old woman shrieked. "You must marry."

But Queen Celestia shook her head stubbornly.

Seeing her resistance, Ada returned to the one argument that seemed to have weight with the queen. "What kind of life will the girl know if you keep her? The truth will come out, and when it does she will be spat upon and looked down on from even the servants. She will bring destruction to us, I know it!"

Queen Vayu and Queen Inanna started to protest, but Queen Celestia lifted a pale hand to silence them. "She may be right," she whispered, her will broken by the lingering pain and exhaustion from the birth. "I only want what's best for her."

She closed her eyes in thought for a few minutes, her face tense, and then her eyes flew open. She clutched Queen Vayu's hand desperately. "Yes. Send her away. Find her a home. The best home you can find with kind people to care for her. She must have nothing but the best."

"Where?" Queen Vayu asked gently, sensing that she had lost. Her friend had decided.

Queen Celestia's lips twitched. She leaned back against the pillow, her eyelids fluttering. "The Moon Kingdom. Then at least…at least one of us can be near him." Suddenly overcome with fatigue, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

The supreme queen's will was spoken. Queen Vayu and Queen Inanna had no choice but to obey. While the queen slept, they made the necessary preparations to send the young princess away. They worked quickly, fearing what would happen if they delayed too long and a still fearful Ada got her wrinkled hands on the child. The infant slept as they worked, never aware that her young life was about to take a drastic turn. The two queens arranged for the baby to be taken away in care of a trusted servant of Queen Vayu who had merchant relatives that did business with the Moon Kingdom. Quickly, swiftly, as if she had never been there, the little princess was spirited away from her mother and out of the kingdom she might never know.

When Queen Celestia woke the next day her mind was clear, so clear that she regretted her decision and immediately asked for her child. She was informed by a tearful Queen Inanna that her orders had already been followed. Queen Celestia did nothing but cry for days, but she never asked her friends to fetch the child back. She knew that sending her daughter away was for the best, no matter how it broke her heart. The young princess, her daughter and the only reminder of her beloved Auren and the love she had lost, was gone.

* * *

Here begins another addition to my Sailor Moon universe. This story like _Secret Destiny_ and _Silver Twilight_ was written years ago, but I've been going through and editing/rewriting in an effort to not let old fanfics rot away on my hard drive. A few things you should know about _Age of Innocence _before reading:

-It is the prequel to _Secret Destiny_ and _Silver Twilight_. It could be read first, but it was meant to be read third. I'm guessing new readers will not care about my original characters in here without having read the other two stories first. But I could be wrong. Proceed if you dare. :)

-When I originally wrote this, I was obsessed with the Disney musical _Aida. _The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are all lines from the song "Elaborate Lives." The song fits together with the story really well. It's sort of creepy, actually, looking back and seeing the progression of the story along with the lines of the song.

-I tried to give equal "screen time" to the Usagi/Mamoru/Averill and Jenny/Nick/Lord Ahriman storylines, but they dominate in different parts of the story. The first third mostly has to do with events in Jenny/Bryn's life, the middle is heavily focused on Usagi/Serena, and the end is a mix of both stories. Just a warning so you don't assume the story is all about Jenny/Bryn because the beginning is from her perspective. Averill comes into the story around Chapter 6 or 7, so if you're waiting for that triangle in particular, hang in there!

-Each character has a few different names. This stemmed from me not knowing back in the day whether to use the Japanese names for _Secret Destiny_ or the names from the dub I was more familiar with at the time. I compromised by using the Japanese names for the present and using the English names for the Silver Millenium. To complicate things, each character also has a formal title. So Usagi is Serena in the Silver Millenium but her formal title is Princess Serenity, and Jenny is Bryn but her formal title is Princess Celestia. A handy chart with all the names for the characters is below.

Um...yeah, I guess that's all. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! I thrive on feedback.

* * *

So here, for your reading pleasure and to ease confusion, is a one-stop reference to the various names that are used in this story.

**Naming** **Chart:**

_Secret Destiny/Silver Twilight Name: Warrior: Formal Title: Age of Innocence Name_

Usagi Tsukino: Sailormoon*: Princess Serenity: Serena

Mamoru Chiba: Tuxedo Kamen*: Prince Endymion: Darien

Averill: n/a: Prince Kenrick: Averill

Ami Mizuno: Sailormercury: Princess Alcyone: Amy

Rei Hino: Sailormars: Princess Miya: Raye

Makoto Kino: Sailorjupitor: Princess Tinia: Lita

Minako Aino: Sailorvenus: Princess Kama: Mina

Hotaru Tomoe: Sailorsaturn: Princess^: Kira#

Haruka Tenoh: Sailoruranus: Princess^: Amara

Michiru Kaioh: Sailorneptune: Princess^: Michelle

Setsuna Meioh: Sailorpluto: Princess^: Tricia

Jenny Thomas: Sailorathena*: Princess Celestia: Bryn

Nick Kestrel: n/a: "Prince of the Rogues": Adrian

Lord Ahriman: n/a: Lord Ahriman: Lord Ahriman

Kelly Virida: Sailoranteros: Princess Vayu: Lydia

Alyson Dunam: Sailorpandia: Princess Aurora: Adira

Brenna O'Dell: Sailorhestia: Princess Inanna: Giselle

Dalila Eshe: Sailorastraea: Princess Amrita: Ciah

Lyyli Viljo: Sailorurania: Princess Mara: Alisia

Sera: n/a: Princess An: Sera

Christine Duvalle: Sailormetis: Princess Charis: Julie

Adiel Austin: Sailordemeter: Princess Lakshmi: Anna

Kai: Kyanite: n/a: Kai

Alexei: Alexandrite: n/a: Alexei

Andrew: Axinite: n/a: Andrew

Azriel: Azurite: n/a: Azriel

Cayla: Calcite: n/a: Cayla

Breyden: Bauxite: n/a: Breyden

Jevan: Jadeite: n/a: Jevan

* Does not exist in _Age of Innocence_.

^ I gave the outer senshi titles, but I can't remember what they were. My old notes are in another state, and I'd probably be too lazy to look them up anyway. Their titles are never used in this story, so they don't really matter.

# Yeah, okay, I know Kira wasn't her name in the English series, but having Hotaru twice would screw up my whole naming scheme, so I had to make a name up for her. She kind of looks like a friend I had in elementary school who was named Kyra, so I think that's where I got it from.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Wild ambitions in our sights.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

**Seven years later**

Work. Nothing but work in life. Always and always more work to do.

"Ya betta git yer lil' rear inta action," Jana cheerfully warned the little girl who sat on the dusty floor, playing with a doll she had made from twisted old rags. "The mistress would be displeased if her fireplace were not swept, surely."

The little girl looked up, her small blue eyes wide on her dirt-streaked face. "Why?" she asked earnestly. Clearly she didn't mind a little soot.

Jana smiled down at her foster daughter fondly. Every memory of the girl was a pleasant one. Well, nearly every memory. On more than one occasion, the girl's curiosity and careless disregard for palace rules had gotten them both into trouble. She had mysteriously appeared on Jana's sleeping pallet one night over seven years ago, the only possessions with her a finely-knit crimson blanket (not suitable for a child, Jana had thought, so she sold it) and a beautiful silver necklace with a mysterious dangling symbol around her neck that Jana did not recognize.

Jana had assumed the baby had been abandoned by one of the poorer families in the city who could not care for her and hoped she would grow up to take a job in the palace. Work for Queen Serenity was rare and highly coveted. Having no husband and past the age of hoping to have a child of her own, Jana had decided to keep the baby for herself. A tiny, pretty infant she had been, and Jana had taken to her immediately. She had named the child Bryn after her own dear mother who had passed away many years before. Bryn. A name as clear and fresh as the girl herself.

However she wanted to be the girl's mother, she had never tried to hide the truth from the child. She insisted Bryn call her simply "Jana." Much as she loved her, Jana dared not lay any permanent claims on her. Who knew if the girl's real parents would return one day to claim her? Jana feared the day, always feeling somewhere in her deepest heart that it would come.

Now her eyes swept over Bryn's dirty figure critically. "Not everyone bathes in filth like ya do. Now git up or I reckon I'm tempted to give ya a deserving whack on the bottom." That got the little girl moving. She carefully tucked her doll under the blanket on her sleeping pallet before standing up and moving close to Jana, fidgeting.

The old woman looked down at her suspiciously. "What now?"

"I've never been in the royal chambers before," Bryn whispered. Her head with her unique mane of silvery-gold hair bowed in a show of reluctance.

"More of a reason why this is a privilege. Grown women work here their whole lives without seeing hair no foot of the royal family. 'Sides, this is only the princess's fireplace. Ya don' hafta clean the queen's chambers like I do. Her Highness isn' half as particular as her motha, I hear."

Her grey eyes squinted down at the girl. "Watch out for that one, ya hear? The queen. I wouldn' git on her bad side."

"Yes, Jana." The small girl backed out of the room and scurried down the servant's hallway. She made the necessary turns that led to the Royal Wing of the palace that housed the bedchambers of the king and queen and Princess Serenity. Bryn kept her head down as she walked in the expected fashion of the servants. She didn't dare look up for fear of catching the eyes of one of the well-dressed nobles that she passed. To do so would be to risk punishment, for the action was very insulting to the upper class. For a noble to look a servant girl in her eyes would be to lower to her impoverished level.

Bryn knew she should feel honored to be promoted to the position of Fireplace Sweeper of the princess's chambers, but she found herself to be very nervous as she entered the princess's lavish room. Jana had told her tales of the Royal Moon family all her life, and although the small girl had never encountered any of them, she was terrified. Jana had made them out to be such insensitive tyrants that Bryn was frightened of leaving so much as a dusty footprint on the smooth marble floor for fear of fatal punishment. She had heard that the last girl had been fired for accidentally bumping one of the princess's curtains askew. She hadn't been seen in the playroom for the servant children since.

The great room was empty as Bryn cautiously poked in her head. She quickly stepped inside, not wanting to be caught gaping at the room like a jealous thief. Bryn had planned to head straight to the fireplace, do her work, and leave, but she couldn't help looking around with awe. She had never seen such beauty. The floor was made of shiny white marble that spread all the way to the white double doors at the far end of the room, which opened up to a balcony.

Bryn wandered over to the doors and looked out at the brilliant stars shining in the eternal night. Her eyes were caught by the glowing blue and green ball of Earth. She had seen it before, sure, during her outdoor chores, but she had never thought much about it. Seeing it now, the colors bright as jewels, she was struck suddenly by the planet's beauty. To have that view, to be able to gaze out at the twinkling stars every night before falling asleep…what luxury!

Bryn seldom felt misery about her lifestyle, but looking around Princess Serenity's chambers, at the view from her personal balcony, at the canopy bed with the silky white sheets, at the shelves filled with rows of colorful toys from all over the galaxy, she was struck with a sort of self-pity she had never known.

Bryn was so filled with wonder that she almost forgot why she was there. When she remembered, her cheeks flushed and she scurried over to the fireplace. She reached for the broom and the pail that had been left out for her. She worked silently, taking care not to smudge the smooth marble floor with the dark ashes. When she finished, she took a satisfied step back and surveyed her work.

The fireplace was spotless. Princess Serenity was sure to be pleased.

Bryn shot one last admiring look around the room before turning and preparing her retreat. She was stopped by a high-pitched, delighted giggle. Surprised, she spun around. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the culprit. Was someone there?

Her eyes landed on a bulge behind the filmy white curtains around the large window by the bed, a bulge that was now moving. As she stared, a blonde head poked out from the edge of the curtains and grinned at her. Bryn looked at the head curiously. It was a little girl peeking out from behind the curtains. Another servant girl?

"You did not see me!" the girl cried in a happy way. She stepped out from behind the curtain. Only when she did and the richness of her dress was revealed did Bryn realize who the laughing girl must be. Deftly, she dropped to the ground and placed her forehead against the cool marble floor, the submissive pose of a servant girl suddenly faced with royalty.

The laughter ceased. When Bryn risked a glance upward, she discovered that the girl's grin was replaced with a scowl. Bryn's breath caught; what had she done to cause the princess displeasure so soon?

Perhaps Princess Serenity objected to her dirty body being pressed against the spotless floor. With a jerk, Bryn lifted herself to her knees, keeping her head bowed. She held her breath, waiting for the reprimand that was sure to follow, but the golden-haired princess of the Moon stayed silent.

After a moment of nervous fidgeting and intense curiosity, Bryn risked another glance at her, proper or not, and discovered that she was being watched. She met the eyes of the princess only for an instant before returning her gaze to the cold white floor. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Finally, Princess Serenity uttered a heavy, drawn-out sigh. "You are a stupid peasant girl," she said, her tone condescending. "You may go."

Normally Bryn's blood would have boiled and she would have lashed out at anyone who spoke to her that way with fists and teeth, but this was the _princess_, not some poor kitchen boy she could easily beat up for making such a remark. Bryn had never considered herself up to par with the Wisdom Keepers, but she knew she was far from stupid, and the word "peasant" made her feel little better than a disease-ridden rat.

Ignoring the waves of anger that were starting to push through, she clenched her tiny fists and forced herself to keep her gaze lowered to the floor.

"Why do you not speak?" Princess Serenity demanded, stamping her little foot. "Are you deaf? Or a moron? In either case, why am I bothering to speak to you?"

Bryn reddened, not from embarrassment but from resentment. She had listened to

Jana's tales of the Royal Moon Family and their haughty attitudes for years, but she had never believed them until coming face to face with Princess Serenity. Bryn couldn't believe what she had said. She knew _stable boys_ with better manners than the supposedly angelic Princess of the Moon!

Without thinking, Bryn lifted her head. "What did you call me? No, I am not deaf, and I'm a lot smarter than you because I know my place. I was trying to give you respect but you obviously don't deserve it. Being the princess doesn't give you the right to treat servants like insects! You're a spoiled brat, that's what you are. You…"

Bryn trailed off and gasped, choking on her words. She clasped a frantic hand over her betraying mouth and cringed. Oh, she was in trouble. Jana had often warned her about her outspoken nature, claiming that it was bound to get her in serious trouble some day. Now Bryn felt the resonance of her words like a heavy blow to her head. Speaking out against kitchen boys had never been a problem, but for a servant girl to raise her voice to the a member of the royal family was surely cause for death…

But a glance at Princess Serenity stunned Bryn, for the princess's mouth was parted with delight. "I knew it! I knew it when I laid eyes on you. I could feel it."

Bryn's own mouth dropped open behind her hand. Was the princess so in need of entertainment that she thrilled over the prospect of ordering insolent servant girls to death? Bryn could do nothing but stare at her in horror.

The laughter died again in an instant. Princess Serenity cocked her head to the side sadly. "You will not speak again? I was hoping you would. When you first came in, I hid because I was curious about you. I saw you look all around instead of simply doing your job and leaving like the others. I saw the look in your eyes when you did it. I knew you were different than the other stupid servants."

"They're not stupid!" Bryn protested and then clamped her hand over her mouth again. She was really digging herself a hole.

Princess Serenity smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. But it makes me sad when none of the servant girls and boys speak to me. They avoid me as if they think I would hurt them. When I saw you, I thought you were different."

Bryn's hand slowly dropped from her mouth. She looked at the princess with interest, the part of her mind warning her to stay silent fading into the background. "Different how?"

Princess Serenity shrugged, her small, bony shoulders rising and falling in a light motion. "You are not meek. Your outburst proved that."

"Whatever I said, you deserved it," Bryn said defensively. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know," Princess Serenity said with a grin. "I _am_ sorry. I only wanted you to get angry so you would not be so frightened."

"Who said I was afraid of you?"

"You did bow to the ground when you saw me…"

"Out of _respect_. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Now that they were talking, Bryn felt more comfortable in Princess Serenity's presence. She was able to talk to her as naturally as she did the other children of the servants. Jana would probably be shocked if she found out, but at that moment Bryn didn't care. She was overwhelmed with curiosity about the strange princess who maybe wasn't such a brat after all.

"You're not like I imagined you would be, Princess Serenity," Bryn admitted, her eyes sweeping over the princess without restraint. The girl was short, shorter than Bryn, but she looked slightly older. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue that twinkled as bright as the waters on the distant Earth. Her hair was the color of a golden star, which made sense since Bryn knew that Queen Serenity's husband had originally been a prince from the Kingdom of the Sun.

Sun and Moon, what a union. Bryn shook her head in wonder. Although marriage across different planets within a solar system was permitted, it was rare. However mismatched it might seem, the princess had evidently turned out all right. Even though her figure was small and thin, her face had a certain childish beauty, and she seemed to shine with an inner light.

But right then her pretty face was contorted with a scowl. "Not Princess Serenity." She made such a terrible face that Bryn giggled. "I hate that formality. If we are to be friends, then you must address me by my common name, Serena."

"But…I don't think I'm allowed. Won't that get me in trouble, Your Highness?"

"Serena," the princess insisted. "I am Serena. And you are?"

The servant girl gave a tiny smile. "Bryn. You really want us to be friends?"

"Sure." Serena grinned with a sudden intensity and seized Bryn by her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love my friends, but they are properly bred and brought up like me. I want to know someone different. I like you, Bryn the Fireplace Sweeper. We will be friends. Friends forever."

Bryn blinked with surprise over Serena's shoulder at the warmth in her voice, but she hugged her back and smiled. "Friends forever," she agreed.

0 0 0

Later that day, Bryn ran down the winding corridors towards the small room she and Jana shared, her heart filled with light. She had never known that she could have so much fun. All afternoon she and Serena had run wild through the Royal Wing, dodging out of the way from the aristocrats and giggling. They had played with the thousands of delicate dolls that Serena kept locked in a separate room, dolls with expressions ranging from sweet to disgruntled and hair spun from silver and gold. Serena had insisted Bryn try on one of her beautiful silk dresses, and she had clapped with delight when Bryn twirled around, pink ribbons floating around her.

Serena was fun, different from the boys and girls Bryn usually played with. No matter what Bryn said or did, there was a heavy air surrounding the servant children, a subtle maturity and knowledge of their situation that Bryn hadn't been ready to accept. She could rarely get them to play Make-Believe with her. They were only interested in practical games that would improve their skills as servants. Playing with them usually bored Bryn to near tears.

Serena, on the other hand, had a life about her that fascinated Bryn, a carefree, lively manner that knew no suffering or sadness. She was exactly the kind of friend Bryn wanted and needed, a girl with her own optimism, someone not very serious or practical. Being the pampered daughter of the queen of the Moon, Serena had never had a need to be sensible.

Bryn was so excited about her new friend that she forgot to look where she was going. Before she knew what was happening, she ran straight into a woman walking down the hallway in front of her. The force of the impact was so great that Bryn was flung backwards onto her bottom. When she looked up, her eyes widened with recognition. It wasn't personal recognition for she had never seen the woman before, but she saw a family resemblance in the hairstyle and facial features. The woman was an older, lavender-haired version of Serena.

Bryn was so filled with shame at having nearly knocked over Queen Serenity that she could do nothing but stare in horror, forgetting her manners. She would curse herself later for forgetting to bow or apologize, but at the time she didn't have the composure to even blink.

Just her luck to (literally) run into the woman Jana had always told her was a witch. But…if the queen was so horrible, why was she laughing in such a pleasant manner instead of turning red and screaming at Bryn for her insolence?

"Are you okay, little one?" the queen asked. She held out a hand. Bryn took it gingerly, expecting to feel electric shock from the touch of the powerful queen's skin. But the hand was soft as she was pulled her to her feet, and there was no threat in the way the queen looked at her. Bryn felt herself relax. Jana had been wrong about Serena; maybe Jana had been wrong about them both.

"I'm very well," Bryn said, beaming up at Queen Serenity. How wonderful to meet the royal family and discover how nice they were!

But the longer Queen Serenity looked, something started to change in her eyes. Her expression flashed from kindness to surprise to uncertainty and then finally to something like rage. Bryn's little hand was flung aside like a hot coal and the queen of the Moon abruptly turned away.

"Be sure that in the future you watch your footing, girl, or we'll have to discipline you in the harshest way possible." With those words, Queen Serenity turned and left.

Bryn stared after her, her eyes wide with shock. What had she done to displease the queen? Surely it hadn't been running into her, for she hadn't been scolded at first. But if not that, what?

Bryn bowed her head and continued down the hallway, not so quickly that time.

0 0 0

Queen Serenity walked into her bedchambers and shut the door quietly behind her. Only then did she allow the flood of emotion to burst forth. She leaned back against the door and brought a shaky hand to her forehead, trying to control her ravaged breathing. Calm. Calm. Relax. There was nothing to worry about.

But how could she stay in perfect composure when the little servant girl she had just encountered looked so very much like _her_?

The hair had been different, with a touch of pale gold added to the lush silver, but the eyes that had innocently blinked up at her had been the same delicate blue that she knew so well and remembered seeing looking at her with warmth and love.

Queen Serenity closed her own eyes. Coincidence. It had to be. How else could she explain the sudden appearance of a girl who looked so very much like Karenna? And at just the time when her husband…

A single tear slid down the queen's cheek but she made no attempt to brush it away. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't affected, not by the girl or anything else that had happened. It was best to leave the past where it belonged, in the past.

But for the remainder of the day she couldn't erase the memory of Karenna's sweet laughter from her mind.

0 0 0

Bryn hurried down the starlit corridor, her small face aglow. She had spent the day playing with Serena and the other princesses. They had chased one another through the lavish gardens, playing tag and hide-and-seek. Once again, all thoughts of work and duty had been pushed out of Bryn's mind. She was supposed to have swept the princess's fireplace that morning, but had neglected to do so while caught in the excitement of new games. She knew Serena could care less about a little ash in her fireplace, but Bryn feared Jana and her scowls. She refused to disappoint her again, and thus was hurrying to Serena's room to do it before anyone noticed she had forgotten.

Bryn smiled as she thought about the past week. Life had become one long party since she had started playing with Serena and her friends. They were intelligent. They had imagination. Most of all, they seemed to accept her as the person she was, not the ignorant servant that most aristocrats thought her and others of her kind to be. Jana had disapproved from the moment Bryn told her, saying that it wasn't proper for servants to mix with royalty, but Bryn continued to slip away to meet Serena every chance she had. Still, she knew Jana was right. She _was_ a servant girl, and she had responsibilities. Much as she hated to part from her new friends to do her chores, she had no choice.

Bryn hurried down the hallway towards Princess Serenity's rooms. The Royal Wing was quiet, unusually quiet. She remembered that Serena had mentioned a dinner party the court was having that evening. Good. That meant Bryn could do her job without having to worry about keeping quiet.

_Crash_.

Bryn paused by Serena's door and her blue eyes widened.

_Crash_ again. And then a muffled swear word.

Someone was in there!

Bryn covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound of her breathing. She started to back away. Her mind was racing, thinking of possible actions. Perhaps another servant was in there cleaning (even though the crashes and thumps sounded more like destroying than cleaning), someone who had forgotten the time like she and neglected earlier duties. Perhaps it was a Floor Scrubber, or a Bed Maker, or…or perhaps the person inside the room was not supposed to be there at all.

Bryn bit her lip. The latter seemed the most likely.

She wondered what she should do. What _could_ she do? She was only a girl, one who had barely passed her seventh birthday. She had enough sense to know that little girls were pretty much useless against potential criminals who made things crash behind closed doors.

She needed to go for help. Bryn turned and prepared to flee, but then paused as if some invisible force held her in place. The room belonged to Serena, her princess and her friend. Even though she was a little girl, she felt she had to defend it.

Head lifted with determination, Bryn scanned the dark hallway until her eyes landed on a discarded broom leaning against a cleaning supply closet. Her little fingers closed over the handle of the broom, and she edged towards Serena's door, her heart racing from fear. Another crash sounded. Whoever was in the room was certainly making a mess. Bryn slowly pushed the door open and saw…

Nothing. The room was dark. No wonder there had been so many crashes. The intruder had pulled the drapes shut to cut off all possible views into the room but had failed to realize that when the drapes were shut no starlight could penetrate through. The intruder was surrounded in complete darkness.

Bryn shut the door behind her quietly, hoping that the sound of the latch and the sliver of light coming in from the corridor hadn't alerted the intruder. Apparently not, for the banging and the cursing continued as before.

There were advantages to being Princess Serenity's Fireplace Sweeper, and one of them was that Bryn knew the room and its depths by heart. The darkness was no obstacle to her. She strode towards the fireplace, broom clutched tightly in her fist. Without thinking (for if she had, she would certainly not have charged into a room being robbed), Bryn reached for the little jar of matches that was kept by the fireplace. She lit one and flung it onto the well-oiled logs. They immediately burst into flame, setting the room alight with an orange glow. She turned.

Years later, Bryn would look back on the moment when she first saw him with fondness. She would smile and remember how he had looked with his shocked, boyish expression and the golden fire casting highlights in his hair. The moment was always a special one in her memory.

But at that moment, Bryn was furious.

"Who are you? How dare you rob Princess Serenity's chambers?" she demanded. Burglary indeed seemed to be the boy's intention, for he wore a leather bag around his neck that was bulging with jewelry and other small trinkets he had found.

Bryn brandished her broom and narrowed her eyes. "Give them back," she said.

Now that the boy was able to recover from his initial shock, his lips curled into a sneer. His eyes narrowed to slits. He had dark eyes, Bryn noticed, and dark hair as well. He was much younger than she had expected, perhaps only a few years older than her. Nine or ten at the most.

Bryn nodded to herself. She could take him.

"What are you going to do about it?" the boy asked. "Get out of here before I have to hurt you."

Bryn's lips parted and silvery laughter escaped her throat. "_You_ hurt me?" She took a couple steps forward so that the end of her broom was positioned right against the boy's slim chest. She smiled.

His lips set into a frown. Obviously the boy was not used to being threatened, especially by little girls. "Out of my way," he said in an irritated voice and shoved the broom. An instant later, Bryn had it back against his throat. The boy's eyes filled with anger. He turned up his nose proudly.

"You think you're tough, huh? What are you planning to do? What can you do besides scream for help like a girl?"

Bryn showed him. With one swift movement, she knocked him on the side of the head with the broom (very hard) and then whacked him in the stomach with such force that he fell backwards. Triumphantly and a little smugly, Bryn stepped over him and pushed the wooden end of the broom against his throat.

"That," she said gleefully. She gave him another thump on the stomach to emphasize her point.

The boy groaned in pain, making Bryn smile. She was not a violent girl, quite the opposite actually, but when someone threatened her friends and mocked her, her wicked side burst forth. She couldn't help being pleased by the fact that she had defeated a boy…an older boy at that!

She was about to happily point out that fact to him when a sudden whimper put an end to her smiles. The boy was crying. Sobbing like a baby, actually. Bryn relaxed her hold on the broom out of surprise. _She_ never cried. Who was this boy who pretended to be so coarse and then started bawling uncontrollably at the first inconvenience?

"Stop it," she commanded. "Be quiet. I didn't hurt you. Not that much."

The crying continued but more softly, as if the boy was ashamed of himself. He should be. Still, Bryn felt a tightening in her chest as she looked down at him. What a sad sight he made.

"Please stop," she tried again, her voice soft and coaxing. "I'm sure I didn't hurt you, and if I did I'm sorry."

Her appeal was ignored. The boy turned his face away from her, silent tears still falling. At least he had stopped making that awful noise. Bryn bit her lip. The boy had tried to rob Serena's room. Surely he deserved every punishment coming to him…but she felt sorry for him. He didn't look remotely threatening lying on the floor beneath her.

Letting emotion overrule sense, Bryn knelt by the boy's side and carefully reached out a hand. She wasn't sure what she meant to do and never had a chance to find out, for he slapped her hand away before she could touch him.

"You don't have to be so rude," she snapped when he rolled away from her and curled into a ball. "I'm trying to help. I said I was sorry. Even you have to admit that you deserved it."

"Go away. Leave me alone," the boy requested in a small, strangled voice. His attitude was making Bryn extremely cross.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to hit you again," she said. The boy was still for a moment, but then he turned his head her way. Bryn saw how red and wet his eyes were.

"Why are you crying?" she asked icily.

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head was still tilted towards the ground. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Bryn said, pleased by the thought.

He looked at her and scowled. "Of course not. It's just that now…now I'll never…"

"Never what?"

He was embarrassed, Bryn could tell, and now that they were talking she could clearly see that he was not afraid of her. His fear seemed to be reserved for someone else.

"I'll never be able to take my father's place. I've failed."

"Failed what?"

"My father. He's the Prince of the Rogues on Earth. He was testing me. If I succeed doing this job, he'll name me his successor."

"You're a thief!" Bryn's eyes swept over him suspiciously.

"What did you think I was doing in here?" The boy's initial emotional outburst was over, and he met her steady gaze with a strong look of his own.

Bryn shrugged. "All I knew was that you weren't supposed to be here and that I had to get you out."

He looked at her stonily. "I'm still here."

"Yes, but you wouldn't dare challenge me again, would you?"

She expected him to become angry – in fact, she kind of wanted him to be – but instead his scowl faded and he looked at her with something like admiration.

"Where did you learn that?"

Bryn blinked. "Learn what?"

"That." The little thief rubbed the bump on his head. Bryn shrugged again.

"I didn't learn it. I just did it." Looking at the boy, Bryn felt a sudden kinship with him. He may have cried, but inside she sensed he had a spirit much like her own.

"I'm Bryn," she said, trying to be friendly.

"I don't care who you are. You've ruined everything."

"Don't be such a brat! You're a thief, and you deserve everything I did and more. You're just lucky I haven't yelled for the guards."

"Why don't you?" The boy's eyes were narrowed. He was angry.

"I don't know," she admitted after a slight hesitation. The fire died from the boy's eyes. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"My name is Adrian," he said finally, grudgingly. "But you still ruined everything."

"Maybe I didn't. What was you assignment?"

"To go to the Moon and steal something to prove I was there. To do it without being seen."

"Why don't you just bring him a moon rock?"

"That's stupid. It doesn't prove that I was inside the Moon Palace. I need something valuable, not some dusty rock I could buy on any street corner on Earth."

Bryn was silent. Adrian was obviously distressed, and she did like him for some reason that was not quite clear to her. She sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Promise me you'll never steal again," she said. The warm glow of the fire lit the marble from white to a dark orange.

"I might take my father's place as Prince of the Rogues and you're asking me not to steal again?" Adrian's voice was extremely sarcastic.

"Promise me you'll never steal from _here_ again."

"Not like I'll be allowed to return when he finds out I screwed up," he muttered. When Bryn's eyes flashed an angry blue, he added, "Okay, okay. I promise."

"Then here." Bryn's slim finger's flew to her neck and she lifted the silver chain she always wore under her dress over her head. An instant later, she dropped the object, her most precious and valuable possession, into his outstretched hands.

"What is it?" Adrian asked skeptically. "Is this real silver?"

"That's what Jana says." When he looked at her curiously, she explained, "She's my foster mother. She says it was around my neck when she found me, so I guess it belonged to my birth mother."

"It's beautiful," Adrian said, examining the necklace. Attached to the long, shiny silver chain was a heavy charm with a strange symbol that looked like an upside-down triangle with a smaller triangle resting on top, all surrounded by a circle. In the center of the symbol was a red gem that sparkled brilliantly in the firelight.

"You take it," Bryn said.

Adrian looked at her sharply. "No. I can tell it means too much to you. I know how you feel because my mother died when I was born. If this is the only thing you have from her you have to keep it." He thrust the necklace back at her, but Bryn shook her head.

"I won't let you take any of Serena's things. This is the only option. Take it. I'm only a servant girl. What use have I for pretty things?" She sighed as she spoke and her eyes never left the necklace that had been with her since infancy, but she did not take back her words.

"Thank you," Adrian said, still looking at the necklace with admiration. He pocketed the charm and handed Bryn the leather pouch full of Serena's miscellaneous possessions. He then surprised her by taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me. No one has ever…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I must go."

Adrian leapt to his feet. Bryn jumped up after him as he hurried over to the balcony. "Wait a minute!" she cried, not sure why she was delaying his departure when only moments before she had been ready to expel him from the room at any cost. Adrian paused in his retreat and turned long enough to flash her a smile.

"I must go," he said again and slipped behind the curtains before she could say another word. Bryn hurried to the balcony and flung aside the drapes, but he had already slipped away into the night like a true thief. With a heavy heart, Bryn looked at the glowing orb of the Earth hovering in the sky, feeling as if she had just lost a dear friend.

But whether she was feeling sad about the loss of the necklace or Adrian himself, she could not tell.

0 0 0

The servant girl puzzled him. Adrian found himself thinking about her during the journey home and long afterwards. She stayed on his mind as he handed his father her shining necklace as his trophy from the moon. The girl had discovered him trying to steal from Princess Serenity. She had caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. She'd had every right to turn him in, but instead she had comforted him. She had given him her most precious possession without a thought, trying to get him out of trouble even though there was no reason in the world why she should care. She had shown him more compassion in the few minutes they spent together than his father had in years. Adrian didn't feel he had adequately thanked her.

"What is it?" Robert, the Prince of the Rogues, growled. He held the silver necklace closer to the firelight to examine it. Adrian bowed his dark head. The presence of his father always made him uncomfortable. He often found himself creeping around him, afraid of doing anything to set off his temper, which often came accompanied by his heavy fists.

"It's a trinket I borrowed from the Moon Pri…Queen," Adrian said, thinking the latter sounded more impressive. He looked at his father expectantly. All he wanted was his father's approval, but the reaction he received was not what he had hoped.

"You lie," the rogue growled. "Impossible." Adrian felt an uneasy flutter in his chest. He clenched his fists and forced himself to stay standing where he was. He should have known that that he would get caught.

"N…no, sir. I got it from the Moon palace." That was true.

Robert looked at his son suspiciously. "This is the Crest of Athena," he said in a calmer voice, his fingers grazing the red gem on the silver symbol. "Everyone knows that the queens of the Moon and Athena had a falling out many years ago. Why would such a token come from the Moon, especially the queen's chambers?"

Adrian stared at his father, dumbfounded. "The white star of Athena?" he asked. The star of Athena was the closest sun to their own. For many years there had been close ties between the two solar systems until the famous failing of friendship between Queen Serenity and Queen Celestia. Why would Bryn have such a symbol? Thinking about it gave Adrian an unexpected chill.

"Well," Robert finally said after he lifted the symbol to his mouth and bit into it, "It is an authentic piece. It should fetch a decent price. You have done well, my son. I will test you again, but this time we will work a little closer to home. Something from Queen Terra at the Earth palace, perhaps." With that said, he spun on the thick heels of his boots and left.

Adrian stared after his father in awe, not at his towering physique or dominating personality. Not even at his praise. Adrian was fascinated by what he had said about Bryn's silver necklace. The Crest of Athena. The Crest of _Athena_. How had such a plain, pale-faced servant girl come into possession of a forbidden treasure?

Adrian didn't know, but he was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

How an affair of the heart survives.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Serena was a distraction, as always.

"Come on!" she insisted, tugging on Bryn's hand impatiently. "You have to play today. You didn't yesterday."

The temptation was strong, but Bryn managed to wrench her hand away from the princess and shake her head. "I was busy yesterday, just as I'm busy today." She indicated the fancy sitting room she was sweeping with the end of her broom.

Serena's eyes swept over the room with little interest before returning to Bryn hopefully. "We never use this room. Come on, Bryn, please!"

Bryn laughed at her hopeful expression. There was no point in resisting. She would never get any work done with Serena hanging around all day and whining. The princess would persist for hours if she knew it would get her what she wanted. Serena was ten times more stubborn and had stronger lasting power than anyone Bryn knew.

Bryn sighed and lay down her broom. "Okay, but you deal with your mother when she asks why this room wasn't swept."

"Oh, she won't care," Serena said with a shrug. She seized Bryn's hand and proceeded to drag her from the room.

_Yes, she will_, Bryn thought sadly. It was no secret to Bryn that the queen hated her. In the past few weeks since she and Serena had become friends, she had come across the queen a handful of times. Whenever they happened to meet, Queen Serenity sent her looks of animosity, if she bothered to look her way at all. She never spoke a negative word about Bryn in front of her daughter, but Bryn could read the displeasure in her eyes at her daughter's choice of companion. Bryn did not know if the queen objected to her as herself or her status. She had gone over and over in her mind their first meeting, but she could not come up with an explanation. The reason Queen Serenity hated her seemed to be beyond Bryn's control.

Her unhappy thoughts dissipated as soon as Serena led her outside into the winding gardens full of colorful flowers smuggled in from Earth. Holding her hand tightly, Serena led her through a maze of stone walls covered with green ivy, half-running, half-skipping, as if to escape an invisible pursuer. With the onslaught of pleasant sights and smells, Bryn's worries melted away. She breathed in deeply and sneezed from the particularly invasive scent from a cluster of orchids that tickled the inside of her nose.

In the center of the garden, Serena's four best friends were gathered around a marble fountain of Queen Serenity. The water that spewed from the stone queen's head dripped to a pool at her feet and shone with the light of the stars. Serena's friends looked up and waved cheerfully when Bryn and Serena neared. Bryn smiled. At least if Queen Serenity refused to accept her as Serena's friend, there were others who did.

As she and Serena approached the fountain, Princess Miya's smile dimmed. She put on quite of show of molding her grin into a scowl. She faced Serena with her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?" the fiery Raye demanded. "We were supposed to meet an hour ago!"

Serena's pretty smile dipped into a frown. Bryn stepped forward quickly. "She was waiting for me. I made her wait while I finished my chores. Isn't that right, Serena?"

Serena turned to her in surprise, her blue eyes wide. After a moment, her lips twitched and she nodded. She beamed at Raye, who turned away with a scowl. Amy, Princess Alcyone of Mercury, laughed and grinned at Bryn. "Well said," she told her with a wink. Bryn blushed, knowing that Amy knew the truth. But the wonderful thing about Amy was that she would never tell.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Princess Kama, better known as Mina, asked. "Let's play."

"You're It!" Princess Tinia, the tall and fearless Lita, called out and tapped Mina on the shoulder. She ran away with a shriek of laughter. With a giggle of her own, Bryn ran towards the bushes while Mina spun around, trying to decide who her first victim would be.

Bryn waited until Mina took off, hot on Serena's tail, before diving into the prickly rose bushes. She gasped as the sharp thorns pricked her skin, but she bit her lip and forced herself to crawl through to the open center in the cluster of bushes. As she wriggled through, she felt a wave of triumph. Maybe diving into prickly rosebushes hadn't been the brightest decision judging from the way her skin tingled and bled, but she was safe for the moment.

Or so she thought. A rough hand clasped over her mouth and a hoarse voice whispered in her ear, "Don't move. Don't make a sound."

Like hell Bryn had any intentions of being submissive! She flung her body backwards against her attacker and discovered that the grip on her hadn't been very tight for she easily knocked the body back. She immediately rolled away and leapt to her feet before pouncing on the fallen figure, fists raised to start hitting. Before she let loose, she recognized the pale face cringing away from her…

"Adrian!" she cried with surprise. "What are you doing here?" Instead of punching him, she lowered her hands to his throat and commenced strangling him. A soft croak assured her that he yielded, and she released her hold.

"You promised! You said you'd never come back!" Bryn felt close to tears as she glared at him. She had trusted him, had believed he meant Serena and her family no further harm, but he had returned.

The little thief did not speak as he lay on the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his throat. "Shh!" Bryn suddenly hissed, hearing footsteps. She slapped her hand over his mouth and nose. Poor Adrian was turning blue from the lack of air, but Bryn barely noticed as she watched the slim form of Mina pass by the bushes. The sound of the footsteps faded as the girl in the golden dress moved on.

Bryn breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back her hand, allowing Adrian to suck in air with desperate frenzy. "You promised," she whispered to him again. "You told me you'd stay away. Why did you return?"

It took a few minutes for Adrian's expression to return to normal and his breathing to quiet. When he had recovered, he sat up and blinked at her. "I promised not to steal any of your dear Princess Serenity's possessions again. I never promised to stay away from the Moon Kingdom altogether."

Bryn balled her tiny fists. "If you take so much as a piece of dust from anyone, then I swear I'll…"

"I'm not here to steal," Adrian cut in crossly. "You think that's all I do, don't you?" His brown eyes looked unexpectedly defensive, even hurt.

Bryn's expression softened, but she didn't lower her fists. "Then why are you here?" Before he could respond, she covered his mouth again as Serena ran by, chasing Lita and giggling. When she was sure they had gone, Bryn removed her hand and looked at Adrian expectantly. He looked flustered. He ducked his head in an embarrassed way and opened and closed his mouth several times without anything coming out.

Bryn was getting irritated. "Well?" she demanded, inching her fists closer to his face.

Adrian's eyes were heavily guarded as he looked at her. "You," he said, seeming to grow smaller as he spoke. "I came to see you."

That was a shock. Bryn's fists lowered. She stared at him in surprise. "For Heaven's sake, why?"

Adrian shrugged, seeming embarrassed. "You were nice to me. No one has ever helped me like that."

"But I hurt you." Bryn gestured at the ugly red marks on his neck. Adrian brought a hand to his throat and shrugged.

"I'd take a beating from a girl any day over what my father would have done if you hadn't helped me."

Bryn nibbled on her lower lip. "Is he really that bad? Does he…does he hit you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it. He treats me like I don't exist. He only acknowledges me when he needs something." Adrian looked like he was going to cry again, but Bryn couldn't let that happen. She hated the sight of tears, and his sobbing would surely alert Serena or whoever had become It to her hiding place in the bushes.

Without hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck. Adrian stiffened initially as if he wasn't used to human touch, but after a moment he gave in and hugged her back. "I won't try to choke you again," Bryn whispered. "As long as you don't make me angry."

That made him laugh. He pulled away from her, his face relaxed and happy. "Thank you. I didn't know a girl could be so…so…"

"A girl? Don't think being a girl means I can't take you."

Adrian laughed again. "I noticed. I should go back before anyone realizes I'm missing. Not that anyone will care," he finished bitterly, shaking his head with a sigh. He looked at her hopefully, his dark eyes questioning. "Could I…I mean, could we…?"

"Yes, Adrian, I think we should see each other again," Bryn said, knowing how difficult it was for him to admit that he wanted to see her. "Anytime you want, just come." In a hushed voice, she gave him directions to the small room in the servant quarters where she and Jana slept.

"I wish I had something to give you," Adrian said, looking ashamed once again. "You've been so nice, and I've been nothing but a nuisance."

"Just be my friend. That will be enough," Bryn said.

Adrian looked puzzled for a moment and then he grinned, white teeth flashing in the darkness. "That I can do."

With a final parting wave, he slipped away, only moments before Lita suddenly burst through the bushes and tapped Bryn on the shoulder, yelling gleefully, "You're It!"

0 0 0

Never learning that it wasn't a good idea, Bryn raced down the hallway towards the kitchen later that night. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her new friends. What a joy life was becoming! She had never thought she could become so elated by the people who surrounded her. First she had met Serena and had been seamlessly integrated into her circle of friends, and now Adrian would be coming to see her. Jana would surely be shocked that she was encouraging a thief to visit, but Bryn wasn't worried. She believed him when he said he only wanted to come to the Moon Kingdom to see her.

Yet again, Bryn became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed seeing the person emerging from a room ahead of her until it was too late. She ran straight into the man and let out a cry of surprise. Instead of losing her balance and tumbling to the smooth marble floor as before, the person she had bumped into reached out a hand to steady her. Bryn's face burned with embarrassment at having made the same mistake twice. When she lifted her head, it only took one glance for the red color to drain from her cheeks. The circle of silver crowning his golden head gave everything away.

King Olorun! She really must have done something to displease the gods to be forced to run into the king and queen of the Moon at every opportunity.

Remembering Queen Serenity's harsh words, Bryn took a few steps backward and bowed her head. Her heart thrummed like the beating of a hummingbird's wings. "I…I…I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm being stupid. I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me."

"Are you hurt, my child?" At the soft voice, Bryn glanced up in surprise to see the pale face of the king regarding her. She shook her head and winced, waiting for him to scold her, but the reprimand never came. After a moment, she curiously lifted her head. The king was looking at her intently, his eyes slowly sweeping across her features. Bryn remembered that Queen Serenity had done the same thing. She bit her lip, expecting his eyes to darken and his lips to draw into a frown like his wife's had, but his expression barely altered except for a faint flicker of surprise followed by a sad smile and a far-away look in his eyes.

He said nothing. Bryn was glad, for it gave her a chance to study him. So he was Serena's father. He seemed less severe than Queen Serenity somehow. His hair was a bright gold, warmer and shinier than Serena's, with streaks of grey scattered throughout. His smile complemented his warm features, lighting up his eyes like a golden sunbeam. For all the gold in him, his face was surprisingly pale, as pale as the china dolls Serena possessed. The hand that clutched his chest was shaking slightly. Bryn's eyes widened in shock, especially when she noticed how uneven his breathing was.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, reaching out a hand to him without the hesitation a servant girl should have towards the king of the Moon. He took her hand in one of his. Bryn noticed how cold his skin felt next to her own.

"My dear, you could never," he assured her. "I am only tired from the long day."

_He's lying_, Bryn realized sadly. Standing so closely beside him, she was able to see it in his eyes. There was a glimmer of suffering hidden behind all the warmth and kindness. It was a suffering she recognized. Jana was regarded as something of a folk healer among the servants, and she was often called to the bedsides of the poor from the city who were ailing. Bryn usually went with her to help, since Jana believed the presence of a child could be a cure in itself. Many times she and Jana only went to administer various potions for headaches and stomach troubles, but they had also been called to see people who were dying. Bryn had held the hands of some of them until their last moments, silently watching the signs of physical pain that flashed in their eyes.

King Olorun was dying. Bryn's heart was seized with a sudden sickness. Did Serena know? Did the queen? Did _he_ even realize?

Whether the king knew the direction of her thoughts, Bryn could not tell. He was smiling at her, as if lost in a pleasant memory. "Who are you?" he asked, but Bryn, upset with what she had just witnessed, could not speak.

A thin arm circled her shoulders from behind, and Bryn jumped, startled. "She's my friend Bryn. She sweeps my fireplace," Serena said cheerfully, popping up out of nowhere as usual.

King Olorun released Bryn's hand and smiled at his daughter fondly. "I hope you don't work her too hard," he said. Bryn noticed how he straightened his shoulders and removed his hand from his chest, putting on a show of wellness for his dear one.

Serena shook her head so hard that her long hair whipped around her head. "She works herself. I try my hardest to get her to play with me."

King Olorun laughed at that, a pleasant and warm sound that Bryn liked. "I'm sure she does. She seems like a good girl." His eyes returned to her kindly. He looked for a moment as if he wanted to say something else, but he only shook his head and started to turn from them.

"Well, my dears, run along and play. My wife has been expecting me. Bryn, I would be honored if you would come see me on occasion. Take care of my little girl." With that, he smiled his faint smile at her and turned to walk away. Serena didn't notice how he shook slightly as he walked and how his breathing quickened, but Bryn did. Seeing it tore at her heart.

_I can't tell her_, Bryn thought, looking at her friend with a sudden fear. It was not her place to tell if the king had kept his illness secret on purpose. There was not the slightest hint of worry in Serena's face as she smiled after her father. Certainly if she knew something was wrong it would show.

"He likes you," Serena observed, turning to Bryn with a grin. Bryn smiled at her weakly. Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe a trick of the light had inflated what she thought she saw in her mind, and she was making a big deal out of nothing. Either way, she would be silent. She would neither betray the king's secret nor worry her best friend unnecessarily.

Hand in hand, she and Serena walked down the hall.

0 0 0

Unfortunately, Bryn's fears had been correct. In the coming weeks, King Olorun's health became progressively worse until he was no longer able to hide his illness from his family and the courtiers who lived at the palace. Once the news became public that the king was gravely ill, he admitted that he had been seeing a doctor for months who had been unable to determine a cause for his growing deterioration or a method for alleviating it. The king had simply seemed to fade away, growing weaker and weaker with each passing day, his muscles becoming less effective, his breathing more labored. He experienced a constant and nearly consuming pain as the inner workings of his body gradually failed him. Soon it became clear that nothing could be done for the king but make him comfortable until death would finally take away his pain.

Bryn had never lived around such an atmosphere of sorrow. The entire palace was stilled with a deadly hush, as if servants and nobles alike dared not speak or even breathe heavily for fear of disturbing the delicate balance in the air that was keeping the king alive. Smiles were scarcer than tears. Jana had ceased humming as she worked. All of the servants moved around silently in a cloud of gloom. The king's kindness was well-known around the palace, and even those who had never met him regretted the imminent loss of him.

Serena did nothing but cry. Bryn tried to comfort her, but her friend's tears would not cease. Bryn herself was filled with an unceasing solemnity. Although she liked the king very much, she shed no tears. She couldn't. When she reached inside herself for emotion, she found it simply wasn't there. Adrian, she could tell, did not understand the change in her when he came to visit. She didn't understand it herself. He tried his best to cheer her up, telling her amusing tales of the bawdy behavior of his father's men and bringing her flowers and pretty stones from Earth, but nothing helped. Her world was a dark pit, void of any comprehension or feeling.

One day the looming nightmare became reality, and Bryn was thrust headfirst into events that would change her life forever.

"Pick yer face up," Jana scolded her that morning after the third consecutive day of Bryn staring into the small fireplace in their room without interest in conversation. "It ain't like _yer_ fatha is dyin'."

That made no difference. Bryn still felt like doing nothing at all. Even when

Adrian came by later that day and led her to the deserted playroom for the children of the servants, she could only look at him despite his attempt to interest her in a game.

"Bryn, what is wrong with you?" he asked her gently, showing more empathy than was typical for a boy of his age.

"Nothing. That is what is wrong. I feel nothing." And then it happened: a single tear worked its way from the corner of her right eye and slid slowly down her cheek.

Bryn was surprised to feel the tiny drop of wetness travel down her skin. She made a movement to brush it away, but Adrian beat her to it.

"Everyone dies eventually," he told her.

Bryn turned her head so he wouldn't see that more tears were quickly following the first voyager. "Not him. He's the king. He's supposed to be so strong…invincible."

Adrian tilted his head to the side. "Even kings get sick, Bryn."

His words caused something within Bryn to snap. She started sobbing, the locked-away tears flowing freely. All the feeling that had been missing during her depression of the previous weeks came back to her in a burst. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself clutching at Adrian's shirt with her tear-streaked face pressed to his chest. "No, no, no," she hiccupped. "Kings shouldn't get sick. Not like this. No one knows what is wrong with him."

Adrian said nothing as his arms closed around her back. It wasn't long before Bryn was able to control her flood of tears. Her heart, no longer empty, felt sick with grief. She lifted her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she told Adrian as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't mind," Adrian said honestly, hesitantly. "You said all you wanted was for me to be your friend."

Bryn looked at him. Although her eyes were red and she was still trembling, her mouth curved upwards into a smile, the first she had managed in weeks. "Thank you."

Adrian shrugged and looked away, his face turning crimson. "It's nothing."

"Not to me. You…" Bryn's smile dissolved as she heard footsteps heading towards them from the hallway. "Someone is coming," she whispered, her voice urgent. "You have to leave. Now!"

Adrian turned obediently, but then paused. "Are you…?" he started uncertainly, but he never finished because the little servant girl gave him an insistent push.

"Go!"

He was too late. Just as Adrian darted out the doorway, the footsteps rounded the corner and the forlorn countenance of Queen Serenity came into view. Bryn stood frozen in fear as the queen looked after Adrian, but if she suspected what he was she gave no sign. Her eyes shifted to Bryn blankly.

"Bryn the Fireplace Sweeper?" she asked crisply, her voice strong even though the redness around her eyes proved that she wasn't always so. From her expression, an onlooker would have thought she and Bryn had never met.

Bryn hesitated and then gave a short nod.

Queen Serenity's eyes travelled over her for an instant before she turned abruptly. "Come with me," she said. Not daring to disobey, Bryn followed, taking care to walk several paces behind her. She felt a sick unease inside. As far as she knew, Queen Serenity had never visited the servant's wing of the palace. Bryn knew she wouldn't now if something wasn't terribly wrong. All she could think was that she was in trouble. Had the queen come to punish her about Adrian after all?

"My queen, have I displeased you in some way?" Bryn asked in a small voice. Queen Serenity gave no sign that she heard and continued walking as if the sound had been no more than a sighing breeze. She led Bryn in silence all the way to the Royal Wing at the opposite end of the palace. Only then did Bryn begin to understand. Her heart started to pound against the inside of her ribcage as Queen Serenity paused before the door to the bedroom suite she shared with King Olorun. When she finally spoke, her voice was carefully neutral. She didn't look at Bryn.

"My husband has been asking for you. Although I cannot imagine…" The queen trailed off and gave herself a little shake before pushing the door open. "Don't do anything to upset him," she warned before stepping into the room.

As if Bryn would. She stepped through the doorway after the queen, her eyes fixing immediately on the enormous bed on the far side of the room on which the king lay. His head rested back on a brilliantly white pillow. Even from across the room, Bryn could see the movement of his chest disturbing the soft sheets with his labored breathing. Serena was curled up at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Her little figure was trembling. By the window, black-robed doctors stood silent and watchful, their work completed, their efforts failed.

Queen Serenity moved towards the bed, but Bryn stayed uncertainly by the doorway. She felt awkward, an interloper in the middle of a family tragedy. She didn't understand why Queen Serenity had brought her.

As the queen approached, the king turned his golden head her way. "Is she here?" he asked, his voice hushed, insistent.

Queen Serenity closed her eyes briefly before nodding. "Bryn, come here," she said. At the name, Serena lifted her head. The pain on her face, her tears, nearly broke Bryn's heart. In contrast an angelic, almost peaceful smile spread across the king's lips. At the queen's sharp look, Bryn stumbled forward. When King Olorun's wandering eyes landed on her, it seemed as if a light turned on in his face. Some of the tightness vanished from his expression. Even his breathing began to calm.

"You have come," he whispered, reaching out a hand. Queen Serenity made a movement towards him, but he absently waved her away and gestured again at Bryn. Bryn quickly closed the distance between them and took his hand, unaware that above her the queen had gone very still and was frowning down at the pair of them.

The king's skin felt dry and cold, but there was strength in his fingers as he squeezed Bryn's hand. "I didn't think you would come," he said weakly.

Bryn placed her other hand over his bony knuckles and blinked at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

The king let out a long sigh and smiled. "I didn't dare hope for so much."

Behind Bryn, Queen Serenity clenched her fists. Serena was beyond hearing as she clutched her father's other hand, her head bowed and tears dripping silently onto the king's blankets. King Olorun's eyes never left Bryn's face. He hardly blinked, as if afraid she would vanish in that brief instant he closed his eyes.

"How strange," he said almost dreamily, "that we should come to this. That you should be here beside me at the end of my days as I should have been with you from the beginning of yours."

Queen Serenity inhaled sharply. Bryn looked over her shoulder guiltily to see how white the queen of the Moon had become. She was not too young to understand that Queen Serenity should be in her place caressing her husband's hand. She didn't understand why King Olorun didn't release her, why he was looking at her as if she was the one thing holding him to his fading life. She couldn't comprehend why in the presence of his wife and daughter he chose to direct his gaze on a servant girl he had only had a brief encounter with in a hallway a month earlier.

"I have no regrets except one," he continued. "And that is being unable to love freely. You, my dear daughter, I love more than myself." He tore his eyes from Bryn and smiled at Serena. "There was once another I would have given my life for, but she left me. I have felt her loss every moment of my life these past seven years."

He broke off, the movement of his chest becoming hurried again as he tried to regain control of his breathing. "Daddy," Serena whimpered, clutching his hand against her cheek. Queen Serenity stood so white, so still. Bryn could only stare at him, shocked and confused.

When his spasms calmed, King Olorun looked again at Bryn. "She was your mother. I guarantee it, for when I look in your eyes I can feel her smiling at me, as warm as a beam of light from her home star, Athena. I touch your hand and I can feel her skin again. Even your voice is a distant echo of her laugh. You brought me more joy in these last few weeks than I ever thought I could feel again."

Queen Serenity leaned forward and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Darling, now isn't the time. Let me…"

He rushed on, heedless of her, his eyes only for Bryn. "Since I saw you that day, I knew. It didn't seem possible, but I could feel it in my heart. I had to know the truth. I had a letter sent to Karenna, breaking our years of silence. She confirmed all that I needed to know." King Olorun smiled, a gossamer web of memory laid behind his eyes. "There was a night…one final night when we were together. I can still feel her. I haven't seen her since, but there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of her, when I haven't replayed those final moments in my mind."

"Please," Queen Serenity said softly, her voice choked with tears, "please, my husband. Don't."

"You knew as well," King Olorun said, shifting his eyes thoughtfully to address his wife. "How could you not, looking at her? I make no apologies for what I did. It's far too late for that. All that remains is the truth."

"Think of your daughter! Please don't dig up the past," the queen pleaded.

"I am thinking of her, all the time. She has a right to know. They both do."

"I don't understand," Bryn said.

The king smiled at her and he seemed to glow. "I knew since I saw you that day. Not only was Karenna so clearly in your face, I discovered a bit of myself as well. As I look at you now, there is no doubt in my mind that you were born from that final night of love. You are my daughter, Bryn, not the abandoned offspring of some careless peasant. Your mother is Queen Celestia of Athena."

He squeezed her hand, looking deep into her eyes. Bryn stared back unflinchingly, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Serena was still crying but Bryn refused. She forced herself to stay calm. She didn't want the king to see her break down.

"If I could turn back time just a little," he was saying, "I would do it to be able to spend some time with you, to know you before I die."

"You won't die," Bryn told him with childish certainty. "You can't."

The king laughed, shaking his head. "I fear this disease won't listen to reason, my little darling. My life is drawing to a close. There is so much I want to tell you and have you tell me, but it was not meant to be. Not in this life."

Bryn stared at him. A sudden chill beneath her eyes let her know that she was crying. "You're so beautiful," King Olorun murmured, touching her cheek with gentle fingers. His hand shook and he soon rested his arm back on the bed beside him. Every moment, it seemed, his strength was leaving him.

"Daddy," Serena sobbed. He looked at her and smiled.

"My daughter, you have been the light of my life. Remember that always. I love you." He tilted his head towards Bryn, including her in his words. "I love you both very much."

But not a word for Queen Serenity who stood by, wringing her hands.

"I never stopped loving her," King Olorun said, his thoughts drifting far from the Moon Palace. "Not for a moment. Perhaps that is what led me to this. Maybe this is the universe repaying me for loving out of the natural order."

Serena dove forward to lean against her father's chest as he began to shake. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling above him, hard as polished stones. "Perhaps it is justice for me to leave," he continued softly, as if to himself.

"Auren, no. Don't speak nonsense," Queen Serenity said anxiously. She stepped closer to the bed and took his arm, which was still shaking with the king's convulsions. The queen shot Bryn a severe look. Bryn immediately relaxed her hold on the king's hand and tried to step away, but he gripped her more tightly than before as a burst of new strength rushed into him.

"Even if I've damned myself to eternal darkness, I would do it again." His eyes dropped from the ceiling and desperately sought Bryn's. His breathing was too wild, too spastic.

"Someone get her out of here!" Queen Serenity cried frantically.

"No," the king protested, but the black-robed figures standing by the window glided forward and swarmed around the bed. Several held the king gently down as another enveloped Bryn in the folds of the soft fabric of his cloak and pulled her away. Bryn fought to look back as she was tugged from the bed. The silent man bent and picked her up to forcibly carry her from the room. Bryn squirmed in his arms as she tried to look over his shoulder. Through the blurry wall of her tears, she could see Queen Serenity and the doctors leaning over King Olorun, whispering soothingly, but he was growing more excited by the moment. He called out, begging in vain for his second daughter to be returned to him. Serena's sobs were amplified piercingly in the crystal paneling that lined the room. When the heavy door slammed behind Bryn and the doctor, all sound was cut off. The hallway loomed around them, oppressively dim and silent, a mausoleum already. And Bryn was shut out from her family, as she always had been.

0 0 0

The king died three days later. Bryn was not called for, and she made no attempt to contact the queen. Although the king may have wanted her to be with him in his final moments, she knew the queen would not allow it. What Serena felt about the king's revelation, Bryn did not know, for she saw no sign of her friend during that time. Bryn did not know how she felt about it herself. The revelation of her parentage touched her much less than she had dreamed it would. Knowing the king was her father did not help her feel it. He was always King Olorun to her, Serena's father and a very nice man. She felt a strange disconnect from the story as if she had only fallen asleep and dreamed it one night. She dared not let it in for fear of the crushing disappointment that would come when she found out none if it was real. Everything, from the way the king had looked at her with love and regret to his fleeting words about her mother, was already faded and gone into the tomb with him.

A week passed before Bryn heard a word from anyone in the royal family. When Queen Serenity finally sent for her, she was sure it had to do with her lethargy and lack of enthusiasm for her chores. Since she had seen the king, she had been left without a will to do anything. Jana had scolded her incessantly about her behavior, not knowing what had transpired behind the closed door in the Royal Wing. Bryn had no desire to enlighten her. It wasn't real, what the king had said. It couldn't be.

"Come in," Queen Serenity said briskly when her personal maid announced that Bryn had arrived. From her crisp, businesslike tone, a stranger would have never guessed that she was a grieving widow. Bryn pushed the door open into the queen's personal sitting room and office. As in so many other rooms in the Moon Palace, the walls were frosted with silver and crystal. The furniture was upholstered with blue fabric covered with silver and white swirling designs like mini galaxies. Several black Moon Kittens rested on a loveseat, their mouths opening and shutting lazily with little yawns.

The door shut behind Bryn with an unexpected clang. She turned quite expressionless to face the queen. She waited for the inevitable scolding about her laziness, finding it difficult to care. Queen Serenity's head was bent to her writing desk as her hand furiously scribbled away with a golden pen. Bryn watched her write and waited. When the queen finally spoke, she did it without lifting her eyes from the desk.

"You will leave tomorrow evening."

Bryn didn't understand. She stared at the queen. When no explanation followed, she hesitantly asked, "What do you mean, Your Majesty? Leave where? Why?"

"I've sent a message to your mother," Queen Serenity continued coolly, her hand busy. "You are leaving the Moon Kingdom tomorrow, and I do not ever want to see you return."

Bryn continued to look at her. She understood what the queen had said, but the words were not logical to her. "How can I leave?" she asked. "This is my home."

"This was never your home. This was just a temporary dumping ground because your mother couldn't be bothered to take care of you. What she chooses to do with you now is her concern. I have no stake in the matter. Make yourself ready for tomorrow evening. Your mother knows to expect you."

"No," Bryn said.

Queen Serenity looked up. Bryn was momentarily taken aback by how empty her eyes looked. "Don't be foolish, child," she scolded. "You are not Moon-kind. You do not belong here. You will be my burden no longer."

Bryn blinked. "Your burden? How have I been your burden?"

"I can't have you around destroying what is left of my family!" Queen Serenity cried. Her face was twisted with pain and anger. The golden pen dropped from her fingers. Bryn watched it roll along the desk and fall onto the ground. She bent and picked it up. She held it out for the queen to take, her arm and eyes steady. The queen of the Moon just looked at her, the blaze behind her expression slowly becoming more controlled. Finally, she took the pen.

"Go," she said weakly. "Just go. Leave me now. Please."

Bryn went.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Days apart and hurried nights.

-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

"Is it true?"

Bryn looked up from the brown cloth bag into which she was carefully packing her few treasured belongings. Homemade dolls, blankets Jana had sewn for her, tiny glass figurines of Saturnine dancers given to her by Serena, a necklace of seashells from Adrian. They were all she had, the only proof that she had lived a life other than the one she was about to enter. One in which she had been wanted, where she was not simply an abandoned daughter about to be returned to an indifferent mother like a lost Moon Cat.

She turned to face Adrian, biting the inside of her cheeks in an effort to control the trembling of her chin. Her friend was standing in the doorway. The light from the fireplace splashing across his face didn't hide the paleness of his cheeks or the trepidation in his eyes.

"You're leaving?" he asked doubtfully.

Bryn nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Why?" Adrian's voice was dangerously close to a whine.

"Not by choice," she assured him quietly. "I'd stay here forever if I could."

"She's sending you away, isn't she? That means the rumors are true. You're the daughter of King Olorun and Queen Celestia of Athena?" It wasn't a question, even though the rise in Adrian's voice made it sound like one. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. He knew.

Bryn nodded again. She hadn't been aware that there had been rumors. Apparently the silent and watchful black-robed doctors in the king's bedchambers hadn't been so silent after all.

"I don't have a choice," she said again, even more quietly. "I don't want to go. I shall hate it. My mother didn't want me then. Why would she welcome me now?"

"You don't have to go," Adrian said, stepping forward quickly. The reflected firelight shining in his eyes made him look fevered. "You can come back to Earth with me. My father never pays attention to the children running around. He won't notice one more. You can come and live with us in the forest. You can train to be a thief too."

Bryn couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. It sounded wonderful and very tempting. A part of her visualized it clearly, the two of them climbing trees in Robert's great Forest, sleeping under the stars by the light of a campfire as the adults danced around them under the moonlight, swimming in the clear waters of the sea Adrian had described so well, sneaking into the Earth palace and harassing the two young princes just because they could. But another part of her, the larger and wiser part, knew the vision was impossible.

She hung her head. "I can't. I'm not a nobody anymore. If I disappear, they'll come looking for me."

Adrian waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that. We can outrun them. They won't know where to look. No one ever finds us. Not once in five hundred years since the first Rogue set up headquarters in the Forest has an outsider gotten in."

"No," Bryn said regretfully. She couldn't think about it, couldn't let him talk about it. She would end up wanting it too much, aching for his life of freedom she would never have. She was leaving no matter what schemes they dreamed up. She would never see Adrian again, let alone the world of Earth he had so often and vividly described to her.

Adrian seemed to realize it too. His eyelids drooped and he was silent for a long moment before digging into the deep pocket of his trousers. When he retrieved something and held it out to her, she obediently lifted her hand. The object flashed silver and red in the firelight. Bryn drew back with a gasp.

"My necklace!"

Adrian looked unexpectedly smug. "My father will be missing this, but you need it more than he does. Your mother might not recognize you without it."

Bryn's fingers ached to touch it, to place the silver chain around her neck where it had always hung, but she forced herself to shake her head. "No. I gave it to you. You'll get in trouble when your father finds it missing."

Adrian tried to force it towards her but she backed away shaking her head.

"I won't take it."

Adrian smiled and placed it back in his pocket. "You're a stubborn girl," he said, giving her a look that made him seem much older than he was. "Okay, I will keep this. But I must give you something in return." He dug further into his pocket with a thoughtful look on his face, tongue slightly protruding from his lips. Finally, his eyes brightened.

"Thank you," Bryn said half-heartedly as he pressed an ugly brown stone into her open palm.

"You really like it?" he asked with shiny eyes, and his look was so hopeful that

Bryn had to smile.

"I love it."

"Good." Adrian smiled and patted his pocket where the Crest of Athena rested. "This is only a loan. I'll find you someday and we'll exchange them back."

Bryn looked at him sadly, her heart wrenching from his childish confidence. She didn't see how he could. Hopping a merchant ship from Earth to the Moon was one matter. Travelling to another part of the galaxy was quite another. It was nearly impossible for a penniless boy from Earth to manage such a journey. But she nodded for his sake. She didn't want to crush his hopes, even though her own were already dead.

"Goodbye, Adrian," she said. She threw her arms around him, her mind knowing very well that she would never see him again. He, Jana, Serena, and all the other people she loved in the Moon Kingdom were as good as lost to her.

0 0 0

Minutes ticked away throughout the day, halting at some moments and rushing forward in others. Soon the hour of her leaving had come. Bryn tried to look brave, but inside she was terrified. As if saying goodbye to Adrian hadn't been bad enough, bidding farewell to Jana was nearly unbearable. She and Jana had held each other for an hour that afternoon, soaking each other's dresses with salty tears. Jana had asked permission to remain behind while Bryn boarded the Star Chariot that would take her to Athena. Her foster mother had said she couldn't bear to see her leave. Bryn had marveled at that, feeling both sad and confused that Jana thought she needed her permission. Jana was the one person she had thought she could count on to love her just the same, but it seemed even she had been shaken by the news that Bryn was an illegitimate princess.

She had seen no sign of Serena or the other princesses all day.

"Come on, child," one of the coachmen said kindly as he took her bag. "We have a schedule to keep."

They were standing on the private landing port outside the Moon Palace that was used exclusively by the Moon Family and other royalty. Queen Serenity had arranged for one of her own Chariots to take Bryn to her new home. Bryn had heard several cooks gossiping about how kind it was that the queen had taken a personal interest in Bryn's journey and wanted to make sure she arrived at her new home safely. Bryn thought it was more likely that Queen Serenity wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible, and preferred to send her away in one of her own Chariots rather than wait for a private Chariot from Athena or a commercial Coach to arrive.

Other than the few coachmen milling about, Bryn was alone. She shivered and looked at the distant Earth hanging in the sky like a brilliant jewel. She wondered what Adrian was doing. If only they could write to each other…but how could one direct a letter to a secret hideaway in a dark Forest? It was hopeless.

"Come on, child," said the coachman. Bryn stepped forward with a sigh. She lifted a foot to start up the stairs leading to the chariot when she was suddenly stopped by a sharp cry.

"Oh, no, wait! You can't leave yet! Bryn, you have to stop!"

Bryn spun around just in time to glimpse Serena, her cheeks wet and soggy with tears, before the princess of the Moon slammed into her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Serena said through her sobs. "I didn't know you were leaving. I swear I didn't. I heard the maids whispering about it, and I ran as soon as I heard. I've been so sad about what happened to my father…_our_ father…that I didn't pay attention to anything that was going on. I didn't think you'd really have to leave. Bryn, I swear I didn't know!"

"It's okay," Bryn said a little dazedly as Serena's skinny arms wrapped around her neck.

"No, it's not. I've been selfish. I should have been with you this last week. He was your father too."

"It's okay," Bryn said again, smiling now. Serena's arms and little, shaking body were warming her heart. She had thought that Serena had been angry at her like Queen Serenity when she found out who she was. She had never been so relieved to be wrong.

"You'll write," Serena said, pulling back to nod at Bryn vigorously, her blue eyes intense. "Every day. Several times a day."

"I will."

"This doesn't change a thing. We'll always be sisters, always and forever." Serena's thin, white hands tightened on Bryn's shoulders. "Even if we're not together."

From the Chariot, the coachman politely cleared his throat. Bryn pulled away from Serena reluctantly. They held hands for a moment, smiling at each other, and then somehow – Bryn was never quite sure later how it happened – she was seated inside the Chariot looking out the window at the small form of Serena standing on the stone and waving up at her. Bryn pressed her hand against the window, but there was no time for regrets as the Chariot took flight. Serena's white dress grew more distant until she was no more than a speck among many on the surface of the Moon. There was nothing for Bryn to do but lean back against the plush seats and cry. The coachman accompanying her in the cabin respectfully looked away.

Sleep came blissfully for most of the journey. Bryn drifted in and out of dreams, reliving happy hours spent with Adrian and Serena. Whenever the Chariot was jolted suddenly and her eyes flew open, her tears returned with the sudden reminder of where she was and where she was headed. Finally, sleep took a firm hold and Bryn was able to retreat into restful silence. She was still in that deep sleep when a sudden buzzing announced her arrival at Athena. Light filled the Chariot, white and blindingly bright. Bryn winced and buried her head into the purple pillow that had been supporting her for the journey.

She was still half-asleep as she felt arms tugging at her, encouraging her to stand. Bryn rubbed her eyes. The light was so intense it was almost painful. She stumbled forward, relying solely on the guiding hands to lead her. Once she was led down the steps from the Chariot, she was released. Bryn lifted her hands for balance, blinking confusedly. Cautiously, she took a step, but the sudden movement in the unfamiliar gravity made her feel even more disoriented. As Bryn teetered on the spot, strong hands gripped her shoulders. A silvery laugh slid through the light.

"This happens to all first-timers. You'll get used to it. Welcome to Athena, Princess Celestia."

_Princess Celestia._ Bryn grimaced at the words. She didn't like the title, but she supposed she would have to get used to it.

"Let's get you inside," the warm voice continued. Bryn felt herself being lifted and carried through the brightness. It wasn't long before her feet touched hard stone and the light faded. Bryn blinked against afterimages of brilliant color until her eyes could focus. When they did, she gasped.

The room she stood in was more beautiful and awe-inspiring than anything she had ever seen. The Moon Kingdom was considered to have some of the most impressive architecture in the galaxy, so it was a jolt for her first sight of Athenian decoration to blow away even the grandest ballroom in the Moon Palace. The walls stretched upward taller than the highest spires of the Moon Palace. The ceiling was covered with gleaming chandeliers that made the mosaic of silver, gold, and diamonds covering the ceiling shimmer like flame. The walls were painted with brilliant colors, bringing to life unfamiliar beasts and folktales that Bryn had yet to read, featuring princes and maidens with long hair and elaborate dresses. Along the walls were chairs of a dark wood, upholstered with a rich red fabric. At the far end of the room was a large throne. Gold, of course, and decorated with glittering red stones that reflected light in a way that made them appear to hold living fire at their centers.

What was this place? A ballroom? A meeting hall? For all the over-stimulation, there was a light in the room, a warmness, that the cool marble and crystal decorations in the Moon Palace couldn't match. Bryn was filled with wonder at beholding such beauty. She could do nothing but stare.

"I think it's a bit much, personally," said a voice behind her. Bryn started at the sudden reminder that she was not alone. She spun around and was presented with the tall, laughing woman who had helped her from the Chariot. At Bryn's stunned expression, the woman winked.

"Forgot about me already, did you? I am most forgettable."

Bryn doubted that. The woman had a curious combination of features and attributes that make her looks fascinating. She was beautiful, yes, but the careless manner in which her long silver hair was pulled back into a loose bun proved she cared nothing of it. It was nearly impossible to judge her age. The woman was tall and, from the curves making appearance beneath the blue overalls and loose white shirt she wore, clearly fully grown. But her features were strangely childlike, and there was a sparkle of mischievous humor in her eyes that would carry the appearance of youth with her no matter how old she became. For all that she was tall, the woman was fine-boned, giving her the appearance of one more delicate than she probably was. Even though her smile was impish, there was also something wise in her expression that hinted she wasn't as innocent and fragile as she looked. Of all the people she had ever met, Bryn thought only Queen Serenity was more naturally blessed.

Bryn knew she should say something, but her mouth had ceased working. Rather than comment on her dumbness, the woman said, "We weren't expecting you so soon, so I apologize for this somewhat informal greeting." The woman's white hands swept down and gestured at her outfit. Bryn noticed that the knees of her overalls were stained with dirt or dust as if she had just been cleaning or working in a garden. The hand the woman held out to her was marred with several rough patches. Unexpectedly, Bryn felt relief as her uneasiness dropped away. This woman was exactly her rank, another kindly servant. She had been expecting to have to put on appearances right away as she was presented to the nobles of the court. It was a relief to not have to pretend she was anybody special.

Of course, it had been silly to assume that Queen Celestia would send anyone important to greet her…or even come herself.

"So are you going to say anything?" the woman questioned in her soft voice with a teasing smile. "You're worrying me."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just…" Bryn broke off and looked around. She lifted her hands helplessly to indicate how out of place and overwhelmed she felt. The woman raised her eyebrows and then, to Bryn's surprise, rolled her eyes with another peal of her silvery laughter.

"I know what you mean, believe me. I would like nothing better than more modest surrounding, but I am outnumbered."

"I suppose the queen enjoys these lavish surroundings," Bryn said, not able hide the contempt from her voice. Instantly the woman frowned, and Bryn worried that she had said too much, but the troubled frown was soon replaced with a smile.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Her parents loved showing off their wealth. They remodeled much of the palace when your queen was still a child. I suppose she hasn't had the heart to change it since they died."

"Tell me about her," Bryn said suddenly, and the woman smiled.

"What would you like to know?"

After a pause, Bryn shrugged, her shoulders lifting and falling in a helpless motion. "I don't know. Nothing, I guess. Why would I want to learn about a woman who wants nothing to do with me?"

"Why do you say that?" The woman's gaze had turned serious. The childish sparkle in her eyes was nearly gone.

"She didn't want me. She sent me away." Bryn tried to speak coldly to show that she didn't care, but she wasn't able to stop her eyes from suddenly flooding with tears. She tilted her head to the floor so the woman couldn't see her cry, and blinked quickly, trying to make the tears disappear. The woman's hand appeared in her vision, holding a snow white handkerchief. Bryn took it after a brief hesitation and quickly wiped her eyes before lifting her head. The woman was looking down at her thoughtfully.

"Perhaps she sent you away because she loved you too much and feared for your safety if you stayed. I'm sure she has regretted it every day since. The queen is not so heartless as you think."

Bryn shook her head, unconvinced. "She could have sent for me, but she didn't. That just proves she never loved me."

"Perhaps she was afraid of upsetting your world, the only world you had ever known. Perhaps even then she was thinking about your well-being."

"I doubt it," Bryn said bitterly, and the woman smiled again.

"Perhaps not. You can decide for yourself when you meet her."

"I don't want to meet her," Bryn protested stubbornly. "I want to go home."

"This is your home now, dear. I'm sorry," the woman said wearily.

Bryn glared at the bejeweled throne at the opposite side of the room, imagining an imperious and haughty queen reclining in it. The face she envisioned was very close to Queen Serenity's. "I hate this. I hate everything about it. I don't know the first thing about being a princess. Why couldn't my birth mother have been someone like you?" Bryn's scowl softened a bit as she looked at the woman.

"Indeed, why not?" the woman asked, an amused smile crawling onto her lips. She looked like she was going to say more, but then turned at the sound of footsteps approaching from the hallway. Bryn felt her insides twist and turn, but the elderly man who appeared was just as unthreatening as the woman who stood beside her. He wore a uniform of sorts, a navy blue suit with wine wed trimmings. When he reached them, he gave a deep nod of his head, a pleasant smile upon his lips. Bryn felt her heart thump as she realized that the semi-bow was meant for her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. I see that you have found your charge."

At first, Bryn thought he was addressing her, partly because she didn't understand but mostly because she didn't want to. As she felt her cheeks start to warm, the woman placed her hands into the giant pockets of her overalls and smiled.

"Yes, Reginald, I have. Isn't she a beauty? She looks just like him."

"More like her mother with that coloring," Reginald said with a wink as he rose. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Princess Celestia. Or do you prefer Bryn?"

The little girl did prefer the latter, but she barely heard him as she stared at the woman beside her in horror. "Y…you're Queen C…Celestia?" she stuttered, her face a flaming crimson. The woman simply smiled in acknowledgement. Bryn felt the blush spread all the way down to her toes. She dropped to her knees before the queen, instinct taking over. She bowed her head, feeling a fine trembling take over her muscles. Above her, Reginald and the queen exchanged a look, ending with him quietly retreating from the room, leaving mother and daughter alone again.

Several seconds passed before the queen let out a sigh. Bryn winced, waiting to be scolded for her thoughtless words, but the queen's tone was more light-hearted than she had expected. "Oh, please get up. I can't stand such displays. I won't allow my subjects to do more than a slight inclination of the head, and I certainly won't accept more from my daughter. We try to be equals here…as equal as we can. Goodness, what have those people of the Moon been drilling into your head all these years?"

Bryn slowly lifted her head from the floor, but the flame in her cheeks would not lighten. She felt like crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said!"

"Yes, you did," Queen Celestia said pleasantly. "And I'm glad. I won't have any daughter of mine unable to speak her mind. Now, why don't you stand and give your poor mother a hug?"

She smiled and her voice was light, but there was something in her eyes almost like fear. It was the fear that washed away Bryn's remaining apprehension. She lifted herself from the floor very slowly, but once she was standing, one look into her mother's smiling face was all it took for her to rush into the open arms and burst into tears. Happy tears, this time. She was so relieved at her mother's acceptance of her that all her worries came pouring out through her tear ducts.

Why had she not noticed the similarities between them? Queen Celestia's eyes were exactly the same shape and shade of light blue as her own. Her skin had the same dewy paleness. And her hair…why, only the combination of the queen's pure silver and King Olorun's gold could have created the shimmering, pale blonde that Bryn so loved.

"Why? Why didn't you come for me?"

Queen Celestia pulled away slightly, and Bryn say how her pale blue eyes, eerily like her own, were shining with several different emotions. "Because I was a coward. I was a fool to listen to bad advice. I don't mean that as an excuse. Sending you away was no fault but my own. At the time I thought it was best. The political climate of the time was…delicate. I didn't know how you would be received, and I didn't want to risk any harm coming to you. Now, my people have had seven years to get used to my somewhat unorthodox ways, and the news that I have a secret love child didn't shock anyone. But back then I felt I had to send you away, as much as it pained me. You don't know, my daughter, how often I thought about storming over to the Moon Kingdom to take you back. But I didn't want to upset your life. I didn't know if you'd want _me_. And I admit I was afraid to face Aur…King Olorun and Queen Serenity. But what's past is past. We're together now, and I hope you will allow me to make up for lost time."

There was no hesitation in Bryn's reply. "Of course! I like you as you are. I thought you'd be another Queen Serenity, all serious and sullen. She wouldn't dare dress as you do or do any work. She turned up her nose at the servants. Me in particular."

Queen Celestia lips curved slightly in memory, but her look was somewhat sad. "She wasn't always like that. I hope you didn't take it personally. It's me she hates, not you." She paused and then her smile grew broader as she wrapped Bryn into an even stronger hug. "Oh, I don't know what you have endured, my daughter, but I hope we can put the past behind us and start anew. No regrets."

"No regrets," Bryn echoed thoughtfully. "King Olorun said something like that."

Queen Celestia's light eyes darkened. "Said. I heard the news."

"You loved him."

"Yes," the young queen breathed, her sigh escaping almost involuntarily. "Oh, how quickly the years pass. It seems only yesterday when I was last with him." She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "When I left him, I knew it would be forever, but I didn't fight it. It was the way it had to be. It was a good match with Queen Serenity politically. A lot of lives were depending on continued peace. How could we put our selfish hearts above that? Especially after all the lives that had been lost in the war with the Darkness. There were more important things than our personal bliss."

Bryn didn't answer immediately, for she knew little about love, but she understood responsibility well. "He loved you," she said hesitantly. "While he was dying, he told me that he's always loved you."

Queen Celestia's shiny eyes opened. She gave a trembling laugh. "Did he? That sounds like him. If only he had given up, but…I'm glad."

"Queen Serenity didn't like it."

Queen Celestia shook her head slowly. "No, I suppose she wouldn't. Well, my daughter, enough of the past. Why don't we head upstairs so I can show you your room? We should both clean up if we are to look presentable for the others tonight."

"Others?" Bryn asked nervously, clutching her mother's hand.

The queen laughed as she looked down at her. "Yes, others. Don't look so nervous, darling. I've just planned a small dinner party with the other royal families so you can meet the princesses. I know you will like them. Come along."

0 0 0

Queen Celestia was mistaken. Bryn did not like the other princesses at all, and after her first evening with them she was quite certain she never would. The moment she stepped back into the grand hall that night, she felt out of place and gauche. Everything about her outfit, from the delicate silver tiara crowning her head, to the white dress, more silken and expensive than anything she had ever touched, felt wrong. At her throat was a necklace of the same red gem that adorned the golden throne – firestones, Queen Celestia had explained, a unique jewel of Athena, one that had been abundantly worn by their family. Bryn agreed that they were beautiful, but she felt they were too flashy for her. Still, she hadn't wanted to displease her mother, so she had stood quietly looking at herself in the mirror while the necklace was fastened around her throat. She hadn't recognized the girl who stared back, and it made her nervous.

If the kings and queens from the seven planets surrounding Athena noticed her anxiety, they didn't show it. They greeted her warmly from the start, but the eight little girls crowded together in a group, adorned with all their jewels and finery, could sense her vulnerability. Bryn didn't like the smiles some of them wore, or the way their eyes narrowed, like hunting birds sensing prey. Bryn could see them sizing her up just as openly as she did them. Even the girls with the kindlier expressions were looking apprehensive.

"Thank you for coming. Please let me introduce my daughter, Bryn," Queen Celestia said proudly. Her words were met with a round of applause. At what? Bryn had done nothing worth praise. Were they amazed at the transformation from a servant girl into a princess? Bryn doubted it. She was sure she looked as ridiculous as she felt. Surely all they would see was a commoner playing dress-up.

If they did, they were too polite to comment. A stately dark-haired couple wearing long yellow robes of exquisite silk stepped forward. "Welcome, my dear," said the woman kindly. She held out hands that Bryn reluctantly took. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Vayu of Anteros. This is my husband, King Indra" – the dark haired man at the queen's side nodded– "and my daughter over there is Princess Vayu, but I'm sure she will want you to call her Lydia."

Bryn glanced at the girl Queen Vayu pointed at, and saw that she was one of the few girls who looked curious rather than contemptuous. She looked very much like her mother with dark hair, brown skin, and olive green eyes. The smile she turned on Bryn was genuine, much to the chagrin of several of her companions who nudged her and scowled.

Queen Vayu began listing off the names of the other royalty, but Bryn was only interested in the princesses, the girls who would be her companions. Like Lydia, not all of the girls seemed openly hostile. Princess Charis of Metis, better known as Juliana or Julie, had violet hair and a sweet smile. Her dark-haired shadow, Princess Lakshmi of Demeter, introduced as Anna, also smiled, but her brown eyes were somewhat wary.

Another girl, Sera, Princess An of Urania had a very warm look in her blue eyes, but her twin sister Alisia, Princess Mara, had eyes as hard and cold as ice. Two other girls wore similar unfriendly looks, the fire-haired Princess Inanna/Giselle from Hestia and the angelic-looking Princess Aurora/Adira from Pandia. Bryn was somewhat taken aback by their looks of open hatred.

The last girl wore neither an expression of contempt nor a look of welcome. She seemed to hold herself back from judgment as she watched Bryn with a thoughtful look in her dark blue eyes. The dark-skinned girl was introduced as Ciah, Princess Amrita of Astrea.

When the introductions were finished, Queen Celestia gave Bryn a little push. "Why don't you and the girls run off and get acquainted before dinner?" she suggested. Bryn felt her blood freeze. Getting acquainted with "the girls," especially Giselle, Alisia, and Adira, was about the last thing she wanted to do. For her mother's sake she managed a rigid nod and followed the beckoning princesses out of the great hall and into a smaller connecting room with plush red chairs and a fireplace. The door shut behind them and Bryn spun around nervously, looking at the panel of faces that gazed at her. These princesses, she sensed, were not going to be as welcoming as Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita had been. The ticking from a giant clock on the wall grated on her already fragile nerves.

Giselle spoke first. She was smiling, but it was not a friendly smile. She shook her red hair over her shoulders with a precocious toss of her head. "I hope you don't think that wearing that dress and those jewels means you're one of us."

So much for the welcome mat. Bryn held back her scowl as the violet-eyed Adira nodded vigorously, agreeing with her friend. "Yes. Why don't you go run to the kitchens? I'm sure you'll be more comfortable around _your_ kind." The two girls laughed, joined loudly by Alisia. Even Ciah cracked a smile. The other four, Bryn was relieved to see, did not.

"Isn't it cute?" Adira continued with a smirk. "Cover up a servant girl with shiny paint and she almost sparkles like a princess. Who knew?"

"Yes," Alisia said, ignoring the warning look from her sister Sera. "Adorable. But I wonder how long it will last?"

"I think you look beautiful," Julie said with a kind smile. Bryn shot a grateful look in her direction.

"Is this your mother's?" Alisia asked as she touched the firestone necklace around Bryn's neck.

Bryn nodded jerkily. "Mine now. She gave it to me."

"How sweet," said Giselle with a twist to her mouth.

Adira raised an eyebrow. "_Were_ they given to you? Or did you steal them? Forgive me for asking, but I can see how a poor little wretch like yourself would be tempted by such a treasure. This necklace is priceless, you know. None but the highest of families could even think to wear them. Why you, with so little dignity–"

"Why don't you shut up, Adira?" Lydia interrupted, her green eyes hard. "She's showing more dignity than you right now. She knows not to insult people."

Bryn, whose lips had parted in preparation for a few harsh words of her own, shut her mouth abruptly. She knew she was going to have to prove herself eventually, but it was hardly the time or place. She liked the way Lydia's eyes were travelling over protectively, as if inspecting a little kitten she meant to defend. Why let her know that inside Bryn was just as dirty a little fighter as the rest of them? In time, she would show them, but she would do it her way.

Bryn's lips fought to hold back her smile as she bowed her head in a display of meekness and listened patiently to more taunts from Adira, Giselle, and Alisia. In time, she _would_ show them.

0 0 0

Despite the smug thoughts of revenge that carried her through the rest of the dinner party, Bryn found herself growing increasingly depressed as she lay in bed that night. The hour was late, ticking on towards morning, and Bryn could not sleep. She and her mother had stayed up long after the guests had left, talking and laughing together as they started the process of getting to know each other. Bryn had found her feelings growing warmer and warmer towards her mother throughout the evening. It wouldn't be long before they passed irretrievably into love. Despite her happiness, once Queen Celestia kissed her forehead tenderly and left her for the night, Bryn felt the oppressive darkness and stillness of the surrounding space as she faced her new room alone.

The room was too fancy for her taste. She preferred a small cot like the one she slept on in her room at the Moon Palace to the enormous canopy bed that surrounded her. Every time she moved, she felt she would sink into the feather-light mattress and suffocate. There were no windows in the room, for unlike the Moon where it was always night, on Athena she was faced with eternal daylight. Even though the room turned out to be more modest than Princess Serenity's chambers had been, Bryn didn't think she would ever get used to it. Luxury wasn't her style.

Bryn twisted and turned under the sheets, trying to get comfortable. She wondered what Serena was doing, if she was thinking about her. More importantly, she wondered if she would ever see her again. Not likely as long as Queen Serenity's opinions stayed the same. She would never forgive Queen Celestia, nor allow her daughter anywhere near Bryn. Serena, like Adrian, would become just another ghost from her past, fading into the night.

Agitated, Bryn rolled over and pulled the silk sheets over her head. After another minute of restless shifting, she sat up. The bed was too comfortable, that was the problem. She couldn't sleep on it. Sighing, Bryn pulled the soft blankets off the bed and threw them onto the floor. She hopped off the bed and collapsed into the pile of silky fabric. She breathed out a sigh of contentment as she felt the hard floor beneath her back. Much better.

Her eyes shut and she was starting to finally drift into sleep when a soft noise woke her. Bryn's eyes popped open as she listened. It was the suddenness in the quiet that caught her attention. At the Moon Palace, Bryn had learned to sleep through all kinds of nightly sounds that penetrated too easily through the paper-thin walls. The various cries in the night, from children up late whispering and giggling, to elderly servants tending their aching bones, to sounds of love giving premature education to her seven-year-old ears, Bryn had learned to block them all out. To hear a cry break through the quiet of the Athenian palace at such an hour was surprising.

Bryn sat up and listened. Someone was out there sobbing in the darkness. Something about the sound, the desperation, the loneliness, caught her attention and grabbed hold. She felt an ache seep inside her as the other person's pain mingled with her own depression. Before she realized what she was doing, she had stood and slipped the silken red robe from the chair beside her bed over her nightdress. Bryn walked to the entrance of her room and pushed open the door.

The hallway was dark from the lack of windows, but a distant lamp gave enough light for Bryn to see. She softly padded down the hallway towards the sound of the crying, pausing occasionally and listening for a better idea of where it was coming from. Finally, she stopped before a door, certain that she had found the room. Her hand paused on the handle, wondering if she dared to walk in on a stranger. Just then, another sob rang out and her mind gave way to her heart. She twisted the handle and entered.

The room was pitch black. Bryn had to push the door open all the way before light from the distant lamp reached the figure huddled on the bed. Even as she drew near, she could not make him out well. Shadows covered his face as if forever imprinted upon his features. As she reached the center of the room, the figure started violently. Bryn froze. She looked at the bed uneasily, unsure what to do. The crying had stopped, but a glance at the huddled form told her that he was shaking. He was afraid of her.

Someone must have hurt him to make him so afraid of even a small girl. Who? What had happened to him, and why was he shut away in such a small, dark room?

"Don't worry," she told him quickly, trying to soothe his worries. "I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Bryn. Who are you?"

A slight gasp was her only answer. Feeling dismayed at how little progress she was making, Bryn took a step closer. Just as she did, she stepped into a small patch of light. The boy's erratic breathing hushed. Bryn stopped moving and waited. She could see his eyes gleaming at her in the darkness as he looked her over.

"You're Queen Celestia's daughter," he said finally. Bryn smiled a little. At least she didn't have to explain herself.

"Why are you crying?"

In response, he jerked again and turned away, but not before Bryn could see his face more clearly. He had shoulder-length black hair and strange golden eyes. He was older than she had thought, a young teenager, although small and skinny for his age. She guessed him to be about thirteen, fifteen at the most. Although the bony angles in his face made his looks somewhat awkward, she could see that in a few years he would be quite handsome.

Turned away from her, he was still crying, crying with the quiet desperation of the hopeless. It was the same cry Bryn had felt in her heart when she had learned she was being banished from the Moon Kingdom. Flooded with sympathy, Bryn leapt forward and flung her arms around him.

"No, shh, don't cry," she whispered as she buried her small face into his shoulder. "I'm here. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." As soon as she touched him, the boy drew himself inward and stiffened. He held himself like that, rigid and silent for nearly a minute as she held him. Gradually the tension in his muscles softened. His arms fastened around her, and he hugged her back tightly, as if she was the sole anchor keeping from sinking into a pit.

"You're okay," she murmured again, stroking the back of his head. "Please don't be sad. I'm here for you."

Her heart went out to the boy, shaking and alone in the darkness. She didn't know who he was or why he was sad, but she decided that from then on it was going to be her mission to make him happy, to get him to smile. What was the point of all her new-found happiness if she wasn't able to share it? Her heart lightened with the prospect of a promise that she was determined to keep.

But Bryn didn't know what she was getting into when she made her silent vows. How could she have known that had she never opened that door and shown him a glimpse of light, of life, she could have saved him in a better way than her presence ever could? But because she had opened that door, he saw the light. And he saw her.

But she knew nothing of this as she held him. Whatever he needed, she would give. She promised herself that, not knowing that someday he would make her break her vow.

0 0 0

"His name is Lord Ahriman," Queen Celestia calmly explained the next morning at breakfast. "I call him Ahriman or Ahri. Lord seems a little premature, don't you think? But he has a right to the title, and he insists upon it."

Bryn glared at her mother across the table. Dearly as she admired the woman, she was also furious. "Why are you keeping him in that small, dark room? Why wasn't he at the celebration last night? You say he's in your protection, so why do you treat him so horribly?"

Queen Celestia's expression barely altered as she said, "He's in that room because he prefers it to others I have offered him, and I didn't invite him last night because I knew he wouldn't come if I did. He never does. He isn't taken with social events. He isn't taken with much, actually, except maybe you."

"Me?" Bryn blushed a little at the smug cat smile her mother bestowed on her. "What do you mean?"

The queen shrugged and buttered a roll. "I visited him earlier, as I do every morning, and he could speak of nothing but you. He smiled as he spoke, even though it was a weak smile. I haven't seen him smile in years, you know, not since he was a small boy."

Bryn's face still felt hot. "Well, I'm glad. But that doesn't excuse your treatment of him."

Queen Celestia bit her roll with a thoughtful expression. "And what do I do to him that is so horrible?"

"You keep him locked in that room like a prisoner!"

"He holds the keys to his own cell," Queen Celestia responded calmly, raising a silver eyebrow. "It's up to him to emerge from the darkness. Don't antagonize me, Bryn, before you know the whole story. I have tried for years to get him to accept my love, and I will continue trying until he opens up. My colleagues have always criticized me for keeping him. They think that he should have been banished along with the others of the Darkness, but I continue to hold onto my faith in him. If only he could let go of his heritage, what he feels has been taken away from him, he would be happy. I know he would."

"The Darkness? Him?" Bryn stared at her mother, stunned. Stories of members of the Darkness and the war that had banished them into another dimension had already become legend in the Moon Kingdom. They were known monsters, demons, heartless. She couldn't equate the stories of the devils she had heard about with the crying boy she had met the previous night. It made no sense.

Queen Celestia took another bite of her roll and smiled at her daughter. "I think you will be good for him. You've never known the Darkness as I have and do not bear the same prejudices that I still have to fight against. Although I love the boy, there is a bit of apprehension in me that lingers. I know he can feel it when he looks at me. He needs someone like you who has no association with that time, someone full of life and innocent."

"I'm not so innocent," Bryn said stubbornly. Queen Celestia smiled and took a long drink from her golden goblet of fruit juice.

"By the way, how did you get along with the girls last night?"

Bryn's throat suddenly felt dry. "I like them very much."

Queen Celestia's eyes sparkled at her across the table. "You little liar," she said pleasantly. Bryn stared at her in disbelief. Was there anything that escaped her?

Before she could reply, a golden streak bounded into the room and landed on her lap. Bryn almost shrieked in surprise, but her mother's laughter stopped her cry.

"Surya, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you. Didn't you see fit to attend our gathering last night?"

Bryn felt herself pale when the golden blob started to talk. "I would have, Majesty, but I had business to attend to.""

The queen's lips twitched. "Business as in you saw a cute cercaphor wandering in the gardens and went after her?"

"Maybe," the blob answered with equal humor and lifted a paw to lick. Bryn looked at him warily. The creature resembled a Moon Cat except for strange tufts of fur around his head and neck.

"Bryn, this is Surya, my cercaphor," Queen Celestia introduced. The little head turned slightly to blink at Bryn with red eyes.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he said lazily and returned to his business. Without another word, he hopped off her lap and dashed from the room, calling out, "Fun to talk, but must run. Sylvia, er…business awaits." With that, he disappeared.

Queen Celestia looked after him with a grin. "I should get him neutered. But I admit it is delightful to have so many little Suryas running around. Now, as I was saying, the girls really aren't as bad as they seem."

Bryn snorted, and her mother tried to hide her smile as she continued. "Really, they're not. They're spoiled, yes, as we all are growing up around here, but I think you'll find you like them when you get to know them."

"Not Adira and Giselle," Bryn said heatedly. "They're…" Here, she repeated a word Jana used when she thought Bryn wasn't listening. The word wasn't suitable for a little girl to say, especially to a queen, but her mother's lips were twitching into a smile.

"I suggest showing them the real you. Don't hold back anything. Then you can decide if they are worth your liking."

Bryn stared at her mother for another instant before breaking into a wide smile.

"Thank you, mother," she said happily, her mind already forming a plan.

0 0 0

"What is it now, you little wretch?"

Giselle's voice was surprisingly haughty for an eight year old. Bryn lifted her head to meet her eyes before looking quickly back at the ground. The other girls were gathered around Giselle, either formed in a tight row beside her or lingering further back, looking around the stable to avoid Bryn's eyes. Sera's lips were set in a tight frown, and Julie rocked back and forth on her feet, chewing on her lower lip. Adira and Alisia stood with Giselle, smirking. Lydia was standing off to the side and also smiling, which was a surprise. Lydia had thus far been the only one to openly defend Bryn, but apparently she had decided to side with her friends after all.

For nearly a week the torment had been constant but sneaky. Bryn doubted the adults knew what was going on. Mostly it was whispers in groups and peals of laughter with snide glances over at Bryn to let her know, if there was any doubt, that she was the subject. There were comments meant to lower Bryn's level, to suggest she would fit in better with the servant children. At a private luncheon for the princesses, Adira had knocked over her fruit juice and demanded that Bryn clean it up, since she had so much experience.

None of it really bothered Bryn until she had woken up one morning to find that her closet had been broken into the previous night. Many of the new dresses Queen Celestia had lovingly given her were scattered on the floor, ripped or splattered with paint. Hanging in place of the dresses were several different servant uniforms. That was when Bryn had decided her silent observing had gone on long enough. Something had to be done.

She had left a note outside Giselle's door that morning, politely asking if she and the others would meet her privately in the stables. And then she had gone there herself to wait until they finally showed up, nearly an hour after the time she had requested.

"Well?" Giselle said again. Bryn took a faltering step backwards, her lip trembling convincingly.

"I…I…I…I…"

"Speak up. We don't have all day to listen to your stuttering," said Alisia.

Bryn swallowed and blinked. "I…I don't want you to be mean to me anymore. P…please. I know I'm nothing compared to you, and I know how hard it is to tolerate someone like me. But we don't need to fight. I'd like to be your friend. I won't be in the way if you just let me hang around you. I don't even need to speak unless you let me."

How they could be taken in by that proved their arrogance. Lydia continued to smile, but the others either looked confused or smug. Giselle looked the most pleased.

"How sweet. What do you think, girls? Should we let her in? I've never heard a more touching plea."

"Give it up, Giselle," Ciah said unexpectedly. The look she turned on the fire-haired princess was ugly.

"Don't tell me you're siding with her!"

"What is this battle even about?" Ciah asked. She was one of the oldest of the group at ten, and also the most sensible. "You're feeling threatened by nothing!"

_Nothing_? Bryn thought. _We'll see about that_.

"I want to make peace," Bryn said in a trembling voice. "Come shake my hand, and we can be friends."

"Friends?" Giselle snorted but then she shut her mouth abruptly. Slowly, her mouth twitched into a smile. Bryn could see that she was planning something nasty.

"Okay," Giselle agreed with a little shrug, only her eyes betraying her intentions. She started moving forward and the others followed her like obedient dogs, all except Lydia who hung back and shot Bryn a knowing grin. Bryn's eyes widened for a second before she allowed a tiny smile back. Lydia knew, but she wasn't going to say anything. Lydia _was_ on her side!

Bryn watched as the group stepped forward, her heart beating with anticipation. Giselle was in the lead, so it was she who actually triggered the incident. Earlier that morning, Bryn had asked several stable boys to help her stretch a small, clear cord across the length of the room. When Princess Inanna walked into the cord, it pulled on a series of buckets on the ceiling, causing them to tip over. Within seconds, the princesses minus Lydia were covered in the brown goo that poured out, a mixture of Phoenix droppings, milk, and the mush that was fed to the fire stallions.

Bryn's laughter was soon drowned out by disgusted screams and moans from the girls. "You sneak!" Adira shrieked as she looked at herself in horror. "Do you have any idea how much this dress is worth?"

Bryn stopped laughing, but her smile would not break. "Yes, and I'd dirty a thousand more like it to do it again. The looks on your faces when it hit you…" Her smile widened when the girls froze in their frantic methods of brushing themselves off to stare at her in horror.

Bryn waited for a few pleasurable seconds before looking directly at Giselle. "I love your new perfume. Finally something that suits you."

Giselle was red with rage, but she did not speak.

Lydia was laughing openly in the background. Still reeling with shock at Bryn's apparent change of personality, the girls turned on her. "You were in on this!" Alisia accused, trying to squeeze the brown goo from her hair.

"Me? Of course not. I just have certain advantages."

"Damn you and your psychic ability! You could have warned us!"

"I thought there was a lesson to be learned," Lydia said calmly. "You shouldn't have judged her without knowing her. It doesn't matter where she came from. I saw that we were going to be good friends immediately when we met." She crossed the room to stand next to Bryn and draped an arm around her shoulders. Bryn gave her a searching look before smiling and looking back at the other girls with raised eyebrowa.

"Queen Celestia isn't going to be happy about this mess you've made," Adira said angrily. Bryn shrugged.

"She isn't going to find out, because you are all going to clean it up."

"Us?" Adira looked horrified.

"Yes. I think it'll be good for you. Maybe it'll build some character. You clearly need some."

"Why you…" Adira started but she was cut off with Sera's sweet laughter.

"She got us. You have to admit she got us."

"But…"

"Come on, Adira," little Julie said. "Let's clean up before anyone sees."

"Yes," Ciah agreed. "And then after that each of us is going to bow down, kiss Princess Celestia's feet, and apologize."

"I'm not kissing anything," Giselle muttered darkly.

Bryn rushed towards her and raised her fist at Giselle's brown-streaked face threateningly. "You can kiss my fist if you don't. Here's the thing, and I'm only going to say it once, so you better listen. I don't like you. I don't care about being your friend, and I never wanted to be here. So if you're worried that I'm going to make a power play for leadership in your little gang or whatever you have going on here, forget it. I'm not interested. We're both here, and that's not going to change. Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

The princess from Hestia turned almost purple with rage. Just when Bryn thought she was going to start screaming or crying, she relaxed and a little laugh escaped her throat. "I was wrong. I misjudged you," Giselle said, seeming to surprise herself.

"Better remember that," Bryn said.

Giselle hesitated a moment before taking Bryn's hand in hers. Carefully, almost ceremoniously, she bent and quickly kissed the back of her hand. "Welcome home, Princess Celestia," she said. When she lifted her head, her green eyes were sparkling with sincerity.

Bryn smiled back, and thus began her life as Princess of Athena.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Seems quite unbelievable to me.

-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

**10 years later**

"Shut up, Giselle," Lydia said crossly. "No one wants to hear about your latest conquest, how you feel about him, how he sets fire to your skin when he touches you. If you say another word, I'm going to…stab you with a thorn."

Far from being alarmed by the threat, Giselle grinned. "Just because you're such a prude doesn't mean I have to be." She was lying on her back in the gardens, twirling an orange rose with her fingers. The twisting path leading to the spot was surrounded by golden rosebushes, half-wild, half-sculpted, flowering crimson and orange. The front of Giselle's dress, her hair, and the ground she lay on were littered with fiery rose petals as she repeatedly played the "He loves me" game…just to be sure.

Bryn lay beside her, her head propped up on her hand as she watched the exchange between her two friends. All around her, the princesses of the Athene system were idly passing the hours of a hot afternoon, much as they always did. Julie and Anna were off to the side playing with some Phoenix chicks, Ciah was reading a book, and the others were playfully engaged in teasing Giselle about the most recent love of her life. Contrary to Lydia's claim, the other girls were very eager to hear about him. In their world where there were few visitors and very little changed from day to day, it was one of the most rewarding forms of entertainment they had.

Lydia, however, never seemed to grasp that. "Your blood runs too hot, Giselle. You're going to get yourself in trouble one day."

Giselle smiled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I don't mind getting myself in trouble. You should try it yourself. They're not all bad, you know. Bryn, tell her!"

Bryn laughed. "Actually, I agree with her. I have yet to meet a man worth the trouble for all the pain and agony you moan about."

"You haven't been in love, that's the problem," Giselle said dramatically, tossing aside the flower she held. She pressed her hands to her heart and sighed romantically. "Yes, there can be pain, but the pleasure makes it worth it. Everything around you seems brighter, more beautiful. You can't understand such a sensation without having lived it."

Alisia snorted. "You fall in love three times a month, and with a different man each time. How _can_ we take you seriously?"

"This time it is serious!"

"Uh huh. And what's the name of your current lover?"

"I…" Giselle faltered. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out." The girls exploded in laughter, and even Giselle had to succumb to giggles herself.

"You'll understand someday. I hope it kills you. I hope you all rot with desire until you melt into a puddle and he stomps on you. Then maybe you'll know how I feel."

"Sounds pleasant," said Bryn with a grimace.

"It can be," Giselle assured her.

Bryn groaned as she rolled to a sitting position and then leapt to her feet. "I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving."

"You okay?" Adira asked, cracking her eyelids to look at Bryn curiously.

"Yes. I just need some exercise. We've been lying here all day. I'll be right back, okay?"

Her friends murmured goodbyes, and Bryn set off, hearing Giselle calling after her, "I meant what I said! One day you'll be so lovesick that you'll come running to me to beg forgiveness."

Bryn shook her head with a smile as she disappeared into the golden bushes to seek another path. Giselle's voracious appetite for the ecstasy of love had constantly amazed her since they had become teenagers. Her heart was like a wildfire that grew out of control at the sight of men…any man! Passion, kisses, searing gazes. They were all Giselle thought about, and Bryn alternated between being amused and disgusted by it. Besides Ciah who had had a brief fling with the son of a visiting ambassador, the rest of the princesses were mostly inexperienced and therefore unable to understand Giselle's love of being in love.

"If I ever get that crazy about a man, I'll drown myself," Bryn muttered. She pulled a silver leaf off a nearby bush and ripped it to shreds. Truthfully, Giselle and her passion frightened her sometimes. It wasn't concern about Giselle's safety, for no matter how much she flirted, no man would dare touch Princess Inanna without her consent (and she was only too willing to give it). No, the uneasiness was for herself. Bryn feared feeling so strongly for someone that she would lose her senses. She had seen poisoned love destroy King Olorun and Queen Serenity's marriage. She still witnessed her mother gazing off into the distance when she didn't realize Bryn was there, her eyes faraway and her face tight as if she was about to cry. Bryn knew that what Giselle extolled as being so wonderful could also be destructive. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"Won't happen," she told herself confidently, releasing the remains of the silver leaf to let them flutter towards the ground.

That was when rough hands encircled her body and pulled her backwards into a cluster of bushes. Bryn barely had enough time to squeak before a hand clasped over her mouth and a raspy voice hissed in her ear, "Don't move. Don't make a sound."

A normal girl might have frozen in fear and obeyed any wish of her captor to avoid getting hurt, but Bryn was filled with rage. What man dared lay a hand on her in her mother's gardens? Someone with a death wish obviously. Without giving herself a chance to think, Bryn forced her body backwards with all of her strength, sending herself and her aggressor toppling to the ground. The man who held her was so surprised that he released her, and Bryn rolled away instantly. She aimed a punch at his jaw and reached for the dagger at his belt when his head snapped to the side. Triumphantly, she placed the sharp blade above his throat and bared her teeth as her breath came strong and quick.

"There you go, precious. You lay a hand on me again, and you can eat your own blade." Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, making her feel powerful but light-headed. Her heart was racing. She was proud of herself. Although there had been little need to bring her out in the past ten years, the fighter was still with her. Bryn smiled down at the man nastily, thinking that her words were sure to send him into a panic, but to her dismay he was chuckling softly.

"You think I'm lying?" she demanded, thrusting the blade closer so that it pressed directly against his neck. He stiffened then, with good reason for any sudden movements from either of them would cause the blade to sink into his skin.

"Speak," she commanded in the authoritative voice she had developed since becoming a princess. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He kept very still. Only his dark eyes glittering up at her showed any sign of life. He didn't seem to be angry or afraid of her. Bryn felt a surge of annoyance at that, but it also aroused a curiosity within her. Her eyes slid over him, taking in his casually disarrayed dark hair and his black and white travelling clothes. He was quite handsome, but that alone did no more to interest her than if he had been plain. In fact, it made her dislike deepen. In her experience, the men with the better looks were the most self-aware, arrogant jerks, and he was surely another. How else would the man have had the audacity to grab her?

Not man, she realized. Boy. He wasn't that much older than she underneath the confidence and the hint of a smile that even then was twitching his lips.

"Speak!" she again commanded. The boy met her eyes with raised eyebrows and then deliberately flicked his eyes to the blade touching his throat. Bryn pulled back, but only enough so that he could talk. She was taking no chances.

Even with the knife removed, the boy looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "I'm impressed. And here I was thinking you'd be all soft and domesticated." His voice was light, amused.

The knife was immediately back at his throat. The boy sucked in his breath at her sudden movement. "Impressed at what?" Bryn demanded. "That you could be so easily beaten by a girl?"

He winced slightly, and she repositioned the dagger so that it was pointing at the base of his throat. "No," he said, "I'm impressed that I could be beaten by _you_. I thought I'd improved in these long years, but you have shattered my pride once again."

"What are you talking about?" Bryn asked, angry at him for his presumption. "I don't know you."

He shrugged. "Your loss."

This time Bryn was so mad that she pointed the tip of the blade directly over his heart. "Are you so anxious to die?" she hissed.

The boy's smile dropped from his lips. "Please, just let me show you," he said, slowly lifting his hand. Surprised, Bryn jerked the knife closer to his chest. He gasped as the point dug slightly into his skin. She loosened her hold on the knife immediately when a tiny trickle of blood welled up through the fabric of his shirt. The boy glanced at the blood, but he still didn't look angry. His eyes were calm as they lifted to meet hers.

"I won't touch you, I promise," he insisted in such a serious voice that Bryn retreated even further as he lifted his hand to his throat. Once there, he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. It appeared to be quite a trial one-handed, but Bryn neither offered help nor suggested he use his other hand. He had unbuttoned three buttons and his shirt was gaping open half-way down his chest when Bryn shook her head and snorted.

"If this is some sad attempt at seduction, it won't work. I don't care if you're chiseled like stone. I refuse to be…" She trailed off and stared at his chest, her eyes wide. It wasn't the fact that the form revealed beneath the shirt was rather pleasant or the way he was looking at her, his eyes intense and fixed upon her own as he waited. What drew her attention was a familiar silver chain hanging around his neck. Bryn stared at it for a long moment before reaching out the knife and sliding it under the chain so she could pull the rest of it out from beneath his shirt.

When the object was revealed, Bryn gasped. The silver charm on the end of the chain was the same symbol that blazed on her forehead whenever she was feeling strong emotion. She felt the heat then and knew that it had appeared. The Crest of Athena. Long ago, she had given a little boy that necklace. Was it be possible…?

"Adrian?" she whispered, her heart pounding.

His expression contorted with a grimace. "Do I pass the inspection? If so, kindly remove that knife. It's making me nervous."

"Oh, my God," Bryn said. She threw the dagger aside. She was trembling with strong emotion that was a combination of shimmering joy and astonishment. "Adrian, it's really you!"

As if she had never laid a threat on his life, Bryn leapt at him like a tigress, knocking him back to the ground as he tried to sit up. A hearty laugh escaped his throat as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Bryn didn't release him for nearly a minute, and when she finally did pull away she dragged him upwards into a sitting position with her, her eyes shining.

"How did you do it? My mother's guards are all over the gardens. How did you manage to sneak in, let alone get here?"

Adrian grinned. "That's my secret. There's no challenge that the Prince of the Rogues can't overcome."

"Prince of the Rogues? You?"

Adrian merely nodded.

Bryn stared at him for another long moment, simply smiling, before shaking her head. "I still can't believe it. I missed you, but I never thought…"

"That I'd keep my promise? I'm a man of my word."

"Man? Hardly. I look at you, and you're still that little boy from ten years ago."

"But you, princess, you've certainly changed. Not quite the modest little servant girl I once knew." His fingers raised to the necklace at her throat, a choker dripping with diamonds and firestones. His eyes were intense as he looked at it admiringly.

"Hands off," Bryn teased. "I know your true intentions for coming here."

Adrian grinned. "Do you, now?"

"What other reason would a thief have to visit his peasant-turned-princess friend?"

Adrian groaned and placed his hands over his heart, reeling as if from a blow. "I'm devastated that you think so little of me. Didn't I promise I'd never steal from you again?"

"You promised you wouldn't steal from the Moon Kingdom again. You never said anything about Athena."

Adrian shrugged. "Oh, well, yes. Details. If you want to know the truth, I've thought nothing about coming here except to see you."

Bryn met his eyes and smiled. "I believe you." Adrian dropped his hands from his chest and the movement caught Bryn's eyes, making her gasp.

"I hurt you," she said, staring at the cut on his chest with disbelief. She felt a rush of guilt. Why hadn't she realized earlier who he was? She felt sick as she remembered using his own dagger to slice his skin.

"I've had worse," Adrian said with a shrug as he glanced down. He added teasingly, "Remind me to show you the scars sometime."

"You've haven't been fighting, have you?" Bryn pulled his shirt open the rest of the way so that she could assess the damage. He had been telling the truth when he said it wasn't that bad, for the wound was only a shallow but bloody cut. Still, it didn't ease Bryn's guilt. She lifted a corner of her white dress and started wiping off the blood. Adrian started to roll away with a murmur of protest, but he stopped when Bryn shot him a look that demanded he keep still.

"I fight only enough to keep me on top," he said belatedly, looking away as Bryn hovered over him. When she shot him a horrified look, he turned back to her and laughed.

"Now that's what I think I've missed the most. Someone who actually cares if I get myself beaten into a pulp. I can think of more than a few men who would love to put me in my grave. It's good to be with you again, Bryn the Fireplace Sweeper." He looked almost shy as he finished speaking. Bryn pulled back her dress as she finished her task. She met his dark eyes.

"And you, Adrian, Prince of the Rogues." They smiled at each other for a few seconds until Bryn turned away with a gasp.

"My friends! I told them I'd be only a moment. They're probably wondering where I…"

Adrian grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the ground, "Don't run off yet."

"But…"

"A few more minutes, and then you can introduce me," he suggested, giving her a smile she couldn't resist. Her offer was tempting and his voice soft. Truthfully, she was reluctant to leave his side for even a moment, afraid that he would vanish from her life again if she did.

"Okay," she agreed, tugging on her arm. "Now let me go!"

Adrian smiled lazily. "No, I think I like you right where you are."

As Bryn laughed and struggled playfully with him, a dark shadow suddenly fell over them. A deep voice boomed, "Bryn, is this kid bothering you?"

Adrian jumped, but Bryn turned with a smile, immediately recognizing the voice. "No. He's a friend, and he's only teasing." She gave Adrian a pointed look, and he released her instantly.

Looking down at them, Lord Ahriman frowned, but that was no indication of his mood since his mouth usually hung in such a position. Bryn's foster brother had grown up as tall and handsome as she had predicted the night they met. His dark hair fell halfway down his back, and his imposing good looks were startling to those who did not know him. Bryn had witnessed many visiting women blush and lose their ability to speak when faced with him. Once a woman had even whispered to her friend that he resembled statues of the god that ruled over their planet. Bryn was surprised that Giselle had never gone after him with her preference for heavenly looks, but she had avoided him just as coolly as the other princesses, as much as Bryn had tried and failed to bring him into their circle. It didn't help that he had never shown any interest in being included. She alone seemed to hold any interest for him, and even then Bryn was unsure half the time if he really liked her or if he just put up with her because she was family.

Standing above her then, he stiffened at her words. "Your Highness, I ask permission to suggest you return with me to the palace immediately."

"You know you don't need my permission for anything, Ahri," Bryn told him crossly, annoyed that he had interrupted her reunion with Adrian with his dark mood and disapproval. He had appeared above them so suddenly…she wondered how long he had been watching.

"Then will you?"

Bryn looked up with surprise at the urgency in his voice. His face displayed nothing, but there was a certain glittering emotion on the edge of his expression that she could not decipher.

"Not yet. I appreciate your concern, but as I said, Adrian is an old friend. You don't need to worry about me."

He nodded, his golden eyes flicking to Adrian suspiciously. "I'll be nearby. Don't hesitate to call if you need me."

"I will. Thank you," Bryn said politely, trying to choke back laughter as Adrian's hand slid to her side and started lightly tickling her. Lord Ahriman shot him one more distrustful look before turning and walking away, his head titled upward slightly more than usual.

Adrian waited a total of eight seconds before asking, "Who was that?"

Bryn plucked a golden blade of grass and started playing with it. "Lord Ahriman," she said, offering no more than that. It always made her uncomfortable to explain him. She knew how often people misjudged him when they learned of his past, so she kept her explanations as simple as she could.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Is he always so morbid?"

"Don't you dare say a word against him, ever," Bryn scolded with a ferocity that surprised him. "He's had a difficult life that accounts for whatever bitterness he harbors."

"Difficult life?" Adrian smirked. "Judging by the worth of that dress he wore, I beg to differ."

"It's a robe, not a dress. Since when did you become such a critic? Oh, never mind. No more words about him. He may be a bit…unusual, but I refuse to hear you speak ill of him. He's like my brother. I love him."

Adrian expression was thoughtful. "Not the way he'd like you to love him, I bet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure I know myself. Forget it." He was silent for another moment as he looked at her before he suddenly said, "Tell me you're happy here. That's all I want to know."

Bryn told him so. "It's wonderful. I won't pretend that I don't miss the Moon Kingdom sometimes. You and Jana and Serena. I tried to write to them in the beginning, but I never received any response. I suppose Queen Serenity was blocking my letters. But I love my mother and my friends here. We didn't start out so well, but now nothing could separate us." With a smile, she told him how she had earned their respect so many years ago.

After he finished laughing, Adrian said, "I'd like to meet them. If you aren't embarrassed to admit you're pals with a common thief."

"Common? Hardly." Bryn seized his hand in hers and leapt to her feet. "Come on. Of course I'll introduce you, but there's someone else you have to meet first."

Hand in hand, the two raced off towards the palace, unaware that a pair of gleaming golden eyes followed their every step.

0 0 0

Queen Celestia was amused when Bryn introduced Adrian to her. Although her expression was peaceful and grave, befitting a queen, her eyes were lit with interest as they swept over Adrian curiously. For his part, he played the perfect gentlemen, bowing and kissing her hand. He had a formal, rehearsed nature to his speech that surprised Bryn. His manners seemed to charm her mother, whose lips curved into a smile when Bryn explained that Adrian was her oldest friend.

"I see. Where did you say he was from?"

Bryn hadn't said, but the hint of playfulness in her mother's voice made her nervous. Somehow, she did not think it wise to let her know that the boy at her side was the leader of possibly the most dangerous and skilled band of outlaws on Earth. On an impulse, she said, "He's a regional prince from Earth. We were acquaintances when I lived at the Moon Kingdom."

"Really?" Queen Celestia's smile was brilliant. "I had no idea that princes and servants girls were acquaintances."

Caught in her lie, Bryn flushed.

"Anyway, I'm very glad for the enlightenment." The queen of Athena beamed at

Adrian and held out her hand to him. "Well, my dear, I hope you take me at my word when I say that you are welcome here anytime. My daughter – and myself – will do everything we can to make your stay enjoyable. Darling, why don't you show him to one of the guest rooms? I will let Reginald know that we have company. Unless your friend has made other arrangements?"

"I have no other arrangements, and I am grateful for your attention. My trip here was somewhat…sudden." Bryn didn't know how he did it, but Adrian's tone perfectly matched her mother's for liveliness muted under an expression of civility. He also seemed to be saying more with his eyes than he did with his mouth. Whatever it was, Queen Celestia seemed to approve. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded at him.

"I will see to the arrangements. Welcome again to Athena. I look forward to our conversations, and I know you'll provide my daughter with much needed entertainment."

Bryn was still red as her mother exited the room. She turned to Adrian to apologize for the meaning hidden behind her mother's words, but he was looking after her with awe.

"You're lucky. I think she's amazing. If I had known my mother, I would have wished her to be exactly like that."

Bryn groaned. "You mean a mother who knows everything and gets into my business, and whose youthful energy makes even me tired?" She smiled suddenly. "Yes, I guess I am lucky, aren't I?"

Laughing, she took Adrian by the hand and led him from the room.

0 0 0

Bryn's fists clenched as she watched the girls eagerly packed around Adrian. She fought an urge to burst through the crowd, take him by the hand, and flee with him, saving him from the giggling and fawning of her friends. She was surprised by their reaction to him. Other than Giselle, she hadn't expected Adrian's presence to make much of an impact on them. From their reactions, an onlooker would think they had never seen a boy before. The twins stood on either side of him, each holding an arm and listening intently to his stories of death and danger in the Forest. Giselle was playing with his hair. Julie, Adira, and Ciah laughed at all the right moments, each fluttering their eyelashes noticeably more than was natural. Even a pink-cheeked Anna stood at the edge of the group, peering at him from a safe distance.

Bryn didn't get it. Sure he was handsome, but nothing out of the ordinary. Not that he seemed to mind their attention. He smiled and flirted with the girls in an open manner that took Bryn aback. She found herself growing increasingly annoyed as she watched the scene. Adrian was supposed to be _her_ guest, but in the hour since she had introduced him to her friends he had done little more than glance at her occasionally and smile before his attention was immediately drawn away by one of the other girls.

_It's only fair_, she told herself reasonably. She had already had his undivided attention for more than an hour. Immediately after introducing him to her mother, Bryn had taken him on a tour of the palace, including the throne room, the dining hall, her bedroom, and the library where some of the most important treasures of Athena were kept in glass cases. Adrian had seemed particularly impressed with the Heart of Athena, an egg-shaped firestone about the size of two closed fists. She had told him good-naturedly that she would have to kill him if he touched it, and he had laughed. It had been nice.

From the circle of girls, Adrian turned to look at her. Catching her staring at him, he grinned. Slowly, he closed one eye in a wink.

Bryn snorted. She turned with folded arms, coming face to face with Lydia who had been standing at her side. She too was watching the scene with narrowed eyes. She glanced at Bryn with a bitter twist to her lips. "Was he always such a flirt?"

Bryn thought about little Adrian curled up on the floor in Serena's bedroom, sobbing so long ago. She smiled. "No. He was a baby. He wasn't handsome or charming or…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she turned from Bryn to frown at the other princesses. "Just promise me you're not going to fall for it, too."

Bryn's laugh was so sudden and sharp that Lydia looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Fall for him? Are you joking?" she asked, giggling. Lydia pursed her full lips but did not comment. Bryn turned back at Adrian and smiled. She knew him too well for thoughts of romantic love to enter her mind. It was just as ridiculous as the thought of developing feelings for Lord Ahriman. She was quite certain that nothing Adrian did would ever entice her.

So she was able to smile on calmly as Giselle leaned forward and whispered something in Adrian's ear, her face aglow. If Adrian seriously hit it off with any of her friends, Bryn wished them well. As for herself, she was content to be only a spectator to the madness.

0 0 0

Bryn's goodwill toward Adrian spending time with her friends lasted exactly three days. That was when it became apparent that he was spending more time with Giselle than with anyone but herself. He never spoke about his interest in her to Bryn, but whenever she turned her back, he was off in a corner with Giselle, whispering or laughing over some private joke. As Bryn's annoyance at the incidents grew, she began to wonder if she was more upset at the fact that he was willing to divide his time with her with others or that it was Giselle who caught his special interest. She knew Giselle's somewhat sordid record of breaking men's hearts, and the fact that Adrian seemed to have been drawn into her fiery path bothered Bryn more than she would have liked.

"She's just using you," Bryn told him one day at breakfast when he announced that Giselle had promised to give him a tour of the stables that morning and introduce him to the firehorses with whom she had a special rapport. "That's what she does. She can't help it, really. She falls so quickly in and out of love that she doesn't realize the feelings of the men she leaves behind are more lasting and real. She makes them think they're special, and then before they know it she's moved on to the next."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adrian said, unconcerned. He shot her a quick, careless smile before exiting the room. It was his casual disregard of the danger he was in that made Bryn decide to follow him. He clearly didn't know what he was getting into. Adrian was her friend, and she would be doing him a disservice if she _didn't_ try to protect him. At least, that's how she tried to justify it to herself as she climbed the ladder at the rear of the largest stable that led to a small loft overlooking the interior. Bryn knew it well, having used the loft as her own private escape whenever she needed solitude. It was the area from which she had strung the buckets of goo to dump on her friends so many years ago. It was also the perfect place to spy on any interesting happenings below.

Once up the ladder, Bryn crouched down and cautiously crawled forward. She was somewhat dismayed to see that extra bales of hay were being stored on the loft, partially obscuring her view of what was happening below. She could hear the voices of Adrian and Giselle, but she could see little of them. They were sitting together on a bale of hay below, their bodies facing each other. Bryn felt cold spread beneath her skin as Adrian's head bent closer to Giselle's. From the distance, Bryn could not tell if he was whispering in her ear or kissing her. Giselle's giggle echoed throughout the stable.

Her eyes fixed on them, Bryn crawled on top of the bale of hay in front of her and leaned forward, straining her eyes to get a better look. She realized how stupid that was the instant the hay beneath her started to wobble. With a start of surprise, Bryn tried to crawl back, but it was too late. Golden hay and princess teetered forward and started to fall. Bryn shrieked as she unsuccessfully waved her arms for something to hold onto and then shut her eyes, preparing for the landing. It wasn't as bad as she had expected as she landed on more freshly baled hay, but her ankle twisted beneath her painfully and she scraped the inside of her arms on the scratchy hay. She let out a scream of frustration and then a muffled curse.

A few seconds passed before Bryn dared open her eyes. Adrian and Giselle were twisted around in their seats, gaping at her. Stray pieces of hay continued to rain down from the loft to stick to Bryn's hair and dress. She found herself wishing she had a bag to hide her head in as they stared at her with open mouths, clearly bewildered.

It was Giselle who reacted first. She let out her breath and leapt off her perch on the hay to race around to Bryn. "Bryn, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

Adrian wasn't far behind her as he also reached her side. Bryn couldn't look at him. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her ankle throbbed as if locked in a vise. She didn't know how she was going to explain the accident to them without coming off as the fool she knew she was.

"Well, hello down there," Adrian said calmly, further exacerbating Bryn's state with annoyance. She turned narrowed eyes on him and made a move to get up and stalk (or limp) away, but Giselle pressed a gentle hand against her shoulder to hold her back.

"No, don't move. I don't like the look of that ankle." She pushed the hem of Bryn's dress back and winced at the sight of the swelling and reddish-purple stain on her skin.

Giselle's look was grim but fond as she sat back. "You little idiot. You've made a mess of yourself." She closed a hand over Bryn's ankle and closed her eyes in concentration. A second later, a warm orange glow enveloped them both as Giselle's healing power flooded into Bryn. A minute later, Giselle removed her hand and nodded her satisfaction when she saw that the swelling had reduced slightly. Bryn was pleasantly surprised to feel that the pain had also dulled, although any movement still sent little shocks of pain back into her ankle.

"That's all I can do right now," Giselle said, wiping her arm over her forehead, which was damp with perspiration. "We need my mother or one of the palace healers to do the rest. Adrian, will you get help?" Her voice was calm and gently authoritative. There was nothing more in her glance at Adrian than instruction. Bryn blinked with surprise at how little emotion Giselle was showing for him. Even in an emergency, she would have expected to see some hint of flirtation, of interest, but there was nothing in her expression beside concern for Bryn.

Adrian was still standing and looking down at the two of them. At her request, he shook his head. "You go and I'll stay with her. You know the way better than I."

Unexpectedly, Giselle smiled. "Okay. Be right back." It might have been her imagination, but Bryn thought she saw her wink at Adrian as she stood. A few seconds later she had disappeared out the entrance of the stable, leaving Bryn and Adrian alone except for the horses stamping the ground and tossing their heads. A silence fell between them. It was an uncomfortable silence for Bryn, but Adrian seemed merely thoughtful. Bryn was sure that he was going to scold her for meddling in his affairs, but if he knew what she had been doing in the loft, he didn't comment.

When he finally did speak, his eyes locked with hers with a smile. "I'll say," he said, his voice laced with amusement, "being a princess hasn't made you more graceful, but less."

Bryn reddened. If he thought he was going to make a joke out of her while she was lying in such an awkward state, he could think again. "Being a prince hasn't improved your manners, either," she retorted. Rather than look upset, Adrian laughed.

"And you wonder why I travelled all this way to see you. Always nice to have a healthy dose of ego-shredding."

"Why _did _you come here?" Bryn asked irritably, wishing at that moment that he hadn't.

"For the reason I said. It's nice to be treated like a human every once in a while. Back on Earth, all my men treat me like their king. It gets boring with all the 'yes, sir and 'of course, sir.' Anything I want, anything I request, I get. I could be their god." He turned a goofy, very un-godlike grin on her and added wickedly, "Although I won't lie. There are advantages to being the Prince, especially where the young ladies of the Forest are concerned."

Bryn groaned. "Please stop. That's enough information. Still…I can sympathize. Even though things are less rigid here than in the Moon Kingdom, I know how everyone sees me. I can see in their eyes. They think I'm above them."

Adrian tilted his head thoughtfully. "Aren't you?"

Bryn shivered. "I'm no better than anyone."

"Well, you're a better man than I am for not crying about that ankle. I hate pain, all varieties of it. Whatever else you are or aren't, you're very brave." With that, Adrian took her hand in his, and that was when _it _happened. The jolt. The slight tremor of her heart. The sudden wave of heat quite unconnected to the blanket of warmth in the stale air. The awareness of the physical closeness of his body to hers.

_How can everything feel so different in one blasted second?_ Bryn wondered. Her heart was beating so quickly that she felt sure he must notice it. Suddenly it all made sense. Her annoyance that she wasn't receiving his undivided attention, her jealousy of Giselle. She wished it wasn't true. She shut her eyes, trying to will the feeling away, but she only succeeded in making it take root more firmly as her realization grew. When she opened her eyes and looked at him again, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. He was still her Adrian but also someone new, a stranger very handsome and desirable. How had she never noticed before how his smile lit his eyes into a soft brown, or how smooth and unlined his skin was? She wanted to reach up and discover for herself the texture of his cheek, his lips. She wanted to know him, his thoughts, his desires. They had spent so much time the last few days talking about the past that she felt she knew nothing about him, about the person he _was_. She wanted to know him, and she wanted him to know her.

Bryn blushed and bit her lip. No. Whatever her thoughts and wishes, she would not let him know how she felt. She couldn't, for he obviously he didn't feel the same. The smile on his face as he looked down at her was that of a fond brother, much like the smiles Lord Ahriman gave her in the rare moments he let his guard down. She didn't want to upset Adrian by letting him know. He would be disturbed, understandably, and bothered with how to let her down softly without hurting her. Why wouldn't he? He had the pick of any of her friends. He had the "young ladies" of his Forest who looked upon him as a god. What could she possibly give him that he couldn't find elsewhere in someone more experienced and refined?

He misinterpreted the look on her face as one of pain. "Does it hurt so much?" he asked, his eyes conveying the pity he felt.

"Yes," Bryn said. The nerves in her skin were still locked in on his presence. She had never been so hyper-aware of another person before. She found herself holding her breath as Adrian leaned forward and patted her arm in what he probably thought was a soothing way. With a little moan, she shut her eyes. If Giselle didn't return soon, she was afraid she might do something stupid.

0 0 0

Over the next few days, Bryn acted like any reasonable girl in love. She ignored Adrian and continued about her business like nothing was wrong.

It was necessary, because the strange heat she felt around Adrian was making her act like a crazy person. She hardly knew herself. It was as if the sensible, confident Bryn had dissolved into a squirming mass of teenage emotions that overruled her brain. In any prolonged contact with him, Bryn was sure to discover something else to love about him. His friendliness and easiness with the servants; the way he laughed at jokes, even if they weren't funny; his growing affection for her mother. He had even gotten Anna to creep a little out of her shell. Bryn had stumbled across them once in the hallway, and to her surprise, Anna was speaking to him in the open manner she usually reserved for friends and family. Never boys.

As much as Bryn tried to avoid him, it was still a sweet pleasure to be in Adrian's presence, even as she knew she didn't excite the same response in him. If he was paying attention to someone else in the room, she would find herself talking loudly and laughing at odd moments. Her movements became more exaggerated, her dresses became tighter, and yet, she still felt that Adrian wasn't really seeing her.

But that was good, right? She had to remind herself that she didn't want him to know what she felt…although sometimes it was hard to remember why.

"Why does Lydia hate me so much?" he asked Bryn one day on the rare occasion that they found themselves alone. Bryn was pretending to read a book and trying so hard not to stare at him that she missed the question and he had to repeat it. Twice.

"She's just protective of me," Bryn explained, her eyes still fixed on the book. "She always has been. She thinks of you as a threat." She flipped to a new page, even though her brain hadn't taken in a word on the previous one. Adrian was pacing around her chair in the library, and even out of her sight she could feel him disturbing the air in little waves behind her.

"Am I dangerous, Bryn?" he asked, and something in his voice made Bryn look up and draw in her breath. His eyes were teasing as he rounded the right side of her chair and bent his knees to rest on his heels in front of her.

Bryn shut her book and drew in her legs to curl on the chair beneath her. With an arched eyebrow, she said, "Not to me. I can still beat you."

The sound of his laugh startled her. Her own lips twisted into a smile as she added, "Well, I can. It's just…she's jealous. Lyd's my best friend here, and you represent this whole other side of me that she can never touch."

"I know how she feels." Bryn was puzzling over that when Adrian continued: "Why have you been avoiding me, Bryn?"

It was inevitable. Dark color flooded into Bryn's cheeks. She turned her head quickly, but it was useless. He had to have seen.

"Avoiding you? What do you mean? I'm talking to you right now."

_Smooth, girl_, she thought disgustedly. _You couldn't have played it more cool_.

Adrian's eyes weren't remotely playful when she turned back to him. "I can't help feeling I've done something to upset you. Or maybe I'm just wearing the welcome mat thin."

Dumbly, Bryn stared at him. After a few seconds of silence, Adrian sighed and said, "You don't need to tiptoe around my feelings. If it's time for me to go, it's time for me to go."

He started to rise. Suddenly panicked, Bryn grabbed his hand. "No, Adrian, no. That's not it. I don't want you to leave."

"Then what is it?"

Their fingers curled together. Bryn reached out her other hand to close over the back of his. It was the nearness of him, the feel of his skin against hers that made the words slip out unbidden. "I think I'm in love with you."

Silence. Bryn stared hard at their clasped hands, feeling hot tears shock her eyes. She could feel her shoulders shaking. As the seconds rolled by with no response from him, she violently pulled back her hand and turned her head to wipe her eyes discreetly under the cover of her hair.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said that. I didn't mean…I'll go now."

"Wait," Adrian said as she leapt to her feet. "Wait!" He followed her in one smooth movement and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around. When he saw her tears, he sucked in his breath. A second later she was in his arms.

"Baby, sweet, please don't cry," he said. Bryn wanted to shove him away and inform him that she was _not_ crying, only cleaning her eyes, but she felt limp with his arms around her. Wasn't this what she wanted? After hiding her feelings for him for weeks, she was finally in his arms. Why did she feel such an uncomfortable tugging in her chest?

Because he didn't feel the same. She felt the tearing again at her eyes and forced them back before she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," she said in a controlled voice, looking through him rather than at him. "Forget I ever said that. It's just a crush. I will get over it." She tried to move from his grasp, but he stopped her with his hands on her upper arms. Surprised, she met his eyes and was further amazed to see the way he was looking at her, with shining happiness pouring from his smile.

"Please don't. I wouldn't want you to forget."

Bryn felt a rush of anger. No doubt the vain jerk was enjoying her weakness, as he wanted all the world to adore him. She tried to kick him, but he sensed her movement and dodged out of the way, laughing.

"You…" she started darkly, but broke off when he dodged towards her and placed a finger against her lips to silence her. She wanted to bite him, but before she could make a move he started speaking again.

"Don't you know that I'm crazy about you?" he asked, a little smile on his lips. He shook his head with a laugh. "Of course you don't. I'm too good at masking my feelings. I always have been. Playing a part is necessary in my line of work."

Bryn stared at him, frozen with shock. "How? Since when…?"

Adrian ducked his head slightly as if in embarrassment. "I've always loved you. Ever since you helped me ten years ago. And I've wanted to see you every day since you went away. I vowed to keep my promise to you. But it wasn't until I came here and you attacked me with the force of an Amazon Queen that I really did love you, as a man should."

"Boy," Bryn corrected automatically, unable to manage more than monosyllables.

Adrian raised his eyebrows in exasperation. "Fine, whatever you say. I'll tell you that I don't feel like much of a man around you, anyway." He smiled at her, but Bryn still could not. She stared at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He sighed. "I wanted to, but I thought…Lord Ahriman…"

"Is my brother. You should know that by now. Nothing more."

"Not only that. I couldn't tell you because…well, what would you think? I'm a commoner, moreover a thief. I'm no match for you."

Bryn shook her head to clear the dizziness. Looking at him now, she saw that one thing was clear: he really did love her. She wanted to laugh and dance around in pure bliss but did not, not with his eyes watching her mournfully. With a sudden shock, Bryn realized why.

He didn't believe that she loved him. He didn't think he was worthy. Maybe he thought she had been joking around or playing with him when she told him that she loved him. She could see by the way he stood hunched with clenched fists that he was afraid of rejection. From her! She couldn't believe it.

It was painful to see him looking that way, so without hesitation, Bryn flung herself back into his arms, taking the space between them in seconds. "Do you think that matters to me?" she asked happily. "I love _you_. I don't care what anyone else thinks!" She pulled away slightly to look at him and smiled, bringing a hand to touch his cheek. "Believe me, you're everything you need to be."

He didn't say anything, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to resist any longer. With a laugh, Bryn pulled him into another hug, feeling her love for him emit in waves around her. She felt sure that nothing in the universe could spoil her happiness.

She was wrong.

0 0 0

Bryn hummed happily to herself as she hurried down the hallway. Adrian was waiting for her in the library, and with each step that brought her closer to him her heart lifted. She had asked the Head Cook to prepare a picnic for the two of them. Just the thought of spending a few hours with him alone, lying on the grass, doing something corny like feeding each other golden grapes and entertaining themselves with something more interesting than food for "dessert," was enough to send a thrill of excitement through her. She and Adrian had spent a lot of time together, but she never tired of him.

The last few weeks had been the happiest of her life. Everything was one giant blur of color and emotion. Bryn felt herself spinning in a circle of joy that she hoped would never end. She spent every waking moment with Adrian, from breakfast with him and Queen Celestia to evening when he walked her to her room and kissed her sweetly goodnight.

Adrian had been very nervous about Queen Celestia finding out about them, thinking she would disapprove, but in reality Bryn's mother couldn't have been more pleased. It was she who insisted that the three of them have all meals together, and she chatted happily with him throughout each. Bryn could see Adrian's growing affection for her mother, and it made her love him even more.

Her number one concern was Adrian. He was her every breath, every thought, every motion. It seemed impossible to love anyone that much, and if someone had told her several months ago that she, Bryn of Athena, would fall so hard, she would have laughed herself into a faint. But that didn't change what she felt, and she wouldn't have traded it for anything.

Bryn rounded a corner into a corridor painted scarlet with gold trimming. The lights hanging from the ceiling made the gold shimmer in a way that was almost lifelike. For an instant, her smile drooped. The one shadow in her happiness was Ahri, her brother. Lord Ahriman did not like Adrian. He wasn't the only one: Bryn knew Lydia's views on her boyfriend were also less than fond, but she mostly kept it to herself outside of occasional snorting and rolling her eyes when Bryn went on tangents over Adrian's dreamy qualities.

Not so with Lord Ahriman. He was quite vocal about his dislike. His reasons were infinite, but unfounded as far as Bryn could tell. He didn't trust Adrian. He thought Adrian was using her. He had caught Adrian flirting with one of the maids. He suspected Adrian of having less than gentlemanly intentions towards her. He thought Adrian's appearance on Athena was all an elaborate heist to steal the most valuable treasures of Athena (how he had found out about Adrian's "profession," Bryn had no idea). Most of the time Bryn just laughed and rolled her eyes at his worries. Once or twice she had caught him looking at Adrian with an expression that truly frightened her, his eyes dark and his face still as death. The look was always fleeting, and an instant later he would be her concerned brother again. Rather than get upset, Bryn let his behavior slide. He was just worried about her.

Bryn rounded the last corner and entered her mother's library. Her eyes immediately fixed on Adrian. He was already striding towards her, alerted by the sound of her approaching footsteps. He looked rather flushed. Bryn frowned, wondering if Ahriman or Lydia had said something to him. Determined to make him forget it, she held out her hands and gathered him to her. His mouth reached hers in one fluid moment. After several seconds when he started to pull away, she put her hands around his neck to prolong the kiss. Her back pressed against the bookshelves lining the walls as he moved towards her. Bryn opened her mouth under his, closed her eyes, sinking. There was nothing in the world but the feel of his body against hers, his heat, the rapid pattering of his heart. It was the only thing more real than she.

Ahriman was wrong. Adrian loved her, only her. He had no other reason for coming to Athena.

He broke the kiss. Bryn's eyes flew open, jolted back to reality. He had her hands now. His forehead bent down to touch lightly against hers. She could feel his breath upon her skin, warm and quick. Bryn gripped his hands as tightly as she could, overcome by her usual desire to bind him to her physically, to never allow him to leave her side. It was feelings like that which worried Lydia, she knew. Even without her saying a word, Lydia could read her thoughts, her reactions to Adrian. And she disapproved. It was as if all rational thought in Bryn retreated when Adrian was around, and with every new day it only got worse. There was nothing to do but be ruled by the sensations that ran rampant through her body. She was exhilarated, drunk with thoughts of him.

"Come away with me," he whispered, his lips making a trail of light kisses down her cheek. "Run away with me Bryn."

When his lips returned to hers, it was another few seconds for his words to sink in. As he retreated, Bryn's breathing was quite unsteady. "Leave with you? Are you serious?"

Adrian lifted a hand to cup her cheek as he tilted his head and smiled. "I know what I can offer you is pitiful compared to this" – he waved a hand, indicating the grandeur of the library – "but we'll be together."

Bryn's mind was still spinning with the suddenness of his request. "Leave with you?" she choked out again.

Adrian looked unexpectedly pained. "I hate to pressure you like this, but I never expected to stay this long. I never expected _this_ to happen." He squeezed her hands and gave her another quick kiss. "I've been away from my boys for too long already. I told them I'd only be gone a few weeks, but it's been triple that. If I don't return soon, there will be a coup to unseat me. If there hasn't been already."

Looking into his eyes, Bryn wanted to accept, but instead she was uncertain. It was true that when he had offered to bring her back to Earth right before she left the Moon Kingdom she had wanted to go with him more than anything. But things were different now. She wasn't unwanted or being cast out. She had a mother who loved her. She had friends.

Bryn felt silly for never having thought about where her relationship with Adrian was headed. Of course there would be obstacles. Even though their hearts were in the same place, they lived two very different lives.

"Or you could stay here," she said hesitantly. "Why return at all? You don't have to go back to that life. My mother already loves you. I love you."

"I love you too. But I can't abandon them. I have responsibilities."

Bryn swallowed. "So do I." She felt like she was going to cry. After a few seconds, Adrian smiled and rubbed her upper arms.

"It's okay. Let's not worry about it today. We'll figure it out later."

"Okay." Bryn tried to smile, but her mind stayed with his question. If it came down to it, would she be able to do? Leave everything behind to be with him in an unknown world?

The longer she studied him, the more she relaxed. Slowly, she reached out to take his hand.

"Before we are all run away with our feelings," a deep, bitter voice broke through the silence, "why don't you ask your boyfriend what he has in his bag?"

Adrian's smile froze. A deep flush returned to his cheeks and spread down to his throat. Bryn looked over his shoulder to see Lord Ahriman striding towards them from across the room, his mouth set in a thin line. She felt her good mood dim at the sight of him. Before she could snap at him for trying to interfere with her perfect afternoon, she noticed how tense Adrian looked. His head was turned slightly as he listened to Lord Ahriman's footsteps coming closer. His face was still hot. His expression was guarded but a hint of worry spilled over into his eyes. As Bryn stared at him, any words of irritation she had been about to spill died on her lips.

"What?" she said instead, confused.

Adrian turned to look at her, and in the few seconds of silence that followed, Lord Ahriman reached them. His expression was grave but Bryn could detect flashes of delight glittering in his golden eyes. "His bag," he said again.

"Why?" Bryn was suddenly feeling nervous.

"Perhaps you have been too, ah, busy to notice" – Bryn felt heat color her own cheeks – "but an important treasure is missing from this room. The Heart of Athena."

"What?" Bryn craned her neck to look over Adrian's shoulder. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw that the usual sparkle of red light was conspicuously missing from its glass case. She pushed Adrian aside as she hurried across the room to gape at the empty case where an imprint of the stone still remained in the purple cloth. She pressed a hand against the glass. She couldn't believe the Heart of Athena was gone. It had been in her family for generations. Not once in all the years she had lived in the palace had there been such an incident. It made no sense. She knew none of the servants would betray her mother like that, and no visitors were ever allowed in the library without supervision. Security was so tight around the palace that unwanted visitors would never able to get in.

"We have to alert the guards, my mother," Bryn said, her heart thumping unsteadily. She swallowed back her unease at the unexpected event. "It can't have gone far."

"Indeed, it did not," Lord Ahriman said. Bryn looked over at him standing beside Adrian. As she realized what he was saying, she felt her blood run cold.

_Why don't you ask your boyfriend what he has in his bag?_

"You can't possibly think…no," she said slowly. "I trust him. He wouldn't."

Lord Ahriman shook his head pityingly. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. You think a few weeks with you and the boy's suddenly become golden?"

"Shut up," Adrian said. They were the first words he had spoken since Lord Ahriman's accusation. From fiery red, his skin had become bloodless. It was the look on his face that brought doubt into Bryn's chest. Suddenly dizzy, she leaned against the glass case.

Lord Ahriman's smile was cruel. "Not that we should blame him. A planet can never shift its color. He's only doing what he knows. Your beloved boy is a criminal and always will be."

_Wham_. Adrian's fist shot out and knocked Lord Ahriman in the jaw. Bryn screamed and ran towards them as her brother's head snapped back. Lord Ahriman lifted a hand to touch his split lip. As he looked at the blood on his fingers, his eyes flashed black. He took a step towards Adrian, but Bryn reached them in time and forced herself between them.

"No! Stop! _Stop it_."

Lord Ahriman's expression was so dark that it frightened Bryn. "I told you before that he's just using you. He doesn't love you. He's incapable of loving anything without a return of monetary value."

Bryn shook her head. She was so confused that she couldn't speak. Lord Ahriman was glaring over her head at Adrian, his anger coming off him in near-visible black waves. Bryn felt Adrian try to put a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away from him.

"Did you do it?" she asked in a small voice. "Did you take it?"

Adrian's reaction was frustration. "You're listening to this?"

"Just answer me, Adrian."

"I wouldn't steal anything from you, and that's the truth! You know that."

Bryn wasn't sure anymore. Something had happened or Adrian wouldn't look so agitated. Lord Ahriman wouldn't look so smug with the blood dripping down his chin. She turned to face Adrian, and was further disturbed that even after his protests he wasn't able to meet her eyes. She remembered how fascinated he had been by the Heart of Athena that first day when she took him on a tour of the palace, how his eyes had lingered on it even after she moved on to other treasures. A tremor of fear quivered through her chest, and Bryn reached for the bag draped over Adrian's shoulder. He didn't make a move to stop her.

Bryn put her hand inside the bag. Her fingers touched against something cool and smooth at the bottom among carefully wrapped treats and utensils for their picnic. The firestone shone brightly as she pulled it out of the bag, like a beacon broadcasting the truth. Bryn saw her shocked reflection reflected on the surface. She didn't move. She was too stunned to make a sound.

Adrian looked similarly upset. His face was very tight, "I didn't…no, Bryn, that's not…"

"Right, it's just a souvenir Heart that you purchased at the gift shop," Lord Ahriman said sarcastically.

"You stay out of this," Adrian growled, lifting his head to glare at him.

"Yes, go," Bryn said weakly. She was still looking at the firestone in her hands.

"Bryn, I just wanted…"

"I'll handle this," she said.

Lord Ahriman made a movement as if to touch her arm, but then hesitated. "Don't let him fool you," he said finally. "Remember what he's done. How he's betrayed you."

Bryn didn't say anything as he left the library in a swirl of black robes and hair. Only when she heard the heavy door slam, making the sound echo throughout the stacks, did she raise her head, her eyes filled with tears. Adrian sucked in his breath at the look on her face. He lifted a hand to wipe her eyes, but she took a hurried step backwards, cradling the Heart of Athena to her chest.

Stricken, Adrian said, "Bryn, I swear this isn't what it looks like."

"No? Why don't you tell me then what I'm supposed to see?" Her voice was controlled, but she felt as if her chest might crack in half.

"I wasn't stealing it. I promise you. I was…I was only looking at it. It was wrong, and I should have asked you first, but it was so beautiful I couldn't help…" He trailed off and scrunched up his face in frustration at the direction of his words. "I just wanted to look at it. When I heard you coming, I was embarrassed because I knew what you would think so I stuffed it in my bag without thinking. There wasn't time to put it back in its case. I was going to put it back, Bryn. I swear on my life, I would never take anything from you. I would never want to hurt you."

Bryn turned her head. She lifted a hand to furiously wipe her cheeks. "Well, you did anyway."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Adrian's voice was tight. "You're going to take his word over mine?"

"What am I supposed to think, Adrian? So far, everything he said checks out."

"He's trying to separate us. He wants you to doubt me. He's been looking for an excuse to tear us apart for weeks. Didn't you see how delighted the bastard looked?"

"My _brother_ is only looking out for me. And obviously he was right not to trust you."

"So that's it, then, huh? You don't believe me." Color was returning to Adrian's cheeks as he looked at her. He shook his head. "That's what you think of me after all this time. Just a dumb thief with quick fingers."

Bryn turned back to him. She didn't say anything. The deep hollow in her chest had become a slow-burning fire. She was caught between the desire to throw the Heart of Athena at his head and race from the room or collapse on the floor with sobs. She made no attempt to do either. The longer she looked at him, the more solemn Adrian grew.

"You're never going to come back to Earth with me, are you?" he said.

"No."

Adrian looked at her and his eyes became increasingly cold. Slowly, he began to nod. "I hope you and your brother have a nice life." Without giving her another glance, he turned and left the room.

Bryn didn't move as he swept by her. Only seconds after the door slammed shut for the second time did she sink to crouch on the floor. After a few minutes of stunned silence, she managed to stand and walk back over to the glass case to reposition the Heart of Athena inside. She stared at it for a few minutes until she could no longer bear the way it magnified her depression. She sat on the floor, her back against the case. She didn't cry. She felt dried up and numb. Instead, she looked down at her hands. Minutes passed as she stared at them, at her fingernails, the folds of her dress. She wasn't aware of how much time passed as she sat there staring.

Eventually, her eyes trailed upward and landed at the silver pendant that hung around her throat. The Crest of Athena. She blinked at it, and her hands lifted to close over it. As she threaded it through her fingers, she remembered the look on Adrian's face so long ago as she gave it to him. She remembered his promise to come find her, no matter how long it took, no matter how hard it was. She thought of attacking him in the bushes more recently to find that he had brought it with him. He had kept his promise to deliver it to her. All the long years that had passed, and he had never been able to forget about it or her.

Oh, God, she was an idiot. Of course Adrian didn't do it. She _knew _him. He would never take anything from her. He would never intentionally hurt her. It was all a mistake.

Bryn pulled herself to her feet. She would find him and apologize. That's all there was too it. Even he would have to admit that the situation had been suspicious. He would forgive her, and they would spend the evening together laughing about how they had overcome their first fight as a couple. Smiling slightly, she smoothed back her hair and straightened her skirt as she hurried from the room.

Finding him turned out to be easier in her head than reality. After knocking on his door solidly for nearly a minute, she cracked it open and called his name, only to be greeted by the ghostly stillness of his empty bedroom. Neither was he in any of the sitting rooms, the dining room, or the front gardens. Bryn's worry began to creep back in small waves as she wandered the twisting paths of the gardens, finding them void of any company but herself.

Bryn was just emerging from the tall hedges, feeling her gloominess increase, when she heard her name called. She looked up hopefully to see a flurry of girls hurrying toward her from the golden steps of the palace.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? We've been looking for you for ages!" Giselle cried.

"I've been looking for Adrian. Have you seen him?"

Giselle bit her lip. Around her, the other princesses looked equally uncomfortable. Lydia's eyes burned dark as she folded her arms. Finally, Julie spoke. "Oh, dear," she said, wringing her hands nervously. "We tried to stop him, Bryn, we really did, but he wouldn't listen."

Bryn froze, feeling an icy wash spread down her spine. What had Adrian done? What had happened to him? If he had done anything foolish and gotten himself hurt because of their fight, she would never forgive herself. "Where is he? Is someone tending to him? What did he do?"

Realizing what she thought, Alisia shook her head. "Oh no. No. He's fine. I think. He just…" She trailed off and exchanged an uneasy glance with Sera.

"He what?" Bryn asked, bewildered. "Did he say anything?"

"Something to the effect of, 'tell that bitch goodbye for me.' And that's the censored version," Lydia said, her eyes flashing hatred.

Bryn blinked. She heard their words, but she wasn't able to understand what they were telling her. "What happened to him?" she asked again.

It was Adira who finally spelled it out. "He's gone, Bryn," she said softly, her violet eyes filled with tears for her friend. "He's gone back to Earth, and he said he will never return."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I don't want to live like that.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Black. Grey. That was all Bryn saw. A dark mass swirling around her, suffocating her. In just a few seconds her world, carefully constructed, perfectly predictable, had gone spinning out of control. Adrian had left her without a word of warning. Everything she loved about him, that she had been so sure would belong to her forever, had been taken away. He was gone, and she didn't know if it was possible to contact him. Gone – all because she hadn't believed in him, hadn't been able to trust him.

Her chest felt constricted with a scream that was struggling to get out. She did not open her lips. Even that demanded more energy than she had. It wasn't right for someone to cause another so much pain. It wasn't right of Adrian to leave her and take all her hopes and dreams with him. Why hadn't she sensed what he was going to do? Why hadn't she seen the look in his eyes as he turned away from her in the library or understood his words: "I hope you and your brother have a nice life"? The subtext was all there, but she had been too stupid or stubborn to see it.

"Bryn!"

She looked up. Peering down at her were the worried faces of her friends standing around her in a colorful circle. Bryn was sitting on the ground with no memory of how she had gotten there. She wanted to cry but couldn't, not with her friends leaning over her with concern. She was embarrassed enough at having collapsed like a eggshell-frail maiden of folktales. Her eyes burned to be obliged with the tears that wanted to push through, but she wouldn't let them spill over. What was the point? Doing so wouldn't bring Adrian back.

Bryn sat rigidly as her friends knelt beside her. She felt their hands on her shoulders and arms, patting soothingly. She heard the chorus of voices alternating between words of comfort and cursing Adrian. In the past she had always depended on them for strength but felt curiously apathetic at that moment. Even though she knew they were trying to help, she mostly wished they would go away.

"Clear out," Lord Ahriman ordered in his deep voice. Bryn lifted her head to see him striding down the golden steps to join them. The look he shot her friends was colored with annoyance. Julie and Anna scattered obediently out of his path, but the other girls stood their ground. As he came to a stop behind Bryn, he actually tapped his foot with impatience.

"Can't you see that she wants to be alone?" he growled when none of them moved.

"With you?" Lydia asked, her voice sharp. Her hands tightened over Bryn's shoulders, but she looked away when Lord Ahriman turned his narrowed eyes on her.

She was the only one to protest. "Come on," Sera said softly. "He's right."

Silently, one by one, the princesses headed back to the castle, leaving Bryn and Lord Ahriman alone. Lydia was the last to leave. She paused at the base of the stairs to look back at them, her lips pursed, but after that brief hesitation, she followed her friends.

Once they were gone, Lord Ahriman knelt beside Bryn. She couldn't quite look at him, feeling an overwhelming weariness in her muscles that prevented the simple act of turning her head. Although she could never blame him, she hadn't forgotten that it had been his accusation that had sparked her fight with Adrian.

After a moment of studying her face coolly, he opened his arms. "You don't need to act so brave. Not around me."

Bryn looked up. After several long seconds ticked by she flung herself at him, and he gathered her neatly into his arms. The tears that had escaped her in the library suddenly burst forth in a torrent. She cried out of sorrow for all the moments she had shared with Adrian that would never come again. She cried out of anger because he had been too hotheaded to stay and fight for her or even delay his departure long enough to say goodbye. She cried until she had no more strength to produce tears. All the while Lord Ahriman held her, silent and protective. He didn't speak a word against Adrian, although Bryn knew he must be burning to do so. More importantly, he didn't try to tell her that he had been right.

As her shivering ceased, Bryn felt calm wash over her. The loss of Adrian hurt, but it wasn't the end of the world. Her brother cared about her. Her friends cared about her. She wasn't alone.

"Thank you," she said once she was able to feel somewhat like herself again. She started to pull away and was momentarily stunned when his lips grazed lightly against her own.

Heart beating quickly, Bryn jerked away. "Hey…what are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light. Lord Ahriman froze and blinked, as if stunned by his own actions. For a moment they sat staring at each other, and then with a sigh and a shake of his head, he pulled her back into his arms. Bryn was too surprised to resist.

"You're better off without him. He's not good enough for you. No one is." He was comforting her like before, one hand in her hair, the other lightly rubbing her back, but somehow it felt different.

"Please, I don't want to talk about…" she started, trying to pull away again, but his arms, trembling slightly, tightened around her.

"I love you. I know you won't believe me, but I do. I always have. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but I can't pretend any longer. I need you to know. I can help you forget him. If you let me, I can take away your pain. His name will become nothing more than dust in your memory. Give me a chance. Love me. Hold me like you did him. Do anything you like to me, just please don't turn me away."

It was one of the longest speeches Bryn had ever heard him make, and it had to be a joke. She couldn't see how he could be serious. Thinking about it, his horrible comedic timing, her confusion and surprise turned to anger. But when she struggled free from his grip to scold him for making light of her pain, the words died in her throat. The look in his eyes, the hot almost desperate expression, told her that he meant every word. Below his stony exterior was more than she could have possibly imagined. The revelation only served to tilt her ever-teetering world a little more towards chaos.

Who would have thought that while she was feeling topsy-turvy over Adrian that Lord Ahriman stood nearby, feeling the same, maybe even more, for her?

While she was trying to process the unexpected confession, he leaned closer and kissed her lightly. The touch of his lips brought her back to reality. Very gently, Bryn moved away. Her eyes stung with the return of tears.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry. I do love you, but you're like my older brother. I can't give you more than that."

He jerked slightly, but then nodded, as if he had been expecting her to say that. "I see that it's not going to happen right away. In time you will love me as I do you. I will make you love me."

Bryn wanted to agree for his sake. She did not want to shatter his pride so completely, but she knew it was better than letting him live with false hope. She couldn't fall in love with him, not if she tried for ten thousand years. Not after loving Adrian. By telling him clearly now, maybe she could save him unnecessary pain later.

"Never," she said softly, her eyes fixed on his with apology. "I will never fall in love with you."

Silence. Bryn didn't dare breathe as she looked at his stung expression. She wanted to reach out and hug him like a sister, but knew it would do more harm than good. She simply waited.

As he stared back, his eyes hardened. His face snapped back to its usual stony expression as if it had never grown soft with tenderness. He stood brusquely and turned his back on her. "Don't think this is the end," he said in a maddening calm. "I will never give up. Someday I will have you." With the threat made, he left.

Bryn looked after him, shivering. Never had Lord Ahriman sounded so forceful, never had his eyes and voice been so cold. _And why not_? she thought unhappily. _I'm only doing to him what Adrian did to me_.

She didn't know how long she sat there, lost in her depressed thoughts, until she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. Looking up, she was confronted with Lydia's olive green eyes. "Feeling okay?" Lydia asked, plopping down beside her. Bryn felt herself smile weakly in response as Ciah and Alisia knelt in front of her, each looking at her with worry.

"We saw Lord Ahriman storm away and thought we'd better check on you. He looked angry. Did something happen? Did he…die he try anything?" Lydia's expression was grave as she met Bryn's eyes levelly.

Bryn didn't bother asking how Lydia seemed to know as she said, "He's just angry about what Adrian did." She looked down to avoid her friend's eyes. She couldn't let her know what Lord Ahriman had said. She had no right to give it away. She didn't want to remember herself.

"Ah." Lydia's face darkened, and although she didn't say it, her eyes seemed to flash, _I told you so…_

"I'm so sorry, Bryn," Ciah said, and Bryn managed a better smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. In fact, I'm sure that in a few days I'll be over him."

But deep inside, Bryn felt that be it days or months, she never would.

0 0 0

"No."

Lord Ahriman's fists clenched at his sides. He couldn't stop the small snarl that curled his lips. What was it with these Celestia bitches? Was "no" the only word they knew?

Seeing his expression, Queen Celestia sighed and reached out to stroke his hair in a motherly fashion. He flushed angrily at the feel of her light fingers petting him like a child. Although he wanted to shove her arm away, he stood quietly and endured, much as he did all her loving attentions. It was really amazing how much her blue eyes reminded him of Bryn. Rather than soften him, the sight of those eyes looking at him with such familial love kindled the steady fire of resentment burning in his chest.

And her words didn't help. "I can't force her to marry you. It is her choice," she said.

Lord Ahriman searched the recesses of his mind for a reason that would convince her that Bryn must be his. In lack of a more compelling argument, he settled on the truth. "I need her," he told the queen quietly, speaking more openly than ever before in his life. "You would never understand how much. She's been the only light in my world for ten years, but then that…that thief came and stole her from me!"

The queen looked at him gravely, her silver hair flaming orange from the light of

the fire. She said gently, "He couldn't steal her from you since she was never yours. She loves him, my dear, and that isn't likely to change. I know my daughter, and she's more like me than is good for her. If you really love her, you should let her be until she's ready to come to you. If she's ever ready. For now, support her and be the brother she loves."

Lord Ahriman was shaking with barely controlled anger. "You could make her come to me. She'll listen to you. She respects you above anyone in the universe. Don't tell me you wouldn't approve of a match between us. What man alive is better suited to her than me?"

Queen Celestia's expression was curiously frozen as she said, "I would approve a marriage between you two if that is truly my daughter's will. Until she comes to me and tells me she wishes it from the bottom of her heart, I won't hear any more about it."

She tried to change the subject, smiling as if they had been speaking about nothing more noxious than the weather, but before she could breathe out a complete sentence, Lord Ahriman had turned from her and stalked from the room. He heard her calling after him, but he ignored her. If she was going to treat his passion so lightly, he wasn't going to tolerate her any longer. Most days he could stand in her presence, simper and play the good son, but at times it became impossible as he remembered what the woman had taken from him…his freedom, his real family, and now Bryn…

He reached his room and slammed the door behind him. For several frustrated minutes he paced the floor, trying to control his rage. Images of ripping Queen Celestia's head with her smirking lips from her shoulders danced in his brain. The fantasy of violence stoked his rage. Lord Ahriman felt his Power rise and leak from him in black waves. He lifted his hand with a roar of fury and released a bolt of black electricity from his hand at an expensive vase on his bedside table. The delicate porcelain shattered, and pieces of it flew around the room. One sharp shard flew towards him and sliced a cut through the back of his hand.

At the release of energy, a lazy calm swept over him. He lifted his hand and licked the crimson liquid leaking from the cut. What was it he had told Bryn? Someday I will have you? Maybe that day would come sooner than anyone expected.

Looking at the smoking ruins of the vase, a birthday present from Queen Celestia, Lord Ahriman smiled.

0 0 0

Bryn was jerked from her reverie by the screams. The sound was coming from the classroom at the end of the corridor where she and the other princesses received their occasional lessons. Inside, two voices were raised in anger, trading accusations and insults at a rapid-fire pace that would have made Jana proud. Alarmed, Bryn quickened her steps, but before she even reached the door she was able to identify the culprits. She relaxed. Nothing to worry about. Only Alisia and Sera having their daily feud.

"You think you're so special, don't you?" Alisia was yelling at her sister when Bryn entered the room. She was perched on the edge of her desk, making it look like a silver throne. She clasped her hands to her heart and her face twisted into a mock expression of humility. "Excuse me, Your Highness. Pardon me for disturbing you!"

Bryn walked straight to the back corner of the room where Anna, the only other girl who had arrived, was bent over a book. "What sparked it today?" she asked.

"Who has it harder," the shorter girl answered, never taking her eyes off the text before her. Her brown braid hung over her shoulder and her head was bowed, but her eyes were fixed on the same spot so Bryn knew she wasn't really reading. Conflict always made Anna uncomfortable, even when she was only peripheral to it.

"You think you're better than me," Alisia accused, her pale eyes narrowed, "just because you're going to be Queen, but you sit on your butt all day while I train. If there's ever any real trouble on Urania, I'm the one who's going to save your ass."

Sera's jaw tightened. The knuckles on her hands gripping the arms of her chair were white. "And you think having the warrior power makes you so tough that you can boss anyone around. Well, it's not going to work on me. That's not how adults get things done. You can't bully people into doing what you want. You need patience, diplomacy. It's something you'd never understand."

Bryn bit her lip. The twin sisters, although identical in appearance, had sharply contrasting minds and personalities. They seldom agreed on anything. Although she knew they loved each other, they were caught in a continual power struggle that the other princesses, all only children, never dealt with. The birth of twin girls instead of the usual single daughter had stunned everyone on Urania. Rather than let them fight for the right to the crown and the power as they grew older, Queen Anmara had chosen to split the duties between the two, making the head-strong Alisia guardian of Urania, Sailorurania, and giving the studious Sera power of the throne and state. It had seemed a perfect solution, and even the girls agreed that they were suited to their individual roles, but that didn't stop them from arguing over who had more responsibility.

"Fat lot of good your diplomacy is going to do your people when the Darkness returns," Alisia said, making all occupants of the room wince.

"The Darkness," Sera said slowly through clenched teeth, "is banished."

"But for how long? Even Queen Celestia thinks that we should be prepared for anything."

"And that's the only way you know to solve problems, right? Using your muscles. You'd get everyone killed before trying to talk out a problem."

Alisia stood up from her desk. The look on her face and her clenched fists suggested that she was tempted to use her muscles right then on her sister. Bryn hopped up from her seat, but before she could take a step the sound of happy chatter and footsteps drifted in from the hallway. Adira, Giselle, and Ciah entered the classroom. As they took their seats, Alisia continued staring at Sera. Just when Bryn thought she was going to pounce, she abruptly turned and walked over to an empty corner to sit by herself, a sulky expression on her lips.

Bryn lowered to her chair, shooting glances between the two sisters who were each sitting rigidly and ignoring each other. Something had to change, because she and her friends couldn't play happenstance peacemakers forever.

0 0 0

"…And he said to me…Bryn? Bryn, are you listening?"

An elbow jab right in Bryn's ribcage roused her. She turned her head to meet a pair of suspicious green eyes. Rather than try to remember what Giselle had been babbling about, she nodded, hoping the sign of attention would be sufficient. Apparently it worked, because without wasting a beat Giselle launched back into her latest tale of drama and betrayal with a lord's son she had met during a visit home. Her recounts were usually bursting with juice, but Bryn found herself unable to pay attention. She resumed staring at the empty doorway to the dining hall, waiting for the two women who had disappeared through it nearly half an hour prior to return.

Something was wrong. She knew it strongly without quite knowing how she knew it. There had been nothing out of the ordinary when Queen Vayu arrived late to the weekly dinner in which all the royal families from the seven planets met to socialize and discuss political matters. Her expression had been perfectly smooth as she bent to whisper in Queen Celestia's ear. Queen Celestia had looked composed as she rose from her chair and followed her friend from the room. No alarm, no haste. The kings and queens frequently consulted Queen Celestia on matters public and private, and there was no sign that the latest meeting was any different.

But it was. It was only one of a series of secret meetings between the two queens that had been going on for the past week. Perhaps even longer and Bryn had only recently begun to notice. Queen Vayu and Queen Celestia always found a way to slip away quietly, without drawing excess attention to themselves. When they returned, after increasingly longer intervals, their faces were serene, revealing nothing of their inner thoughts. They easily joined back in the conversation, but Bryn was left watching and wondering. It wasn't their careful behavior that alarmed her. It was the fact that the clandestine meetings occurred at all. What could possibly be so important to demand such secrecy from the other kings and queens?

"Bryn, what are you doing?"

Bryn hadn't realized herself until she was standing. "Bathroom. I'll be right back," she muttered to a consternated Giselle as she hurried towards the doorway.

As she left, she heard Giselle sigh and say to Adira, who was sitting on her other side, "It's that bastard again. She hasn't been the same since he left. If I had him here…"

Bryn missed the extent of Giselle's threat as she stepped out into the quiet hallway. She walked twenty or so paces and then stopped, head cocked and listening. Where could they have gone? The corridor loomed around her, dark and silent. She felt her breathing quicken as she noticed light sliding out from a doorway at the far end of the hallway, flickering dully. If she held her breath, she could just make out a faint murmur of voices.

Trying her best to be soundless, Bryn crept towards the half-open door and leaned back against the wall to the left of it, out of sight. A fire was burning in the fireplace of the small antechamber to her mother's sitting room, casting long shadows of the two women that spilled out the doorway beside Bryn's feet.

"…ridiculous. How can you be sure?" Queen Celestia was saying. Bryn pressed her lips together grimly. It wasn't difficult to detect the worry in her mother's usually calm voice.

Queen Vayu's tone wasn't any more comforting. "I wish it wasn't true, Karenna. I would spill my own blood right here to make this not real for you, but I know what I'm sensing. It's become clearer every day. Denying it won't make it go away. I've never felt so afraid."

Queen Celestia sighed. Bryn could imagine her bringing her hand with her long graceful fingers to her forehead as she did in the rare moments she showed agitation. "And you're sure you can't find any source?"

"No, my queen. None that can be easily identified. But my intuition tells me. I know."

"We're not accusing anyone," Queen Celestia told her, her voice sharp. "I trust him. He's never shown any sign of malice towards me."

"What about the children, Karenna? Are you willing to risk the lives of our children for your loyalty? I wish I was wrong. I hope I am for your sake. But this isn't something we can deal with lightly."

Queen Celestia was silent for a long moment as Bryn held her breath. "I do trust you," she said finally. "That's the problem. Okay. I agree with you. We will take the necessary precautions."

Her mother's voice was sad. Since her words seemed to signal an end to the conversation, Bryn turned and hurried back down the hallway to the dining room, her heart pounding. She did not understand what had been said, but her intuition had been correct. Something was terribly wrong.

Clenching her trembling hands together, Bryn returned to the dinner party.

0 0 0

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you. We're only expecting a meteor shower and want to get you girls out of the way in case it is heavier than expected. We need to pool our powers together to stop them in case they come, and you would only be in the way."

"We could help," Alisia said eagerly, but Queen Anmara shook her head firmly at her daughter.

"No, darling. A Star Chariot is waiting for you and your friends. We wish for you to leave immediately."

Bryn looked at Queen Anmara, trying to see behind her carefully controlled facade. Were the woman's lips trembling or was it a trick of the flickering firelight? Was she paler than usual? She wished she knew what Queen Vayu had told her. Shortly after she and Queen Celestia had returned, they had announced a meeting to go over official business with the kings and queens. The girls were dismissed and happy to be so, for besides Sera and Julie none of them had any serious interest in politics and law. They had stayed behind in the dining hall to gossip, and were still there an hour later when Queen Anmara returned to them, looking graver than Bryn had ever seen her.

None of the other girls seemed to understand her expression. They grumbled about being told they had to leave, but they didn't seem suspicious of the explanation. "But why do we have to go now? We were supposed to have dancing lessons tonight," Adira complained, looking pouty rather than concerned.

"Another night, dear, I promise," Queen Anmara assured her. "You will dance again. I will make sure of that." Bryn's eyebrows lifted, alarmed at the somewhat cryptic words.

"For how long?" Anna's eyes were troubled. "I had planned to feed my menagerie tonight."

"Oh, not long," Queen Anmara said absently, her eyes fixed on her two daughters who had made up after their latest fight and were giggling together over something Ciah said. Her eyes were intense, roaming over the two girls, as if she wanted to plant them forever in her memory. Was that a glistening tear in the corner of the queen's left eye? The bubble of worry in Bryn's stomach intensified. Something was definitely amiss. She wished the queen would tell them straightly what was going on instead of treating them like children who wouldn't understand or would be frightened by the truth.

The other adults were now entering the dining hall, looking similarly somber. Bryn watched anxiously as each set of parents pulled their child (or children, in Alisia and Sera's case) to them and hugged them tightly. Her heart was now fluttering with the beginnings of panic. Some of the girls were scowling and struggling against their parents' embraces, not seeming to pick up on the cloud of farewell that hung over the room.

A gentle hand pressed down on her shoulder. Bryn turned to face Queen Celestia's loving smile. "Relax, darling, it will only be for a little while," she said cheerfully, but Bryn noticed the shadows beneath her mother's eyes. _Liar_, she thought. Queen Celestia had been anxious for days, so much that it was affecting her sleep.

Bryn thrust herself forward into her mother's arms. "Don't make me leave you. And don't try to tell me that it's only a meter shower. Something else is going on, I know. Whatever you tell the others, just please don't lie to me."

Her mother drew back slightly. She lifted a hand to touch Bryn's cheek. Her blue eyes were oddly serious as she looked her daughter over, and then she sighed. "It's not a meteor shower," she said quietly, "But this is a precaution, nothing more. We have no proof that anything is going to happen."

Bryn bit a trembling lip. "But you know."

"We have a pretty good idea, yes. Attack may be imminent, and we can't risk having you girls here if it does come to pass."

"Don't risk yourselves either! Come with us. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. Darling, I promise you," Queen Celestia said firmly, squeezing Bryn's shoulders. "You'll be back before you know it, and everything will be fine."

"Who is it? What do you think is going to happen?" Bryn asked, but Queen Celestia had already pulled back, her lips tight. She looked over her shoulder at a golden blob that was trotting over to meet them.

"Surya, thank you." Turning back to Bryn, she said, "Surya will accompany you on your journey. He remembers what we discussed, yes?"

Surya bowed his head in acknowledgment, and Bryn was further chilled to see how solemn his usually sparkling red eyes looked. "The Chariot is ready, my queen," he said.

Queen Celestia nodded and stood to make the announcement to the others. Bryn felt in a daze as she followed the crowd out of the room and outside to the waiting Chariot, gripping her mother's hand tightly. The princesses were boarding the Chariot, giving their final hugs to their parents. Bryn felt her panic set in as she moved closer to the stairs leading up to the entrance. She did not want to step inside. Her entire body was going to fight it.

"But what about Ahri?" she asked, turning to her mother.

"He's gone," Queen Celestia said shortly. Before Bryn could ask her to clarify, her mother pulled her into a bruising hug. Bryn felt the trembling in her mother's arms as she whispered, "Go now."

Bryn lifted her head, looking at her pleadingly. "Mother, please…"

"Goodbye, darling," Queen Celestia said as she released her. Her face was serene as she backed away. The other princesses were being bustled into the Star Chariot by their parents, but Bryn stood at the foot of the stairs looking uncertainly back at her mother. She felt an insistent push against her ankles and looked down to see Surya head-butting her.

"Move it, girl. Your mother left you in my care, and I won't disobey her first order. Let's go!" He sounded fierce, and Bryn felt her legs obey as she started ascending the stairs. She paused at the entrance and turned to shoot one last look at Queen Celestia. At her mother's encouraging smile, some of he chill warmed. How beautiful her mother looking standing there, with her long silvery hair loose and flowing down her back. Her youthful features had always made her look like a goddess touched by immortality. Bryn couldn't believe that anything about her would ever change. The smile and nod Queen Celestia gave her were filled with such warmth and love that Bryn turned and entered the Chariot without further hesitation.

If her mother said all would be well, then she believed her. No matter what.

Bryn plopped down into a plush violet seat across from Lydia and looked around at her friends. Most of them were chatting happily, not in the least concerned by the unusual events. Lydia's lips were tight as she gazed out the window at her parents. She wouldn't meet Bryn's searching eyes. The only other girl who wasn't smiling was Sera. She was staring out the window, fidgeting with her hands. She looked so worried that Bryn stood and went to sit beside her. She nudged her, and Sera turned, her eyes looking watery with concern.

"It isn't a meteor shower, is it?" she asked, her voice tight.

Bryn looked at her for a few seconds, her stomach muscles tightening. She shook her head.

Sera let out a long breath. "I knew it." As Bryn watched in amazement, she stood and walked over to the door of the Chariot. Her hand closed on the handle, but before she could open it she was swarmed by a crowd of nervous attendants, urging her to go back to her seat.

"Sera, sit down and don't be silly," Alisia scolded from the back of the Chariot.

Sera shook her head, ignoring the protesting of the attendants. "No. I'm staying. My place is with my people, whatever happens."

"Nothing is going to happen!"

"I'm staying," Sera said more insistently, "and nothing you or they do is going to stop me." She glared at the cabins attendants who were lifting their hands and trying to urge her back to her seat, mustering all the imperial haughtiness and command she could manage. It worked, for they backed away, looking nervous, not daring to force the princess no matter their orders.

Sera looked back at Alisia, who was shaking her head with disgust. "Fine, do as you wish. What does it matter to me? It's only a meteor shower, anyway." Alisia quite deliberately turned her back and started talking to Ciah. Sera's lips tightened as she twisted the handle of the doorway and stepped outside. Bryn caught one last flash of bright cerulean eyes before the door slid shut. Anxious attendants immediately bolted the door, clearly worried about more escape attempts.

It happened so quickly after that. The Star Chariot took off, and soon nothing could be seen from the windows besides black space and pale stars shining like pinpricks in the great emptiness. Bryn tried not to think about how her mother had sounded as she spoke to Queen Vayu by the fireplace. She hated to think of her standing among her peers and fighting…against what? There were too many unanswered questions. Too many secrets. She wished her mother had been more open with her. She wished she had been more insistent for an explanation.

She glanced up and noticed that Lydia's eyes were on her, heavy and searching.

Time passed. Several hours, surely, maybe more. They melted away as quickly as minutes as Bryn was lost in her thoughts. The other girls soon grew tired of their conversations and slept, but Bryn continued to lean against her window and stare outside. Unexpectedly, the Chariot jolted forward and rocked, as if shoved from behind by a giant hand. Bryn was knocked forward out of her seat and fell into Lydia's lap. Various cries of surprise and annoyance filled the cabin as the sleepy princesses were roused from their dreams. A few seconds later there was another jolt but not as severe, as though a wave had passed beneath the Chariot.

"Please, do not be alarmed," said the senior attendant as he entered the cabin. "We are far enough away that it can't hurt us."

"What can't hurt us?" Ciah asked, just as Julie said, "What _was_ that?"

Rather than answer, the attendant bowed his head slightly and retreated to the closed-off area at the front of the Chariot. Bryn noticed that he wiped his sleeve across his sweaty forehead as he shut the door. She looked at Surya, who stayed silent while the girls started discussing what was going on. He had hardly moved from his seat, and was staring unblinkingly down at his crossed paws. His expression was hard, and his red eyes were more watery than they should have been.

Bryn felt a wave of uneasiness. She held her hands together so tightly that it hurt when her sharp nails pressed into her skin. "Surya, where are we going?"

The cercaphor lifted his head. "The Moon Kingdom," he said tonelessly.

That was when the fear took her. Bryn spun around in her seat and looked out the window, pressing her hands against the thick glass. She rested her forehead against the window, twisting her body all the way around. And she saw. Her eyes were dazzled by the sight. It was hanging distant in the space behind them, small as her pinky nail. The cool, analytical portion of her brain was able to appreciate the beauty of it, the iridescent blues, greens, pinks, and golds that swirled and flashed like a lightning storm on Anteros. It was undoubtedly beautiful, more than anything she had ever seen. But to the rest of Bryn, the supernova signaled only death.

_It can't be_, she thought desperately, fighting the heavy numbness that was spreading through her body at alarming speed. _It has to be old. Destruction like that, we would have heard something._

But of course they were travelling much faster than the speed of sound…

She was able to distantly register the cries of surprise and sobs from the other girls as they turned in their seats and noticed what Bryn was gaping at. It was only when Bryn felt Lydia's arms cross around her that she realized how heavily she was crying. She collapsed back against Lydia, who enfolded her more tightly in the embrace. Her muscles ached. She wanted to scream and beat against the window. She cried harder than she ever had in her life, harder than when Adrian left her, harder than when she had to leave the Moon Kingdom. Those times she had been able to handle it, to go on. Never before had everything in her life been destroyed so completely.

"What is it? What happened?" Alisia said in a high voice, unable to accept what the other princesses already knew. Bryn heard Surya speak in a gentle, controlled voice, holding back his own sorrow, but she was unable to make out his words. She didn't need to hear. She knew, she already knew what had happened.

The Athene system had been destroyed. They were all orphans now.

* * *

So on that cheerful note...

Seriously, though, next chapter we move on to happier events. Or at least the lead-in to them. With actual _Sailormoon_ characters (crazy concept, I know). Plus a visit to my favorite brothers, Darien and Averill! So stick around. CH6 is another short-ish one, so I'll try to get it up soon.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I don't want to love like that.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Queen Serenity was sitting alone at her desk, writing a quick memo to send for the palace tailor to make her some new curtains, when she heard the news. As she wrote, she looked up occasionally at the deep crimson cloth draping around the window of her study, her lip curled with distaste. The color was so brash, so imposing that it gave her a headache. Something about the color had always bothered her. If it wasn't for the fact that the curtains had been a gift from a visiting dignitary – she had already forgotten from whom – she would have gotten rid of them long ago. Lately, the blood-red color had distracted her more than usual, and she was willing to risk offending whomever had given them to her for peace of mind.

The note was only the first in a series she would have to make that morning. The thought of the day's business alone induced a throbbing pressure in her head. Some of the town carpenters had been making a fuss about wanting equal pay to those employed at the palace. She had been advised to deal with the matter quickly to avoid them banding together and insisting on other, more dangerous rights. Also that morning the two palace cooks had been in an argument over the proper way to braise meat, and they refused to speak to each other about the matter (or do any work at all) until Queen Serenity made her opinion known.

Finally there was the matter of King Kenrick who had been blocking merchant ships from the Moon Kingdom from landing on Earth for the past few weeks. For many a generation trade had been the only line of communication between the two kingdoms, and now that was being threatened. Queen Serenity had grown used to their uneasy truce, and it bothered her that King Kenrick was trying to change that, whatever his motives. The last thing Earth or the Moon needed was a reason to start the war that had been brewing under the thoughts of the rulers for many centuries. Nothing that day, it seemed, would ease her headache.

At a brisk rapping on the door, Queen Serenity dropped her pen. She picked it up and arranged her hand gracefully over the parchment before saying, "You may enter."

The voice that responded when the door slid open was soft and a little excited. "My queen, I have news for you."

Queen Serenity set her features into a look of serene quiet before turning to look at the messenger. Her soft smile threatened to disappear when she saw who it was. Anthony. The obsequious little man was always around, asking to escort her, carrying her belongings, bringing her messages and what he claimed to be inside information on the political happenings of the nine planets, hoping to win her favor – or something more, she often thought.

Not that he had the slightest chance of succeeding. After her husband died, Queen Serenity had decided she was through with men. Not in a valiant attempt to be faithful to King Olorun's memory, but rather as a reaction to…that other business. It didn't matter that she had eight years of happy (at least in her own mind) memories of her marriage, the way it had ended still brought disappointment sharp as a knife stuck between her ribs. Even after ten years when the hurt should have cooled, she felt it. But she never let herself show it. Let the universe think she remained a grieving widow for the perfect husband who had come to an untimely end. Privately, Queen Serenity knew it was more complicated.

Men would always find a way to betray their women. Anthony was no different, but even he could be useful.

"Yes?" she asked, softening her tone as she rose to her feet. She added a smile, letting it slowly spread across her lips. Anthony's gray eyes widened slightly. For a moment he seemed to have forgotten why he had come, but after a few heartbeats of silence and the queen's encouraging smile, he cleared his throat and began.

"News. I have two pieces of important news."

"Let's have them." Queen Serenity was getting impatient. He alone among her messengers seemed to always draw it out.

"Spies," he said, leaning towards her with the smile of a conspirator. "Three of them from Earth. Our guards have just apprehended them."

Queen Serenity frowned. That made twelve caught within the last month. Was King Kenrick really so paranoid that he resorted to such childish gestures to engage her in a game she did not dare play?

Anthony's smile grew wider and he took a step forward, taking advantage of her thoughtful silence. His impertinence did not last long, for all it took was a slight lifting of her eyebrows for him to step back to an appropriate distance.

"And?"

Anthony winced at her tone. "Yes, I have news. The most important news."

Queen Serenity thought she was going to have to snap at him again when he paused, but he continued on his own. "We will be having some important guests soon, but I am not sure you will welcome them. The Athene system has been destroyed, poof, and all are dead except the eight princesses. They have landed on Pluto, and, with your permission, we can make preparations for their arrival tonight."

At first, Queen Serenity didn't understand, so consumed she was with her gut reaction of anger and hurt at hearing the name she loathed, but as the words sunk in, true horror struck her.

"My queen," Anthony gasped when she stumbled forward as if struck from behind. The glee fizzled from the little messenger's eyes. He hesitantly reached for her, but she slapped him away and straightened her back.

"Send word that we will welcome them. And leave me." Queen Serenity's voice was hard as the gleaming marble beneath her feet. She was all composure as she slid her gaze towards the little man and waited. Wordlessly, Anthony obeyed. With an unsteady bow, he scuttled backwards from the room. The heavy door shut behind him and latched. All was quiet.

That was when the beautiful Queen of the Moon collapsed.

Not completely, but she was shaken to her knees. Her fingers wound around the sides of the tall back of her chair, and she squeezed. She knew without the aid of a mirror that her cheeks had drained of all color.

How flippantly Anthony had given the news, as if the item was nothing more dire than a report on the cultivation of Queen Serenity's shrubs. The Athene system had been destroyed, he had said. And without a soul left to tell its tales of why or how…except the eight girls who were on their way to the Moon Kingdom. Eight little princesses without kingdoms.

Queen Serenity's legs shook when she tried to pull herself to her feet, but she soon gave up and leaned her forehead against the cool back of the chair. Weary, she felt, melancholy, but not hysterical as she might have expected. There was no life within her. Gone they were, both her beautiful Auren and her beloved Karenna, gliding on another plane, together in each other's arms at last…

It had been so long since she had allowed herself to think of her former friend, but now when she closed her eyes all she could see was the soft radiance of Karenna's smile. That smile had vanished along with all that she had called home. _Poof_, Anthony had said. Poof and Karenna's smile was no more. Her pale eyes would never look at her again with childish laughter…or shame.

Karenna had looked truly shameful that last day, and desperate, as her shining eyes flooded with tears. She had chased after her best friend, sobbing her unhappiness, her glow dimmed considerably. She had begged, oh she had, but Queen Serenity had turned her back on her. She had sworn to never think of her again, to never see her face or hear her cries. Now she feared she would hear them forever.

The Queen of the Moon stiffened, blinking away tears that had momentarily threatened to overtake her. She made a second attempt to stand and succeeded, her white dress stirring around her legs. She straightened herself with dignity and lifted a hand to smooth her hair. All that had happened was in the past, and she would no longer let the pain consume her. Not for Karenna, not for the love she had lost. She was Queen Serenity. She would cope.

But could she with Karenna's daughter around? Long ago, before her marriage even, she and Karenna had promised to take care of each other's children if tragedy made them unable to do it themselves. For all that had happened between them, Queen Serenity would not forget her promise. As a guardian, she was obligated to make sure that Princess Celestia's needs were covered, and in that sense she would not neglect her duties. But that did not mean she would allow the girl to hang around her with the sad deep eyes that would make her remember, make her feel…

The pain stifled, Queen Serenity looked again at the crimson curtains obstructing her view of the stars. She thought of Anthony's other bit of information, and the two unrelated events came together in her mind to spark an idea. A shadowy, implausible idea, but one that brought a smile to her lips. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. Selfish reasoning, perhaps, but it would take care of her troubles. All she had to do was send a letter to her Earthly brother and sister.

After finishing that damn note about the bloody curtains.

0 0 0

King Kenrick had been having a reasonably good day before the letter came. Afterwards it was impossible to be anything but incensed.

"To my royal cousins," the letter was addressed, and that most innocent hint of familiarity made the king's blood boil. Queen Serenity continued the letter more formally with the proper amount of greetings and praises, enquiries about the health of his family, and the well-being of his kingdom. In the body of the letter, the Queen of the Moon went on to describe the new curtains she was ordering. She concluded by casually mentioning a ball she had set for the next evening to welcome the arrival of the sole survivors of the Athenian tragedy. It would, she had written, do her great honor if he and Queen Terra would attend. She awaited their answer with impatience.

_Frivolous_, King Kenrick thought, _to write of curtains to a king_. What reasonable person would be persuaded by such a gesture?

But he had forgotten women, notably his wife. "Oh, how sweet," the queen said as she read over his shoulder. "An invitation to a ball! Didn't I tell you, my lord, that this cold pretense between our worlds was nonsense?"

King Kenrick snatched the letter out of her reach and scowled. "One has to wonder what ulterior motives that woman has in sending us such an invitation."

"Motives?" The queen's blue eyes appeared genuinely shocked. "What motives could she possibly have? This is the Hand of Friendship, my dear, don't belittle it. We could finally have peace."

"Peace?" the king sneered. "With her and her floating rock leading us all?"

Queen Terra said nothing, only sighed and patted his hand. She had heard his ranting too often, and knew that arguing with him excited his state even more.

"It must be a trap," the king was muttering, scratching his dark beard thoughtfully. "But what is she planning?"

"Dancing. Music, gossip, refreshments, I'm sure," Queen Terra said in a soft but slightly exasperated voice.

King Kenrick narrowed his eyes at his wife, and she smiled back, not in the least phased by his moodiness. He deliberately crumpled the letter and dropped it on the floor. It was immediately picked up and carried away by a nervous-looking servant.

"We will of course decline."

"Oh, dearest, it's only a party…"

"Tell me that again when they carry our heads away on a platter," he muttered.

Queen Terra met her husband's eyes and scowling face with an even gaze. Of the two of them, she was the calmer, level head, and she often used her mind and sweet manner to quell her husband's temper whenever the situation required it. She was usually successful, for above all, King Kenrick loved his wife. Unfortunately, getting him to respond to Queen Serenity's overtures was going to take more delicacy than usual.

Calmly, the queen lifted a hand and gently turned her husband's head to face her. At her touch, King Kenrick's green eyes softened, and some of the tension beneath his skin eased. "Perhaps," she started, "it would not be wise to overlook this attempt at peace." The king's mouth started to pull into a frown but relaxed when she stroked his cheek. "Perhaps, we could do…something…to make sure she doesn't get the wrong impression. We wouldn't want to appear hostile, would we?"

"No?" the king asked, looking confused. Queen Terra gave a little sigh.

"We wouldn't want to give her the impression that we mean to continue the hatred. Think, dear, our armies are strong, but not nearly as strong as those on the Moon, especially when in alliance with the other eight planets. We have had an uneasy but balanced quiet for so many millennia. Do you really want to be known in history as the tyrant who finally started the war?"

"Started," he huffed, reddening. "_I_ haven't started anything. Our people haven't trusted the Moon for generations before I became king."

"Which is," Queen Terra told her husband patiently, "exactly why you should end the mistrust now."

King Kenrick looked at her, his bright eyes conflicted. As the seconds rolled by, he turned his head with a scowl. "We will not attend," he reaffirmed as his wife's heart sank, "but I see no reason why we should not allow our sons to go as representatives."

Queen Terra shook her head in wonder. She did not dare argue with him, for it was better than she had hoped, but it amazed her that he was willing to risk his sons in what he thought would be a bloody trap while keeping himself out of danger.

But her romantic hold on him would only take them so far. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she spun and left the room to deliver the happy news to her sons.

0 0 0

Prince Kenrick, golden-haired heartbreaker, future King of Earth, athletic wonder, and regional playboy, leaned over the castle wall and spit over the side. A second later, a scream from below rang through the air. Satisfied, the prince backed away, a characteristic grin on his face.

"Oops," he said, clasping a hand to his breast in a mock display of humility. He looked pleased rather than sheepish. His younger brother, who was leaning against the stone wall opposite him, looked up from his thick leather-bound book on harvesting and stared.

"What did you do now?" he asked, his voice bland. The elder prince shrugged, unable to keep from smiling. He walked over to lean against the wall beside his brother.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the view," he said innocently, green eyes rolling skyward. To Averill, nearly everything was a joke.

But Prince Endymion was not convinced. "I heard a scream," he said accusingly, closing his book with a thud. Averill eyed the book with distaste. Sure, he had attended the university on his mother's insistence and received adequate marks, but he preferred to leave politics and other tedious subjects where they belonged…in the libraries.

Darien, of course, disagreed. He enjoyed reading about every matter on Earth and beyond, preferring to retreat behind his books rather than engage in more physical matters. Averill, on the other hand, loved sports and games of every kind… especially those involving women. He did not understand how his brother could take learning and political matters so seriously when there were so much more interesting aspects to life. He often thought it would have been better if Darien had been born first and was destined to be king, leaving Averill free to pursue his own life at his leisure.

But that, unfortunately, hadn't been what the Fates had in mind.

"What did you do?" his better-suited-to-be-king brother was still asking. Averill's tight lips gave way to a scowl.

"Oh, lighten up, Darien. I did nothing except give that wench a bit of a spring shower. Nothing she can't handle. It's good for her to cool off after the way she's been burning for you."

Darien sighed. He placed the book aside and asked, "Which one?"

_Which one_, Averill thought with humor. Which one indeed. Being a prince and handsome to boot gave a fellow quite an advantage, and he and Darien were certainly lacking in neither. The only difference between them was that while Averill loved the ladies and did everything he could to enhance their affections, Darien avidly wished his followers would go away. Averill accepted that flaw in his brother's personality, for when the girls were finished sweeping up the fragments of their broken hearts they usually looked the other way and saw him.

Now he gave a little shrug. "I don't know. Who can keep track of them? It was the red-haired one. What's her name again?"

Darien hunched his shoulders and his blue eyes looked helpless as he said, "Beryl."

Averill smirked. "Are you sure?"

"How many red-haired stalkers do I have?"

"What about that golden-eyed what's-her-name?"

"What do you mean, what's-her-name? You know perfectly well that you described Cayla, and you know her name better than anyone since she's one of your protectors. Even if I had the inclination, I would not. Jevan would rip out my…well, you know…with his teeth if I tried anything."

Darien looked at his brother sternly. "You too," he warned, unsure why Averill had mentioned her.

Averill shrugged, clearly losing interest in the topic. "What do you think about tomorrow?" he asked in an oddly serious voice.

"The ball? I don't know. Why are you looking like that? I thought you loved that kind of thing."

"I do if I attend of my own free will. I don't like being ordered to go like it's some kind of punishment."

"Maybe it is. Been annoying Father lately?"

Averill's eyes were sardonic. "Very little I do gets by without annoying him."

Silence spread between the brothers before the golden-haired one's frown faded. He stood with an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes. "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Darien asked, looking almost as if he did not want to know.

"Off to comfort your heart-broken Beryl. I think she needs a little warming up after you so plainly let her know it would never happen. Rather harsh, Dar."

Darien looked disgusted. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"Come on, little brother," Averill said with a tilt of his head and a patronizing look. "We're going to the Moon Kingdom tomorrow, and you know what a bunch of straight-legged silver children they are. I'm going to have fun while I still can. You can't deny me that."

Before Darien could open his mouth, Averill lifted his hand in a quick wave and headed for the stairs. As he walked past, Prince Endymion reached for his book again and Averill left him to focus on the properties of different soils. He was just happy it wasn't him.

0 0 0

Queen Serenity had spent a good portion of the day preparing herself for the arrival of the eight princesses with a perfumed bath, her favorite dish for lunch, and little motivational speeches to her reflection in the mirrored dressing room. She had dealt with the menial daily tasks of being Queen as they came, diligently and without distress. She had checked, double-checked with the servants to ensure that all of the arrangements for the princesses' rooms had been made. By the time the palace guard came to her and announced the arrival of the Athenians, she prided herself on her composure in the face of disaster. When she folded her hands regally and stepped into the throne room to greet her waiting guests, she felt she was ready for anything.

But that was before she saw the girl.

Girl was hardly the description. Lady. Woman. Princess. _Karenna_.

The girl was Karenna in the flesh as she had last seen her.

Queen Serenity sucked in her breath, feeling her composure melt like wax. The eight orphan princesses were altogether a solemn and breathtaking group, but her eyes were stolen by Princess Celestia alone. She could not reconcile her memory of little Fireplace Sweeper Bryn with the girl she saw standing so quietly among her peers. The princess was Karenna in form but her expression of grief and her lifeless aura were anything but. The difference made Queen Serenity ache unexpectedly for the new hole in the universe that should have held her old friend for many years to come. The Karenna-like girl couldn't fill it, even if Queen Serenity had wanted her to.

Queen Serenity blinked and tried to focus on the introductions. She kept her lips in a tight smile as she looked at the girl next to Bryn who was named by the herald as Lydia, Princess Vayu of Anteros. The girl looked angry rather than sad. One fist was clenched, white as bone, and the other was clasped around the pale fingers of the girl she stood beside. All it took was the sight of the interlocked fingers for Queen Serenity's gaze to be trapped and drawn upwards again, much as she dreaded it.

The girl really was the perfect image of Karenna. Everything from her pale, unblemished skin to her pink lips radiated a picture of the friend Queen Serenity had once loved. The sight troubled Queen Serenity so much that she would have trembled had she not been digging her nails into her palms behind her back.

The girl's hair disturbed her more than anything. Long and shining, it fell down her back like a falling star, disheveled and uncared for after her long journey. Tamed or untamed, Karenna's silver hair had always been striking. The hair of the girl standing before her was similarly so, but the silver was also splashed with gold. The unusual combination of the two colors was beautiful, but to Queen Serenity the mixture was like a stain…a mark of her late husband's indiscretion.

It was as if Karenna had come back to haunt her in the pale apparition of the girl, while at the same time eternally reminding her of what she had done.

"Welcome," Queen Serenity said in a calm voice once the sudden beat of silence indicated the end of the introductions. "I cannot express how sorry I am for your loss. Although I know it is a poor substitute, I hope you will view my home as your own."

With that said, she turned and fled, seeing Karenna's eyes in her mind, and hearing her voice following after her, begging for forgiveness, always…

0 0 0

Bryn couldn't breathe. The silvery, shimmering light reflected from the crystal mosaic on the walls started to dim in her eyes. Arms bound around her chest constricting her like two snakes. Princess Serenity, with all her outward, flower-petal prettiness, had quite a strong grip and an alarmingly loud sob.

"Oh, Bryn, I'm sorry," Serena said with alarm when her sister began gasping for breath. "It's just that I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so glad…but I can't say that, can I? Oh, darling, that was an awful thing to happen. I can't imagine how you are feeling. I'm sorry, so sorry, Bryn."

With that, she broke off and pulled away with several hiccups. Bryn rewarded her tears with a tight smile that stayed in her mouth. She did not know what to say, did not even feel like speaking. For years she had dreamt of that moment, rehearsed all the things she wanted to tell Serena, but in her imagination the reunion with her sister would be one of joy, not brought on from tragedy. She had not counted on being so numb, so unshakably blank. With everything she had lost, she could not even conjure a little bit of feeling for her long-lost sister. She was burnt out.

Serena, she could tell, sensed her apathy, but she was helpless to do anything other than wring her small hands with worry. Bryn found herself looking at the princess with a kind of distracted interest. She had grown up to be everything Bryn had expected – short, slim, and beautiful like a heroine of folksongs Queen Celestia had sung to Bryn as a little girl.

And she wasn't the only one. The other princesses Bryn had played with as a child, all older and prettier, were standing around the room, laughing nervously and trying to engage Bryn's friends in conversation. For the most part they were unsuccessful, as the girls looked as sad and deadened as Bryn felt. Julie and Ciah were the only two attempting to smile. Alisia looked particularly bad as she sat against the wall with her head in her hands, unresponsive to Amy's bright attempt at conversation.

"The ball will be wonderful," Mina prattled on nervously to anyone who bothered to listen. "I hear Queen Serenity has gone all out for this one, with refreshments and decorations from all nine planets and some further-out regions of the galaxy. I, for one, can't wait."

Her excitement received little reaction from the eight Athenians. Raye cleared her throat before joining in. "Yes, it should be quite an affair. Even the two Earth princes are coming. It will be the first time any of us have met them."

At the mention of Earth, Bryn felt a sudden jolt in her chest that was immediately followed by a twinge of guilt. In the sudden rush of events, she had forgotten how close Earth was to the Moon. How close she would be to Adrian_._ Not that it mattered. She had no doubts that their friendship and blossoming romance were long over. It was shameful to still be thinking of him when she had so much more to feel sorrow for.

Serena snorted in an unladylike way. "I'd like to see that," she said scornfully. "Barbarians. It's a wonder they even bother trying to associate with us."

"This is the first time anyone from Earth has been here on an official visit in over than two centuries. How do you know what they're like?" Lita protested fairly.

Serena shrugged, and her jewel eyes landed on Bryn. "What do you think?" she asked gently.

Bryn, who had only known one person from Earth and had at one time thought him the most wonderful man ever created, just shrugged. Her dangling hand was seized and squeezed by Lydia, who undoubtedly sensed her thoughts. Giselle and Adira had also lifted their heads and were looking over at her. Bryn wanted to make some casual, off-hand comment to let them know the reference did not affect her, but her mind was blank.

Confused by the ensuing silence, Mina quickly said, "And that other guy will be there – what was his name? – Lord Ahriman. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better myself."

At that, Bryn was torn from her stupor. Her heart started to race, pulsating life and feeling back into her. "Lord Ahriman? He's here?"

Serena looked surprised. "Yes. I thought you knew. I was sure my mother would have told you. He arrived a few hours before you did. He said he had been away during the…the event, and when he learned of your destination, he came straight here. He was awfully glad to hear you were safe."

"Lucky he was away when it happened," Mina said brightly.

"Lucky and convenient," Lydia muttered, but no one but Bryn seemed to have heard.

Bryn trembled with relief. She had assumed Ahri had been lost along with everyone else on Athena. Her mother had said he was "gone," but at the time Bryn had not thought about what that meant. She felt the beginnings of warmth start to tingle in her feet and fingertips. It did not erase her sadness to hear that her brother was alive…but it helped.

"I have to see him," she said, the first words she had spoken since her initial "hello."

Serena looked pleased. "Of course. I'll take you to him."

But as Serena led her to the door, Bryn noticed with some sadness that not one of her friends besides Surya followed. They appeared more solemn than ever.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I just want our time to be.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Despite the thick aura of melancholia that hung in the air around the Athenian princesses, Serena could not help feeling a certain cheerful expectation when she thought about the ball that was to take place that evening. She had played it cool around her friends, displaying the proper amount of scorn towards the Earth princes that was expected from the Moon Princess, but secretly she was eager to meet them. She was curious about how they would act, and she wondered if they would get along. Whenever she stepped onto the pearly white balcony protruding from her bedroom that day and gazed at the blue and green jewel of the planet hanging in the sky, she felt a bubble of anticipation blossom within her.

But it never took long for it to burst. Every time she looked at her sister she could feel nothing but sorrow and pity. Bryn's misery was clear. Serena knew the feeling of loss from when her own father had died ten years ago shortly before Bryn was taken away from her. What she could not imagine was how much worse it must feel to not only lose a parent but a home as well.

No wonder Bryn walked around with such sad eyes. _Old eyes_, Amy had called them, her forehead wrinkled with concern. The seven other girls did not look any better, and although Serena had been pleased to meet them, they clearly were not in the mood to strike up new friendships. Oh well. That was only to be expected. In time she hoped that would change. For the time being she had nothing to offer them that they could not find among one another. She hoped that the ball, if not the magical healing elixir Queen Serenity wanted it would be, would at least lift their spirits for the evening.

Serena turned her attention back to her task. She picked up another glittering pin and fastened it in her sister's hair. Bryn was seated in the chair in front of her, staring passively at her reflection in the mirror. Her expression made it clear that she was not really seeing it. Serena ached for her, wishing there was something she could do to comfort her, knowing nothing would be enough.

Impulsively, she flung her arms around the sullen girl. At first, Bryn sat stiffly in the embrace, but then she leaned back against her sister, her eyes filling with tears. "I know it isn't fair to pull you into this so soon after your loss," Serena said, "and believe me, I wouldn't ask you to do it if my mother didn't think it was such a great idea. When Father died and you left, I didn't speak for a week. But you know what? I got better. I never forgot Father or stopped missing him, but I started to concentrate more on what I still had."

Serena swallowed as Bryn continued to stare at her, hoping her remark had not come across as callous. "I'm not trying to hurry you through your grieving either. I just want you to be happy. And if you could try to push your grief aside for one night and enjoy yourself, I promise I will do everything I can to chase away your sadness. You're still my sister. If you need anything, no matter how silly, all you have to do is ask."

That provoked a reaction from Bryn. She sucked in her breath and let it out with a small twist to her mouth that was somewhat reminiscent of the old Bryn. "Serena, I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you."

"What are you talking about? Of course you have."

"No, I haven't. I don't want you to think I'm not happy to see you, because I am. I have missed you."

"Don't worry about it. I understand what you're going through, remember? You're acting exactly as you should."

"It's just," Bryn said with quickened breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I loved her so much."

"And you'll love her still, just as she certainly loves you now from a better place." Serena paused and chewed on the inside of her lip. "You don't have to go tonight if you're not up for it. We'll make up an excuse. My mother will understand."

Bryn's breathing calmed and there was a hint of a smile as she looked up. "I'll be fine. And Serena…thank you."

Serena gave her one more hug and then straightened, smiling brightly. "Anytime," she said, just as a fluttering, nervous Mina burst into the room and demanded Serena's help with her hair.

0 0 0

"I apologize for my daughter's absence," Queen Serenity said as she led Princes Kenrick and Endymion into her sitting room. "But present circumstances are keeping her occupied. I trust you understand. You will surely meet her at the ball tonight."

Darien nodded, hardly caring what Princess Serenity or anyone else in the Moon Kingdom was doing so long as the night passed quickly. Averill, on the other hand, had his charm on full force and was holding the queen's hand with light, gentle fingers. Despite his initial grumbling, he had resigned himself to the task and was determined to do his part representing Earth in the best possible light. What was difficult for Darien came naturally for Averill. He was completely lacking the self-consciousness most men and women experienced when first beholding the lovely, graceful queen. From the casual brilliance of his smile, he and the Queen of the Moon might have been friends for years.

"I look forward to that," he said seriously, a sparkle in his green eyes giving away his amusement. "If she is half as beautiful as her mother, I shall be greatly honored."

The somewhat inappropriate comment embarrassed Darien, but the queen's laugh echoed throughout the room, proving she was anything but offended. Darien took a moment to turn his head and roll his eyes discreetly. His brother's antics were usually effective, whether he was being playboy or royal charmer. Looking at him then, one might never guess that only that morning he had been threatening to stick pork skewers into his eyeballs if King Kenrick made him go through with the visit. Clearly, Queen Serenity's pleasant manners and the classic elegance of her palace had changed his mind. What Averill was after, Darien did not know, but he did not like the appreciative way his brother's eyes roamed the room.

_Queen Serenity had better watch out_, Darien thought grimly, _and her daughter as well_.

0 0 0

_Why do I have to be here?_

The question rolled around in Bryn's brain until she could think of nothing else. All around her was a vast sea of strangers. She had never felt so out of place among the crowd of excited faces enchanted by the promises of the night lingering in the atmosphere. Maybe in another lifetime she would have been one of them, but not now. All she could think was that among the multitude of faces the one she wanted to see most was absent and forever would be.

Of course she knew why she was there. She was doing it for Serena who had tried so hard to cheer her up. Even though she was doubtful the ball would do anything for her, Bryn could play along for Serena's sake. For her sister, she was willing to do so much more than attend a stupid ball.

But that did not mean she had to enjoy it.

Sighing, Bryn turned back to her friends and tried to listen to Giselle and Adira's excited whispers. The magical night seemed to have temporarily warmed their hearts at least. They were in awe as they looked around the ballroom, which was startlingly white with its crystal columns and understated silver patterns of mirrors covering the walls. As a child, Bryn had never found reason to be there. She felt faintly appreciative of the room even through her depression. It had a modest beauty quite unlike the gilded nightmare of the ballroom at the Athenian palace. Her mother would have approved.

"Look at the men, Bryn," Giselle was saying happily. "You didn't tell me there were so many beautiful men at the Moon Kingdom."

"I was seven when I was last here. I didn't really notice," Bryn said unemotionally.

"Well, I would have. Look over there. I think they're looking at us!"

Lulled by Giselle's excitement, Bryn turned her head. A group of three attractive men from across the dance floor were indeed looking over at them, the tallest and blondest smiling broadly. Bryn stared back for a moment, feeling unimpressed, before averting her gaze. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to dance or actually talk to anyone outside her small circle. She had forgotten just how _social_ balls tended to be. Lord Ahriman had been smart for creating an excuse to skip it.

Bryn found herself looking at the nearest corner of the ballroom to her left. The result was a physical jolting in her chest. She blinked a few times to see if her eyes were deceiving her, but when the image did not change she grew increasingly dizzy. The room was swaying – would she faint? No…she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't.

There, leaning casually against a crystal pillar and looking as if he belonged nowhere else, was Adrian.

Without a word to her friends, Bryn turned and walked quickly away. She concentrated on breathing evenly. What was he doing there? How had he gotten in, and how _dare_ he stay! If anyone found out who he was, if they knew…dear God, he would be lynched.

And yet there he had stood, looking as comfortable as if he had been in his native forest, surrounded by trees and wildlife. Thief or not, he had a certain aristocratic appeal about him that would make him safe from suspicion.

But that did not make her safe from _him_. Ignoring the calls from her friends, Bryn continued walking towards the darkest corner of the room. She hid behind a gigantic pillar, feeling very cold. There could be only one explanation for his appearance at the ball, but she did not want to see him. She could not face him so unprepared, so fresh from loss. Because that was why he had come, of course, to offer condolences for her mother. He had loved Queen Celestia as if she had been his own, and he had made no secret about it. But how could Bryn stand there and listen to his brotherly comfort while she was still in love with him? It was so unfair.

He approached while Bryn was peering around the opposite side of the pillar, looking for the most inconspicuous exit from the room. She did not realize he was behind her until he was only several yards away. When she heard the approaching footsteps, she stopped her calculating and froze. It took all her control not to run from him. She held her breath as she turned to face him and waited for him to speak first. She could not herself.

He did not make a sound. He stood several feet away from her, quietly looking, his face expressionless. Bryn clenched her fists, afraid of what her own face was revealing. Adrian was before her again, and yet he seemed farther away than ever. His stony face told her everything she needed to know.

0 0 0

"So this is the Moon Kingdom, huh?" Averill commented to his younger brother as they entered the ballroom on that fateful night. Darien gave a short nod. His face was calm, but Averill, who knew his brother well, could read the uneasiness in his eyes.

Averill snorted. If Darien was going to be a killjoy, that was his problem. After meeting Queen Serenity, Averill had decided the night might be more entertaining than he had originally thought. From his father's tales, Averill had expected the Moon Palace to be a silent cathedral enclosing a throng of veiled women in white, emotionless and cold. He had found the queen and her subjects much more engaging and warm than he had been led to believe. Of course, why he should believe his father's exaggerations of his nemesis after so many years of being proven wrong in other areas, Averill did not know. He had never been happier to be surprised.

As Darien folded his hands behind his back and looked bored, Averill scanned the ballroom, taking special notice of the most interesting aspects of any party. The women. He was handsomely rewarded for his endeavor. Everywhere he looked he was blinded by a sparkling collection of silk and diamonds with many faces and bodies worthy to match. The entire room seemed alive with color and laughter.

It was a promising start. The night could be fun if he found the right company. He might have to lose Darien, though…

"Let me go, little brother," Averill warned as Darien took firm hold of his arm and dragged him towards the refreshment table along one of the walls, the only area of the ballroom that was miraculously clear of people. "You may do as you wish, but _I_ intend to enjoy myself."

Laughter followed them, and Averill turned to look into the violet eyes of his friend and favorite protector, Kai. "You're taller than he is. I think he needs someone to hide behind," Kai observed.

The look Darien turned on him would have made anyone else quiver, but Kai responded with another laugh. He followed the brothers to the refreshment table. "Come now, Averill," he said cheerfully, "this isn't so bad. Here you can take your time scoping out the loveliest ladies to choose the lucky one who will share your…heart tonight." The knowing smile that followed ensured Averill that his friend's meaning had been quite different from his words.

Darien released him, and Averill rubbed his wrist thoughtfully. Kai did have a point, and as Darien busied himself with studying the selection of refreshments, Averill turned his eyes again to observing the room's occupants. What he saw was not so different from what he observed at home during his mother's affairs. There were the usual sweet-mannered girls doing their best to look cute and perky and the social climbers who strode around in their most expensive jewels, their noses in the air as they tried to give the impression of wealth and sex appeal. And then there were the true beauties, girls who either paraded their looks with a confidence that meant they knew exactly what kind of effect they had on men or the ones who appeared clueless, the sweet vulnerable breed who had no interest in deception. Beauty was deception, Averill knew that very well. Those who tried to prey on him were often surprised when he turned the tables on them.

That was his favorite part of flirtation: the game. Like a fox closing in on a rabbit, Averill showered his chosen with compliments and smiles, and even the ones who played hardest to get would eventually succumb to him. First the chase and then the symbolic kill, by which time they were usually wild for him anyway. There was no struggling against Prince Kenrick, not ever. The boldest beauties knew exactly what they were doing, and Averill simply gave them what they wanted. _Only_ if they wanted. Although Darien often accused him of otherwise, Averill had never taken advantage of a situation, not even if a young rabbit was flushed with wine and excitement, unaware of the hunter closing in. He had his own code of honor to live by. Where was the fun in winning unless both sides got exactly what they wanted?

Surely, Averill thought with amusement, there was a young creature roaming the room at that very moment ready for excitement, dying to be caught. If that was the case, he was more than happy to oblige.

He became aware of a new group of girls entering the ballroom, some a bit somber, some with wonder in their eyes as if they too felt the possibilities in the air. As he watched them, one of the girls lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. Averill felt his breathing still, but almost as soon as their eyes made contact the girl looked away. Averill watched her retreat into a far corner of the room, her body language conveying that she wanted no company. A dark-haired boy who followed close behind her was clearly not taking the hint. Averill shook his head. Some boys, unlike himself, were determined to make fools of themselves. He had never been that desperate.

A nudge on his shoulder alerted his attention. Averill turned to see a grinning Kai. "Looks like your animal magnetism has finally attracted someone," his friend said.

Averill followed the direction of Kai's eyes, and he started to smile. The night was already looking up.

Coming towards them, with light strides and swinging hips, were three of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

0 0 0

Serena watched Bryn retreat alone to a dark corner of the ballroom. Her heart wrenched with conflict. She wished more than anything that she could fulfill her big sister role and ease Bryn's pain, but at the same time she was tied to her duties as the Moon Princess. She could not leave the ball to comfort Bryn; her mother had made her promise to seek out the Earth princes. Queen Serenity had impressed upon her the importance of making friends with them as a first step towards warmer relations between their kingdoms. Serena had no qualms about that, but at the moment her curiosity about the princes was not as strong as her love for her sister.

The sight of a boy following Bryn, probably about to make demands Bryn was ill-equipped to deal with in her current state, decided Serena. With pursed lips, she started forward, but she had taken no more than a few steps before a firm hand closed over her shoulder. Serena turned and saw the glittering dark eyes of Bryn's friend Ciah.

"It's okay. Let her handle it. They need to talk it out."

"What do you mean?"

"That's him."

"Him?" Serena echoed, not quite understanding, and then surprise widened her eyes. "You mean Adrian?" She blinked after his retreating form with new curiosity. Ciah and Julie had pulled her aside earlier and explained a little about Bryn's relationship with him before asking her to refrain from mentioning Earth around her. Serena had been surprised, especially at finding out that Bryn had been meeting Adrian secretly while she was still a servant at the Moon Palace. It bothered her a little to learn that Bryn had had a secret friend she had known nothing about.

"How did he get in?" Serena asked as Adrian disappeared behind the pillar Bryn was currently hiding behind.

Ciah laughed. "I'm sure he's managed to squeeze into more difficult places than this. It's part of his profession."

Serena wasn't sure she approved of her sister associating with a thief, ex-boyfriend or not. "Are you sure she…?"

"Yes. Let her handle it. She's stronger than she looks. This is something she has to do, even if she's only going to say goodbye to him. He stole that chance from her before."

Serena nodded, trusting Ciah, but she still felt uneasy. If it was up to her, she would throw her arms around Bryn and take her away to the dark side of the Moon where no one could ever harm her.

"Don't mention what you saw to Lydia," Ciah added. "She would likely rush over there and try to beat him up, which wouldn't end well for anyone."

Serena glanced over to where Lydia was glaring at a flushed, stuttering boy, who was presumably trying to ask her to dance. Wise advice, she decided.

Ciah wandered off to join the remaining Urania twin, who was looking quite depressed herself. Serena glanced once more at the pillar that concealed Bryn and Adrian before scanning the room for her friends. She spotted Raye and Lita giggling together and headed over to them. Might as well try to enjoy herself.

"What's the joke?" she asked.

"Mina," Lita said, gesturing to the dance floor, "She asked that man to dance." Serena turned and saw the grinning princess wrapped in the arms of a handsome man with red-gold hair. The look on her friend's face was one of rapture.

"She asked him? That's unlike her."

"Well, it worked," Raye said, her eyes narrowed with envy. "I don't see crowds of men fighting to get in line for our hands. I say we do something, otherwise it's going to be a boring night."

"Do you have a plan?" Serena asked seriously, trying to keep the smile from her lips.

"Well, there are three of us, and I see three very eligible men conveniently standing over there." Raye pointed towards the refreshment table where three very good-looking boys were snacking and scoping out the room. Rather, the two blonds were. The dark-haired one had an expression on his face that made him look as if he would rather be counting grains of sand as long as it was far from there. His obvious aversion to having fun interested Serena.

"I call the blond," Lita said eagerly, a crimson blush invading her cheeks. "Ooh, chocolate cake," she added as the boy with platinum-blond hair took a piece.

Raye sized up the boy with golden hair and his dark-haired friend and then nodded. "Fine, then I get the other one. Serena, that means Mr. Dark-and-Mopey is yours. Sorry."

Serena supposed Raye's comment was intended to irritate her, but she merely shrugged. "So what's the plan? We head over there and ask them to dance with us?"

"No," Raye said, looking shocked. "We flirt a little first, and then if they don't offer, we ask. Politely, of course."

"Of course," Lita agreed, her eyes fixed on the one she had chosen. Her cheeks were still burning.

The girls started forward, Serena feeling silly, Raye looking confident, and Lita obviously nervous. When they were about halfway there, the two blond boys noticed them. They started nudging each other and grinning. Serena was starting to feel unenthusiastic about the plan, but Raye charged ahead without any hesitation.

The dark-haired boy had been leaning over the refreshment table, but as he turned around, Raye's bold stride faltered. She sucked in her breath and paused, giving her two friends a chance to catch up. "I change my mind," she said suddenly, her eyes eager. Before they could question her, she walked right up to the dark-haired boy and stopped in front of him without bothering to glance at the other two.

"Dance with me," she said, a command not a question. The boy nearly choked on his golden apple. Serena and Lita stopped walking and gaped, but the golden-haired boy started laughing. He patted his companion on the shoulder.

"Go on, Darien, the Lady requests your presence," he said with as much of a straight face as he could manage. He looked at his other friend, and the two of them burst into laughter. Serena wanted to shrink into the floor with embarrassment, but Raye was either incapable of it or so excited by her choice that she did not notice the amusement of his friends. When Darien did not move, she literally grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor just as the band started playing a particularly vivacious song. Serena looked after her friend and her supposed date with a frown. So much for the plan.

Warm laughter filled her ears. The boy with the shining golden hair was smiling at her. "Form a line, ladies," he said with a wink. "Everyone wants my brother. You'll just have to be patient and wait your turn."

Serena took a deep breath. If Raye wanted to play her game, well, then so could she. "Actually, I'd much rather dance with you," she said.

The boy blinked once and his smile grew as Lita let out a little gasp. Serena realized her mistake in that moment, that he had been the boy Lita had intended to dance with, not the boy with the lighter blond hair. She opened her mouth to explain that it had been a mix-up, but before she could speak the boy had taken her by the hand and was leading her away. Serena felt a sick uneasiness as she glanced over her shoulder to send Lita a look of apology. Her friend appeared not to notice. She was staring glumly at Serena's companion, not seeing the hand the last boy held out to her.

_Well it can't be that bad_, Serena thought as she turned back to her dance partner. She would just have to explain to Lita later that it had been an honest mistake. It was only one dance. Lita would get over the disappointment. She couldn't possibly be very attached to the boy after only a few seconds of acquaintance.

"You're thinking about him," her partner accused playfully as they wound their way through the sea of dancing couples to find an open spot on the floor.

"I'm not, honestly. It's just been a long day."

"Well, then," he said, sweeping her into his arms in a swift movement, "we must make the most of the night."

Unexpectedly, Serena felt herself blushing under the intensity of his smile. She found herself looking up at him, studying him for the first time. Upon closer inspection, the boy was not as startlingly good-looking as his brother, but he was very handsome in his own right. More so than her typical dance partner. The charm of his smile made his features appear so much warmer. There was an awareness in his movements, a confidence in his own sensuality that quite outstripped his sibling. It took her aback and pleased her at the same time.

"What do you call yourself, fair one?" he asked.

Serena felt a strange reluctance to tell him. It was custom to give her full name and title as an introduction, but she did not want his easy manner to change towards her if he found out who she was. "I am simply Serena," she said, knowing the adverb sounded awkward.

If the boy thought so, he did not mention it. He bestowed a dazzling smile on her and said, "And I am simply Averill. I am very honored to meet you. Thank you for giving this poor Earth boy a change of scenery. My companions were starting to bore me."

The slight pulsing in Serena's stomach exploded into butterflies. "You're from Earth?" she asked with interest. The common caricatures of Earth men as envisioned by some of the snootier members of the Moon Kingdom included long front teeth and longer arms with a hulking, awkward gait. Not this boy, no way. She felt quite charmed despite herself.

"Yes. It is a lovely planet. If you've never visited, you should add it to your list. Very fine beaches there."

"Are you here with the prince?" Serena asked and then immediately adjusted her expression for fear that she sounded too eager.

Averill's response was strange. "Well, I suppose I am," he said with a little laugh. Something about his voice was making the butterflies leave Serena's stomach to spread through her body, filling her from her throat to her toes. It was not a bad thing, oh no. Being so close to him, feeling his body warmth so near – nothing about the experience could be labeled unpleasant. It was exciting, new. Something she had certainly never expected to feel so soon after meeting someone.

Averill spun her around, and her skirt twisted around her legs gracefully before she returned to his arms. They took off in a half gallop across the floor as the music became more intense. Serena felt flushed with the movement and the very nearness of Averill. They passed Raye and Darien, and Serena started laughing at the disgruntled expression on Darien's face. It appeared that Raye was leading, and he did not know what to make of so passionate a girl. She also spotted Lita and the other blond boy dancing together. The boy was smiling at her, but Lita appeared not to notice.

But she was not staring at Averill. That was a good sign. Serena felt her tension on her friend's behalf relax. She laughed as Averill picked her up around the waist and spun her in circles. Never before had she had so much fun dancing. The feeling was all the more exciting because it was unexpected. None of the men she had danced with in the past moved with the fluid grace Averill seemed to possess naturally.

As the music ended, Averill bent backwards her over his arm and her head fell back. Serena laughed aloud, feeling giddy. She raised her head again to meet Averill's eyes. He was smiling at her, and their faces were so close that the butterflies returned with greater intensity, joined by a pounding flush in her cheeks.

Averill gently raised her back to her feet, but he did not release her. Serena's heart was pounding so heavily that she feared the movement would show in her breast. She had never felt so weak in her body but alive in her heart. More than anything she wanted to stay with him. She felt a flash of fear as she imagined him throwing her a careless smile and thanking her before leaving to find another girl. But fortunately his eyes told her that he had other plans.

"I would like to get to know you better, my Serena," he said with a flirtatious smile. "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

Such a suggestion from a near stranger normally would have caused alarms to sound in her mind, but she was too infatuated to care. "The gardens," she whispered, feeling dizzy. Maybe the cool night air would help clear her head.

"Lead the way," Averill said.

0 0 0

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Bryn looked Adrian directly in the eyes. She made her gaze as cool and impersonal as she could manage, finding it easier than she had expected to feel nothing. Adrian was in the wrong. He had left her, and whatever else he did or said had no power to hurt her worse than that.

Unexpectedly, Adrian's hard expression changed. His eyes flashed something she had not expected. Pain, regret, and most certainly guilt. "Please don't look at me that way, Bryn. I thought we were friends."

Bryn was surprised to find that she had a voice. "We _were_."

"More than friends. I haven't felt right since we parted."

"What we?" Bryn demanded, angry at him. "You left." Silently, she added the rest.

_You left, and I would have given anything to make you stay. I was ready to leave my family and friends, everything I knew, just to be with you.. I loved you then and I love you still, but it no longer matters. You ruined that when you went away._

Adrian stood very still as his eyes searched her face. Abruptly, his gaze lowered to the white marble floor. "I am very sorry for what happened to your mother and…everything."

"Everything? It wasn't your fault that my home blew up, but thank you for caring." Bryn's voice was icy.

"You know that's not what I mean. Sweet, you don't have to forgive, but please let me explain. My temper gets the best of me. It's in my blood, and…no. I'm not using that as an excuse. It was me. I was wrong. I couldn't stand what you thought about me, and I guess I was ashamed. I already thought I didn't deserve you. I thought you were finally figuring it out for yourself. But Bryn, I swear I wasn't stealing that jewel."

"I know that," Bryn said wearily.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean that about your brother."

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up."

Adrian winced at her tone. He looked slightly sheepish as he said, "The best day of my life was when I found out you loved me…more than a childhood friend. Now, I try not to hope for a miracle, but I can't help it. If…" He cut himself off and shook his head. "I'm glad you're safe, whether you believe that or not."

Before Bryn had a chance to react, he reached out a hand and gently touched her cheek. The light pressure of his fingertips stunned her. The familiar warmth of him was making her resistance crack like ice under the first rays of spring. It was all she could do not to lean against his palm.

One last look from those dark eyes and Adrian quietly said, "I won't bother you again."

His hand dropped from her cheek. She felt a cool patch of air against her skin. Slowly, he turned.

_No, don't go_…

Bryn bit her lip and forced herself to stay where she was. This was the best way to get rid of him forever. Adrian had wronged her. Adrian was a jerk without feelings. Adrian was…

Adrian was truly sorry.

Bryn continued to fight the battle, but her inner arguments were falling flat. The problem was that she knew Adrian was true to his word. If he said he would leave her alone, he meant it. He was heading back to Earth with no plans of returning. It would be impossible to find him again if she ever decided she wanted to. It didn't matter that she was still angry with him. It didn't matter that there was no guarantee he wouldn't hurt her again. All she had was that moment. Unless she did something to stop him, he would be lost to her forever.

_Think girl_, w_hat is worth more_?_ Your pride or your heart_?

The cry escaped her lips before she had consciously made her decision. "Adrian, wait!"

He stopped. He turned. At the look on her face, something inside him appeared to crumble.

"Bryn…" he whispered, and hardly a heartbeat passed before they were in each other's arms.

0 0 0

The cool air outside was pleasantly refreshing after the heat of the ballroom. Serena smiled as a light breeze drifted by, ruffling her long hair. With Averill's arm around her, she felt warm and comfortable. She had never known that another person's body heat could feel so good. A tiny voice inside her was warning her not to get too close to him too quickly, but really, what harm could it do to lean against him and let his arm drape around her shoulders? What harm could there be in leaning her cheek against the softness of his jacket? None at all.

"I don't believe I've ever felt so comfortable with a man before," she said against his chest. She immediately blushed, wondering if her words were too bold, but Averill laughed in response. There was a pleasant sparkling in his voice that reminded her of the distant sunlight.

"I was going to say 'me too,' but then decided not to insult you." Serena initially frowned, not catching his meaning, until he added, "Because you obviously are not. You are a wonderful dancer, my lady."

Smiling, Serena looked at the sky. Her eyes were caught by the shimmering Earth. It appeared more beautiful to her than ever. "What is it like there?" she asked. It was the first time she had ever had the opportunity to speak with a native.

Averill laughed again. Serena wondered if she had made an inadvertent joke but then decided he was just like that: completely relaxed, comfortable around strangers, and perpetually happy. She liked that about him.

"It's home," he said after a slight hesitation. "The colors…the sky so blue stretching on forever towards the horizon. When the sun starts its nightly journey, the light changes into golds and pinks and purples, all so vivid. And there are seasons. In the spring, the flowers come in more colors and varieties than you can imagine, and everything is alive with the sound of birds serenading the new year. The fresh smell of growth…but then everything dies, just as beautiful. The leaves become red and orange like the trees are on fire, and after that the snow comes, cold to the touch and white as sea foam, come to purify everything before the cycle starts again. I suppose I have never thought about it, but it is glorious."

Serena sighed as her mind filled with the lovely images his voice was painting.

Pulled along with the magic of his words, she physically ached to see such wonders. The moon was beautiful itself, especially the architecture that was praised throughout the galaxy, but nothing ever changed – there were no seasons and it was always night. Even the gardens they were so languidly standing in at that moment were artificial versions of what grew so naturally on Earth. The Moon was dead and silent compared to the flush of life thriving on Earth.

"It sounds beautiful," she said, her voice hushed.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Averill said. Serena started to pull away from him, embarrassed by his trite reply. She was disappointed that he was starting to feed her insincere lines after she had felt such a real connection between them.

"No, I mean it," he said quickly, sensing her skepticism. "I've thought so since the moment you approached with your friends. All three of you were lovely, but I was struck most with you. I knew I had to talk to you somehow, and I was happy that you were drawn to me as well."

He sounded so genuine that Serena felt a bit guilty, knowing that it had not been any underlying magnetism that had brought her to him, but rather a pact with her friends and anger at Raye for stealing her designated man. If things had turned out as they originally planned, would he be speaking the same sweet words to Lita? She didn't want to know. Things had turned out well for her. So well, in fact, that she was afraid there had to be a catch somewhere…or a consequence.

"You have not yet asked me where I come from," she said playfully, taking the hand that was searching for hers.

He did not hesitate in replying. "Here. You belong here."

Serena was aware of an exciting fluttering in her chest, like the soft beating wings of a dove. She lifted her head and tilted it a bit coquettishly. "You think so?"

"Yes. You have a certain…how can I explain it? Light? It sounds superficial, but it's true. You glow like the Moon that I see every night through my bedroom window, like a silvery fairy bestowing light upon her Chosen."

"If you want silvery, you should meet my sister," Serena said, knowing at the same time that she wanted him nowhere near her sister or any of her friends. He was hers.

"I don't want your sister," Averill said a bit harshly, and Serena stepped out of his arms to face him with surprise. "Forgive me for startling you, but I mean it. It's you who interests me. I think that even if we were to part now and never meet again, all I could think about for a very long time would be you."

Serena could have flown; she felt so light and happy. She turned from him, her skirt swishing gently behind her, and took a few steps forward to lean against a white marble fence. She felt rather than heard Averill moving close behind her as she gazed up at Earth.

"I hope it does not come to that," she said, her voice coming out surprisingly easy. "I think that I should like to visit your Earth someday, and perhaps I could come see you. It sounds like paradise."

His hands slid over her shoulders. Serena closed her eyes in contentment. Very gently, his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "I'm convinced that the only paradise in the universe is right now, here with you."

Ooh, he was a player. Serena turned with a smile, expecting to see his seductive grin full on. She was slightly surprised to see not a hint of it. In fact, he was not smiling at all. His lips were parted and he looked troubled, uncertain. Very much the look of an hesitant young boy. His confident masculinity earlier had attracted her to him, but seeing the hint of vulnerability made him even more appealing. He had been so sure of himself. She knew he was always so…but for some reason not with her. How could any girl help being flattered by that?

Paradise, he had spoken of, his whispered words alive and passionate. Paradise.

And then their lips met and she was there.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Slower and gentler, wiser, free.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Stifling a yawn, Serena smiled and tried to look as if she was paying attention to her mother's early morning conversation. Truthfully, nothing could be more difficult. Never before had it been such a challenge to stay present in the conversation. Her sudden romance of the night before was occupying all of her thoughts. She couldn't so much as think his name without a rose blush stealing to her cheeks. _Averill_. Fortunately, Queen Serenity, chattered away, not noticing her daughter's exhaustion or absence of mind.

Every day since Serena had been a little girl, she had joined her mother in the pale pink and blue morning room for breakfast, often the only time she would be able to see the busy Queen of the Moon during the day. They spoke of Serena's friends, her lessons, and miscellaneous gossip that all mothers and daughters like to dissect. Serena had always looked forward to their time spent together. For the first time in her life, she wished she was somewhere else.

Had it been a dream? Surely after experiencing something so life-altering and poignant as falling in love, she should have morphed overnight into a higher being. She had been somewhat disappointed to wake up the same old Serena, hungrier and sleepier than usual from staying out with Averill until the early hours of the morning, but still recognizably herself. Upon a night's reflection and rest, she was a little troubled to find that the memory had cooled from a moment very real and present to something she might have heard about second-hand or read in a book. That night the feeling had been all very vibrant, from the moment she first felt Averill's arms around her in the ballroom through the hour discussion she and her friends had had afterwards to rehash the important details of the night. Raye's crush on Darien and her insistence that he returned the sentiment. Bryn's reunion with Adrian (met with Lydia's grinding teeth and pointed silence). Mina's infatuation with Earth Prince Kenrick's protector Alexei. And of course, Serena's encounter with Averill.

Lita seemed to be the only girl unenthusiastic about the way the night had turned out for her friends. She had merely shrugged when they teased her about dancing three dances with Kai, and when Serena began recounting her time in the gardens with Averill, Lita had excused herself quietly to go to bed, claiming dancing had made her tired. Serena had watched her go with worried eyes, her hopes that her friend had been unaffected by the mix-up deflating. She would have to find a way to apologize to Lita, but what could she have done differently? She and Averill had clicked as if they were meant for each other.

The worst part was that for all the time Serena and Averill had spent in the gardens, kissing and talking, she could not recall making arrangements to meet him again. It had seemed very natural to kiss him goodnight before parting and heading back to the fading remnants of the ball, alone and aglow. It was not until Serena was in her room later, flopping face-first into her fluffy pillows, that she realized and was disturbed by the fact that Averill had not asked to see her again. Surely he had not meant to leave things with her that way. He had been simply caught up in the moment like she.

Oh, she _had_ to see him again, The thought that she might not made a physical ache burn in her chest. The party from Earth would be staying for at least another week. Surely she and Averill would find each other during that time, passing in the glassy halls or meeting eyes in the great marble dining hall. If their time together had been no more than a midnight fling, she did not think she could bear it.

"Princess Serenity! Your mother is speaking to you," a voice hissed. Jolted from her thoughts, Serena jumped. A dark furball with red eyes at her feet was glaring up at her, looking disapproving.

"I'm sorry, what?" Serena asked Luna. She sent Queen Serenity a look of apology, but the queen waved her hand in dismissal.

"It seems you enjoyed yourself at the ball last night. I am sorry that I missed seeing you."

"Well…" Serena faltered for a moment. "The girls and I…we always find a way to entertain ourselves."

"Of course." Queen Serenity nodded and pulled a long violet hair off her gown before tossing it aside. Serena wished she could so easily push away the memory of Averill's eyes on her.

"You were saying, Mother?"

"Ah yes, the royal princes of Earth wish to make your acquaintance today, since you somehow evaded them last night."

"You are to meet them this afternoon," Luna said promptly. "Your mother wants you to be in your best appearance. It is up to you to make a favorable impression. Anything you can do to improve our relations with Earth would be welcome."

"Well put. And a little flirtation never hurts." Queen Serenity glanced at her daughter, her lips twitching with amusement.

Serena smiled then, but with an ironic twist to her mouth. She could meet with the princes, of course, and smile politely, but how could she feign even the slightest interest in them, when the entire time she would be looking over their shoulders, hoping and dreading to see Averill in their entourage?

"We are counting on you," Queen Serenity said, reaching out and smoothing her daughter's bangs away from her eyes. "I have done my best, but the charms of the old can never quite match those of the young."

Serena bit the inside of her cheek. "Then I shall not let you down," she said. It was her duty to assist her mother, but she could not help wondering how Averill would react if he witnessed her flirting with the princes so soon after declaring herself his.

0 0 0

"So…you understand, right?" Serena finished a little uneasily as she sat next to her friend on her bed. Lita was playing with a bit of lace on Serena's pillow that was falling off. She did not look up to meet her eyes.

"Sure, I understand. I always have."

"Because I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. Forget about it." Lita looked up at her briefly and smiled, but Serena felt the underlying chill. "It's just a stupid dance, anyway," she continued, standing up. "I have to go. You need to get ready for your meeting with the Earth princes, right?"

Serena tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it was not budging. "I guess so. Talk to you later?"

"Oh, sure." The door shut behind the Jupiter princess, and the sound echoed in the sudden silence of the bedroom. Serena snatched one of her pillows and hugged it to her chest, her lips set in a troubled frown. Everything was not okay as Lita had tried to make her believe. Serena felt she had been hurt more than she let on, that she must have been aware of Averill's presence in the ballroom long before Raye had suggested the game. But as long as Lita was not willing to talk about it, there was nothing Serena could do to help her.

Why was everything turning out wrong when Averill's paradise should have been within her reach?

0 0 0

"Come in."

Queen Serenity's voice emerged in a bright lilt as Serena rapped on the door to her sitting room. Her mother's cheery tone let her know that the Earth princes had beat her to the meeting. Serena took a moment for a private grimace. She had hoped she would have a couple minutes to prepare herself before the princes arrived, possibly with an unsuspecting Averill in their tow. She had wanted to be calm as Averill discovered the girl he had met, "just Serena" from the gardens, had in fact been the Moon Princess herself. She prayed that it was the princes alone she would be meeting, hopefully as insipid and arrogant as Queen Serenity had always suspected their father King Kenrick of being. There was no need to complicate matters further.

Serena took a deep breath and entered the room with her head high, preparing a sunny smile on her face. It did not take long as her eyes landed on the occupants of the room for that smile to fade and any chance of her remaining calm disappearing.

Oblivious to her daughter's discomfort, Queen Serenity said, "Ah, there she is. Taking her time, as usual. I know you kids will forgive me for not doing this properly, but I have always believed that informal meetings are more entertaining. May I present my lovely daughter Princess Serenity of the Moon, future head queen of our solar system. My daughter, these two very fine young men are Princes Kenrick and Endymion who are visiting on behalf of their parents, the King and Queen of Earth."

Queen Serenity chatted on, so swept up in her pleasure with the situation, but Serena could hardly breathe or pay attention to her words. Standing before her with a charming smile and clothed in the finest black velvet was Averill, his brother Darien beside him. Serena took a moment to glance around the room, to make sure the billowing curtains over the balcony and the soft violet furniture concealed no other princes before returning her eyes to the boy she had met at the ball. Her surprise struck her speechless. Averill…a prince of Earth?

Couldn't he have _said_ something?!

A sharp pain in her chest reminded her that air was good. Serena inhaled with a short gasp as Averill stepped forward, a familiar sparkle in his eyes. "I am delighted to meet you, princess. Please allow me to serve you in any way possible." He reached for her hand and gallantly brushed his lips against the back of it, lifting his eyes to lock with hers. Serena felt another shock as she realized that Averill did not seem surprised by the encounter. He knew. He had known all along. And he was enjoying her surprise at finding out who he was.

Serena was not sure if she felt violated or happy to see him. A part of her was cautious and disappointed, as tales of the eldest playboy prince from Earth had spread even to the Moon. But…Averill? There had been nothing in his words to her that night that had hinted of deception. If he had wanted more from her than innocent kisses, he had given no sign. Under the blue-green glow of the Earth, he had seemed earnest, his eyes holding a certain gentleness she had no doubt was meant only for her. Whatever Averill's past, she had seen only herself in his future.

And he was a prince! More importantly, the heir to the Earth throne. Serena felt a warm glow rise to her cheeks. After considering the matter, she could not think of a better situation. She no longer had to worry what her mother would think of Averill, if she would consider him worthy of Princess Serenity's affections. Her mother's approval was obvious in the way she looked at him and his brother. Queen Serenity had wanted her daughter to be flirtatious with them, hoping to use her as a political tool to win their admiration.

Her plan was about to work out better than she could have foreseen.

Smiling, Serena met Averill's eyes. "Ah, my prince," she said sweetly. "Your word's are indeed welcome. I just may call on you in the future, and I thank you for your noble foresight."

She ended with a little wink that passed by the notice of the beaming Queen Serenity but not by Averill's brother, who started to frown. Averill straightened and gave Serena a warm look that conveyed his happiness. She felt her heart swell in response with the unspoken promise between them. From that moment on, she knew it would be impossible for her to see any other man but him.

She did not notice Darien's scowl.

0 0 0

"But you just arrived!"

Adrian gladly surrendered himself to Bryn's arms; it was out of his ability or desire to do anything else. Feeling her soft cheek against his chest, he was very aware of how fortunate he was. Only a day earlier he had thought he would never hold her again. Even through his happiness, he was not convinced that he deserved her. She had been lost to him through his own impetuous foolishness, and if it had not been for the tragedy that had taken away her mother and her home, he would not have imposed himself on her only to hurt her again. But Bryn, soft, warm, had taken him back, and his dreams had returned as if they had never been taken away. He knew that it would be easier to cut off his own fingers than to leave her again, but the situation left him little choice.

"It's just business. I had planned to return last night, but you proved to be uncharacteristically forgiving. Not that I minded the delay."

"Then I'm coming with you," Bryn said, taking a step back so she could look him resolutely in the eyes. "We shouldn't have separated before, and I have no desire for it to happen again."

Her lovable stubbornness brought temptation stronger than Adrian had ever faced, but he forced himself to shake his head. "Sweet, no. You need to stay here."

Bryn was clearly startled by the firmness in his voice. "Why? What is there to keep me here? Away from you?"

"You have your sister and your friends. Bryn, I love you, you know I do, but we live in different worlds. There's no use denying it. I don't know that you would be happy living my life. I was wrong to ask you to do it before. Until I am able to figure out a way to earn a comfortable life for us, I need you to stay here where I know you'll be safe."

Bryn opened her mouth, no doubt ready with another protest, but he cut her off. "And I'll be here. Every spare moment I have, every second. I swear I will come to you."

Seeing how he was decided, Bryn sighed. "Do I have your word on that?"

Adrian smiled. "Do you need it?"

Bryn's short laugh and her lips pressing against his were all the answer he needed.

0 0 0

At roughly the same time as Adrian took his leave as an unknown passenger in the cargo of a merchant ship bound for Earth, Averill was having a heated discussion with his brother. "We're staying," he said plainly for the second time after a bewildered Darien asked him to repeat himself.

From his expression, it was clear that Darien had hoped he had misheard. "How can you be so selfish? What gives you the right to decide my fate?"

"The fact that I'm older and it's my call. You honestly can't expect us to leave so soon? The queen has been very hospitable. And her daughter, well…" Here Averill trailed off suggestively, a satisfied smile appearing on his lips.

"And what am I supposed to do while you play with your latest conquest? Sit around and amuse myself with Moon dust?"

Averill pursed his lips together, not liking his brother's bitter tone or his words. "First of all, it's up to you how you entertain yourself, with or without dust, and second, Serena is not a conquest. I wish you wouldn't speak of her so dismissively."

"I meant no disrespect to the princess, only you, brother. I will not sit by and watch you do to her as you have to so many others. She is not one of your random girls from home. Breaking the heart of the Moon Princess will not improve relations between Earth and the Moon, which, after all, was supposed to be the purpose of our visit."

"It's not like that. I have no intentions of harming her."

"That's because she's the little sister you never had, right?" Darien's tone was very sarcastic.

"No," Averill snapped, losing patience. "It's worse than that. I think I'm in love with her."

Darien did not look impressed. "Sounds serious, but don't worry. It's only the appeal of the forbidden. Once you take her virginity the feeling will fade. It always does, remember?"

Averill was fed up with his brother's attitude. He took hold of both his shoulders and shoved him against the pearly wall of his room. "Don't underestimate me. I don't know what happened last night – I certainly was not expecting it – but I do know that it was the best evening of my life. She was beautiful, yes, but it was more than that. We spent more time talking than anything else. Just getting to know her was intriguing. I've never felt that with a girl before. She has a passion for life that I've never seen in anyone. I was in awe of her."

His grip on Darien's shirt collar loosened as his lips curved in memory. "I've never been in love and am still not certain that it exists, but I know the closest I came to it was last night with Serena. I can't leave her now, Darien. I just can't."

Darien's temper softened. He reached out and squeezed his hand over his brother's shoulder before speaking again. "I know. I'm sorry. I just want you to be aware of what you're getting into. She isn't like any of the girls you've been with. She has so much more to lose. One wrong move and you could spoil her reputation irreversibly. You have to keep yourself under control."

"Of course I will," Averill said, a bit annoyed that Darien thought so little of his sexual control.

"That's good," Darien said seriously, "because if you do harm her, I will be the first out for revenge."

The boys regarded each other levelly, understanding, and Averill felt a grudging respect for his brother's feeling of honor towards a girl he barely knew.

"You have my word," he said solemnly.

0 0 0

Serena was in a state of bliss as she went to meet Averill that evening. All day she had seemed to feel with a heightened sensibility, her five senses extended with her new awareness of how much more there was to life. Was it possible that only days before she had drifted down the stairs leading outside as she was doing at that moment, not noticing the way the light from the palace caught the facets of the crystal banisters and made them glow? She had heard stories of the side effects of first love, how wine tasted sweeter, how flowers looked more beautiful. If she had not experienced it herself, she would have still thought it cliché. She had never been more delighted to be such a casualty.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the boy sitting alone at the bottom of the stairs until he spoke. "You're looking pleased tonight, Highness."

Serena jumped and involuntarily brought her hand to the base of her throat. "Oh, you startled me," she said with a smile to Darien, who was looking moody as he closed his book and rose to his feet to give her a deep nod, not quite a bow. "Oh, please don't. There's no need for formality between us. Please call me Serena. I wish us to be friends, for there is little difference between us, and we, well, your brother and I…" Serena trailed off, feeling the awkwardness of her sentence.

"You mean because you are the recent love of my brother's life I should be able to greet you like family? I will remember that, Highness."

Serena stiffened at his tone. She detected animosity in his words, and it was not fair, for she had never done anything to him. How could she? She did not recall ever speaking more than a few words of greeting to him. But because he was Averill's brother, she did not let herself get upset. She was determined that they should get along.

"You speak as though it is a bad thing," she said lightly. "But Averill is wonderful. I have never been happier."

"I'm glad." Although his words were cordial, he did not look particularly happy about it. Darien continued to watch her, and Serena could almost see his thoughts swimming behind his eyes like little darting fishes in a pond. What he was thinking, his expression would not reveal. It made her uncomfortable. She licked her lips uneasily, eager to fill the silence.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Exploring. I thought I should get to know the place since it seems I'm going to be spending a lot of time here as long as my fool of a brother indulges in yet another passion."

Ah, so there it was. He resented her simply because his brother's love for her meant he had to stay. The knowledge of the root of his antipathy towards her should have calmed her, but instead it made her resentful in return. Who was he to blame her for something she could not control? She and Averill were in love, and his spoiled little brother would just have to find a way to deal with it.

"Well, you keep right on exploring. Take your time, because you're going to have lots of it. Your brother is going nowhere." Keeping her head high, Serena stepped past him and continued walking, following the path that would lead her to the gardens and much pleasanter company. She was fuming, disliking Prince Endymion the more she got to know him. She did not understanding how he could be even remotely related to Averill. Well, blood or not, it did not matter. She could avoid him. There was no reason they had to see each other any more than indifferent acquaintances.

"Ass," she muttered, knowing she was not yet out of his hearing range and glad of it.

She was so angry that as she turned the corner she did not hear his startled laugh.

0 0 0

Time passed. Beautiful hours spent with Averill turned into days, which eventually became weeks until nearly a month had passed. Serena was unaware of the passage of time herself. Every day seemed new, an opportunity to start the process of falling for him all over again. She loved the way his eyes brightened when he saw her, no matter if they had been separated for minutes or hours. She loved being privy to his inner thoughts, believing she knew him better than anyone on the Moon (save his brother). Their time spent together never grew stale. They never ran out of subjects to discuss, seriously or merrily. They never failed to find amusement in their own behavior or that of others. She was convinced that if anyone had been carved by the universe to be her other half, surely it must be he.

One day when they were lying together on a silken couch in front of the fireplace in her room and joking about the messenger Anthony's infatuation with Queen Serenity, Averill's voice suddenly turned serious.

"Would you care if I died?"

Serena stopped laughing. She rolled onto her back to look at him with surprise. "Of course I would. Why would you even ask a question like that?"

Averill took her hand in his and smiled, his eyes deep and brilliant. "Don't worry, darling. I was just thinking that if it was you it would be the end of me. Before I knew you, I don't think I really understood how much I was missing. I don't think I truly start living until I see your face every morning. I want to forever."

Serena dared not speak and ruin the intensity of his voice. Her heart was beating rapidly, sensing before her brain what was to come.

"I need you with me, Serena," he continued, gripping her hand more tightly. "I need you more than anything. I want us to be together until we're old and gray and fat. I want us to be together."

"I do too," Serena whispered. She was starting to shiver even though the warmth from the fire and the heat of Averill's body ensured she was not cold. The glow from the fireplace danced across his features, making him more alive, more handsome in her eyes.

"And we can be, if only you'll accept me. Serena…" Averill's voice became hushed, almost afraid. "please marry me."

Although a part of her had been expecting it, Serena was stunned. No matter the intensity of her feelings, some part of her could not help remembering that she had only known him for a month. After a long moment of simply looking at him, she said, "Averill…are you sure?"

"I am sure that I would die without you. I can't stand the thought of us being apart. I love you so much that even now my heart stands halted waiting for your answer, ready to stop if you should refuse."

Serena was suddenly filled with happiness, her worries washed away as if they never had been. She laughed and threw her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. "Then let my answer be yes, for far be it from my conscience to have your death on my account!"

"You mean it?" Averill looked stunned, comical even, as her lips speedily explored his face and neck. She pulled away from him and gave him a look.

"You doubt me? I love you, Averill, although I wonder how I can love so stupid a man that he cannot see it."

Averill laughed then, his own worried look fading as he leaned down to meet her. As they started their first kiss as a promised couple, all the world disappeared besides what was present before them. Paradise had never seemed closer.

0 0 0

"Truly?" Queen Serenity asked in her breathy way. "How extraordinary!"

"You approve?" Serena asked, a little tremor in her voice. She knew she would be a wreck if it was not for Averill's hand clasping hers tightly. All night she had been fretting about how she and Averill were going to break the news to her mother, for even though Queen Serenity genuinely liked Prince Kenrick and thought their being together could only mean good things politically, she feared she would disapprove of the whirlwind of passion that had led to so sudden an event.

"How could I not?" the queen asked, her eyes alight. "I have never seen a more perfect couple. Do you realize what this means?" Her lips were pursed together thoughtfully, contrasting with her eyes that were gleaming with excitement.

"That I am the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful wife to wake up to?" Averill asked. Serena felt her face turn crimson.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Quite, but even better, this just may be the means to ensure eternal peace between Earth and the Moon. You do not realize how great your love is, not only for you two but for your peoples as well."

Serena had not considered that. She glanced at Averill and found him looking distinctly amused. He caught her eye and winked.

"Just doing our patriotic duties, Majesty. With much pleasure, I assure you."

Serena blushed more freely. She wished Averill was not always so bold in his speech, especially hinting at such intimate details in front of her mother, but Queen Serenity was so occupied in her thoughts that she barely noticed.

"I shall send a messenger to your parents at once to tell them the good news. I see no reason why they should object, for this means joint rule of the Earth and Moon one day. A merging together of two souls and two worlds – this is truly a wonderful thing."

She looked at Averill seriously, her sparkle fading. "So long as your attentions stay true."

"Mother!" Serena hissed, humiliated, but Averill laughed it off with a wave of his hand.

"She is right to be concerned, you know. You are aware of my past. But know, Majesty, that I love your daughter and I never plan to lose her. If either of us are inclined to stray, I give you my word that it will not be me."

"I appreciate that," Queen Serenity said gravely. Serena felt a wave of pity, knowing that her mother must be thinking of her own late husband and his love for another, but the queen was not one to admit to weakness in front of others. Within seconds, she was smiling again.

"Congratulations. I truly mean it. I am happy for you both. We must start with the wedding preparations immediately."

Averill bowed again before pulling Serena from the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, he let out a shout and swung her up into his arms.

"Put me down!" she shrieked with laughter.

Averill laughed and started to run down the hallway with her. "No. I'm not letting you go. Everything is going perfectly. I don't want that to ever change."

As he ran, Serena smiled and saw the future spread out before them: days and nights together, children, using their combined power to do good on both Earth and the Moon. She could see no clouds on the horizon that could possibly obstruct their vision.

That was before Queen Serenity's letter returned two days later with a note from the Earth palace steward explaining that King Kenrick and Queen Terra were dead.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

We all live in extravagant times.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

And just like that, the direction of Serena's certain future shifted.

Averill became cold. Not that she blamed him. The pain of losing her own father had devoured every happy thought and feeling she had. King Olorun's illness had been sudden, but Queen Serenity had explained to eight-year old Serena what it might mean, so as much as she had denied the possibility, a distant, rational part of her brain was able to prepare for his death. For Averill, there had been no preparation. The shock was as complete as if the Moon and all its inhabitants had suddenly crumbled to dust and he was left drifting alone in space. If he needed or wanted her comfort, he gave no sign.

There had been no explanation. The note, brief and cold, had merely stated the fact of King Kenrick and Queen Terra's deaths and suggested the two princes return to Earth immediately. Averill did not hesitate upon the advice. After giving Serena a perfunctory kiss on her forehead, he went to find his brother and deliver the news, leaving her aching for him, lonely and a little confused. He seemed so empty, his emotions carefully controlled. Her warm, enthusiastic Averill, who often seemed to feel rather than think, had vanished.

How Darien had taken the news, Serena did not knew. They had never surpassed the level of stiff acknowledgments, and it now seemed all chance of progressing to more was being taken away.

The lovesick teenager in her feared what the news meant for her and Averill, but her more mature side understood that there were more important matters. Averill would have to return home to arrange for the funerals of his parents. He would have to comfort and reassure his people. He would have to have to step up the lessons that would prepare him to be a good leader. He was going to be king much sooner than anyone had expected. Any future queen he might hope to take back to Earth with him was just going to have to wait.

So Serena tried not to show her worry as she stood outside the Chariot that was to take the princes and their protectors back to Earth. Averill kissed her goodbye, and for the first time since the letter arrived Serena was able to see a hint of his feelings for her return to his expression. It reassured her as much as it increased her anxiety about being separated from him.

"I love you," he said.

"Just promise me you'll come back."

Averill pressed his hand to her tear-stained cheek. "I'll come back."

He hesitated as if there was more he wanted to say, but as soon as the engine of the Chariot fired, his face closed off. He squeezed her hand with a promise that he would write. As he boarded the Chariot, he did not look back.

And that was it. Averill and his horrible brother were gone. All that was left for Serena to do was wait.

0 0 0

What for a day seemed all but the end of the world quickly faded to acceptance. Serena found herself sinking into her former routine with surprising ease. She missed Averill, but he did not dominate her thoughts. When she did think of him it was usually prompted by enquiries from her friends or one of his own notes politely updating her on his situation. With such reminders, memories and feelings would flood back into her along with unease that his letters, although frequent, did not tell her much. But Serena never dwelled on those thoughts: just as quickly as she would remember, something else would distract her. She found herself going about her life with less difficulty than she had expected.

The Athenian guests helped. They were gradually becoming assimilated into Serena's group of friends, and as the weeks trickled by it became as if they had always been there. They never ran out of subjects to discuss, whether the differences between Athena and the Moon or teasing Lita about the frequency of letters she received from Kai (even though she would always shrug and insist they were just friends). Mina was always eager to turn the conversation to how much she was missing Alexei, who had returned to Earth along with Averill, Kai, and Darien. Serena would try to chime in as well, although as the days passed she could feel her loud professions become a bit stale.

The only girl seemingly happy in love was Bryn. Adrian had kept true to his promise, taking every opportunity he had to visit her, no matter how brief. Although Serena never saw him, she always knew when he had come by the smile lingering on Bryn's face. During such moments, her sister seemed oblivious to anything else.

Especially the increasing watchful attention from her brother. Lord Ahriman's presence was a mixed blessing and irritant. Serena was grateful for the comfort he brought Bryn, but she personally found no joy in his company. He was hardly around except when it was convenient to himself. Serena's friends, particularly Raye, showed interest in him at the beginning, but none of the Athenian princesses besides Bryn gave him more than the minimum of attention demanded by politeness. He certainly did little to exert himself with any of them, saving his efforts for the bigger players like Serena's mother.

Lord Ahriman and Queen Serenity had formed an inexplicable friendship. They locked themselves away for hours at a time, talking of what, Serena did not know, but her mother always looked pleased when she re-emerged. If it was not for the difference in their ages and the way Lord Ahriman's eyes followed Bryn in a way Serena was convinced was _not_ brotherly love, she might have worried that he would become her new step-father.

One day when Serena was walking outside alongside the railing of a marble balcony, feeling glum after her latest letter from Averill that had been so brief and void of any real information, she spotted Bryn and Julie sitting on a stone bench in the gardens below, giggling together while Surya groomed himself beside them. Serena paused and smiled, feeling grateful for her sister's happiness even if it did not extend to herself. She watched them for a few seconds before her gaze shifted to the side. Almost instantly, her smile froze. There, standing half-concealed in the shade of the balcony and watching the laughing girls with his usual intensity, was her mother's favorite Lord Ahriman.

Serena gripped the railing more tightly as a swell of anger rushed over her. Really, did he have nothing better to do than hide in the shadows like a creep?

Without thinking, she marched to the stairs and descended, heading straight for him. The man's seeming obsession with her sister was not healthy for either of them. It was time something was done about it.

"Good day, my lord," Serena said cheerfully as she neared. She was pleased to see him start with surprise. He was not as stealthy as he thought.

"Good day," Lord Ahriman answered stiffly. "What a…surprise to meet you here." With no one else around to witness, he did not bother faking a smile. He only looked annoyed at having been interrupted.

"I should say the same. I would have thought this sort of behavior beneath you."

His golden eyes snapped up to meet hers. He stared for a moment before saying with false pleasantness, "I am afraid I do not catch your meaning."

"You could talk to them instead of hiding in the shadows and spying like a coward, you know. I am sure Bryn would be pleased to speak with her loving _brother_."

He stiffened at the deliberately emphasized word. "Perhaps I have my reasons. Reasons that are of no concern to you."

Something cold in his gaze rattled her. Serena realized that he did not like her any more than she liked him. Well, fine. That saved her having to delicately dance around the issue as long as they were both aware of their mutual antipathy.

"Listen," she said harshly, "I'm trying to do you a favor. You're only setting yourself up to be hurt. My sister is in love, but not with you. That's not going to change. Being the loving brother that she thinks you are, you should support her decision and move on. Stop spying on her and go speak your congratulations, then find something else to interest you. You'll never get anywhere with her. I cannot speak more plainly than this, except to say: get a life."

Serena tilted her head and dropped into an ironic little curtsy. "And so, I say again, good day, my lord. I wish you only happiness. Of a different nature, of course."

With that said, Serena trotted off, her head held high with satisfaction…but if she could have seen the look Lord Ahriman was shooting at her back it would have made her skin crawl to realize just how dangerous of an enemy she had made.

0 0 0

Anthony was back. Shame on the man; he always appeared at the most inconvenient times. Queen Serenity had thought she had made it clear to her servants that she was not to be interrupted during her daily teas with Lord Ahriman, but unfortunately Anthony always seemed to require more than mere hints.

Her teas with her new friend were the only times she could allow herself to decompress. A hazy calm came over her when they were together, and for an hour or two she was able to forget the pressures of being queen, forget her daughter's despondence at being separated from her fiancée, forget even that there was a girl living under her roof who threatened to drive her mad with every glimpse. From their first meeting, she had found Lord Ahriman charming. Her vanity was gratified by his attentions to her, and he was sincere enough to avoid her suspicion. She found herself needing his presence more than she had ever expected to need a man again.

"What is it now?" she asked impatiently.

Anthony appeared oblivious to the snap in her tone. "Word from Earth," he said, waving an envelope in the air. "A letter from Prince Kenrick, I believe. Shall I read it, Your Majesty?"

His fingers dangled eagerly over the blue wax seal, but Queen Serenity rose from her chair and snatched the letter from the servant's hands. "No, you will not. Thank you, Anthony. You may go."

As Anthony bowed his head with disappointment and skulked from the room, Lord Ahriman started to laugh. "I do believe that man would lick this floor clean if you asked it of him. Not that I blame him."

Queen Serenity turned to him with an exasperated smile. "He is certainly one of my more doting servants. He's harmless, though."

She turned her attention to the letter in her hands. It had the unmistakable seal of the Earth palace. Her curiosity was aroused. Prince Kenrick usually sent his communications to her through her daughter. She could not imagine what he had to say to her that he could not have included in one of his letters to Serena.

"I believe this is my cue to go," Lord Ahriman said. He took a long swig to finish his tea and started to stand.

"Stay. There is no need to leave. I consider you a friend, and I have no problem discussing personal or state matters in front of my friends."

Lord Ahriman bowed and his dark ponytail slid over his shoulder. "I am honored, then," he said resuming his seat and smiling. His golden eyes looked unusually amused.

Queen Serenity tore at the seal and unfolded the letter, smoothing it out against the table. As she read, her eyes grew troubled and her teeth started to grind: a horrible habit, one she had been trying to get rid of for years and which only popped up when she was especially agitated.

"Are you okay, Majesty?" Lord Ahriman asked politely.

"I…yes. I am just thinking." Queen Serenity dropped the letter onto the table and lowered to her chair. She pressed her hand against her forehead. Her skin felt quite warm.

"Perhaps I could be of service?"

"Oh, it is nothing that requires analyzing. My personal feelings are fighting a battle with propriety, that is all. You know that Prince Kenrick is engaged to my daughter…"

"My wishes for their happiness are most sincere."

"…and his parents have recently passed away, so he is soon to become the King of Earth. There are still a few months before the coronation, but he has already taken over all the duties of the state. He writes that he is feeling overwhelmed with his new responsibilities. His brother is helping him as much as he can, but Prince Kenrick has nothing to relieve his stress…"

"I can guess where this is going. Dear Averill wants his bride-to-be with him, correct? I could be mistaken, but would it not be a bit unorthodox for them to live so closely together before their wedding?"

"It is, and he realizes that. He is most sincere in his desire for Serena to come to him, and he requested that I send a companion with her for my peace of mind. A chaperone, if you will. He mentioned Princess Celestia as a possibility."

"You can't send her," Lord Ahriman said. Within seconds his casual recline morphed into a tense upright position. His golden eyes burned as he sought the queen's.

Queen Serenity was surprised at the ferocity in his voice, but it did little more than cause her to raise an eyebrow. "My dear man, why ever not? I agree that she is not my first choice for a worthy companion, but I have to admit that the possibility of getting her away from my home for a month or two is tempting."

Lord Ahriman's mouth twisted, and his expression grew darker as he spoke. "You realize that by doing so you will be giving her exactly what she wants. Her lover is there on Earth. That filthy, uneducated, arrogant thief she seems so enchanted with."

Queen Serenity felt a mild pique of interest. "So it is true? I had heard rumors, but…"

"You see why it is a terrible idea? That man will ruin her. She is so infatuated with the swine that she cannot see him for what he is. He has and never will give her anything but heartache."

Queen Serenity tried to hide her smile at his unusual display of emotion. "And I am to assume you believe you could do better? My dear boy, you do not have to pretend with me. I cannot say that I understand your choice of girl, but I do admire your passion."

"Then…will you help me?" Lord Ahriman's eyes were calculating as he leaned forward. "I hate to ask you, but I do not know what else to do. This Adrian has her entangled deep, and she needs more than the advice of a 'brother' to save her. I want her. I have always wanted her, and I am determined to have her."

Queen Serenity believed him. His determination gave her chills. It was not admiration of young love that affected her so…but rather something that passed across his face as he spoke, hardening his features and transforming the handsome young man she trusted into almost a stranger. As he watched her, with Bryn's name hanging on his lips, Lord Ahriman looked more intense, alert, and determined than she had ever seen him.

No matter her personal opinions about Bryn, Queen Serenity wanted to help him. She rested her elbows on the table and cradled her chin in her palms thoughtfully. After a moment of thought, she lifted her head.

"The day after tomorrow my daughter will go to Earth and your Bryn shall accompany her."

"Your Majesty, I must…" Lord Ahriman started, but Queen Serenity lifted her palm to stop him. She was not finished.

"The day following that you will go after them. If you do not have the means yourself, I will provide you with enough resources to rent a nearby manor to dwell in while you keep an eye on the two of them. I will provide you with several of my best spies for assistance. You will be able to keep your girl out of trouble, and as a favor to me you will watch my daughter, to make sure she does not get too…too close to her fiancée. Not that I do not trust her. It is others I do not trust, and I want her safe. Do you understand?"

Lord Ahriman appeared thoughtful. Finally, he nodded. "I will do as you request, but how am I supposed to keep Bryn away from the thief? I can watch her from afar, but I cannot prevent her from sneaking out to see him when my eyes are averted."

"I have thought of that," Queen Serenity said calmly, "and I believe I have a solution. Not a pleasant one, perhaps, but all's fair in…you know the saying." She paused and smiled, but Lord Ahriman appeared not to notice. He sat tensely, frowning as he waited.

The queen continued: "There is a woman named Ayashi in the city who used to tutor me as a child. In addition to the usual lessons about history and geology, she used to teach me certain information that had been passed down in her family. She was often sought after by the servants and the poor in the city for her talents. She was able to produce concoctions and remedies that could create a desired effect in the body or alter one's mood. She called it healing, but my parents and some of my other tutors disagreed. They called her a witch and dismissed her from the palace. I have not seen her in years, but I have heard reports that she still practices and is well-respected in town."

As Lord Ahriman stared at her unblinkingly, perhaps not understanding the relevance of her story, Queen Serenity smiled. "I am certain that she would be able to mix you a potion that would cause your darling Bryn to become so ill and weak that she would not be able to think of the thief, least of all plan on sneaking away from the Earth palace to meet him."

Far from looking impressed, Lord Ahriman appeared simply furious. "And at what cost? Sure, she would be safe from him, but I refuse to be part of any plot that would cause her harm!"

"Relax. I would not direct you to Ayashi if I thought anything she produced would cause the girl serious harm. The kind of potion we require is not her usual fare, but I am sure that after a note from me she will mix you anything you desire. I recall her assisting me with such an elixir when I was a child and I had a dispute with the Princess of Mars. You have seen the proof in Queen Miya that there was no permanent danger. I am not proud of what we did, but no lasting harm was done. The drug will not be detected as anything other than a normal illness. It takes two days to start affecting the body after being digested, and after that the symptoms are quite immediate. Chills, inability to keep much food down, muscle weakness. Extreme muscle weakness. Your girl will not be going anywhere."

The more she explained, the calmer Lord Ahriman became. He wore that shrewd, thoughtful expression again on his face as Queen Serenity said, "And the symptoms will last until the body detoxifies itself. The first few days are the worst. She will start getting better as the potion leaves her system. I believe it will be at least two weeks until she is well enough to start moving again, but even then she will be in no condition to traipse around the countryside, indulging in her love affair. In a months' time she will be perfectly well, and by then, I am confident, you will have found a way to get her to forget her crush on the commoner and think of you. Do we have a deal?"

Lord Ahriman looked as if he felt he should be opposed to such a plan, but the hunger running beneath his controlled exterior seemed to overcome his hesitations. Without speaking, he nodded.

Queen Serenity smiled. "I will arrange for the potion to be in one of Princess Celestia's meals a day before their departure. When you are on Earth you will report to me about my daughter's activities, and if you do so faithfully, I will reward you further. If the month has passed and you are still not able to win the girl, I will use my influence to…convince her."

"Force her you mean." Lord Ahriman's tone was matter-of-fact. He seemed to have no issues with the method. The barest smile was curving the outside of his lips.

The queen shrugged. "Sometimes unpleasant measures have to be taken for the greater good. It is something I have learned in my years as queen. If the child is unable to check her own worst instincts, then I will do it for her. I owe that much at least to her mother. Do we have a deal?"

"We do indeed."

Eyes meeting from across the table, Lord Ahriman and Queen Serenity reached out and shook on it.

0 0 0

"Bryn, sit still!"

"I can't help it! We're almost there."

Serena laughed and half-heartedly tried to restrain her sister from leaping out of her seat. Moments before the captain had announced their imminent arrival on Earth, and from the look in Bryn's eyes, the anticipation was greater than her own birthday and every holiday combined. The entire journey she had been giddy with excitement. Every few minutes, she pressed Serena's hand and asked her how much longer she thought it would be. She seemed to half-expect that Adrian himself would be on the ground waiting to greet them.

Serena was excited too, but most of her amusement was derived from watching Bryn, who looked like she was in pain as much as she was experiencing pleasure.

"I wish it wouldn't take so _long_."

"It's little more than an hour, dearest. You should be used to these kinds of journeys by now. Didn't it take nearly a day to get here from Athena?"

"Well, that was different. I didn't care about anything then…Oh, I can't wait. He's going to be so surprised to see me."

When Serena said nothing, only smiled, Bryn glanced at her with an embarrassed twist of her mouth. "And Averill. He's going to be thrilled to have you with him."

"Yes," Serena said. She could not say more than that. In her own way, she was as excited as Bryn, although hers was more a slow-burning candle than the consuming wildfire of Bryn's fever. Two months had passed since she and Averill had seen each other. In all that time, her feelings for him had not changed. She could only hope that the pressures of the path to ascending the Earth throne had not changed _him_.

The girls waited. Soon the cold sky dotted with stars disappeared and the only light they saw was the soft glow from candles burning on Earth. It was night. Serena could not help feeling disappointment. She had been anticipating her first glimpse of Earth with eagerness, more so than her reunion with Averill in some ways. Instead she was going to be faced with what she saw every day from her own window in the Moon Palace. Night, always night.

The ground rose up to meet them rapidly once the Chariot pierced the atmosphere. Dark giants, tall shadows of trees, came closer and surrounded them. A gentle touch of metal on pavement and a soft shudder through the vessel announced their arrival. Serena's excitement bubbled out of her stomach and spread through the rest of her body.

"We're here," Bryn said, clutching Serena's fingers tightly. She was nearly trembling with the force of her feelings.

The exit door opened and the cabin attendants entered to help the girls down the stairs. Serena was met with a shock of cool air as she stepped outside. Shaking off the attendant's hand, Bryn hurried down the steps herself and skidded to a stop beside Serena. She looked around the landing strip eagerly, but the handful of strange faces stepping forward to take their luggage clearly let her down. Serena was also disappointed. She had been hoping Averill would be waiting to meet her.

A young man stepped free from the group of servants and bowed, his shaggy red-gold hair obscuring his face. Serena thought it was Mina's Alexei until he rose and his solemn expression indicated his twin brother Andrew.

"His Highness wishes me to bid you welcome to Earth." Andrew straightened and it looked like a strain to stretch his tight lips into a smile. One of the servants passed him a torch, and he bent his free arm to beckon them forward.

"Now, if you will please follow me…"

"Averill isn't coming?" Serena asked just as Bryn said, "There's no carriage?"

"My prince is waiting for you at the palace, and he has a particular reason for wishing you to complete your journey on foot. Now, please, this way." He turned and headed for a gap in the dense trees surrounding the landing port, a dirt path lit only by the torch since the canopy was thick enough to cut out the light from the stars. Serena and Bryn exchanged a resigned look before following. Before Serena stepped into the forest, she cast her eyes to the sky to see the pearly Moon hanging in the vast darkness just as she had always seen Earth. The reminder of how far she was from home renewed her excitement. She stepped onto the forest path with more enthusiasm.

Still, it was a pity that her first experience of Earth was shadowed by the cloud of night. Since sight was out of the question, Serena tried to concentrate on her other senses. The night air was naturally perfumed with the smell of wood and flowering trees. She heard the rustle of leaves and the cries of various nocturnal Earth fauna. She felt the cool breeze ruffling her hair. The new sensations and sounds made her heart beat faster. Yes, she was very far from home.

"I trust your journey was pleasant," Andrew said suddenly, looking over his shoulder with another attempt at a smile.

"Yes, very pleasant," Serena said, because Bryn was distracted as she looked at the trees. She did not appear to have heard the question.

"I am glad. It will not be much longer."

The strain in Serena's calf muscles told her that they were travelling uphill. Her breathing quickened. She began to wonder with some annoyance why Averill had insisted on such an arrival for her and Bryn. She could not imagine that there was not a more convenient route to the Earth palace.

As they walked the natural light in the forest grew. Daybreak was nearing. Serena began looking around with greater interest as the light softened, but the thickness of the trees prevented her from seeing anything other than dense forest. Through the cracks in the canopy she saw the blackness of the sky fade to slate grey and then a steadily lightening blue.

"Almost there," Andrew said encouragingly.

It happened instantly. The cover of the trees broke and a dozen more steps took them to the crest of the hill. Serena's movement arrested; she felt a gasp rise in her throat. There, hovering just above the horizon, was a brilliant golden ball of light. The entire sky was painted with colors: pinks and oranges accented by purple-tinged clouds. The sun looked so much more vivid than the cold, pale star she saw from the Moon. No illustration she had ever seen in a book could match the beauty of the real thing.

Serena was so entranced by her first sunrise that it took her nearly a minute to look down in the green valley and see what was perhaps the true reason for their journey through the woods. The Earth palace rose from the center of the valley as if sprouted from the ground. The structure seemed to glitter with bits of crystal mixed in with the grey stone that caught the early morning light. It was less a palace than a city surrounded by formidable walls. Inside the walls were townhouses and shops and twisting streets all leading to the silent gray castle at the center. Behind the castle was a mass of green, a sizable garden, a private park for the inhabitants. Everything looked warm, touched by the rosy rays of the wakening sun.

It was beautiful. And it was going to be hers. Serena felt dizzy looking at it.

The feeling of Bryn's hand squeezing hers brought her back to reality. Her sister was beaming, as if pleased to once again be in a world that was ruled by light. Andrew was also smiling.

"Perhaps I should have warned you," he said apologetically, "but Averill wanted your first glimpse of our home to be memorable."

Serena felt a stab of unhappiness. The only thing that would have made it more memorable was to see it with her fiancé.

Fortunately for their weary feet, a carriage was waiting around the bend of the hill. Serena climbed in after Bryn and turned eagerly to the window. When the carriage pulled through the gates of the castle twenty minutes later Serena remembered her excitement as she rode through the still-quiet streets but recalled few details. Her heart was already beating within the stone walls. She was almost there.

The interior of the castle was decorated with all the finery one would except from a royal residence. Rather than the white purity of the Moon Palace, colors were used to brighten the stone corridors. Tapestries on the walls showed scenes of mythology and legend in a colorful weave that brought the figures to life. The rug under Serena's feet was deep scarlet with gold trimming the edges in the shapes of roses. In some areas the walls were paneled with wood and hung with portraits of those important to Earth history. It was nice. More hodgepodge in its decorations than the airy beauty of the Moon Palace, but interesting in its own right.

Serena and Bryn were led into what looked like a dining hall with the chairs and tables cleared away. They paused and lingered somewhat awkwardly near the entrance. Rows of men in black suits filled the center of the hall. One man had a golden horn, which he lifted and immediately started playing. Serena fixed a reluctant smile on her face. She did not need all the ceremony. She just wanted to see Averill.

As soon as the man with the horn stopped playing, another man with a long white feather in his hat stepped forward. He hurriedly started into a pompous, convoluted speech, of which Serena only caught a few words. Something about the joining of two worlds and the importance of their visit, the first from the Moon Kingdom for many hundreds of years. Serena tried to pay attention, but every few seconds her gaze flitted around the room, expecting to see Averill, his mischievous grin lighting his face. She was presented with only the serious, solemn faces of (she presumed) the guards. Her stomach twisted with annoyance. Was he really not coming to meet her? No, she could not believe he would do that to her.

Just as she had almost given up hope, the pompous man quit his speech, the men in black bowed, and the great wooden doors across the room burst open. The guards parted obediently as Prince Kenrick entered, Prince Endymion close at his heels. Serena's eyes fixed on Averill, and her heart rate increased steadily. He inclined his head politely to the man with the white feather and then lifted his eyes to Serena. Even from across the room, the contact was a jolt.

He looked…different. Older. His hair was as golden as ever and his skin as unlined as when she had first met him, but his eyes showed the difference. There was no hint of the playful, flirtatious boy in them. In the short time they had been apart, Averill had grown. He looked wiser, more solemn…and infinitely sad.

Serena longed to go to him, to throw her arms around him and hold him until life re-entered his eyes. But she could not do that, not with the unfamiliar men in black silently lining the room. Their reunion would have to wait.

As the man with the feather started speaking again, Serena let her eyes wander over the rest of Averill. He was even dressed differently. He had always had a keen interest in fashion, but somehow on the Moon Kingdom he had managed to look good while maintaining a level of modesty that made her feel comfortable. Now his clothes looked like they had taken months for some poor tailor to make. On top of his finely cut outfit, trimmed with gold, he was draped in a long cloak of green velvet and he had a circlet of gold on his head, indicating his status. Serena suddenly felt the difference between Averill and Prince Kenrick, the heir to the Earth throne. It made him almost a stranger.

She hoped the dress and ceremony were a nod to convention rather than an attempt to impress her. Surely he knew that none of it mattered to her.

Bryn nudged her then, and Serena jumped before imitating her sister's deep curtsy. When she looked up, she saw the two princes were also bowing to them, their faces equally blank. And then as if someone had rung an unseen bell, the men in black spun on their heels and left the room in two perfectly straight lines.

The door shut behind them. Averill breathed a sigh of relief. "Praise be that's over," he said, rolling his eyes at Serena. A relieved smile spread across her own lips, both at the end of the ceremony and at his obvious aversion to it. Averill was fiddling with the ties of the heavy cape around his neck. He removed it and tossed it aside into a corner. It slid across the floor and hit the wall with a soft plop.

"Hello, Bryn. Nice to see you," he said with an amiable nod as he strode forward and offered her his hand. She took it with a little smile. Without waiting for her to respond, he turned to Darien and said, "Would you show Princess Celestia to her room? I wish to greet my fiancé properly."

Darien so far had not said a word, and he evidently did not plan to. He offered his arm to Bryn and led her away. Bryn looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows meaningfully to Serena. Serena responded with an innocent smile.

Averill watched them go. He did not turn to Serena until Bryn and Darien were out of sight. When he did look at her, Serena hardly had a chance to open her mouth and utter a greeting before Averill wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into a kiss. His arms enfolded her nearly to the point of bruising. There was an almost desperate pressure in his lips, as if it was the last time they were meeting, not the first of many to come.

Serena pulled back only when she had to breathe. "I missed you too," she said wryly. She started to laugh but her humor died completely when she saw the expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Averill, please speak to me."

He was pale and his lips were trembling, but when she spoke he turned so she could not see his face. "Nothing. You're here. What could possibly be wrong?"

Serena ignored his body language and walked around to face him. She took his face firmly between her hands. "Don't do that. This is me, Averill. You can tell me anything."

Averill looked at her and she was struck by the sadness in his eyes. "I miss my parents. I wish they were here. There is so much to do. I never realized…"

"What happened to them?" she asked gently.

"My father killed himself, Serena. He killed himself. He couldn't handle it when my mother died after being thrown from her horse, so he took a sword from one of his bodyguards, and he shoved it between his ribs. They covered it up, of course, to make it seem as if he had been riding with her and both their horses had been spooked. After all, what kind of a king can't handle pain? What kind of king would give up?"

He started laughing, his breathing ragged. Serena was startled. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. With her beside him, all vestige of strength seemed to leave him. Averill held her tightly, his body shaking with restrained sobs.

"I can't believe he would do that. I can't believe he left me alone like this. I'm so glad you're here, Serena. You have no idea how much I need you."

"I do," she insisted, stroking his hair. "I do. I need you too. And I promise I will never leave you alone."

Her words echoed in the empty hall around them.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Playing games we can't all win.  
-_Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

It was not long after Serena awoke the following morning when she realized that something was wrong with Bryn.

She had awoken slowly, relishing the way the early morning sunlight streamed in through the pink gossamer curtains and warmed the room. Her excitement rose inside her like a wave peaking just before it hit the shore. It was her first day on Earth. Her first _real_ day. Much of the previous day had been spent in ceremony, with various banquets, speeches, and meetings with Important People living in and around the environs of the palace, none of whose names she could recall. Serena had smiled, but she had enjoyed none of it. She had only wanted to be with Averill. Their time alone had been limited.

That was about to change. Averill had promised to give Serena and Bryn a tour of the palace and grounds that day. A private, casual tour, with no interruptions and no need to pretend to be more than they were. Everything they needed to say to each other could finally be said.

Serena stretched and rose from her bed. Her face lit with a smile she could not kill. Without bothering to dress, she left her room and walked to Bryn's across the hall. She tapped a merry tune on her sister's door for nearly a minute before impatience made her barge in. All it took was for Serena to part the curtains of Bryn's bed, calling good-naturedly for her to get her lazy butt up, for her enthusiasm to change to horror.

Bryn did not look well at all. Her skin was marble pale with a faint bluish tinge. Her cheeks and forehead glistened with sweat that dampened the roots of her hair. She had pushed most of her sheets and blankets to the side in heated sleep and now paid the price by shivering. She slumbered, but fretfully as her head turned from side to side. Her lips twisted into a frown. She did not respond to Serena's hands on her shoulders trying to shake her awake. Her skin even through the layers of her nightdress burned.

Panicked, Serena took to the hallway and yelled for help. An alarmed maid responded, and after Serena's rushed explanation, she hurried away to send for the palace doctor. Serena stationed herself by her sister's side until he arrived, and during that time Bryn regained consciousness. She seemed confused and a little frightened by her surroundings, but a few minutes of listening to Serena's soothing voice somewhat restored her senses.

The doctor's diagnosis was a relief. Bryn's life was not in danger. She was plagued by high fever and weak muscles, but with the right combination of rest and medicine, he expected her symptoms to retreat within a few days. It was common, he explained sagely, for foreign visitors to become mildly ill when visiting Earth for the first time as their bodies were ill-equipped to deal with the bugs the rest of the population had grown immune to. Within a week she would be perfectly fine.

Serena felt that "mildly ill" was a bit of an understatement, but she was more inclined to feel relieved than to doubt him, especially when half an hour after her first dose of medicine Bryn started to improve. Her eyes retained their sick, fevered look, but she no longer shivered and her delirium had faded. She seemed to understand where she was and what was happening to her. She was also adamant that Serena must not waste her second day on Earth sitting idly by her bedside.

"Go, have fun. Enjoy the sunlight. I'll be fine. I refuse to let you sit around all day because of me. You need to be with Averill. I plan on being unconscious as much as possible, anyway."

Serena did not want to leave her, but Bryn was right. Her presence would do neither of them any good. After planting a kiss on her sister's forehead, she went to her room to dress and then set off in haste for Averill, who had promised to wait for her in the small breakfast room off the dining hall. Unfortunately, when she entered Averill was nowhere to be seen. Only Darien was there, munching on a hunk of buttered bread as he leaned over a book he had spread open on the table. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and gave her a bland, "Morning."

Serena repeated the greeting unenthusiastically. She pulled out the chair opposite him. After sitting there awkwardly for a moment, Darien returned to his book and Serena reached for the bowl in the center of the table that contained a large selection of fruit. She picked an orange and peeled it in silence.

Remembering his manners or else awakened by the sharp scent of citrus in the air, Darien looked up. "Your sister isn't coming?"

"She's ill."

"I'm sorry," he said, and he seemed to mean it.

"Yes, well…" Serena trailed off. She had nothing to add. Silence fell between them for another few seconds while Serena continued to work on her orange.

"Are you ready for your tour?"

"As soon as your brother gets here."

"Oh…" Darien looked somewhat flustered. "I thought you knew. Did they not deliver his note? Averill was called away on business early this morning. There has been a small rebellion in one of the fishing villages over the perceived mistreatment of the local lord. Nothing major, but I do not expect him to return until this evening. He asked me to entertain you in his place today and possibly longer if the business keeps him overnight."

Overnight? Serena's stomach sank as visions of her perfect day crumbled. With Bryn sick and Averill absent, she could not imagine her visit having gotten off to a worse start. And now she was stuck with Darien. Averill had probably thought it a grand plan, an opportunity for her to get to know her future brother-in-law. Unfortunately, Serena already knew as much about him as she ever cared to.

"Actually," she said, feeling a faint glimmer of hope, "I need to stick with my sister today. I wouldn't feel right leaving her alone when she's so sick. I, uh…was just waiting for Averill to tell him that we would have to postpone our tour for another day."

"I admire your concern, but there is no need. I will ask the doctors to give her something to help her sleep. So unless you plan on staring at your sister's lifeless body all day, I recommend coming with me. However, if you are uncomfortable being alone with me, that is another matter, one I will most humbly respect."

Serena gritted her teeth. There was something challenging in his eyes as he looked at her. Although he tried to keep his expression blank, he could not stop the corners of his mouth from quivering.

She refused to be fodder for his amusement. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I never suggested you were. Shall we, then?"

What was Serena to do? Bryn would laugh at her if she tried to retreat to her room, and she wanted to give Darien no reasons for suspecting she was uneasy with him. Besides, knowing she had spent the day with Darien would make Averill happy, which, after all, was the purpose of her visit.

"I will be more than happy to join you," Serena said. From her smile, a casual onlooker might have even thought she meant it.

"Well, then hurry up and eat that orange. Unless you have another use for it in mind. Is that what you use for that ridiculous hairstyle of yours, wrapping the strands around fruit to make perfect balls like that?"

Maybe he thought his teasing was a friendly overture, but Serena found herself bristling. "I'll have you know that this is the official hairstyle for the Moon Princess. Women in my family have worn their hair like this for generations. Having a recognizable hairstyle ensures respect from strangers. Anyone from the Moon Kingdom would recognize it."

"Well, you're not in the Moon Kingdom anymore, princess."

Boy, did she know it.

Serena glumly chewed her orange, but found she had no appetite for it. She ploughed on, though, and as soon as she slipped the last slice into her mouth Darien rose to his feet. She was relieved that he did not offer her his hand, for she would have been forced to decline it.

The tour began. Darien's voice droned on as he led her through a seemingly endless maze of hallways. Every corner had a story, and Darien seemed to know all about them. He pointed out expensive and frail-looking objects and told her tales of his ancestors looking out from the portraits that lined the walls. Through it all, Serena smiled grimly and tried to keep her mind from wandering. No one could ask for a more informed tour guide, but something was lacking for her. She wished she was with Averill. His lively manner and speech would have made even a ball of dust in a corner fascinating.

Darien was not oblivious to her less-than-enthusiastic mood. "You're not very interested in the past, are you?"

"No, I am," Serena said unconvincingly.

"Don't be ashamed. It's no more than I expected. I suppose your people thrive so well with the weak gravity on the Moon because your heads are already filled with air."

Serena looked at him sharply, but he had already turned away to point out a portrait of a woman who was nearly lost within the ruffles of her red dress. He was smiling but trying to hide it. Serena was rather surprised to find that she was not angry. A smile of her own crept onto her face. Well, well. Studious, uptight Darien had a more interesting side than appeared on the surface. She found herself unexpectedly curious.

"And that is my great-grandmother Gaiana. There were rumors that her husband was actually an illegitimate son of her father, but that was never proven."

If he was willing to play, then so would she. "Well, I guess the inbreeding explains your personality defects."

"You realize that your comments encompass my brother as well, right?"

"Not at all. The two of you are so vastly different in everything from appearance and style to manner that I pegged him long ago for a changeling."

"You think so? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but _that_ is our mother."

Darien stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful blonde woman reclining on a garden bench. The portrait was so much less poised than the other stiff and formal portraits in the hallway. The queen was laughing as her image was taken, her eyes as blue as the sky above her. She held the hands of two small boys. The small dark-haired one stood quietly beside her and gazed out of the portrait while the slightly larger blond boy struggled to get away. Seeing the two faces so close together it was clear to see how much Averill resembled his mother. The child Averill clearly had a wilder nature than his brother, who stood obediently, looking so much older than his years in his little suit of black. He stood very close to his mother.

Serena's mouth parted with a comment about how she figured he would be a mama's boy, but she quickly bit her tongue when she looked at Darien. He was gazing at the portrait solemnly, his blue eyes that matched his mother's looking so dark and sad.

She cleared her throat. "I stand corrected." After a pause, she added, "You must miss her terribly."

"I do," he said shortly. Without another word, he turned and walked across the hallway to start talking about another portrait. Serena found herself lagging behind and watching him, a shock of sympathy invading her chest. She felt a little ashamed of herself for focusing solely on Averill and not realizing that his brother must share his pain as well. Averill had not been the only Earth prince to lose his parents.

"I see the family resemblance in this one," she said cheerfully as she walked over to join him, pointing to a portrait that featured a former king with a shock of messy white hair and wide, somewhat mad blue eyes. She smiled at Darien, trying to lighten the mood, but he looked as serious as ever.

"Yes, Averill does sometimes get that look in his eyes when he's worked up about something."

"I meant you."

"I know you did."

The tour continued, not unpleasantly. Serena was surprised to discover that she was enjoying herself. Darien continued showing her around the castle, giving her bits of history and Earth culture while occasionally slipping in some cutting remark about her appearance or intelligence. Serena would quickly counter with a statement of her own, and although each feigned annoyance at the other they secretly smiled.

The dark hallways of the castle seemed to brighten with each room they entered. Serena was introduced to the various servants they passed. The atmosphere seemed somewhat more informal than in the Moon Kingdom where the difference between the classes was kept very apparent. The servants in the Earth palace were respectful but they smiled and conversed in an open way that took Serena aback. A man helping change the tapestries in the grand banquet hall even asked Darien if he had enjoyed the book he recommended.

The day came to a peak when Darien took her outside to show her the gardens. Thrust into the exposure of the full, high-noon sun, Serena stumbled and shielded her eyes. Except for the softened early morning light the previous day, she had not been exposed to true sunlight. Her eyes prickled and she blinked, not sure where to look. She let out a loud sneeze.

"Aw," Darien said between chuckles. "I think I've finally found the weakness of the high and mighty Serena. Light getting you down, little girl? I'm sure it can be a bit much for someone who is always in the dark."

Serena squinted and gritted her teeth. "I don't remember you doing quite as well with the gravity on the Moon. I seem to remember you clinging to the balcony railing as if you thought you'd float away into space if you jumped too high." Her eyes were already starting to adjust to the light, and she focused on him standing beside a small blue pond. "Lead on. I'm ready for anything. Nothing on your Earth could possibly scare me." She started to walk past him, her head held high.

"How about this?"

Serena spun around in time to see a green blob with legs hurtling through the air towards her. Before she could move or make a sound, the thing hit her squarely in the forehead with a slimy 'plop' and then slid down her face to halt on her nose. The thing Darien had thrown at her – whatever it was – reached out webbed feet to cling firmly to her cheeks. It looked her squarely in the eyes, its own eyes blinking affably.

"_Ribbit_," it said, and Serena screamed.

"Get it off, get it off!"

A laughing Darien trotted over and gently plucked the little creature from her nose. "Don't tell me you're frightened of such a little frog?"

"A _what_?"

Darien stopped laughing, but a smirk remained as he held the thing in his palm. "A frog. It can't hurt you."

Serena was unsure about that. The animal's chest was puffing in and out with a rapidity that did not seem natural. It was looking at her. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. How _dare_ you surprise me like that!"

Darien chuckled as he bent to place the frog on the ground. "I thought you said you were ready for anything."

Serena watched with horror as the little green thing started hopping away, paused, and, seeming to changing its mind, started towards her. She screamed and ran, the little green thing at her heels. Darien held his stomach and bent over with laughter while Serena ran in circles shrieking like a banshee.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Get it away from me! _Darien_!"

"What is going on here?"

0 0 0

Darien stopped laughing and looked up to see a group of men approaching, surprise plain on their faces. First among them was Averill, followed by several of his advisors and the mayor of the town that had been having trouble. They were armed with books and law documents and appeared quite dumbfounded to see Serena racing around the garden, shrieking her head off.

Darien's grin melted from his face. It did not resurface when Serena noticed

Averill and threw herself at him, scattering the pamphlets he held in his arms.

"Serena, darling, what is it?"

"Your brother, your horrible, rotten brother! He's been nasty to me all day, teasing and insulting me. He threw a monster at me. He laughedwhen he did it, even though I was clearly terrified." She clung to Averill like a frightened child, shivering as if Darien had dropped her head-first into the pond. Averill blinked and looked at Darien, who was the perfect picture of innocence as he placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

Averill sighed. It was clear that after a long morning of negotiations, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Monster?" he asked. His voice sounded tired.

"Yes! That gross, green, little slimy thing. He _threw_ it at me. Can you believe it? And it spoke…er, croaked. Oh, I don't know, but it was awful!"

"You mean this?" Averill's protector Breyden bent to pick up the frog. Lounging comfortably in the big man's hands, it looked at Serena and said, "_Ribbit_."

She screamed. "Keep it away from me!"

By that point, many of Averill's companions were clearing their throats or politely covering their mouths to hide their smiles. Even Averill's eyes looked a bit brighter than they previously had.

"Yes, er…um. That is serious. Trust that I will deal with him immediately. Brey, would you please bring Serena inside and provide her with anything she requires? I need a word with my brother."

Breyden bowed his head and held his hand out to Serena. "Of course. Come along, Highness. I will see you safely inside." Averill set a whimpering Serena gently on the ground. She immediately pressed herself against Breyden with apparent fear.

"I refuse to have anything to do with him," she said, her blue eyes darting towards Darien. She started away under the protection of Breyden's arm, but just before she passed Darien, her face transformed: she grinned at him, wiggled her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue before collapsing back into her look of mock horror. Darien rolled his eyes as Averill motioned for the others to follow Breyden and Serena into the castle. He had no doubt that she had been frightened initially, but it was not until Averill arrived that she had become comically hysterical.

And as soon as he and Averill were alone and he saw the look on his brother's face, he realized why.

"Before you say anything, you have to understand that this is not as bad as it looks," Darien said quickly, seeing Averill's anger start to rise. "She overreacted on purpose. We were playing games all day, and she wanted to get me in trouble. She wanted…"

"Answer me this, brother. Did you or did you not throw the frog at her?"

"I did, but…"

"But what? I ask you as a favor to entertain my fiancé while I am away, and you end up scaring her half to death. What kind of loyalty is that?"

"She provoked me," Darien said defensively. "You don't understand. It was just a game. We've been teasing each other all day. It was a joke, and…"

"A joke, I see. She was asking for it, then? Begging for it?"

Darien frowned. "No, I…"

"There is a difference between words and physical abuse," Averill said sharply.

"What is wrong with you, Darien? You have grown up with the same code of chivalry as I have. You know that we must never harm a lady, no matter her words. Remember that, or next time the consequences will be greater than a brotherly lecture."

Darien thought that was a bit rich coming from the boy who had only months before spat over the castle walls, aiming for Beryl below, but considering Averill's irritation he thought he better keep his mouth shut.

Averill started to walk away, but he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Although I have to admit it was pretty funny seeing her racing around like that. Did she realize nothing was chasing her?" His green eyes were alight with humor. Darien looked at him for a few seconds before cracking a smile. Averill nodded at him and added, "Just remember to take more care in the future. She really is something, isn't she?"

Averill turned then and headed towards the castle while Darien stood frozen in his spot. "Yes, she is," he said to no one in particular. After a pause, he sighed and followed his brother's lead.

0 0 0

_Ribbit_.

Serena had been falling down the shadowed tunnel into sleep, but at the sound she jerked and jolted back to consciousness. Her eyes darted around the darkness for a few nervous seconds before she groaned and rolled onto her side. It was all Darien's fault…she was even _hallucinating_ the green hoppy things now.

She hadn't been angry with him when it happened, not really. Annoyed, sure. Startled definitely. Had she the courage and the opportunity, she would have done the same to him, and when the chance for revenge presented itself, she had taken it. As soon as she saw Averill's golden head entering the gates at the far end of the garden, she had started running and screaming like her own death was chasing her. Her fiancé had come to her defense like she had known he would. She was satisfied. She and Darien were even.

Unfortunately, Darien had not seen it that way. Her mind recalled his face scowling at her across the dinner table while an oblivious Averill chatted on about the dispute he had settled that morning. He had hardly smiled the entire meal. He seemed to resent her for tattling on him for what he thought was innocent fun. Serena understood that Averill had been angry with him, but really, he was being such a baby. He had started it by throwing the little green thing at her in the first place.

Bryn had not quite taken her side. She had laughed when Serena visited her after dinner and recounted the tale, including her opinion that Darien was at fault for tormenting a helpless girl and then sulking about it. "Serena, I love you," she had said, "and I would call you lots of things, but helpless is not one of them."

She was delirious, obviously. Not in her right mind.

Serena sighed and rolled back into her original position. She shut her eyes again, letting her thoughts drift as sleep took over her mind. It was not long before she found herself back in the garden, sitting by the pond and holding hands with Averill. They were gazing at their reflections in the water, laughing from the simple high of being together. Serena turned to him, ready to coax a kiss, but the face she saw beside her was not Averill. It was Darien.

And Darien was saying, "_Ribbit_."

Her eyes popped open. Must the jerk even invade her fantasies? But the sound did not seem to be confined to her dream, for within seconds she heard it again. "_Ribbit_."

And again. "_Ribbit. Ribbit_."

With a shriek, Serena sat up. As she did, her leg grazed something cold and slimy under the sheets. Heart pounding, Serena leapt out of bed and grabbed the candle from her bedside table. At that moment she dearly wished she had Raye's power of creating instant fire, but being the Moon Princess she had to settle for running into her sitting room and thrusting the candle against the hot and dying embers in her fireplace until the wick lit with a small flame. She hurried back to her room, taking care to keep the flame alive, and lifted the candle above her bed.

Hopping around on her sheets were at least four small frogs, croaking happily to one another. They looked positively delighted to see her. For about a minute, Serena just stared, and then hardly before she realized what was happening, her legs started to shake. She had just enough time to set the candle on the table before falling to her knees. Was the entire palace infested with the awful things? If so, she and Averill were going to have to negotiate different living arrangements. She could not possibly stay.

Sitting on the floor, Serena noticed a bit of parchment lying on the floor beside her hand. She picked it up and read: _Why don't you go crying to your lover about it_?

Her hand shook as she crushed the note in her palm. Her shock switched to anger. No doubt Darien thought he had found the perfect revenge. He thought she was weak, but she was going to prove him wrong. He had just morphed their game into a battle. From that moment on, it was going to be war between them. She was going to emerge the victor, whatever it took.

The frogs stopped their happy little dance. Their bug-eyes stared at her; their chests puffed in and out with rapids breaths. Serena swallowed. Whatever happened the next day, she knew she was going to get very little sleep that night.

0 0 0

When Darien entered the breakfast room the next morning, Averill looked up. Darien could not help feeling wary, but any resentment Averill might have felt for his brother's treatment of his fiancée the day before had long since faded away. He was not the type of man to hold long grudges. He smiled as he helped himself to a large plate of sausage and berries. For the first time in many days, he looked as casually relaxed as he had in the days before their parents had passed away.

"Darien, welcome to the daylight world."

"Good morning," Serena said, echoing his brother's pleasant tone. She was sitting beside Averill, looking very pretty and awake. She showed small white teeth when she smiled. Darien watched her suspiciously. She looked surprisingly fresh and happy for someone who should have had a night of terror. Was it possible that she had not discovered his presents? No…even if the frogs had hopped away before she reached her bed, she could not have missed the note he had left her. So why was she not angry? Was she that forgiving, or had she decided it was useless to fight against him? If so, he had misjudged her.

"Morning," he said. He started towards his usual seat beside Averill, but Serena seized his hand as he passed her.

"Oh, sit by me," she urged. "We got off to a bad start yesterday, and I truly want us to be friends."

Darien stared at her, but Averill was bobbing his head enthusiastically. "Thank you, darling. I'm so glad that you are making an effort. You are the two I love best, and it would a be a shame if you never learned to get along."

What could he say to that? Darien lowered into the chair next to Serena. After a beat, he said, a little spitefully, "How did you sleep?"

She leaned her elbows against the table and beamed. "Very well, thanks."

Darien could not help scowling. He grabbed a pastry and bit it to hide his expression. Averill was oblivious as he started chatting about the day and the meeting with the local farmers he needed to attend to discuss the start of growing season.

"What?" Serena's head turned at that. "I thought we were going to spend the day together."

Averill shot her a pained look. "Dearest, you know I would love to be with you more than anything, but I am the future king. The people expect me to attend these affairs. I would get out of it gladly to spend time with you, but in this case I am trapped."

Darien took another bite to hide his smile as Serena pouted. The brat was probably used to getting her way. It would do her good to taste disappointment once in a while.

"I am sure Darien would be pleased to take you into town today," Averill said.

Darien, not at all pleased, choked on his pastry. Once he had finished coughing, he looked at Serena. "Delighted," he murmured and was answered with a grin from her. Somewhat fake.

"Wonderful!" Averill raised a knife in salute. "See? We can all be friends. Now, where did that girl go? We are out of jam." He scanned the room for the maid who usually stood by in case they needed anything, but she had disappeared. He sighed. "Darien, would you mind chasing her down?"

Darien started to stand but froze. He sat quickly and shook his head at Averill. "I can't."

"Can't?" Averill frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Darien glanced at Serena. She was smiling. This time it was real. He said nothing.

"Oh, fine, if I must do everything myself." Averill stood and raised Serena's hand to his lips. "Back in a minute."

Darien waited until his brother left the room before turning to Serena. "You…" he started furiously but she cut him off with a burst of laughter.

"Why don't you go crying to your brother about it?" she taunted, and Darien felt his face redden. "What's wrong, Darien? Life got you down?" She laughed again, and Darien wished he had some jam in front of him right then. He would take the entire jar and dump it over her head. See how much she would be laughing then.

The wooden chairs in the breakfast room were attached to the stone floor. Unfortunately, Darien seemed to be attached to his chair. Serena had used some kind of adhesive, but what? How could she get any so early in the morning? She must have asked for it, gone flirting with some young butler until he fetched it for her without question. If he ever found out who had aided her…

"Sometimes I feel so stuck in my life. Wouldn't you agree?" She looked so pleased. "Score one for me. Your turn."

Darien looked helplessly down at himself. What could he do? He could not wait for his brother to return and discover his shame. Hastily, he placed his hands on the sides of the chair and pushed himself upwards until he heard the sharp ripping of fabric. If he was able to escape at the expense of the outer layer of his pants, it was worth it. Breathing heavily, he swung around to tell Serena off, but she was laughing harder than ever.

"My, it's a bit drafty in here, isn't it?"

Darien did not understand until he looked down and saw with horror that there were several layers of fabric stuck on the chair, more than just his pants. Somehow, the adhesive had managed to seep through all the layers of his clothing. All that was left hanging out the hole in his pants was bare flesh.

Darien quickly reached back and covered himself. He reddened and started backing away. "You…you're going to regret this."

Unconcerned, Serena simply waved after him, her little fingers fluttering in the air. Footsteps in the hallway signaled Averill's return, so Darien turned and raced out the back entrance to the room. As he went, he heard Averill ask where he was going and Serena's light response, "Oh, I don't know. The potty room, I suppose. He was in such an awful hurry."

Darien did not bother covering himself as he raced towards the stairs. He wanted to reach the safety of his room with as little show as possible. Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to get there without being seen. He was followed by several whistles and snorts of laughter along the way. When he passed the dining hall, someone yelled, "Nice ass!" but when he turned in fury all he saw was a group of servants fluttering about, doing their jobs.

After what seemed like hours, he reached his room and slammed the door behind him. Never had he been so humiliated. Scowling, he stripped off his ruined pants and tossed them aside. Serena was going to pay; he had no doubts about that. He was determined to win their little war. He would not stand to be beaten by her now.

0 0 0

Unfortunately, Darien continued to underestimate her, for as the week continued it only got worse. With Bryn's illness lingering longer than expected and Averill busy nearly all the time, Darien was placed in charge of Serena's entertainment like an unenthusiastic nanny. No child had ever been a bigger pain to a guardian. Her little tricks were endless. Darien could hardly keep up.

One morning he had discovered that all his pants had somehow shrunk three sizes during the night. Even the biggest of the bunch fit him like a corset around his lower half. All day he'd had to endure the whispers and giggles from the servants about his new look, but Serena's secret smile was worse than any of their words. Several days later he had gone to his private bathroom to discover that his toilet had been filled with cement. He had retaliated by ordering her mattress to be replaced by one impossibly soft so that anyone who lay on it would immediately sink and be lost within it. All he had heard from her about the incident was her comment to Averill the next day that she had never slept better in her life. Three days later, after he thought it was over, he had yawned and stepped out of bed, only to slip and fall flat on his back. His floor had been rubbed with cooking grease. The smell was nauseating.

After two weeks had passed, Darien was spent. Their little war was childish, at times entertaining, but mostly exhausting. If he could have found a way to end their game without admitting defeat, he would have done so gladly. All he wanted was to be able to ignore her and return to his books, but Averill was delighted at how well they were appearing to get along. He encouraged them to spend even more time together. As he was leaving for a short overnight business trip to a neighboring town, he suggested that Darien teach her the Dance of Pasha, a dance from a primitive tribe of the Western Continent that had come into fashion among the Earth court. Darien was rightly unenthusiastic, but Serena seemed to think it was a great idea. That was how he found himself with her one evening in the ballroom, forced to patiently teach her the dance and put on a façade of courtesy for the crowd of courtiers who had gathered for the event. All the while, he was seething inwardly.

"Like this?" Serena asked for the fourth time and quite deliberately started jumping up and down on his toes. Darien bit his lip to keep from crying out. He forced his lips into a smile.

"Exactly." He swung her around with such speed that she lost her balance and was forced to grab onto him for support. As payback, Serena pretended to trip again and bent his arm painfully behind his back while appearing to steady herself.

Darien had had enough. "Look, clearly this isn't working out. Why don't we hire a dance instructor to teach you?"

"And miss all this fun? Never."

The musicians across the room were waiting for their cue, and the crowd was beginning to get restless. Darien sighed. The sooner they finish the better. He lifted his hand to signal for the musicians to start playing again, but before he could take position he noticed one of the watching girls saunter towards them, her hips swinging.

"My prince, I could not help noticing the trouble you are having showing the Moon Princess our lovely dance." The girl did not look at Serena as she spoke. Darien breathed a sigh of relief. Never in his life had he been so glad to see her.

"Hello, Beryl," he said. He even managed a smile.

"If I may be so bold, may I take her place? It may be instructive to show her how to do it properly," Beryl suggested. As she spoke, she pushed Serena out of the way. Serena made a rather rude noise as she retreated to the sidelines, and although Darien wanted to sit more than anything, he nodded to the musicians to start again. What did it hurt? Nothing could be worse than dancing with Serena.

They started moving together.

0 0 0

Serena was in a particularly foul mood as she stepped aside to let the red-haired girl take her place. She understood that she needed to get out of the way, but there was no need for the girl to push her quite so _hard_. She refused to show her grouchiness, so she spun around to watch the couple with a bright smile. It did not last long. It became quite clear that the red-head was showing off, trying to prove her skill in contrast to Serena. Serena felt glum. Until Beryl had butted in, she had actually been having a good time "accidently" stepping all over Darien. Watching the way Beryl danced with such perfect skill made her feel stupid.

And Beryl knew it. She kept glancing over at Serena with little smirks before turning back to Darien and brushing her body against his. Darien did not seem to mind, but Serena could feel her face growing hot. She could not believe the girl was so deliberately trying to upstage her. Her fists clenched as she watched the two of them spin around on the floor. She had known that Beryl, the daughter of one of Queen Terra's former ladies-in-waiting, did not like her, but never before had it been made so painfully clear.

As soon as the music stopped, Serena took a deep breath and marched back to the floor. Beryl was looking Darien in the eyes and smiling, but he appeared uncomfortable. His discomfort did not ease when he noticed Serena charging towards them, clapping sarcastically. "Wonderful," she said, grinning at the taller girl. "You have shown me so well. I see how it is. Now step aside and me have another shot."

"Of course, Your Highness," Beryl said, her head bowing slightly. Before she walked away, Serena heard her mutter, "Be careful, he doesn't have many toes left to lose."

Without giving any sign that she heard, Serena turned back to Darien. He was shaking his head, looking pained. "No, please. I've taken enough abuse tonight."

"One more won't kill you." Serena forcibly grabbed his right hand and placed it against her forehead, the starting position for the dance. "I have a score to settle."

Darien winced, probably thinking she meant him, but it was too late to back out for the musicians had already started playing. As they waited for their counts, Serena whispered to him, "Just follow my lead. I think you're a frog, but I'm putting that aside for now because I need you to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you if you smile and act like I'm the best partner you've ever danced with."

Darien did not look particularly reassured, but he did nothing to fight her. They placed their palms together and Serena winked at him before they pushed off from each other to jump back into a series of leaps and spins. Serena bit her tongue to concentrate on her steps, making sure each one was perfectly in time. She could see the audience whispering excitedly about the change in her. She smiled before turning back to Darien and hooking her arm around his neck so that he could lift her from the waist and spin her around.

The dance continued, and Serena hit every step with precision and skill as if she had been doing it for years. It was not as hard as it looked. She had understood the steps the first time Darien explained them. It had just been too much fun tormenting him to stop. Dance was a huge part of the culture on the Moon, and it was one of the things Serena was best at.

She was better than Beryl, anyway. The girl appeared simply furious. The look she sent Serena was scalding. She felt threatened. She thought Serena was taking her man. Serena almost missed a step when she realized: Beryl had a crush on Darien. A big one, it seemed, and she thought Serena was trying to take him for her own.

Serena resisted an urge to laugh as Darien bent her backwards and she did a flip over his arm. Jealous of her and Darien! Little did Beryl know that Darien was the one man in the universe who was absolutely safe from inciting her feelings. Well, maybe not the last. She preferred him over Bryn's creepy "brother," but still…

Serena was starting to lose the rhythm, so she stopped thinking and tried to concentrate on the dance. Even so, she decided to have a little fun with Beryl. When it came time to twirl past Darien, she made a point to move close and brush against him as Beryl had. He looked at her suspiciously, but she did not meet his eyes. When the time came to reach around his neck for the final spin, she perhaps held him a bit too tightly. And what did it matter? It was Beryl she was out to irk. Darien would get over it.

The dance ended with a final dip. Darien looked down at her as the applause and cheers echoed through the room. He had a rather odd expression on his face. "You bitch," he said as he lifted her back to her feet. "You knew how to do it all along, didn't you? All that was for nothing."

"Of course not. You and Beryl are just good teachers," Serena said sweetly. She turned and waved to the red-haired girl, who spun around huffily and left the room.

"I see," Darien said, his eyes following her. "I never took you for such pettiness."

Serena turned to him with surprise. "What do you mean? It was just a bit of fun. If she can't take it, there's something wrong with her. Why are you so upset? Did I just ruin your chances of sleeping with her?"

Darien said coldly, "I have no interest in that girl."

"Tell her that," Serena suggested, turning to smile at the audience. She dipped into a curtsy and added, "She seems to have a different idea."

0 0 0

The successful completion of the dance seemed to signal an unofficial truce between Serena and Darien. For the next few days, their little tricks ceased. They were semi-cordial to each other, even when others were not around. Serena had run out of ideas for tormenting him and she suspected that was the case for him as well. She took the break in action to concentrate on her sister, whose recovery was so slow and painful that it worried her, no matter how Bryn tried to play it off like it was nothing. Serena knew she was more miserable than she would admit, especially since she had had no word from Adrian.

Averill, as usual, had business to occupy him. Whenever he promised to set aside a day for Serena, something unavoidable would come up that would take him away from the castle. She was never too disappointed. She had leaned to expect it. With Averill absent and Darien distant, she spent her mornings chatting with Bryn. Bryn had been particularly amused when Serena told her about learning the Dance of Pasha and trying to make Beryl jealous. She had commented that it was something Giselle might do, which seemed to be a reprimand as much as praise.

One morning as they were talking, Bryn fell asleep mid-sentence. The medicines and remedies the doctors unsuccessfully tried on her came with varying side effects, and the newest one made her especially drowsy. With her sister out of commission, Serena decided to explore more of the castle. She had not seen all of it, and she could not resist the urge to poke around when no one was watching her. After idly wandering for an hour, she found herself in a new corridor on the second floor. The end of the hallway opened up to a railed walkway looking down into the ballroom. Serena walked forward, eager to see the paintings on the ceiling and walls with closer eyes.

Quite unexpectedly, she rounded the corner and saw Darien. He did not notice her. His behavior was odd. He was crouched on the floor with a large bowl of some kind of purple liquid – wine, Serena guessed – and he peered through the railing onto the floor below. He was being sneaky and a little bit shady. It was interesting.

Serena crept closer. She glanced over the railing, and it was not difficult to figure out what Darien was doing. Directly below him, chatting in a shrill voice with several woman surrounding her, was Beryl. Serena covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. Why, she was almost proud of Darien! She would never have thought he had it in him.

Making no more effort to be discreet, Serena tapped him on the shoulder and said, "That's naughty, you know."

"Serena!" Darien jumped and some of the liquid splashed out of the bowl onto the wooden floor. "Where did you come from?"

"The Moon. What are you doing? Is this some manifestation of manly frustration from constantly being beaten by a girl, so you decided to prey on someone weaker?"

"Perhaps I should have saved this for you," he growled. "It's your fault, after all. Since that night I taught you the Dance of Pasha, Beryl had been worse in her attentions than ever. The girl won't leave me alone."

"Poor baby," Serena said, folding her arms and leaning against the carved wooden pillar he was hiding behind. "It's tough being beautiful." For an instant, Darien's scowl softened but he quickly snapped it back in place. He turned from her roughly.

"Go away. You don't need to be involved, and I'd rather not have any witnesses."

"This sounds serious. But you won't get away that easily. I want part of the action." Serena dropped to the ground beside him and grinned.

Darien looked like he was about to argue, but then he shrugged. "Fine. Ready?"

Serena nodded and leaned forward as he positioned the bowl over the railing. "No," she hissed, "you're doing it wrong. You'll only get a few drops on her if do it like that. Heavens, your aim sucks."

"I suppose you could do better?"

"Absolutely. You'd be surprised."

"I don't think it's possible for you to surprise me anymore," Darien muttered.

Serena ignored him. "To the left. Come on, do it." Darien sighed and obeyed until she held up her hand for him to stop. She lifted her eyes to meet his with amusement.

"Perfect. Now."

Darien let the bowl tip forward, sending a waterfall of wine showering down on the girls below. A multitude of shrieks resulted from the act, but his aim really had been perfect: Beryl was drenched while the other girls suffered only a few drops. Serena collapsed against the railing with laughter. At the sound, Beryl stiffened and started to turn their way. Darien grabbed Serena around the waist and pulled her behind the pillar, out of sight.

Together they leaned against the pillar, laughing hysterically. Serena's fit of giggles was so strong it actually brought her to the floor. Darien knelt beside her. They watched each other with an amiable look of accomplice, finally sharing something. In that moment, Serena felt herself warming towards him. How could she not when they were leaning against each other, laughing so hard that it hurt? For the first time she realized that maybe it would not be so horrible to be friends with him. He had proved he had a sense of humor, and truthfully she had had more fun with him in the last few days than she had in a long time.

"I hate you!" Beryl screamed from below. "Whoever you are, you'll be sorry!"

Serena and Darien looked at each other and all their efforts to regain control were lost. Serena collapsed on top of him, her efforts to stand useless. It was not until they heard loud angry thumps coming up the stairs that they shared a mutual excited-panicked look and pulled each other up to race down the hallway and duck into a nearby room. Darien shut the door quietly behind him and leaned against it. Serena sank to the ground, exhausted but still laughing. They listened as the footsteps reached the door, moved on, and finally retreated to silence.

Once assured of their safety, Darien said, "I do believe, princess, you've been a terrible influence on me." He didn't look angry but wondering.

"Just doing my part," Serena said. She was still glowing with the unexpected rapport between them. As he walked over to give her a hand up, she surprised herself by saying, "Listen, I know I've been a beast to you the last couple weeks. You didn't deserve it. Well, most of it."

He looked perplexed. "This is sudden. Why bothering apologizing at all? You don't give a damn what I think."

"Of course I do, idiot!" She hesitated before adding, "I have to. You're my love's brother. Now for his sake, can't we please get along? Let's forget everything that's happened and wipe the slate clean. Okay?"

She held out a hand and Darien looked at it suspiciously, half-expecting a trick. Finally, he took her hand and smiled. "Okay. For Averill's sake."

0 0 0

Later than night, Serena woke up screaming.

She bolted upright in bed, her heart hammering away as if played by a mad drummer. The soft, fluttering curtains around her bed and the brilliant light of the Moon shining outside her window told her that she was in her room at the Earth palace. She tried to calm her breathing. It had only been a dream. She was safe.

The knowledge did little to comfort her. The silence in her room, with the exception of her whimpers, sounded thunderous to her ears in comparison to the red-haired witch's throaty cackling, replaying even now in her mind. Serena shivered. Even with her eyes wide open, the horrible scene was forever burnt beneath her eyelids, replaying until she wanted to scream herself into a faint.

The dream had been horrible…the ground a crimson river of blood, the air filled with the sound of screams. One by one she had watched her dearest friends fall. In the middle of the chaos was the crooked staff and the long flowing violet gown of the snake-like witch, laughing at her, taunting her. And her eyes…Serena would never forget the eyes. The witch had looked right at her, her monstrous lips curving into a cruel smile. Those eyes, so dark and emotionless, seemed like a hellish void that Serena could feel herself falling into.

Serena's body convulsed with shallow sobs. She looked out the window, wanting the familiar comfort of the Moon, of home, but as she watched it slipped behind dark thunderclouds, leaving her wrapped in darkness. Serena rested her head against her knees and started to cry. She had never felt homesickness so powerful as in that moment. She had never known such fear for something that was not real.

The door to her bedroom opened with a soft creak. Serena lifted her head and strained her eyes in the darkness, but all she could make out of the intruder was shadow. Her first instinct was fear as she thought of the witch from her dream. An icy fist of fear gripped her chest as footsteps neared her bed, and when the shadow sat beside her she almost screamed.

But that was before a warm hand made contact with her shoulder. Serena felt her muscles relax at the solid reminder of love, of strength. With one long sigh, she let out all her worries and leaned against her savior with gratitude. Her eyes filled anew with tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Averill," she whispered against his chest before breaking into tears all over again. Immediately he stiffened as if he was not used to dealing with that kind of situation. He started to pull away but a desperate tightening of her arms and her soft cry of protest caused him to pause. The hesitation allowed her to pull him to her in an even deeper embrace. After a few seconds, he started to lightly run his hand down her back as she cried.

"Shh…" he quietly urged, but Serena, still distraught from homesickness and the dream, paid no attention. The warmth of his body enveloped her. Nothing mattered more than being near him. During all the days and nights they had spent apart, she had not allowed herself to feel how much she had missed him. It came back to her powerfully at that moment. The comfort was nice, but she wanted to be closer. She felt quite mad and fevered with the opportunity that was placed before them. She lifted a hand to his chest and felt the light patter of his heartbeat beneath his partially unbuttoned nightshirt. She needed him to help her make the fear retreat. She needed _him_.

With a soft moan, she lifted her tear-streaked face to his for a kiss. Hastily, he retreated. It made no sense. Serena opened her eyes to see that the silvery moon had reappeared from its hibernation behind the clouds and was shining bluish streaks into the dark (_dark_!) hair of her companion.

Serena felt the shock like an icy bucket of water dumped over her head. "Darien?" she whispered, and then more forcefully, "_Darien_!" Horrified, she recoiled from him. The night air from the open window chilled her skin as she moved away from him. She groped for her sheets to cover the front of her nightgown. It had been fine five minutes ago, but now she felt naked in the clingy silky fabric. Darien said nothing as she frantically searched for the sheet. His face was more blank than she would have thought possible. Finally, Serena found the sheet, which she had kicked onto the floor during sleep. She hastily covered herself before turning back to him.

"Darien…why are you here?"

"You screamed," he said simply, "and knowing my brother can sleep through a tsunami, I thought I should check on you." His explanation was reasonable enough, but Serena still felt shaken. His being in her bedroom seemed like a violation somehow, especially considering…oh, Heavens, she had almost…she had wanted him to…

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Darien looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to startle you more. I was going to tell you as soon as you calmed down. You seemed frightened enough. I didn't want to make things worse."

Serena brought a hand to her chest as she tried to regain control of her breathing. It did not work. She could not stop thinking about what she had felt a moment ago. So warm and safe, completely trusting of the man who held her in his arms. Of course, she had not known it was Darien; she had thought it was Averill. That made everything okay.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you by coming here, but I had to stop you before you woke everyone on this wing," Darien said with more accusation than apology.

"I only screamed once," she said defensively.

"How was I to know you weren't going to scream again? Anyway, why did you scream? I thought from the sound of it someone was in here trying to murder you."

Serena stayed silent for a few seconds, not sure he deserved an explanation. But inappropriate or not, his intentions in coming had been good. She slowly lowered her sheet back into her lap, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles whitened. "I had a nightmare," she said. She lifted her eyes to him warily. Would he laugh at her and boast that he had never been frightened by dreams?

But Darien did none of that. He watched her with unspoken sympathy in his eyes. "What about?" His patience with her, his understanding, seemed to make everything worse. Rather than calm her, Serena felt herself retreating further from him.

"It was nothing, really. Just a dream." She smiled to prove she was fine.

Darien needed no further suggestion. He nodded and stood. Serena felt the little bounce in her mattress as his weight was released from her bed. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "A drink? I could wake Averill."

"No, there's no need to bother him. Honestly, I'm okay now."

"Then I'm going back to bed. Remember, we're right down the hall if you need us." As he left, he patted her on the head as a brother might. Serena felt sick by the completely unsisterly feelings that had been coursing through her moments before. Damn it. Damn _him_ for bursting in to what was none of his business and causing some of her feelings for Averill to transfer to him. She hoped it was not going to take more than a good night's sleep to set things right again.

If Darien shared any of her inner turmoil, he gave no sign. "Goodnight," he said casually before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Serena stared at the closed door for several minutes, trying to will herself back to normal. It did not work. The horror of her dream and the unexpected presence of Darien had shaken her world all around. She shivered and looked out the window at the Moon shining so brightly in the sky. More than ever before she wished she was home.

It was a long time before she fell asleep.

0 0 0

The next morning Serena felt as if the entire incident had been but another dream. It seemed ridiculous upon reflection in the light of day that she had lain awake for an hour after he left, agitated by the force of her feelings. She was determined to see the event as nothing more than an unfortunate mix-up. Darien had surely had nothing untoward in mind when he entered her bedroom, only comforting his future sister-in-law. The incident was unimportant, really, laughable. So unimportant that she had not seen the necessity of mentioning it to either Bryn or Averill during the course of the morning. They would not understand.

Still, she found her mind fixed on it as she took a solitary turn around the rose garden after breakfast. She knew what her problem was. She was ashamed of herself, of what Darien must think of her. She had held him, believing him to be Averill; she would have kissed him if he had let her. The very fact that he had stopped her proved that everything was fine. There was nothing between them but the tenuous ties of friendship. At the time, she had been scared, upset. It had been natural for her to want him to hold her, to touch her, to make all the bad things in the universe go away. She had wanted his protection.

Serena started walking faster. No, she had not wanted _him_. She had wanted Averill. She had thought he was Averill, and therefore could not be held accountable for anything she had felt. There was nothing that Darien had that Averill could not give her. Absolutely nothing.

So why was she still stressing over the previous night? No matter how she tried, she could not let it go. She wished she could erase the incident from her memory. It annoyed her that she had to make herself forget. When had she become so careless of her own feelings?

Serena sighed and stopped walking. The only thing left to do was to find Averill before he left for his daily duties. She had to remind herself who she was and why she was there. She had to _make_ herself forget.

Serena turned…and immediately froze. Standing behind her was a scruffy-looking man, looking pathetically out of place among the delicate beauty of the roses. He had scars zigzagged across his rough cheeks. His eyes looked simply mean. It occurred to Serena that she ought to scream, but before she could open her mouth, he reached for her and took hold. A strip of dirty grey cloth was forced into her mouth to muffle any sound. Serena struggled. She kicked. As she thrashed about, more men leapt out of the bushes to restrain her.

Everything became confused after that. She felt herself lifted and carried to a pack of horses waiting just outside the stone walls of the garden. The first man who had grabbed her was shouting orders at the others, but Serena's brain was too startled to comprehend. It was insane that this was happening in broad daylight right outside the castle. Was no one watching her? Wasn't the Earth palace crawling with guards? She had seen them practicing in the courtyards. How was it that she could be so utterly, vulnerably alone?

The men forced her onto one of the horses and someone boarded behind her. As the horse raced towards the forest, she tried to work out what the hell was happening to her. Kidnapping?

Just another problem to add to her list.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Unintended emotional crimes.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Darien knew his day was lost before it had even begun.

He rose early as the first rays of sunlight tickled the edges of his curtains. His stomach twisted in knots at the gathering light. Already, the beginning of the new day defeated rather than invigorated him. He pulled himself out of bed, his tight muscles protesting with dull aches. His movements were vague as a ghost's as he walked towards his closet to dress and then out into the hallway. The only sounds during the early hour were his own footsteps echoing against the cold stone of the corridor. He was grateful for the solitude.

He felt sore, tired in a way that had nothing to do with the need for rest. Sleep had been impossible. His thoughts had hummed away throughout the night like an angry flock of bees. He, who had always prided himself on his logic and sense of restraint, felt over his head and close to drowning.

After a brief detour to the kitchen, Darien's restlessness sent him outdoors for a walk in the garden. It was supposed to cheer him up, but seeing the bright sky and listening to the joyous chirrups of the birds only made him feel worse. He rolled his soft muffin around on his palm until it broke into crumbs. He dropped it resignedly to the ground. It was useless if he had no appetite. Not wanting to be seen, he made a turn into a little grove of hanging trees that shielded him from the castle. If only he could step away from himself all would be right in the world.

He should have known better than to go to Serena that night, but there had been no conscious thoughts to interfere when he heard her scream. His body had responded instantly. Before he had woken enough to question what he was doing he was in her chambers with his hand on her bedroom doorknob. He should have gone for Averill. He saw it now. He had no business entering her room and approaching her bed, but at the time he had not realized it. He had only reacted.

Everything that happened afterward was his own fault, his own stupidity. He had meant to ascertain her safety and leave, but somehow he found himself sitting beside her on the bed. He stayed silent when she threw herself at him, believing him to be Averill. He had told her that he had not wanted to startle her by correcting her mistake when she was already hysterical, but after a night filled with unrest and analyzing he knew better. The brief moment of closeness with her had gotten to him. He did not want to leave her. Seeing her looking so open and afraid, not the confident, mischievous girl who took the greatest pleasure in tormenting him, had done something to him. When she lifted her head to his for a kiss, so innocent, so trusting, part of him had not wanted to stop her.

He wished he could believe it had been a momentary attraction spun from the interfering moonlight. Men much older and wiser than him preached of the madness brought on from long exposure to the Moon; maybe the nearness of the Moon Princess caused the same effect, overriding every rational thought until he was left with the rawness of everything that was wrong. Darien wanted to believe it would go away, that the next time they met he would not still be thinking of her, feeling the slow burning beneath his skin that had sprung from the close contact. He was afraid to find out.

He did not even _like_ her. That was the main problem. Serena was a spoiled child who nearly went into fits when she did not get her way. She took an unusual amount of pleasure from putting him down at every opportunity. How he could have developed feelings for her without realizing it was beyond his comprehension. Because it could not have come from nowhere; he was not naïve enough to believe that. He blamed spending time with her, becoming friends even while plotting each other's downfall. What had happened last night had only given what already existed below the surface of his conscious thoughts the fuel to rise and burn.

Averill was going to kill him when he found out.

He was not going to find out. Darien was going to kill it himself. He would push it to the side, beat it, suffocate it, until the last remnants faded like a dissipating mist. He was going to forget it had ever happened. His one saving grace was that Serena did not know. She would no doubt be disgusted if she did. She would laugh. And even if she was somehow able to overcome the revulsion and feel pity, nothing would come of it. She loved Averill. She would never betray him. And furthermore, neither would Darien.

Darien's mouth twisted. He picked up a long stick and swatted it at a patch of tall grass. He wished he could blame his latest brain fever on the Moon…but it was not that simple.

Somebody gasped. There was a quick inhalation as if the beginning of a scream. Just as quickly as it began it was cut off. Darien looked up. There was a rustling in the rose garden over the green hedge. He started to step away, thinking it was probably a couple of young palace guards tussling behind the privacy of the hedges, but when the shouting began he stopped. The voices were gruff and decidedly unfriendly. They seemed to be in a hurry to leave. It sounded like they were dragging something.

At a sharp command of "Don't hurt her!" Darien went cold. His hand flew to his hip to ensure his dagger was still strapped to his thigh. He started running alongside the hedge, looking for an entrance to the rose garden. He ran to the nearest exit gate and looked around. A hundred feet to his left, Serena was being forced onto the back of a waiting horse. She struggled, but her small frame was no match for the burly man who grasped her in his arms. The man moved with a grace that seemed incongruous with his heavy body as he leapt behind her onto the black horse. He gave the stallion a quick slap, and it lifted its front hooves before racing towards the forest.

The other men were climbing onto their own horses and following. Darien's shout of "Hey!" did little to stop them. Only one man turned around, a short man with an oddly pleasant face and a scar across one cheek. He smiled when he saw Darien running towards him and swept off his hat with a little bow before steering his horse towards the forest and following the others.

Darien kept running. It was not long before men, horses, and girl were out of sight. The thick cover of trees swallowed them completely. Serena was gone.

He knew the wise thing to do would be to head back to the castle, alert the guards, and tell Averill. But he kept going. So many horses crashing through the trees would surely create a mess in the underbrush, crushing ferns and scattering dead leaves. There had to be a trail. If he hurried, he might have a chance of following it before wind and forest creatures destroyed any trace of where Serena had been taken.

Leaving logic far behind, Darien ran on.

0 0 0

For the first time in her life, Serena considered the possibility that she was going to die. Her thoughts were blurry as the scenery raced by, twisted branches and bushes and patches of sky. She was scared. If she had been able to take in a complete breath, she would have been screaming her head off. She could feel her heart beating a sharp uneven rhythm against the thick, hairy arm of the man who held her. Only the fear of what might happen to her if she passed out kept her from indulging the black spots pricking before her eyes.

Frightened as she was, she was not passive. She struggled at the beginning. She writhed, trying to twist out of the man's iron grip. She bit his shoulder, but it was like trying to harm a boulder. Eventually, Serena gave up, realizing that even if she miraculously managed to free herself, she would fall from the racing horse, break a bone or two in the impact, and possibly get crushed by the four horses following behind them. Her odds were better if she played along and waited to see what the men wanted.

The trees thickened as they went deeper into the forest. Hardly any sunlight penetrated the thick cover of leaves, creating a shadowy, half-night effect even in the prime of day. The thundering of the hooves quieted as the path disappeared, and the men started to guide their horses more carefully through the trees. After what seemed like hours, Serena felt her horse slow to a dull trot and then finally stop. Men were dismounting around her, tying the reins of their horses to low tree branches. Feeling stiff and sore, Serena raised her head. She did not make eye contact with anyone.

"You okay, honey?" the man who held her asked, and Serena was stunned by the gentleness in his voice. "Think I can trust you not to run?"

It was so ridiculous Serena almost laughed. "Where would I run to?" she asked bitterly.

The big man smiled. "Okay, sweetie. I'm going to let you down nice and easy, and you just wait right there until I tend to my horse, got it?"

Serena made no promises, but she understood that escaping while being pursued by five men on horseback was unlikely. When the man lowered her carefully to the ground she stood beside him, her arms wrapped around herself to stop her shivering. The day was warm, but Serena was chilled to the core. The feeling did not improve when she felt an unwanted hand make contact with her bottom and give a little pinch.

"Excuse me, sir!" she said indignantly, spinning around to see one of the men leering at her.

"Hey, Gary? We picked up a sweet one. You don't think the boss would mind if we warm her up for him?"

Serena took a hurried step backwards as the man lifted his arm again, this time aiming for her chest. An instant later she jumped as she felt the iron hand of Gary clamp down on her shoulder. "Hands off," the big man said quietly, but there was an undercurrent to his voice that was sharp as a knife. "You know the orders, The princess is not to be touched or harmed in any way. She is only to be had by him."

"I will not be _had_ by anybody!" Serena protested, provoking an outburst of laughter among her captors. Gary alone did not appear amused.

"Move it, men," he ordered, tugging on Serena's shoulder to lead her forward. As the men grumbled and stepped ahead of them, his voice dropped, becoming softer. "Do not fear them, Your Highness. They're good men. They would never disobey an order from the boss. They're mostly talk."

"Mostly" was not exactly comforting. Serena must have looked skeptical, for Gary smiled. His expression lightened, making him appear almost benign.

"I will not let any harm come to you. You have my word on that."

Serena nodded. She did not know why, but she believed him. She almost trusted him. She knew instinctively that if she could make an ally out of any of them, it would be him. "Tell me what I'm doing here," she requested. "What do you want? Is it money?"

Looking innocently away, Gary started to whistle. Serena could feel the frustration building inside her.

"I'm not taking another step unless you tell me."

"Come along. The boss will be waiting. If I'm not mistaken you won't be so unhappy when you see him."

"Oh, I'll faint with sheer passion, right?"

"If the tales he's been spinning are true, I wouldn't be surprised."

Serena grew silent. Whatever they wanted, Averill would pay, she told herself. He would do anything to get her back safely. He would never let her down.

The random placement of trees and bushes gave no sign of a path, but Gary appeared to know where he was going. Before long the thick growth of plants opened up to a sunlit clearing. Serena was inundated with the smells of spices and burning wood. Many tents and crudely-made wooden structures lined the inside edge of the trees. It was a colorful, unexpected village. Serena could feel the life and energy of the place: the village was no palace filled with dead, dusty rooms. She heard children running through the trees, laughing and singing to one another. Groups of women stood outside their tents gossiping, and a handful of men stood around a campfire in the middle of the little town, roasting a large bird.

Seeing the signs of humanity, the knot in Serena's stomach unclenched slightly. Of course, all activity stopped when the inhabitants noticed her. She tried to boldly stare down anyone who looked at her, but her energy quickly fizzled and she gazed straight ahead, pretending not to notice their eyes. Gary led her on with the determination of a man delivering a package. He stopped in front of the largest tent, which was draped in dark red velvet with gold thread running through it in swirls.

"Wait here," he instructed as he lifted the flap and went inside.

Serena shivered. Trying to distract herself from thoughts of what might be coming, she looked around. Activity had continued, but there were still a fair amount of people watching her. A couple of children had crept up and were staring at her with wide eyes. Serena waved at a girl who clutched a ragged doll to her chest. The girl shrieked and ran away, her little body shaking with giggles.

Serena turned back to the tent, trying to focus on the murmuring voices she heard inside.

"…her. Exactly as you wanted."

"The boys were not too rough, were they?"

"Some. I'll have them dealt with. Don't worry."

"I never do. I trust you as a brother."

Serena leaned into the tent until her ear pressed against the soft material. It fluttered and she stepped back guiltily, hoping they had not noticed. If they did, they went on talking as before.

"How about the other situation?" Gary asked.

"Under control. Someone has learned a painful lesson. I doubt they will try challenging me again for a long time."

"Good. Well, enjoy your prize. You deserve it. There's a lovely lady with golden blonde hair out there who I'm sure is anxious to see you."

"_Golden_ blonde hair? That is not exactly…"

The tent flap was brushed aside. Serena jumped back as a man strode out. He was not extremely tall or imposing at 5'10" or 5'11", but there was something about his posture that demanded attention. She felt oddly that she should straighten and salute.

The man did not look happy. He took one look at her and swore.

"Damn it, Gary. I asked you to fetch me the young princess from the Moon Kingdom, not the princess _of_ the Moon Kingdom!"

Serena blinked quickly, not understanding the difference, but then her eyes widened. He meant Bryn. He had wanted her sister. But why…?

Gary was shuffling his feet, looking uncomfortable. "You could have given a better description. How was I supposed to know?"

The man groaned and pushed his black bangs away from his eyes with exasperation. Upon closer inspection, "the boss" was not really so much a man as a boy. He was younger than Gary, probably not much older than herself. What had he done to deserve such authority?

Memory flashed. Serena remembered the last ball held at the Moon Kingdom…a dark-haired boy pursuing Bryn into a corner…and Ciah holding her back from interfering. Serena had never seen the boy's face, but suddenly she knew.

"You're Adrian," she said.

He nodded, something in his brown eyes relaxing. "And you are Princess Serenity." He rolled his eyes towards Gary. "It seems my men have erred. I sincerely apologize for it."

The appearance of the Prince of Thieves attracted attention from a group of nearby men. They came forward, closing around her in a tight circle. Serena's eyes darted around them nervously. Bryn may have been head over heels for Adrian, but she had only seen his polished, glittering side. His lifestyle was no more than an abstract to her. Serena could see that the kind of people he lived and dealt with daily did things in a cold, calculated manner that was geared towards survival. It was a mentality that was completely foreign to her. She did not trust that Adrian's affection for her sister was enough to give him any special incentive for protecting her if his people decided there was value in keeping her.

"Yes, you have erred," she said, trying to sound braver than she felt. "Now release me. I demand an escort back to the Earth Palace immediately."

Adrian's eyebrows shot upwards. "Release you? Did you hear that, boys? The princess is pretty insistent. But I do not think it is as easy as that, my dear. We are already involved. By now surely your prince will know you are missing, and I shudder to think what he will do to any of my men who are kind enough to 'escort you back.' No, it is far too late for that. Something else will have to be done."

Serena's nails bit into her palms as several racy and dangerous suggestions came from the men surrounding her. Her heart was beating so quickly she thought she was going to pass out. Adrian was not going to let her go. He was going to let his men have her. She just knew it. How could Bryn be so _stupid_ to fall for such a sadistic boy?

Adrian held up his hand to stop his men from their vivid descriptions of what they would like to do if given the chance. His lips twitched. "My God, boys, your manners. There is a lady present. We wouldn't want her to think anything unseemly happens under my watch. I am counting highly on her approval, you know. I was thinking more along the lines of feeding her before sending her on her way. Will you join me, Highness?"

Serena stared at him, not understanding. It was not until she took in the look on his face that she began to relax. Wearing a smile like that, it was impossible for Adrian to be intimidating. She realized that he had been lightly teasing her. He had not even the slightest idea of letting his men harm her…and from the chuckles and smiles of some of the other men she realized it was far from their minds as well. Beside his boss, Gary was nodding at her reassuringly, and she remembered his promise. They were different from anyone she had ever met, but that did not necessarily mean they were enemies. Even if they _had_ abducted her.

The scent of the roasting bird drifted over tantalizingly. Adrian was right: Serena was hungry. Well, at the very least, she could take the opportunity to try to figure out what exactly it was about him that set Bryn so on fire.

Warily, she nodded. "Okay. Why not?"

0 0 0

"You despicable thief!"

Adrian laughed, his warm voice mingling with the sounds of the others in the camp enjoying the evening meal. "I've heard worse. Bring it on, princess. Show me what you've got."

Serena smiled and took another bite of the turkey leg she was gnawing. The wonderful juices dribbled down her chin and onto her dress before she could wipe them away. She knew her mother would be horrified at how sloppy she was being, but she could not bring herself to care. Certainly no one around her did. She was having fun, something she had not thought possible only hours before. She suspected that the wine Adrian had poured for her at the beginning of the meal had something to do with her state of relaxation and enjoyment, but so what? It was better than crying in a corner like a pathetic heroine.

"You're slow," she said, chewing noisily. "You're rude, unattractive, a terrible host, and I'm sure you have a small penis."

Adrian winced and placed a hand on his chest in mock pain. "You strike deep, Highness, you really do. Fortunately, I have reason to believe your sister is of a different opinion."

Serena waved her drumstick at him. "If you come anywhere near her, I will make sure you are arrested. I happen to know that my sister has much better taste in men. Give up unless you want your heart torn out and stomped on."

"Too late for that. Must be a family talent. You're doing a pretty good job of it yourself."

"Thank you."

Serena was sitting at the head of a long, outdoor table in Adrian's special chair. He had dropped into a bow as he pulled it out for her, speaking some nonsense about how beautiful ladies must always have the right of way among the common folk. Her uneasiness had quickly faded. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to him. Not only him: once they got over their initial suspicion and hostility, the men and women of Adrian's camp seemed to accept her as one of their own. Serena understood that for many of them, their tough exteriors were just a pretense. They may have been a bit…uncouth in their manners compared to what she was used to, but Serena liked them. Adrian alone seemed a step apart as far as general civility. She began to wonder where he had learned such manners right before he started ripping on her for being small and helpless and unable to take out a few men to get away.

That had started it. For the last hour they had been laughing together and making jokes until Serena was completely comfortable around him. She hated to admit it, but she began to see hints of what Bryn saw in him. For a rogue, he was not that bad.

She grinned. "This is delicious."

"I am sure it is not up to your standards, Highness, but I am glad it pleases you."

"It's better, actually. It's different. Do you know how boring it is to have practically the same thing every night? So-called delicacies don't seem special anymore."

"Well, then, I am honored," Adrian said gravely. Serena wiped her chin with the back of her hand, looking at him curiously. Before she could stop herself, the question that had been at the back of her mind all night rose to her tongue.

"Do you love her?"

"Sorry?" Adrian was surprised.

"Bryn. Who else? Do you love her?"

"Must you ask? I love her. More than I have ever loved anything."

"Then why the hell did you try to drag her off today? Don't you know how sick she's been?"

Adrian winced. "I was told she has been getting better."

"Oh, sure. She can sit up in bed now and have porridge without vomiting it up, but being snatched up on horseback might have given her a heart attack. Good thinking, lover." Serena was not really as angry as she sounded, but Adrian did not know her well enough to realize that. He looked wounded at the thought that he might have hurt Bryn.

"Then it's good my men are stupid enough to grab the wrong girl. I am sorry, Highness. Please believe that I would never intentionally harm your sister. I would die first."

Serena's eyes swept over his face with calculation. She believed him. The things she was feeling for him were unexpected. There was admiration surely, respect, but it was more than that. She liked him. She wished she didn't. It would make things so much easier if she could go on thinking he was a rude ruffian.

She nodded jerkily. "I know. And stop calling me Highness. My name is Serena."

He smiled. "Of course it is."

"Well, I _guess_ I approve of you seeing her. With my supervision, of course. You are welcome to visit us anytime you like."

"Now, what would your prince think of that?"

Serena hesitated and then said a little bitterly, "Honestly, I wouldn't know. He's been too busy lately to notice me."

"Ooh, that was pepper coated. Problems on the home front?" When her tight expression did not change, Adrian ducked his head. "Sorry, I did not mean to pry."

"Yes you did, but I don't mind. He's never around. I mean, I don't blame him. He has taken over his parents' duties and is also training for his coronation. He barely has time to sleep let alone see me. It's just that since his parents died he's changed. He says he wants to be with me, but he never makes the effort. I don't know why he wanted me to come here in the first place if he's just going to push me off onto a shelf."

"Your presence is more than enough of a reason, I'm sure. Just knowing you're around is soothing. If Bryn was here I would feel better about everything I do." He smiled as he spoke, his eyes wandering to stare at the trees as if imagining his love emerging from the forest. "She would be the motivation to keep me going."

"Well, I won't let her. She can't spend her time with such shady people. No offense."

"None taken. But my, aren't you the little hypocrite? You don't seem to mind associating with vagabonds."

"Well, I'm her big sister. I have to protect her." Serena puffed her chest out proudly, but Adrian just laughed.

"Big you say? I think you're a little bit of fluff, and if I blew on you too hard you would float away."

Serena tried to look angry but she could not, not with Adrian's laughing eyes on her. She started giggling. "Okay, but you shouldn't be acting all high and mighty when…"

She trailed off as a sudden commotion from the men distracted Adrian's attention. It was fascinating to watch how at the slightest noise he tensed and swung his head around, his expression going severe as the laughter died from his eyes. A couple of muscled-bound men who had been guarding the perimeter of the camp during the feast came forward, dragging a smaller figure between them. Serena whitened as the firelight lit upon the face: it was Darien. What was he doing there?

The blue sky was beginning to darken to night. Adrian stood and folded his arms. The gathering darkness and splashes of firelight made him look more menacing than the boy Serena just had been laughing and talking with. She suddenly realized that there were two Adrians, the real, carefree Adrian and the Adrian who was well-respected by men twice his size and who kept his band of thieves tightly under control with methods she probably did not want to know about. Thankfully she had worked her way to the inner Adrian. Darien, however, was not so lucky. Serena was grateful that Adrian had never turned those cold eyes on _her_.

"A trespasser," Adrian said, sounding faintly amused. The watching men and women chuckled at his tone. "Well, well. Aren't we lucky? You, my friend, are just in time to provide us with a little after-dinner entertainment." Serena slid her chair into the shadow of the fat man beside her as Darien's gaze swung her way. She did not want him to see her. Not yet. She was curious about how he would react.

Adrian was still smiling, but it was not kind. "Well? Squeal, little pig. Who sent you?"

Darien did not speak. He did not move in his captor's arms, and his own eyes were cold.

Adrian was no longer amused. "Am I speaking in tongues? _Who is your master, boy_?"

"I have no master. I'm here for her. What have you done to her, you bastard?" Darien said.

His words hit Serena with a sweet shock. Darien had come after her. He must have witnessed Adrian's men take her and followed. The moon was just beginning to rise above the treeline. Darien was alone and on foot…he must have been following her trail all day to find them. Thoughts of the determination and devotion that must have taken made Serena feel dizzy. She took another long sip of mead to conceal her face.

Adrian did not look angry at having been called a bastard, only thoughtful. His eyes darted to where Serena sat before he took a step sideways, blocking her from Darien's view. He placed one hand on his hip and asked, "Who exactly am I supposed to have ravished this time? And be careful with your words, my friend. I am not always as nice as I look. You interrupted _my_ party, remember."

Serena was surprised to see a knife appear in Adrian's hand. She was not sure where it had come from. Any movements he had made had been quick and fluid. Clearly the Prince of Thieves knew what he was doing.

And Darien did not. He gave a violent jerk, trying to force himself out of his captor's arms. He failed spectacularly, and sensing defeat, he tried yelling. "Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw the horses tied up in the woods. I followed the noises here. If you hurt her, I swear I'll–"

Again, Serena did not see him move, but barely a heartbeat passed before Adrian was pressed against Darien, his knife against the prince's throat. "Do what exactly?" he asked.

Serena could not take it anymore. The knife was real, and the look in Darien's eyes made her fear he would try something stupid and the night would end in a bloody mess all because she had waited to show herself. She stood and hurried over to them, crying, "No, Adrian, don't! He's a friend."

Darien's eyes grew so wide when he saw her that she thought they would pop out of his skull, but Adrian stepped back with another amused smile. "Then there's nothing to worry about, men. Any friend of Serena's is a friend of mine. Release him."

The men, annoyed at the loss of a good fight, dropped Darien a little roughly, and he fell down into a puddle of mud. No one apologized as Darien pulled himself into a crouch and glared at everyone surrounding him, Serena included.

"Don't you dare speak to her with disrespect. She is to be addressed as Princess Serenity, you rodent."

Serena tapped her foot. "Shut up, Darien. I'll decide who I want respect from."

Darien looked at her with surprise and then at the hand Adrian held out to him. After an apparent inner struggle, he took it and allowed the thief to pull him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, my man, but I can't blame my men for being cautious. Several members of my group defected recently and formed a rival clan of their own. I can never be too careful, especially where the children are concerned." He glanced fondly at the kids table where the children were laughing and throwing food at one another, howling like little monkeys.

"I am not a spy," Darien said dryly.

"I know. But as I said, one can never be too careful."

"Are you in danger?" Serena asked nervously. Adrian shook his head with a wink.

"Nah. Just the usual hostile takeover power struggle that's been going on since my grandfather was the Prince. Nothing I can't handle."

As he spoke, Darien looked from him to Serena with an expression of utmost confusion. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Adrian turned to him. "Prince Endymion, I presume?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I have my spies as well. Many within your castle walls who report to me all that goes on there. Especially concerning Bryn."

"He loves her," Serena stage-whispered, which only made Darien appear more bewildered.

"You kidnapped Serena," he said, clearly struggling to place Adrian in his mental hierarchy of good and evil;.

"I did not mean to. It was an honest mistake. Now would you stop being so hostile and let your host get you a drink? You look a mess, my friend."

"My host?"

"Me." Adrian put his arm around Serena's shoulders and steered her back to the table, clearly expecting Darien to follow. Serena did not see Darien's expression but she imagined it held a combination of confusion and anger. If it did, he had it under control by the time he reached them. The Prince of the Rogues ordered the fat man beside Serena to get up and motioned for Darien to sit down. He did so, suspiciously, as if he expected his host to pull the knife on him again.

As Adrian bellowed for a serving girl to bring another mug of ale, Darien turned to Serena and whispered, "Are you okay? Truly?"

She laughed. "Truly. Didn't you know that I can take care of myself?"

He frowned, forehead wrinkling. "Yes, but…"

"But nothing." She looked at him warmly. "Anyway, thank you. For coming after me, I mean. It was really brave of you."

Darien looked away and nodded. Serena could have sworn there was heightened color in his cheeks, but it must have been a trick of the firelight. "Well, Averill would butcher me if he knew I had let you get away without a fight. Really, though, would you tell me what is going on?"

Serena smiled, but before she had a chance to speak, Adrian stood and banged his fists against the table for attention. The group of rogues and their families grew silent as they looked at their master expectantly.

"Two royal guests tonight," Adrian announced. "I think this calls for a celebration. Any opposed?"

Many cheers and hoots of laughter settled that.

0 0 0

"May I have the first?"

Swift hands grabbed Serena around the waist. With a little squeal of surprise, she turned to see Gary grinning at her. He stepped back and bowed, making a flourish with his hands. Her lips twitched and she lowered into a curtsy before holding out her hand to him so he could lead her into the circle of strangers dancing around the campfire. The air felt thick from the smoke and the heat of moving bodies packed close around her, but Serena felt oddly liberated. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The smell of the little flowers from her crown invaded her nostrils. Instantly, she felt relaxed and happy, and as Gary turned her in a little spin, bubbly laughter start to build in her chest.

She felt beautiful and free. After the feast, a girl named Mary had taken her aside and whispered that she would loan her a dress, as Serena's own was dirtied and torn. The dress was a very simple sleeveless white that fell from her shoulders to her ankles, but it swirled beautifully as she moved. Mary had convinced her to wear her hair down, long and wavy along her back. She had also produced a little crown of pink and purple wildflowers for her to wear. Serena had fallen in love with it immediately.

Now, standing under the stars, feeling the energy from the crowd around her, Serena felt ready for adventure. She was in the mood to dance. She wanted to spin around the campfire until she was too dizzy to stand. She wanted to climb a tree and scream at the Moon, or else spread her arms wide and float away to the stars. The party was so unlike her mother's balls back on the Moon. In Adrian's camp, there was hearty laughter rather than polite chuckles, wild improvisational dancing rather than the formal steps every member of the Moon court had to learn, music that made her heart race rather than the slow torment of the notes she usually heard. Drums beat out a steady rhythm, keeping time for the scattering of long horns and stringed instruments she did not recognize.

It was insane, and she was loving it! She loved the sound. She loved everyone around her. She could not remember ever feeling so good.

Caught by a wild inspiration, Serena started jumping and flailing with random movements. For the first time in her life, she wanted to forget the formal controlled steps that had been drilled into her head and just let the music lead her. The couples around her were laughing and cheering her on. Gary watched with a wide, somewhat perplexed but approving grin. Serena moved to the music, swaying and leaping whenever the rhythm seemed to demand it. She felt alive. She could do anything she pleased.

When the song ended, she was laughing so hard she would have collapsed if Gary had not caught her around the waist and steadied her. "That was great!" she yelled in his face, making him lean hastily back. "I've never done anything like it!"

Gary bowed. "You certainly are a surprise, Your Highness. I thank you."

Serena grinned at him and her smile spread as she spotted Adrian and Darien over his shoulders sitting apart from the dancers, their heads bent together as they spoke. "I need to say hello to the boss. Do you mind?" she asked. Gary shook his head and spun around to swing another unsuspecting girl into his arms. Serena trotted off towards her boys, glowing with the high from the dance. She breathed in deeply, able to smell the flowers from her crown more clearly as she separated herself from the scent of burning wood and sweat. The night air felt cool as she left the heat of bodies and the fire. It felt wonderful. She felt wonderful.

"Hi!" Serena said enthusiastically as she dropped herself into Adrian's lap and threw her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? You're missing all the fun!"

"Oh, Lord, you got her drunk," Darien said in a dead-pan voice.

"I most certainly am not," Serena said indignantly. She turned to Darien and stuck out her tongue.

Adrian was laughing as he eyed her. "I would never. But it appears Mary has been a naughty girl."

Serena smiled at him. "I like you. You're my friend. I'm going to kiss you." She made an attempt at it, but Adrian gently pushed her off his lap.

"As much as that would make my year, darling, I can't let you get that close. That little blossom you're wearing is too powerful for even my strength."

As Serena started to hum, Darien asked, "What do you mean?"

Adrian gestured at Serena's crown of fragrant pink and purple flowers. "The eratopis flower. Its scent sort of…lowers inhibitions until all walls are non-existent. It forces you to show who you really are. And the longer the exposure, the more time it takes to wear off. Which is why I'm taking this…"

"No!" Serena said, backing away as Adrian reached for her crown. "It's mine. It makes me look pretty."

"I will not argue that," Adrian said solemnly, "but you look just as pretty without it. Doesn't she?"

Darien was sitting rather stiffly. "I suppose."

Serena wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Come on, give me a compliment. It won't kill you."

"I'm not sure it won't."

While Serena was pondering that, Adrian made another grab for her crown, and she skipped out of his reach, laughing like a nymph. "Come on," he said, "Take it off. It's not good for you. I'll be doing you no favors by letting you wear it longer. Mary and I will be having a talk later."

Serena spun in a circle and then stopped and pointed at him. "I'll make you a deal. One dance and you can have it."

"Uh, no. As much as I love you, I can't. I save myself for my lady."

"Sort of like fasting?"

"You got it. I've made it clear to all the girls here that I'm taken, and if I make an exception and dance with you, they'll start harassing me again. Plus I don't trust myself when you're wearing that. You and Bryn don't look entirely alike, but there is some resemblance."

Serena was disappointed, and she spun in another circle to hide it. "Then you're not getting it," she said, making the words almost like singing.

"What about Darien? I'm sure you've got a few moves to teach the old boy." At the mention of his name, Darien blinked. Serena had the feeling he had been staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, no, I…"

"Okay," Serena said brightly, holding out her hands.

"Go on. I'll be right over there. And make sure you get it," Adrian added to Darien in a low voice. "I refuse to be responsible for whatever mess she weaves tonight." Whistling to himself, he walked away, leaving Serena and Darien alone together.

Darien looked a little red. "We don't have to, you know. If you don't think it's proper…"

"Why not? We've danced before. What's different now?"

He did not answer, only sighed and let her pull him forward into the circle of dancers. "We're going to look like fools," he grumbled.

"So what? Lighten up and have some fun!" As if showing him how, Serena backed away from him to the fire, swaying to the music, one hand stretched towards him in invitation. Darien did not move. Serena could sense his reluctance, and it confused her. Why was he not moving towards her? Why was he looking at her as if the thought of touching her was worse than thrusting his fist into the hot embers of the fire? Was she still that loathsome to him?

Fortunately, his hesitation did not last long. Darien stepped forward and took her hand. Serena was already feeling great, but the contact of his skin trembled through her like lightning. A flush spread upwards from their clasped hands into her throat and face. Rather than analyze it as she normally would have done, Serena simply smiled. She pulled him towards her and started dancing.

The music was so loud that her eardrums were ringing. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she swept around the fire to the beat of the drums. She felt almost weightless. Whatever was possessing her had not yet hit Darien. He stood beside her, looking uncomfortable as he rocked back and forth on his heels as inconspicuously as possible. It annoyed Serena. She moved back to him and grabbed his hands again, attempting to twirl with him but he resisted.

"Come on," she insisted, tugging at him, but he was shaking his head.

"I can't. I don't know the moves."

"Make up your own!" she said. His reluctance was making her unhappy, bringing her down. As she stood watching him, feeling the beat of the music in her bones, an idea struck her.

"The Dance of Pasha!"

He blinked. "What?"

"We can do it! It's the same beat. _Listen_." She put her hand over his chest and started tapping the rhythm. "One two…one two three. One two…one two three. Don't you see?" She stopped and kept her hand resting against his chest, feeling the soft bumps of heartbeats beneath his shirt.

He was shaking his head, clearly struggling for a reason. "We can't…"

"Oh, come on," Serena said, determined not to let him get out of it. She moved into the starting position, lifting his hand to rest against her forehead. Standing so close beside her, Darien breathed in deeply. The pungent perfume of the flowers floated around them. The longer he stood, the more his tension seemed to leave him.

"Well, _one_ dance can't hurt."

Serena started to move before giving him a chance to change his mind. He followed obediently as she started the motions of the dance. Darien's lack of enthusiasm faded so rapidly that Serena doubted his protests had been genuine. She grinned as she stepped around him, receiving a shy smile back. Triumph flooded her. Finally she had cracked his shell. It had taken a while, but she was in. The secret had been persistence. As long as she did not give up, he could not resist her.

Someone was singing to the music. Serena closed her eyes at the sound, loving the version better than what the palace musicians had played. The voice was female, sweet and haunting and slightly mysterious. Serena had a sudden feeling of magic surrounding them: how could she not with the firelight dancing off Darien's features and the sound of laughter floating around them like a dream?

Sudden cheers indicated that their dancing had attracted an audience. Most of the people around them had drifted to the side to watch their performance. Serena laughed and waved as she continued the dance, falling into her movements glidingly. She saw Adrian standing at the back of the crowd, shaking his head but smiling. Soon, everybody except Serena and Darien had stopped dancing to watch, and they were left with the bonfire to themselves. The crowd clapped in time to the music to encourage them. Even Darien was laughing. The last few moves were coming up, and Serena bit her tongue to concentrate, but a wayward stone or twig caused her to slip. She waved her arms for balance.

Down she went, but before she hit the ground, Darien's arms caught her with ease. The audience seemed to think the move was planned, and they exploded into cheers and whistles. Knowing better, Serena and Darien looked at each other and smiled. Darien's eyes were shining as he lifted her to her feet. He did not take his eyes off her until Serena tugged away to sink into a curtsy, which he followed with an exaggerated bow.

After the crowd dispersed to resume dancing, Darien turned back to Serena. "You wanted to dance with me?" he teased, his eyes happy. "I thought I was too disgusting, the most revolting thing in the universe, worse than a frog."

Serena shrugged. She took his hand. "I just decided that you're not so slimy after all."

And she meant it.

0 0 0

"All right, I understand that Adrian isn't as bad as his reputation, but couldn't he have spared us a horse or two?"

Serena grinned and grabbed Darien's hand, tugging him along the path. "Come on, tough guy. You're the one who refused to take anything from a thief."

Darien shrugged and for a moment looked like he was going jerk his hand from hers. He seemed to change his mind and matched pace with her so they could swing their arms between them like a couple of children.

"I don't like charity."

"Then stop complaining."

"I wouldn't have had to complain if the bastard didn't screw up in the first place and mistake you for Bryn."

"He didn't. Gary did."

"Well…I reserve no sympathy for him."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You like him. Admit it!"

Darien tilted his head to the side and pretended to examine the early afternoon sky. "Lovely day."

Serena groaned and threw her body sideways, knocking into him so he swayed and lost his balance. "You're such a liar! You're the one who invited him to visit us next week. A thief, imagine that!"

"Well, for last night he deserves something."

Serena smiled at him, feeling very warm. For last night, Adrian deserved the world. Ever since dancing together, she and Darien had been on much better terms. All barriers had been broken down between them. She liked him and was no longer afraid to show it. He made her feel like a child again, ready to race the wind. Whether it was the lingering effect of the eratopis blossom or a newfound understanding between them, something in their relationship had changed. Strange how a false kidnapping was the only thing that could bring them together.

They walked together in silence, feeling the wind rustle their bangs and listening to the sounds of nature. Serena had never felt such peace. Somewhere in her heart, she knew the newfound kinship between them was not entirely natural. She and Darien had danced together most of the night, breathing in the fumes from Serena's crown. He had apparently forgotten his promise to Adrian to take it away, and Adrian had not reminded them. Serena had seen him on the edge of the crowd, watching them thoughtfully throughout the night, but he did not interfere until Serena and Darien were collapsed on the ground, arms entangled, giddy with the nearness of each other. She could still feel the flowers' influence like a heavy mist she could not shake. She did not care. It was what had brought her and Darien together. They were finally friends, and that was all that mattered.

Darien nudged her. "You up for it?" He nodded towards the little river they had been walking along for hours. At that particular point, the river widened to perhaps twenty feet across. There was a waterfall streaming down from the rocky hill on the other side. Sunlight cast a rainbow across the water. It was like a challenge, beckoning them.

Serena did not answer, but she sent him a devilish grin before taking off running towards the river. She did not look back to see if he followed. The water was cold and seeped through her dress as she waded in. Splashing behind her indicated that Darien was behind her, and with a little shriek of joy she started leaping through the water to outrun him.

The river deepened as she reached the center, and soon she was swinging her arms to move through the water as her legs became useless. Before long, the bottom dropped away and Serena began treading water. Fortunately, she had visited Neptune often enough to learn how to swim. It occurred to her suddenly that maybe Darien had not, and she flipped around to laugh at him. When she saw nothing but the rippling surface of the water flowing downstream in a smooth blue current, the chuckle died in her throat. No annoying dark-haired prince who may or may not be able to swim.

Something gripped her lungs, making it harder to breathe. "Darien?" she called in a wavering voice. Nothing answered her call. Panic started to settle in as Serena splashed this way and that, hoping for some glimpse of him, hoping it was his lame idea of a joke. Either way, she was going to kill him when she saw him.

And then suddenly Serena was underwater, struggling to get back to the surface. Something had caught her foot. She kicked her attacker and made such a scene with her arms that before long she was released. She raced back to the top, her lungs sucking in air gratefully.

"Darien!" she screamed as a laughing dark head surfaced and grinned at her.

"Aw, honey, can't you take a joke?"

In answer, Serena dipped underwater and re-emerged, spitting a stream of water into his face.

He wiped it off with a grin. "Why you…" He started for her and she shrieked with laughter. The chase was on.

Serena splashed through the water in a wild front crawl, desperate to reach the waterfall for something – anything! – to shield her. She dared a peek behind her and saw Darien in hot pursuit. If he thought he could beat her, he was mistaken. She dove under the surface and went the last few strokes gliding through the water like a fish. Once she felt the pounding pressure on her back, she fought harder until she emerged on the other side of the waterfall.

Gasping, she broke the surface. The rocks on the other side formed a small cave, a little shelter. She spotted a group of rocks at the back of the alcove that formed a sort of platform, and she climbed on top of them. She pushed wet hair from her eyes: there was a lot of it since she still had not put her hair back into its usual hairstyle. She spun around, looking for Darien. There he was, standing on the other side of the waterfall, looking very wet and very smug. He thought he had trapped her.

He could think again. She fumbled around on the rocks behind her and came up with a fairly large stone. She raised it threateningly.

He grinned and lifted his hands in submission. He gave in. He shook his head around like a dog and then flipped his hair back. He lifted a hand and crooked a finger. _Come here_.

She slid off the rock and splashed into the water, gasping a bit from the cold. Her white dress was thoroughly soaked and clung to every curve of her body like the extra skin of a snake. She was shivering, but somehow it did not matter. She glided through the water towards him and faced him before the sheet of falling water. His image through it was distorted, dancing and swaying as if he was feeling the music of the last night in his blood. She wondered if she looked the same to him.

Feeling playful, she reached out her hand, palm forward and lightly touched her side of the waterfall. He mimicked her and lifted his other hand. She quickly followed the movement. For a few minutes they played that way, following each other's motions through the shimmering water. Finally, she thrust her right hand through the water and seized his hand. He clasped hers with both hands, flipping it over so he could kiss her palm. His blue eyes watched her through the falling water. She laughed as sparkling droplets dripped down her face. She did not feel the cold so much anymore.

His fingers traveled up her palm until they gripped her wrist. He tried to pull her through the waterfall but she resisted, digging her feet into the sandy bottom and shaking her head enthusiastically. He released her suddenly and she fell backwards, dipping underwater. Everything in her vision was colored to blues and greens. When she got back to the surface, spitting out water, she saw that he had moved closer to the waterfall. His left hand was pushed through, reaching for her.

This time she seized his arm and tugged. He came forward, proving much less resistant. As he started to come through, he lifted his right arm over his head to block the water from falling on his face. She could see him clearly now, the little droplets of water dripping down his cheeks and off his chin. She hooked an arm around his waist and finished pulling him through the waterfall. They both lost their balance and fell deeper into the water, but he regained his footing and lifted her around the waist to sit her back on the rocks. She did not mind the contact. She grabbed his arms and pulled him closer until he was pressed directly against her. She could feel his warmth pulsating from behind their wet clothes. She could feel his heartbeat.

His hands slid around her waist as his lips touched her forehead. Slowly, his lips drifted downward past her eyebrows to her cheek and lower. She tilted her head back to make it easier. She brought her hands to his wet chest and slid her fingers beneath the open collar of his shirt, feeling his heartbeat strong and steady under his moist skin. His lips were under the curve of her jaw as she moved her hands upwards along his neck to tangle in his dark hair. She took in a sort of desperate, choked breath as she raised his head from her throat and brought his mouth into contact with her own.

Perhaps a full ten seconds passed before either of them realized what was happening, and when they did, it was with mutual surprise that they broke apart and scrambled away from each other, breathing heavily.

Serena sat trembling on the rock, one hand lightly pressed against her cheek as she looked at Darien. She felt the shock like an avalanche. She wishedthe rocks above them would crumble and consume them alive. It was the greater danger by far just to look at him and think about what they had done. Darien looked as if he as equally in pain, and although this should have comforted her, it made her feel worse. For a long moment, neither of them moved as they stared at each other, listening to the roar of the waterfall. Serena's pulse was pounding in her ears. Her chest was shaking with the force of her thundering heartbeats.

_It's the flower_, she told herself desperately. _It has to be._

Serena wanted to swear. She wanted to run away and hide under a bed somewhere, safe and warm in a blanket, but she could do nothing but stare at him, her face pale and her lips trembling.

How was it that within the passing of a few minutes her life had changed so completely?

Darien was very still, and Serena could see no sign that he was breathing. His eyes roaming her face with a desperate intensity alone assured her of his life. Her own eyes were exploring him, landing every so often on his lips, which were glistening with moisture. Her mind recalled the feeling of them, soft, warm…

Oh no. Oh _no_.

The spell was broken as a violent shiver overtook her. Serena brought her knees to her chest to huddle for warmth. She realized suddenly that her soggy dress clinging to her skin left little to the imagination, but it did not matter anymore. All barriers were already broken down, all boundaries crossed.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Darien turned away brusquely as she lifted her head. "We should be going," he said quietly. Too quietly, even for him. "Night is falling. Averill must be out of his mind."

He had said it. The name they both dreaded mentioning. The name that held so much power and bound them together while still managing to keep them apart. Serena felt a powerful rush of guilt. No matter what, Averill must never know.

Darien ducked through the waterfall. He did not look behind to see if she was following. With a deep breath to steady herself, Serena slid off the rocks and went after him. Before long they reached the shore. Darien had taken off his coat before he leapt in the water, and now he held it out to her in quiet offering. She accepted it without a word of thanks and draped it around her shoulders, shivering worse then before. Without looking at each other, they continued along the path in silence.

They did not hold hands the rest of the way.

0 0 0

"Thank the gods. I thought I had lost you. I do not know what I would do without you. You are my light. I need you with me."

Serena stood limp in Averill's arms, staring over his shoulder with blank, tired eyes. He held her so tightly she was finding it difficult to breathe. Her hair had long since dried, and her limbs were weary from walking back to the castle, but the real pain was inside her heart. She was confused, conflicted. Her mind played a slideshow of memory fragments from the past two days. She was not sure if she would ever be able to sort out what it meant. It would be easier to just forget.

"If my brother had not been there," Averill was shaking his head, green eyes bright and sad, "I hate to think what would have happened. These bandits need to be stopped. I will clear the forest of them. I promise you."

Some part of Serena's brain clicked at that and she started to protest that they were not _that_ bad, but then remembered the story Darien had told his brother was quite different from what had actually happened. He had claimed local ruffians tried to carry her off but he had followed them and rescued her from their evil clutches. They had gotten lost in the forest and spent the night in the safety of a cave, and then spent the next day walking back. He had left out details like how the thieves had not been threatening and how they had fed them and partied with them, how the leader had befriended them and planned to visit within a few days.

And that he and Serena had made out beneath a waterfall. Minor details.

"Please tell me you're really here, that this isn't a dream," Averill whispered as he crushed her in his arms again. Serena patted him on the back, feeling strange. When he kissed her all she could think of was Darien, dripping wet in the shadow of the waterfall, his eyes a deeper blue than the ocean. Averill's hands on her arms only reminded her of the feel of Darien's body against hers, their hearts beating together as if one, their lips pressing together with intensity. It had been strong, stronger than anything she had ever felt. During the walk back, Serena's head had cleared. Either the eratopis flower was some freaking powerful stuff…or she was in over her head way deeper than she had imagined.

Serena moaned and felt her knees give way. Averill supported her and guided her over to sit on his bed. He lowered beside her. "I would go mad if I lost you," he said, sweeping a hand into her hair and kissing her cheek. Serena barely felt it, so lost her mind was in the scene from that afternoon. When Averill gently bent her back onto the bed, all she could think of was the way Darien had held her, his grip so gentle and yet so strong. Oh heavens, she had wanted him. Her body had longed for his touch, but her heart had wanted more than that. She had wanted to know him, to share his secrets, to fuel his dreams. She had wanted their souls to mingle together on a separate plane for all eternity. She wanted him to be hers alone, to know that she was the only girl he would or could ever think of. She wanted to feel him forever.

But that was insane because she was with Averill. Serena forced herself back to the present, trying to respond as Averill leaned over her. She fought, trying to bring even an ounce of what she and Darien had shared that afternoon, but it was as passionless as kissing a stranger…or worse, a brother.

"Please stop," she whispered as his hand roamed her breast. At first, he did not seem to hear, and it took all of her strength to sit up and scoot out from beneath him. As she looked at him, some part of her heart broke from the look on his face. He looked hurt, rejected, and so much younger than she had ever seen him.

"Forgive me," he said. "I know I overstepped, but today and yesterday were…difficult. You don't know what it was like when I thought I would never see you again. You should go now."

Serena did not need him to repeat. She crawled off the bed, her eyes fixed on him. A grey cloud seemed to hang over him. Serena wanted to throw her arms around him, but at the same time she needed to get as far from him as possible. She could not be around him for fear she would collapse at his feet and beg for forgiveness. And then it would all be over.

_Averill, I'm so sorry_…

With a quick nod of goodnight, Serena fled his room and continued down the corridor to her own. She did not bother visiting Bryn to let her know she was okay, she did not even bother changing out of her dress, which was stiff and musty-smelling from the wear of the past couple days. She simply crawled onto her bed and lay her head on her soft pillow, her eyes wide open. She rolled onto her side and curled into a little ball, hugging herself for comfort. The guilt was grinding a hole in her chest. She cared about Averill. She loved him still. But she was not sure she wanted him anymore.

Although she did not move for the rest of the night, she did not sleep. Not even for a second.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Take some out, take others in.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

"He's coming?"

Serena could not help smiling. For the first time in weeks, Bryn looked animated. Her eyes were focused and interested; her face glowed from excitement rather than fever. All it had taken was the mention of Adrian's name, and Bryn, who had been lying in bed, emoting her usual despondence, had turned to her sharply. As Serena watched, her sister's breathing quickened. Serena could almost see her thoughts swimming across her face like little fish. Bryn sat up and might have swung her legs off the side her of her bed if Serena had not taken her arm and gently pushed her back against her pillows. Although Bryn was looking better daily, her skin was still unnervingly warm to the touch. She could not afford to overexcite herself.

"Not this second," Serena said. "But soon. Tomorrow. He said he's bringing a pictographer."

"He _said_? You've seen him? How could you keep this quiet from me?"

The smile froze on Serena's face. It had been three days since she and Darien had returned from Adrian's camp. She knew she should have told Bryn about it immediately, but she had feared that doing so would open a floodgate of confession about what had happened between her and Darien. It was cowardly, yes, but she did not want Bryn to know. At least not until she had worked out for herself what it had meant.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Honestly, what would you have done if I had told you earlier? You're ready to leap out the window now – I don't think you could have taken the suspense."

Bryn's tension released, and she smiled. She picked up a small purple pillow trimmed with white lace and hugged it to her chest. "You're probably right. Let me guess: that story you told Averill about the drunk farmers dragging you off into the forest for ransom was not quite the truth?"

"Adrian's men mistook me for you. You know how all blondes look alike."

"Rash," Bryn said, shaking her head. "Not that I blame him. If I had the resources, I'd do the same. I'd build him a cage and chain him to my bed so he could never go back to them."

The threat may have been facetious, but the sentiment was real. Serena could see that if it was possible, Bryn would bind herself to Adrian, body and soul, without a second thought. She was so blasé about it; there was no other option, no other future for her. It made Serena both jealous of Adrian's hold on her sister and wistful for such certainty herself.

"What is it like? Knowing so absolutely that you are meant to be with someone?"

The words slipped out without consideration. Serena immediately felt embarrassed by the question. She twisted her mouth whimsically, trying to soften the seriousness, but Bryn looked puzzled.

"It just is. There's no other way. Not since I met him. We just…fit together, like two suns caught in the same orbit. But why are you asking me? You know yourself what it's like."

Darien's face flashed before her eyes, and Serena went cold. The rush of adrenaline made her feel light-headed as Bryn added, "You have Averill."

"Yeah…Averill." Serena laughed. It came out high-pitched and forced. Bryn lifted her eyebrows.

"Serena…is everything okay between you two? You haven't spoken of him lately."

Serena was surprised she had noticed. She stretched her lips into a smile. "Yup. Everything's fine. He's just busy so I don't see much of him, that's all."

"I bet you're entertaining yourself with Darien in the meantime, though, right?" Serena looked at her in horror, but then relaxed as she added, "What new tricks have you been playing on him?"

"Oh…the usual. The guy's a sucker for punishment."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting along better. I know it hurt Averill when you two were fighting."

_Not as much as it will hurt him if he finds out exactly how _well_ we've been getting along_, Serena thought grimly. Her fingers twisted together in her lap as her mind started replaying the scene she had failed to forget. She managed to squash it with thoughts of heavy brick walls and the black cover of night. When she looked up, Bryn was watching her shrewdly.

"Serena, what is it? I know something's wrong."

Serena took a deep breath. A small hesitation was defeated, and she told her. There was no use in keeping it to herself. She told the story frankly, cutting out emotion in favor of facts. Bryn was appropriately sympathetic. She listened without comment, and when the story was finished she comforted without appearing to condemn. Serena spoke lightly, trying to play the event off as a fluke attributed wholly to the influence of the eratopis flower, but Bryn did not seem convinced. No matter how Serena tried to downplay it, she seemed to see through to the heart of the matter.

"You have feelings for him."

"I love Averill," Serena said automatically.

"That doesn't mean you don't have feelings for Darien."

It was true. "I _hate_ it," Serena said, giving up on denial. "I didn't think it was even possible."

Bryn did not say anything at first, and Serena knew she was thinking that for _her_ it was not. Helplessly, she lifted her shoulders and shook her head. "Okay, so you are attracted to him. That's not something you can always control. But do you love him?"

"I don't know him. Not like…" Serena trailed off. She had been about to say: _Not like I know Averill_, but Averill had been little more than a stranger when she had become convinced she was madly in love with him. It would be hypocritical of her to say she could not possibly love Darien for that same reason. Did she really know Averill any better than Darien? Their brief weeks in the Moon Kingdom had been filled with more kissing than talk: what did she know, even now, about who he was beyond the surface?

Darien on the other hand…during their weeks of tricks and mischief, they had become friends. She knew what vexed him, what made him soften his cold reserve. She knew he was kind, treating everyone around him like an equal, no matter their wealth or social position. She knew he felt no resentment for the elder brother who effortlessly seemed to get everything he desired. Darien had seen her at her worst moments, both intentional when she was determined to best him during their games and unintentional in the aftershock of her nightmare. He had absorbed her faults and forgiven her rather than hold her to them. He had implicitly trusted her judgment in the forest when she told him Adrian was a friend. He did not try to enforce his will to take her out of there as she knew Averill would have done. Which brother could she truly say understood her better?

"I gave my word to Averill. That's all that matters," Serena said. Aloud, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. She felt depressed.

Bryn nodded. "You're right. It is the right thing to do. You'll forget about it as soon as Averill gets some free time back."

But she did not sound convinced either.

0 0 0

Bryn and Adrian were kissing again.

Serena wished they would stop. At least while she and Darien were standing nearby awkwardly, like a couple of uninvited guests during a honeymoon. Her sister and Adrian had hardly spared a thought for anything outside of themselves all afternoon. It was Bryn's first excursion out of the castle since her illness began. She was still weak, but as soon as she saw Adrian it was all Serena could do to hold her back from breaking free from her arms to race to him. The very nearness of him seemed to give Bryn more strength than a month's worth of medicine and the best physicians' care had done. She was smiling. There was color in her cheeks. She looked like herself again.

Serena was trying her hardest not to look at Darien. It did not help that the heat Bryn and Adrian were giving off drifted over and caught in her face. She and Darien had barely spoken since they had returned to the palace, except for polite dinner chatter and a brief moment in the hallway outside her bedroom the night before to finalize plans for Adrian's visit. She had tried very hard not to think about him, and she had had minimal success, but seeing the open display of affection between Bryn and Adrian could not stop her mind from drifting back to the short minutes she and Darien had shared beneath the waterfall. She tried to bring Averill's face before her mind, to remember how she had felt the night they met, but she was finding it difficult to recall the details. It was fading, like a dream from years past. She felt disconnected from it, as if she had watched it happen to someone else rather than lived it.

The pictographer started barking orders, clearly feeling he had created enough images of Bryn and Adrian cuddled together on the white marble bench in the rose garden. He wore a wide, floppy silver hat, and had the air of one in a great hurry, even though Adrian had booked him for the entire afternoon. Serena had had her pictograph taken before, but she was always fascinated by the process. Pictographers were psychics essentially, their ability allowing them to take an image of a scene before them so clearly in their minds and transfer it to a quicksilver canvas that it was almost as clear as looking in a mirror.

The pictographer appeared to feel his artistic talents were being wasted taking the same shot over and over. Adrian laughed before rising to his feet. He kissed Bryn's hand and waved Serena over to take his place. Serena was as relieved to step away from Darien as she was excited to have her image taken. At first Serena and Bryn just sat together on the marble bench carved with roses, smiling, until Adrian's gestures to the side became more exaggerated, urging them to do something interesting. Laughingly, they obliged. Serena stuck out her tongue while Bryn lay across her lap in a mock faint. They turned to each other furiously, hands raised as if in the middle of a fight. Bryn wrapped the long tails of Serena's hair around her like a glamorous shawl.

The boys took their turn, posing with overhyped masculinity, showing off their muscles and appearing to challenge each other. A few good-humored shots were snuck in, proving that, as much as they tried to pretend otherwise, they did like and respect each other. After that were group shots, with all four linking arms, forming a human pyramid, sitting squashed together on the bench. With all of them together, laughing themselves dizzy, Serena began to forget her worries. The warm feelings of friendship were enough to overcome her uneasiness. She found herself smiling at Darien and rolling her eyes at Bryn and Adrian's inability to keep their hands to themselves. He winked back without self-consciousness.

Everything changed when Adrian decided it was time for Serena and Darien to have their images taken together.

"Closer, closer," hissed the pictographer, looking to be in great pain as he tried to wave them nearer to each other. Serena took a step closer to Darien, trying to keep her inner grimace out of her face. Darien also obliged with half a step, his expression stony. They stayed that way against the backdrop of an ivy-covered fence for several images, before the exasperated artist cried out, "Put your arm around her. Do something!"

Rather than comply, Serena and Darien closed the gap between them until their shoulders were almost touching. With the pictographer's outraged face before her, Serena leaned back against the fence and tried smiling. She caught Darien's eyes and gave him a little shrug, at which he nodded and leaned back beside her. Muttering to himself, the pictographer began another image.

Serena was feeling Darien's body heat beside her uncomfortably. It was amazing how such a simple thing could become overwhelming. He was neither touching her nor looking at her, but she could feel his presence so powerfully. Just that little bit of heat on her arm was enough to overpower her other senses. All she could concentrate on was him. She fought the urge to lean in, to rest her head upon his shoulder, to let their dangling fingers entwine…

So much for pretending the waterfall incident had been a fluke.

She noticed Bryn sitting on the ground to the side, whispering in Adrian's ear. They kept glancing over to Serena and Darien, and neither of them looked happy. As soon as the pictographer finished the image, Adrian strode forward, saying, "Move aside, my man. It's my turn with the lady. Where's the love in keeping her to yourself?"

Serena smiled at him. She had never felt so simultaneously relieved and disappointed. Her eyes watched Darien retreat to the side to join Bryn. Bryn reached up and tugged on his sleeve to encourage him to join her on the grass. When he dropped beside her and said something with a smile on his face – even knowing he had no more interest in her than a sister, even knowing that Bryn could not possibly see him through her Adrian-clouded vision – Serena felt a stab of jealousy. She could not drag away her eyes. Heavens, it was getting bad.

Adrian slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. Her mind was thrust forth to the present. This time Serena did not have to fake a smile as the pictographer started taking their image.

As the sun was beginning to set, Adrian handed the pictographer some coins, and the man scurried off without a backwards glance. The remaining four sat for half an hour looking at the images, laughing at and critiquing them. The problem of what to do with them had not escaped their notice. Serena knew she and Darien would have difficulty explaining their existence to Averill, especially the presence of the outlaw Prince of Thieves in them. It was determined that Adrian would select a few for himself and the rest would be buried until a safe time in the future when they could be unearthed. Darien stealthily retrieved some tools from the gardeners' shed and some indestructible wrapping to protect the images so they would not tarnish. They began digging. Into the ground went the images, protected among the vines and roses. Serena could not help feeling something like sadness as the cloth concealed their smiling faces and dirt was pushed down to cover them. It was like saying goodbye to the frozen moments in time: how long before they could be that happy and carefree and together again?

As the last bit of earth was patted over the pictographs, Adrian straightened and grinned. "There. It's our secret now."

He turned to Bryn, and Serena tactfully looked away to feign interest in a nearby rosebush. Her fingers reached out to touch one of the vivid red flowers as her ears tried to block out the sound of Adrian's whispering and the small catches in Bryn's breath. Darien came to stand beside her, also looking interested in the progress of the blossoms. When his pinkie finger brushed hers as he reached for a flower, Serena suspected it was not an accident.

Before long, Adrian called to them. With a wave to Serena and Darien and an airborne kiss to Bryn, he turned and seemed to vanish into one of the tall green hedges. Bryn's expression was glum as she stared after him. The skin around her eyes was rubbed pink. Serena put an arm around her and started talking to her cheerfully about the afternoon as she steered her back to the castle. Darien chimed in by complimenting Adrian and saying that he would find a way to get him back to visit them soon. The thought seemed to cheer Bryn. As Serena looked at Darien over Bryn's head, she felt she could love him. She really could.

Serena was more than ready for hot tea and some alone time in her room, but the day was not over. Not by far.

Queen Serenity was standing in the middle of the throne room.

Serena was so stunned that her movements arrested entirely in front of the open doorway. Her heart started thumping with excitement until she realized it was a holo-projection of her mother rather than her in flesh. Either way, Serena was happy to see her. She felt it was odd, though, that her mother would not have told her of the intended visit by letter.

Averill was standing beside Queen Serenity's image, conversing with her. He turned at the sound of their footsteps, and his face lit with a smile. He stretched his hands in greeting. "Ah, there you are. Where have you been? I have had my guards out looking for you. You have kept the queen waiting for nearly an hour."

Serena felt Bryn tremble at the thought that the guards could have caught them with Adrian. Patting her arm slightly, she pulled Bryn forward into the room.

Queen Serenity did not look put off by the inconvenience. She smiled. "I would wait three more to deliver the happy news I bring." Her voice sounded strange and as full of static as her image. Serena transferred the support of Bryn to Darien and stepped forward to greet her mother.

"It is good to see you, but I do wish you would have warned me. I would not have kept you waiting…"

"It is wonderful to see you, my darling, but visiting with you is not the reason I have come." Serena was surprised to see her gaze lift over her head to Bryn. "My news concerns Princess Celestia's engagement."

"My what?" Bryn said bluntly. She looked bewildered.

Queen Serenity smiled. "I, as your guardian, have accepted a proposal of marriage for you."

"You did what?" Serena said. Her lips twitched as she looked at her mother, expecting the queen to laugh and admit it was a joke. Queen Serenity had always pressed on her the importance of marrying to suit her own heart, not to please others. Serena could not believe she would want anything different for Bryn.

Unless…Adrian…?

Queen Serenity did not meet her eyes; her gaze was locked on Bryn. Bryn looked slightly sick when Serena turned around. She might well have lost her balance if Darien had not been supporting her weight. Darien's eyebrows were drawn together, his lips tight. He did not seem to harbor Serena's hopes that Adrian had contacted Queen Serenity and asked for Bryn's hand. Averill, on the other hand, was smiling, his eyes sparkling as if the news of the upcoming nuptials could not have pleased him more. Serena realized how much she had failed to confide in him…and how much better it would be for all of them if she had.

"I have authorized a marriage for your…sister." The word seemed to be difficult for the queen to get out. She addressed Serena, but she continued to look at Bryn. "Completely for her welfare, you understand. Without marriage, her future is uncertain. Being a princess with nothing to rule offers no security. It is something that has often troubled me. I have been determined to get her the best possible match, and I believe I have found someone suitable who will be able to take care of her."

"Who?" Serena demanded. Adrian's face remained in her mind. If he had done it…if he had found a way…

Out of the shadows, as if waiting for his cue, stepped Lord Ahriman. He had been leaning against the black curtains of mourning for King Kenrick and Queen Terra that framed the windows of the throne room, blending into them effortlessly. He stood straight and proud as he strode forward. He was not even bothering to conceal his look of triumph.

Serena's gasp rose to her throat before she could stop it. Her hands lifted to cover her mouth. The expression on the man's face as he looked at her sister, the sick gloating victory, was enough to send a wash of chills over her body. Bryn did not move or make a sound, but she appeared, if possible, paler than usual. Darien's hands tightened on her arms. His face reflected Serena's anxiety.

Lord Ahriman smiled, his golden eyes gleaming eerily in the fading light of the sun. "I have come for my bride. We are to leave for our new home tomorrow morning."

Bryn shook her head. She was staring at him as if hoping for some sign of playful humor. In that she was disappointed. His expression was nothing if not earnest. Lord Ahriman started forward as if to embrace her, but the look on Darien's face stopped him. He smiled, unconcerned. He knew he had won, and time would give him his prize. It made Serena ill.

"Mother, how could you do it?" she demanded, feeling like crying. "Don't you know what he is?"

"He is of noble blood. They have known each other since they were children. He cares for her. I have seen it time and again, and I trust him. He is well-suited for her. Do you think I would dispose of my late husband's offspring in any way I thought was beneath her? Besides, there is nothing to be done. I have signed the contract handing her over to him. She is my problem no longer."

If anyone other than Queen Serenity had referred to Bryn as a "problem" it would have enraged Serena. As it was, she had never come so close to hating her mother in her life. Frustration made her shake. "No. You can't do this."

"I have," the queen said. "My decision is final and cannot be revoked. She belongs to him now." She sounded almost sulky, and she did not meet her daughter's eyes. The queen raised her hand in an abrupt farewell, and her image fizzled and sparked before disappearing, leaving behind only empty space and the havoc she had stirred.

Serena turned to Averill in silent appeal, but he lifted his hands and shoulders in a shrug, letting her know he had no power to interfere. He looked disturbed. Evidently he had thought she would be pleased upon hearing the news. Seeing no hope from him, Serena turned narrowed eyes to Lord Ahriman. He was smiling at her, pleasure clear on his face. He was enjoying her pain, feeding on it. Reveling in it.

"This is not the end," she said and his smile grew wider.

"I told you before that Bryn was mine." He said it softly so that Bryn could not hear. Serena prayed she had not heard.

"She doesn't love you," she whispered back, but he shrugged, showing it hardly mattered.

"She will."

Serena met Darien's eyes with mutual understanding. He had seen Bryn with Adrian that afternoon. He knew she could never love anyone else. He was as upset about the engagement as she, but his eyes told her with regret that he had no power to stop it.

"Tomorrow morning," Lord Ahriman said, looking over to Bryn where she stood unmoving in Darien's arms, "we shall journey together to our new home. It may be wise to say your goodbyes now, for I plan on getting an early start. No need to fret about your pretty things tonight, for I have already given orders for your belongings to be packed."

He left. Bryn did not turn her head to watch him go. She still had not said a word. With a cry, Serena ran to her and caught her in her arms. "Don't give up," she said fiercely. "This is not the end. We will find a way to break the contract."

Bryn hugged her back but she said nothing, as if her hopes were already spread thin and she did not dare indulge them for fear they would disappoint her.

Averill came to stand beside them awkwardly. "I will see you to your room, Princess Celestia," he said formally, trying to help in the only way he could. Bryn nodded. She released Serena to take his waiting arm. With a tight nod, she said goodnight and left with him.

Serena stood trembling for a moment, looking after them, before she felt Darien's arms encircle her shoulders. She flipped around to face him and held him tightly, crying against his chest. "We have to do something," she said desperately. "She can't marry him, she can't! He will destroy her, Darien, I know it."

His blue eyes were troubled as he nodded. "I'll leave right now."

Serena wiped her eyes and lifted her head. "What?"

"Adrian. I will ask Averill where Lord Ahriman is taking Bryn, and then I will ride into the forest to find Adrian. I just hope he has not moved his camp since we left. Even if he has, I swear to you, Serena, I will find him. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Serena looked at him, her tears ceasing. She trusted him. Heavens, she did. He looked every bit the noble knight as he looked back at her, pledging his life to help her. Serena nodded jerkily. "Thank you," she said, her voice and eyes displaying the gratitude she felt. She squeezed his shoulders and released him. She wished she could do more.

With a reassuring smile, Darien turned and left the room. Serena's heart beat unsteadily as she watched him head down the hallway after Averill. She tried to convince herself that Darien was right and everything would be okay…but even she was not that much of an optimist.

0 0 0

"Here's our castle. Home sweet home."

Lord Ahriman's teeth flashed white in the darkness of the carriage that had carried them away from the Earth Palace. Bryn made no sign that she had heard. She did not blink as she felt the carriage slow. Lord Ahriman had been trying to make small talk with her during the journey, trying to get her to interact, but she had refused to give him any response. For the first hour, Bryn had spoken to him, tried to reason with him, but as her words had seemed to make no impact, she had turned to silence. It was not much of a defense, but she felt that if he loved her as much as he claimed he could not possibly force her to go along with a plan that made her so unhappy.

So far, he had not seemed to notice her quiet protesting. Bryn had never seen him so happy, so lit up as the carriage door was opened by one of his men and he hopped out. The curtain of gloom that usually hung over him had been pulled back. He smiled widely as he held out his hand to her. For an instant, Bryn wondered what he would do if she sat where she was and refused to get up, but then she decided her humiliation was already great enough without having to be forcibly dragged outside by him. She stood. Her vision swam before her, and although she could have used the support, she quite deliberately dodged his hand and stepped out of the carriage on her own.

Fighting the dizziness, Bryn took a deep breath. She folded her arms and strode past him, her eyes fixing on the castle before her.

"_This_ is it?"

"Castle" was a bit optimistic. Manor might be more appropriate, but even that was pushing it. The house was small, smaller than the Earth Palace, but still large enough to impress. At least, Bryn guessed it might have been impressive in its heyday. The grey walls were literally crumbling before her eyes, as if the moss and fungi covering the stone had seeped through to the interior and destabilized the walls. There were signs of a past fire with the stone around the windows and other openings singed black. Bryn had never seen such a gloomy place in her life.

No wonder Ahriman loved it.

"We can fix it up," he said behind her. "It is only temporary, you see. After the wedding we will find a better place to live, somewhere more suited to you."

Wordlessly, Bryn stepped forward. She did not care where she lived. Without her sister and Adrian, nothing mattered.

A hand closed over her shoulder, forcing her to stop. Bryn turned her head. Lord Ahriman was looking pained behind her. "Smile. I hate seeing you like this. Can't you pretend to be happy? For me?"

Bryn stared at him and raised an eyebrow. She showed her teeth.

He obviously was not satisfied, but he released her shoulder. "I told you before that I would make you mine. Why won't you accept it? The sooner you do, the sooner we can be happy."

Bryn kept her gaze steady. "And I told you I could never love you more than a brother. That's not going to change."

A shadow slammed over his face. He turned brusquely, lifting a hand to indicate that she was to follow. Bryn swallowed and glanced behind her. Some part of her actually considering running into the forest, but she knew the silent men in black guarding the manor would not let her get far. They were watching her, ready to move the instant she did. No doubt Lord Ahriman had ordered them to guard her closely. Where had they come from? Where had he gotten the resources to hire them, to rent the manor? Bryn did not understand. After Athena's destruction, he had been left as penniless as she.

She sighed and started after him. What else could she do? She was lost.

Lord Ahriman's tall form was striding towards the stairs in the grand foyer. Bryn quickened her pace to catch up to him. She had a wild fantasy of leaping on his back and knocking him to the ground so she could slap some sense into him. She did not. There was always the chance that he would hit her back, and since he outweighed her by a good 100 pounds, that would not be the best idea. She did not know what he was capable of anymore. She had never thought he would go so far.

Bryn's mind absorbed the cold stone, twisting hallways, moth-eaten curtains, and antique pictographs of solemn strangers peering down at her, looking as gloomy as she felt. One wall was completely covered with a tapestry, faded and coarse. It contained a scene of a great battle of the past, men stabbing each other for glory, and mythical beasts flying around, provoking the mortals into doing further harm. There was a village burning and women sobbing. Bodies strewn around the ground like rocks. Cheerful. And that was what she had to wake up to every morning?

Lord Ahriman was waiting for her, one hand casually resting on the black staircase railing. "Let me show you the room."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Bryn said flatly.

"I anticipated that. You have your own room until the wedding. Follow me."

Bryn sighed. She wished he would stop referring to the wedding. There was not going to be a wedding. He had to know that she would never cooperate with him. He could hold her in the crumbling cheerless manor, he could keep her away from her friends and Adrian, but he could never force her to marry against her will. One way or another, she would make him see reason.

They climbed the stairs together, and when they reached the top, he took her elbow and guided her down the hallway to her room. Bryn could not summon the effort to shove him away. Inside the room, a beam of sunlight hit her eyes. Although she was careful not to let it show on her face, she could not help being secretly pleased that the room was not enveloped in darkness like the rest of the house. The walls were paneled with wood and painted white, providing a considerable contrast to the gloom of the hallways. A bed lay across one wall with fluffy pink sheets and a white quilt. It was smaller than her bedroom at the Earth palace but nonetheless cozy. If the four walls did not constitute a prison, she might even like it. It was obvious that Lord Ahriman had taken some care fixing it up for her.

On the north wall was a fireplace that was being tended to by a kneeling girl. Lord Ahriman noticed Bryn looking at her and he smiled.

"This is Mary, your personal maid. She is trustworthy and has done me several great services already." The girl stood from her crouch and turned to him with admiration clear on her freckled face. She glanced at Bryn, and her tumble of red curls bounced as she turned her head. She smiled, but Bryn did not return it.

Lord Ahriman continued: "I have an…arrangement with some of the locals. They have been working as spies for me, Mary included. She has been reporting to me of going-ons in your dear Adrian's camp, including the unexpected arrival of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion last week."

_Bitch_, Bryn thought, staring at the girl with open dislike. The glare seemed to unsettle the maid; her sunny smile faltered.

"I'll leave you girls alone to get acquainted," Lord Ahriman said pleasantly. As Bryn was still staring at Mary, she missed him leaning towards her until it was too late. His kiss brushed her forehead and then dropped down to touch her lips. Bryn jerked back in surprise and wiped her mouth pointedly, but he chuckled. He looked at her fondly as if she was a pet he was trying to house-train. His eyes seemed to be telling her, _You can't hold out forever. _

Her brother. Right. Bryn wanted to vomit.

And then, true to his word, he left and Bryn was left staring after him, feeling more discouraged than she ever thought she could be.

Mary poked awkwardly at the ashes in the fireplace for a few seconds before turning abruptly and leaving the room. Bryn was glad. She had no intentions of getting to know someone who had deceived Adrian. She walked to the small window and looked down. Beyond the glass was a steep drop of a hundred feet with no stable promise of escape. She pressed her hand against the window and then clenched it into a fist. There had to be a way out. If not this, she would find it.

The door creaked. Light footsteps padded behind her. When Bryn felt a hand on her back, she turned irritably and said, "Just leave me..."

Her mouth dropped open. Adrian stood behind her, his jaw tight and his dark eyes worried. "Adrian!" she cried. She threw her arms around him, her mood lifting with light speed. She should have known better than to lose faith. She should have known Adrian would come for her.

"Shh, not so loud. We don't want to get caught. I'm trying to get you out of here, you little idiot."

"How did you…?"

"Darien. I'll tell you later. We have to go _now_."

Bryn's heart leapt at the name. Oh, thank Heavens! She would cover Darien in kisses when she next saw him. She clung to Adrian's hand, strong relief rushing through her body. Everything was going to work out. It was going to be okay.

"How do we get out?"

"Don't worry. I know this place well. I used to play here as a boy. It's been abandoned for years. But I've never had to sneak through it with my own men guarding the place, hunting me."

"Your own…?"

Adrian looked glum. "He got to them somehow. The majority are still loyal, but I fear what will happen if more betray me to join him. There have been grumblings of discontent in our camp for years, long predating me, but nothing much happened until recently. They've found their leader."

"Kind of makes you realize your own insignificance, doesn't it?"

Bryn stiffened. She gripped Adrian's hand more tightly before turning her head, already knowing what she would see. Lord Ahriman stood in the doorway, shaking his head as if out of pity for Adrian's stupidity. Seeing him blocking the way out was bad enough, but the string of men with crossbows filing in behind him made Bryn's burgeoning fear turn to panic. The men flanked their master, aiming their weapons at Adrian's chest.

Adrian did not move. He did not look surprised to see them. The only emotion phasing him was disappointment as he apparently recognized several of the men beside their new lord.

"I might have feared a long, drawn-out battle between our two clans, but lucky for us, my friend, you are so endearingly predictable." Lord Ahriman was glowing as much as possible without smirking. Sick pleasure leaked from his eyes. As Adrian's free hand inched toward the sword at his side, he added, "Don't be so careless, boy. Do you really want to play that game with _her_ beside you?"

The threat worked. Adrian's hand dropped back to his side. He moved closer to Bryn until he was pressing directly against her. Bryn was not breathing as her eyes fixed on the crossbows trembling slightly in the hands of their wielders. All it would take would be one squeeze and Adrian would be lost to her forever. One careless slip of a finger would signify the end of everything, unless she did something.

Hardly aware of what she was doing, Bryn started to laugh. The sound was strained and slightly mad. Lord Ahriman's expression went blank as his head swung her way. He appeared stunned. They all were. It would have been funny if the situation had not been so deadly. Even Adrian was looking at her as if worried she had snapped. It had not been part of her plan, but as Bryn laughed she saw some of the crossbows slacken as their owners stared at her with disbelief. She could work with that.

"Little boys playing hero, all of you. Come on, put away your weapons, and let's talk this over like adults." She gave them her best reprimanding head shake, trying to look calmer than she felt.

Lord Ahriman's gaze was hard, suspicious when she looked at him. "You really think it is that simple, Bryn? Look at the facts. _He_ is a trespasser. He is trying to take from me what is rightfully mine. I have every right to discipline him in my own home for sticking his nose in where it does not belong."

Bryn was stunned to silence. After a moment, she blurted, "Who _are_ you? The Ahri I remember would never force this on me. He would never treat anyone this way."

"The Ahri you remember was a carefully constructed lie," Adrian muttered at her side.

"Seize him," Lord Ahriman ordered, his voice almost bored.

As several of the men started forward, Bryn thrust herself in front of Adrian and said, "_No_. If you do anything to him, you will get nothing from me. I swear it." Lord Ahriman's eyes continued to darken as his expression became more and more void of emotion. Bryn swallowed, staring into the eyes like black holes. She had never dreamed he could look that way, that he had such darkness in him. She had thought that anything hereditary had long ago been smothered by her and her mother's love. She had been wrong.

Not for the first time, her mind started to weigh the strange coincidence of his being away from Athena at the moment of its destruction, but she pushed it quickly aside. Whatever else she could believe of him, that was pushing it too far.

"I will," she said slowly, "be willing to make a deal with you. Provided you agree with my terms."

Lord Ahriman lifted his eyebrows. He did not quite look intrigued, but it was clear he was open for negotiations. "He goes free. I get it. But what will you give me?"

Bryn looked at Adrian. He was shaking his head, silently pleading with her not to do it, but she was decided. "Everything," she said, turning back to Lord Ahriman, trying to ignore Adrian's tugs on her hand. "I won't fight you. I will obey the contract and Queen Serenity's will. I'll even try…"

Her voice faltered as she dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to witness the growing satisfaction in Lord Ahriman's eyes. She stepped away from Adrian, prying her hand loose from his. She could not stand to have him touch her. "I'll do what I can to feel something for you," she said.

"Done," Lord Ahriman said, so carelessly that she might have doubted he really meant it if it had not been for his eyes lingering on hers and the slight curve of his lips. He was pleased. Adrian's visit had become more rewarding than he had anticipated.

"I'm not finished," Bryn said, meeting his eyes as best she could. "When we agree that Adrian goes free, I don't just mean now. You have to promise me that you will never seek to harm him in any way. Once he leave here today, you will leave him alone."

"Sure, as long as he does his part and stays away from you. You have to agree that if he is foolish enough to risk another rescue attempt, I have every right to deal with him however I choose. I will have him killed if he comes anywhere near us."

Bryn's throat clenched, but as it was more than she had hoped, she allowed a jerky nod. She did not dare glance behind her to see Adrian's reaction. His silence was unnerving her. She somehow thought he would not see the nobleness in whoring herself out for him.

"Anything else?" Lord Ahriman said, almost mockingly.

Bryn licked her lips. "Serena. I can see her whenever I wish. She can come see me, and no harm will come to her."

"No harm will come to her," he echoed mockingly. "What do you take me for?"

Bryn did not answer that. She could not see doing so in any way that would not make him mad. And she _really_ needed to keep him in a good mood, at least until Adrian left the castle walls.

"So we have a deal. I'll have the men escort the Prince of Thieves back to his natural habitat."

"I need a moment with him. Alone."

"Now where is the sense in that? It will only serve to soften your resolve. It's much better to make a clean break. Now that I think of it, we have not sealed our bargain with any kind of promise. If you mean it, if you really intend to forget about him and spend your life with me, I will require a little display of faith for my own piece of mind. If you intend to keep your promise, Bryn, you had better prove it, otherwise I cannot guarantee Master Adrian will not encounter an unfortunate accident on his way out. Show me you mean it. Show him."

Bryn stared at him. Her fear was subsiding as rage took over. She clenched her fists at her sides. She had never imagined she could hate him so, that he could be such an unfeeling bastard. She was starting to shake; she fought the urge to cry. She hated him like a cruel stranger. Had he always been so, had her love for him blinded her from seeing what he really was? At that moment, Bryn could not comprehend even ten more minutes with him, let alone a lifetime. To hell with it! The guards were already distracted by what was taking place, their weapons loose and lowered. She would take Adrian's hand and together they would fight a way past them. If necessary, they would die together. Anything was better than selling her life to someone who could not see beyond his own pleasure.

Lord Ahriman's eyebrows lifted, challenging her. Bryn fought her breathing back into control. Adrian's soft "Bryn, no" helped clear her head. Trying to detach her mind from her body, she stepped forward. Lord Ahriman watched her come. He did not make a move to help her. He was in no hurry. Whether or not she kept her promise, the situation was a win for him.

"Show me," he said again as she neared. Bryn stopped in front of him. Her eyes lowered to his lips. Waves of revulsion rolled over her. She did not think she could do it, especially with Adrian watching. It was too cruel, too disgusting. As she waited, trying to work up the nerve, several of the guards walked past her to where Adrian stood. Perhaps he had made a movement. Perhaps it was just a precaution. Either way, it brought things back into perspective. Bryn took a deep breath.

She kissed him.

She did it with closed eyes, closed mouth, hoping it would satisfy him. She did not move or encourage him in anyway. She waited for him to pull back, to let her know he accepted the offering. He did so with a chuckle. Bryn opened her eyes with relief, but rather than back away, he dipped his head and met her lips again with increased intensity. As Bryn started to move back, he wrapped an arm around her waist, forcibly holding her against him. She fought for only seconds as his lips forced hers open and his tongue found hers. After a brief moment of panic, she kissed him back. What did it matter anymore? If it was convincing he needed, she could do that. She kept her tears inside. There would be plenty of time for crying later after Adrian was free.

By the time Lord Ahriman had pulled away, Bryn was shaking. She dared not look at him. If she saw any satisfaction or smugness in his eyes, she might hit him. Neither could she look at Adrian. She could not stand what he must think of her. He must have lost all respect for her. In a way, she hoped he had. Maybe then he would stay away, save his own life. If not, everything she had done would be for nothing.

When she could avoid it no longer, Bryn turned her head. Adrian was indeed looking at her, but he appeared more somber that disgusted. She saw something like understanding in his eyes. He knew why she had done it. He could not hate her. She had no doubt suddenly that if their roles were reversed, he would gladly make out with Lord Ahriman himself, probably with more enthusiasm than she had been able to muster. He still loved her, perhaps respected her more than ever for playing the only card she had.

He was not going to give up. Bryn saw it suddenly. Although the guards at his sides, painfully gripping his arms, left him no options at the moment, he would try again another day. He meant to keep trying until he succeeded or died. He was persistent like that. From the way he paid no attention to the men still aiming weapons at his chest, he clearly did not give enough consequence to his own life.

She could not let him do it. "I've made my decision, and I intend to stick with it. Nothing you can do will stop it. He wants you dead, Adrian. Don't you dare, don't you dare come back. If you show up here again, I will_ let_ him kill you."

Some of Adrian's resolve faltered in his eyes. Bryn hated to hurt him, but she would rather he be hurt and alive than sure of her love and dead. Breathing in a puff of courage, Bryn turned and faced Lord Ahriman. She met his golden eyes steadily.

"Let him go. He can't harm you. Let him live. Don't shake my feelings for you, Ahri."

His golden eyes traveled over her face thoughtfully before he shrugged. "We had a deal, and it is not my place to break it." Addressing the guards: "Please escort Master Adrian outside, and make sure he knows that if he attempts to contact Bryn again, it is his choice of suicide." From his expression as his eyes darted past Bryn to narrow at Adrian, it was clear he hoped Adrian _would_ return.

The men started dragging Adrian forward. He fought them, trying to shrug out of their hold. One of the men hit him in the stomach and as he doubled over, two more came forward to seize the back of his jacket.

Adrian winced as he raised his head. "Bryn, you don't have…"

"Just go, please," she said. They looked at each other. Bryn found it more difficult to keep her composure when facing him. She was sure her chin trembled, but her eyes remained dry and her expression was determined. Sucking in a slow breath, Adrian nodded. His eyes slid past her as he started moving towards the doorway, almost pulling the guards with him. Soon, he was gone.

Bryn stared at the doorway as the remaining guards filed through. The last one saluted Lord Ahriman before spinning on the toes of his boots and leaving. Bryn and Lord Ahriman were alone.

"I hate you," she said.

He shrugged. "You won't forever."

"If I even hear one whisper that you've done something to him…"

"Hard as it may be for you to believe, darling, when I give my word I keep it. I already have everything I want. If he forces my hand, it is his decision."

That was not exactly comforting.

"You've made the right decision," Lord Ahriman said, smiling winningly. With Adrian gone, Bryn was able to face him without fear.

"So this is how you want things to be from now on? You really think this will make you happy?"

"I know I can make you happy. What else matters?"

Bryn turned away from him again and folded her arms. He was delusional.

"Our new cook has been busy preparing a meal for us. Our first luncheon together."

"I'm not interested."

"You said you would try."

"I am trying. If I wasn't, I would take that fire poker over there and try to stab you through the forehead."

"I don't believe you. I know you, Bryn, and you are not a violent person." He said it almost regretfully.

"Well, sorry if I can't work up the enthusiasm for my entire life being taken from me. You're going to have to be patient with me. Like a year's worth of patience before I can even look at you without hating the sight."

"If that's how you want it," he said gently. "But I think you will change your mind. You will find I'm not quite the tyrant you imagine. Inside, I think you know me better than that."

Tears stung her eyes. Bryn flipped around so that her back was facing him. The problem was that he knew _her_ too well. She was angry with him, she was severely disappointed, but she could never hate him. She wished she did.

"I will leave you now. The door is open for when you decide you are hungry."

Bryn did not move as she heard his receding footsteps and the soft sound of wood scraping on stone as the door shut. Once he was gone, she fought the urge to throw herself on the bed, cover her head with the pillows, and sob until her misery was dried out. Instead she walked over to the small window and looked out. In the distance she could see the guards continuing to escort Adrian away. They released him at the end of the forest and turned to march back to the castle. Although Adrian hesitated, staring after them, he did not follow. He seemed to be deliberating as he lifted his head to look at the castle. She hoped he did not see her lingering in the window, watching him. It was the kind of motivation she did not want to give.

"Just go, Adrian. Please leave," she said softly. As if hearing her, Adrian turned. Within seconds, he had disappeared into the thick cover of the forest. Bryn dropped her hand from the window and leaned her forehead against the glass. She hoped he had taken her words to heart and realized that she did not want him returning. A dead Adrian did her no good. She did not need him risking his life to save her.

She intended to find a way out herself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

I'm so tired of all we're going through.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Bryn ducked into the nearest doorway. Her heart pattered unhelpfully loud in her chest as her ears strained to locate the direction of the sound. Steady footsteps clacked on the stone in the corridor outside. She backed into the shadows of the room, far enough so that she could not be seen. Fortunately the moon was beaming down on the other side of the manor. She would be safe as long as no one entered the room.

She waited. In her mind, she sent up a plea to all the gods she had ever heard of: _Please, let it be anybody but _him. The deities or luck seemed to favor her. A maid walked by with arms full of white sheets. Bryn did not move until the maid had passed by and the sound of her footsteps had faded to nothing. Even then, she waited nearly a minute before edging back to the doorway. She listened closely. The hallway was empty and silent. The manor was as still as it had ever been in the dead of night.

It was suspicious, but Bryn could not afford to wait for another night. Her fingers clutched the makeshift sack she had fashioned out of a pillowcase, containing a shawl, extra shoes, a flask of water, fruit, and several hard scraps of bread she had appropriated from the dinner table over the past few days. She stepped into the hallway and made her way for the stairs, ears pricked and eyes roaming.

It was the first night Lord Ahriman had not left guards outside her bedroom, and Bryn was making her escape. She had played the good captive during the past week and a half, eating her meals with Lord Ahriman and making small talk to the best of her ability. She was polite but not encouraging, not wanting to give him any reasons to suspect her compliance concealed ulterior motives. She walked with him daily around the house, taking special notice of each window and door on the ground level. She tolerated the kisses he left on her cheek. His touch made her skin crawl, but she did her best to conceal it. Everything depended on getting him to trust her. She waited for her opportunity.

The night had come. Maybe Lord Ahriman thought her fear of causing Adrian harm was enough to keep her passive. Maybe he thought that after nearly two weeks without incident she was softening towards him or resigned to her fate. Whatever the reason, Bryn was not going to waste his slip. She edged down the stairs, keeping her expression calm, so that in case she was caught she could claim she was heading to the kitchen for a snack. There was no need for the ruse. Her only company were the somber portraits staring down at her from the walls. The light was too dim to see if their eyes were disapproving or encouraging.

Bryn did not know what she would do when she was out, but she did not care. Anything was better than remaining where she was. She felt no guilt for breaking her word to Lord Ahriman. He had brought it on himself. She had wanted to stay friends with him; she really had. If she could rewind the clock the past two weeks and convince him to change his mind at the beginning, she would. It was simply too late for reconciliation. If Lord Ahriman regretted it, that was his loss.

Bryn paused at the foot of the stairs. The downstairs hallway appeared as deserted as the upstairs had been. Still tense, she started towards the window at the end of the hallway. Fate seemed to be on her side, but she was saving the celebration for when she found herself back in Adrian's arms.

Bryn had to jump to hoist herself up on the windowsill. The pane of glass had long ago been broken and only a handful of shards remained clinging to the edges. She cautiously maneuvered her body through and let herself fall the short drop of seven or eight feet to the damp grass. She froze in her crouch, half expecting hands to descend on her in the darkness. All was silent. After a few seconds, she straightened. Her heart was already hammering with the thrill of victory, but she was far from safe.

Ahead of her were the tall forms of trees, looking like giants in the darkness. Adrian had disappeared behind them the last time she saw him. Perhaps he stood just inside them now, watching and waiting for an opportunity of his own. Her muscles trembled with the urge to bolt for the forest, to retrace his steps, but she forced herself to stay back. Lord Ahriman's bedroom window was nearly directly above her. She could not risk being seen.

She started stepping along the stone wall, hugging the edge of the castle. She hoped her light blue dress would appear grey as the stone in the moonlight. Her best chance was heading for the back of the castle, where there were the fewest windows. From there she would go directly into the forest and then cut back to the woods facing the front of the castle from where she had last seen Adrian. And then she was going to run like hell, putting as much distance between herself and her once loved brother as possible.

"You've betrayed me."

Bryn froze, eyes bugging wide. She did not breathe although her lungs burned for relief. She could do nothing but wait in agony for Lord Ahriman to step in front of her, head shaking and eyes burning with disappointment. The seconds ticked by, but he did not appear. Gradually, Bryn was able to discern the sound of whimpering over the thunder of her heartbeats. After a few panicked seconds, she realized it was not her own.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" It was Lord Ahriman's voice again, nearly cold enough to ice over the stars above. The whimpering increased.

"No, I swear, my lord…I would never betray you."

"A liar and a traitor." He sounded bored, but Bryn, who knew him so well, could detect the glimmer of pleasure underlying his statement. Instinct was crying out for Bryn to turn and run in the other direction, but she found herself creeping closer, drawn more out of horror than curiosity. The man with Lord Ahriman was nearly sobbing.

"I told him nothing. I swear to you."

"You told him something. He has been more aware of my plans than I would like, and using the process of…elimination, you are the only one left who is close enough to us both to pass along information. I detest spies. You had a good run, but I cannot afford to take chances. Your master inspires such loyalty among you scum of the forest. I cannot understand it."

"You are my master. Please, give me another chance. I slipped once, but there is so much more I can do for you. Please, my lord."

"Groveling has a time and place, but it is not becoming. You may be sincere, but there is a much easier way to ensure it will not happen again."

Bryn peered around the rounded tower at the corner of the castle. A formation of men stood in a circle surrounding Lord Ahriman and a trembling man. It looked as if every guard in the manor was there. Some of the faces looking on were pale, others had mouths twisted smugly. None of them moved as they watched the scene play out before them.

Now was the time for Bryn to turn and run in the other direction. They were all distracted; no one would see her.

She did not move.

The pleading man was on his knees before Lord Ahriman. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and took hold of his master's robes. Lord Ahriman shook him off as effortlessly as if waving away a fly. He lifted a hand, and something stirred in the darkness above his fingers. A smudge of black, darker than the night. It grew larger, shaking with little electric sparks. The man seemed to understand something Bryn did not. He tried to run, but it was too late. With a flick of his wrist, Lord Ahriman released the ball of energy and it shot towards the man.

There was no time. The little man had no chance. The dark energy hit him in the back, and he jerked like a marionette being controlled by a maniac. Lord Ahriman turned away indifferently as the man pitched forward to hit the wet grass with a sickening crunch. The man smoked and he steamed, but he did not move.

None of the guards were smiling anymore.

Lord Ahriman paced around the circle. More frightening than the murder was his expression: calm and lacking the merest hint of remorse. "Any questions?" he asked.

Bryn was hyperventilating. She gasped in air every second, but each new breath was not enough to wipe away the panic. Her eyes fixed on the man on the ground, still and lying oddly, as if a broken doll. So much power…she had never imagined Ahri could do such things. She had never imagined he _would_ do such things. It was a mistake; he was a stranger. There had to be an explanation. None of it could be real.

"Bryn."

Bryn looked up from the dead man to meet Lord Ahriman's eyes. She had stumbled forward in her shock to be revealed in the moonlight, and now all faces were turned towards her. None were as white as Lord Ahriman's. He looked as lifeless as a statue as he stared at her. Bryn could feel herself crying with no will or desire to stop. Her fear of him, her disillusionment at discovering who he was, were all-consuming. She could not hide her horror.

"What are you doing?"

"I was…I was…" Bryn could not take her eyes from the two dark pits burning in the white face before her. Her brain had ceased functioning properly.

"Would someone escort my fiancée back to her room?"

He did not move as he said it. Bryn was glad. She could not bear to have him touch her. She feared she would scream herself into a faint if he even stepped towards her. One of the guards took her arm, and Bryn followed at his tugs, all hopes of escape forgotten. Lord Ahriman did not face her as she passed, although she kept herself twisted towards him, tensed and waiting. But he did not look at her; he did not even twitch.

He could have been a corpse himself.

0 0 0

"Don't you dare."

Bryn's cheeks were drained of blood, far from the blushing bride. Serena lowered the flower she had been about to fasten into her sister's hair to her lap and leaned forward to gather her into a hug.

"Why not? This is your chance, sweetheart. We have it all planned."

Bryn was trembling. Serena felt her sticky tears seep through the shoulder of her dress. "Please, just leave it be. That's not why I asked you here today. It was selfish, but I couldn't face it alone."

"Listen to me, you don't understand. You don't have to face it at all. We're going to get you out of this."

"No, _you_ don't understand. You don't know what he's like now. I've seen what he can do. Serena, if you love me at all, don't risk it. I can't watch him hurt you."

Serena blinked. She had never seen Bryn so worked up. Her sister's hands were clutching at her shoulders, her nails digging into her skin. Her eyes were wide and shining like water sloshing around in a glass bowl, about to spill over. She looked wild and desperate – and why not? In less than an hour she was slated to marry Lord Ahriman, forever severing her from Adrian and any life she wished to make of her own. Only Serena did not understand why Bryn was arguing with her. Surely she should be crying tears of happiness for the escape plan Serena and Darien had brought with them?

"I do know. Listen." Serena took Bryn's hands and squeezed them. "He's been dealing with some dark stuff. Darien and I have been talking with Adrian, who has had his spies watching him. We know most of what has been going on. There is more than enough for the law to deal with him. We just have to get him to show what he is."

Bryn shook her head. "He'll never do it. He's smart. No matter what you do, he'll stay calm. He'll play the perfect gentleman. And then when all protection has left, he'll come after you."

"He's just a man. After all. When it's over, you and Adrian…"

"Oh God." Serena had not thought Bryn could grow more white until she witnessed it. "He's not here. Please tell me he is not here."

Serena could not lie to her. She said nothing.

"How could you let this happen?" If Bryn had been made of thread, she would have been unraveling at all ends. She looked as if one more gentle nudge would break her completely.

"Did you really think he would not come? He has been waiting for an opportunity since you last saw him. How can you blame him? Would you stay away?"

Bryn's eyes lightened as if there was a smile inside trying to break through, but her trembling lips would not release it. She shook her head. After a moment of silence, she said, "I don't know what you're planning, and I don't want to. Just promise me you'll be careful. Make absolutely sure it's going to work before you try it."

Serena nodded solemnly. There was no hesitation, for she knew it would work. All they had to do was get Lord Ahriman to lose control and show a hint of his dark power. That would be enough to get him arrested, to bring him to justice. And there was one thing in the universe that was guaranteed to make him lose his cool.

Brushing aside a twinge of apprehension, Serena stood and offered Bryn a hand.

0 0 0

Standing alone in the little back chamber to the ceremony room, Bryn was trying her hardest to hold it together. From outside the door she heard the murmuring hum of guests as they took their seats. Where Lord Ahriman had found them, she was unsure. He had no friends that she knew of. None but her.

And if this was how he treated his friends, it was probably fortunate that he had no more.

Bryn's fingers tightened around the bouquet of white lilies she held. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her efforts to calm herself did not work. She was filled with half agony and half fluttering anticipation. Her logical mind was horrified at what Serena had said, fearful that whatever disruption she had planned would result in getting her, Adrian, and Darien killed. But Bryn's heart could not help thrilling at the glimmer of hope. Maybe there was a way out. Maybe she would not have to sell her life and soul away. At least not that day.

No. Bryn turned abruptly and started pacing the room, trying to work out her trembling energy. She could not afford to think of it. The second she let herself believe that she could escape with Adrian was the second she set herself up for a deadening crash when forced to face the cold reality of Lord Ahriman as her husband. The only way to survive would be to prepare herself for it, not long for the impossible.

The hum of conversation inside the chapel began to falter as the music started. Bryn's anxiety lifted into a crescendo and peaked. Oh, Heavens, not now. She had an overwhelming desire to crouch in the corner and cover her eyes and ears with her hands. If she could not see or hear it, maybe it would all go away. Maybe she could will herself into a dream where she was back on Athena with her mother, Lydia, and other friends, and everything since the day Athena had been destroyed was only a nightmare.

She did not. It took every ounce of strength and concentration she had, but Bryn managed to straighten her dress, take in a deep, soothing breath, and step towards the door. She waited with heartbeats shaking the front of her white dress. The music changed: it was her cue. Disobeying every instinct that screamed for her to do otherwise, Bryn stepped through the doorway.

Lord Ahriman was waiting for her in the center of the chapel in front of a golden alter. Beside him stood a priest dressed in blue robes. Even from across the room, Bryn could see her betrothed's face lit up. For the past few days since Bryn had witnessed the murder, he had avoided her. The mood within the manor had been icier and more solemn than ever, but clearly all that was forgotten now. He was getting what he wanted. Why worry about minor things like her feelings?

Bryn clenched her teeth and her chest lifted with one more deep breath before she continued walking. She lifted her head and calmed her expression. If there was anyone among the crowd who did not know the story, she was not going to give it away. For all they knew, she was a young girl about to marry her lover. She was not going to whine, plead, or make things more difficult than they already were. She was her mother's daughter, and she was going to get through the day with as much grace as possible.

As she walked, her eyes scanned the crowd, seated all around her in the circular room. Anxiety twisted in her chest at every dark-haired male she saw and eased when she did not recognize the faces. Adrian was not there. Of course. Lord Ahriman would never allow it. She had no doubt he had a contingency plan of his own. She thought Adrian's absence would relax her, but it did not.

Serena and Darien were sitting together in the back. They were the only familiar faces among the sea of strangers. They each looked tense, and Bryn thought from the position of their arms that they were holding hands. Bryn gave them a little smile and a shrug, as if to tell them it was okay. She was turning into such a liar. She wished her other friends were there, but it had been a struggle to get Lord Ahriman to even allow Serena and Darien to come. He had flatly refused to send for Lydia and the others. Bryn knew it was best that they were out of the way, but she missed them. She feared she would never see them again.

The domed glass roof of the chapel made it seem as if the ceremony was taking place under open air. Sunlight streamed in, setting the jewels on Bryn's dress aflame. On the curving wall was a mural showing the Earth gods together peacefully supporting all chapel happenings. Bryn had not been on Earth long enough to know their names, but she understand their roles by their attributes. She recognized Patience, Honesty, Fidelity, Wisdom, Wealth…and Love.

Her stomach wrenched as she turned back to Lord Ahriman. She wished she could hope that Love for him would come in time, but she knew it never would. Not after she had discovered what he was.

As Bryn neared the altar, Lord Ahriman's confident smile faltered. Something must have slipped through her forced calm, some glimpse of the misery she was feeling. Desperately, giving him one more chance, Bryn met his eyes. _Don't do this_, she pleaded with him silently. _You can still call it off. I fear you, but I do not hate you. Not yet. Please don't ruin the last bit of feeling I have for you._

The arrogant smirk slipped back into place like a mask. Lord Ahriman exchanged a look with the grinning priest, who clearly did not catch the dark undercurrents boiling between bride and groom. Frustrated, Bryn lowered her eyes. It was over. She did not know what else to do. She stepped beside him, avoiding his gaze.

The priest looked very happy, having no inkling of just how horrible a match he was making. He lifted a prayer book and began reading from it in the local dialect, not the universal Common Language. Maybe that was good. It would be easier for Bryn to pretend she agreed with him if she had no clue what he was saying. The priest's robes were woven with every color of the rainbow. Bryn supposed there was some significance to the interweaving of colors, but she did not care enough to find out what. How could it, or anything, matter anymore?

After several minutes of speaking, the priest set the book down at their feet. He lifted his hands and placed his palms against Bryn and Lord Ahriman's foreheads. His head dipped as he mumbled an invocation to the gods. Bryn felt her panic shoot through her like electricity. She shut her eyes, her eyelids fluttering madly against her cheeks. Any moment now it was going to happen – she would be forever bound to Lord Ahriman. And then what? With him, the future appeared only a hopeless, colorless black. She might as well not exist.

"The gods have heard our prayer," the priest said in the Common Language, finally raising his head and beaming. "They ask you to accept their blessing with love, and may you always honor and be humbled before them."

_Yeah, right_, thought Bryn. Any god who heartily endorsed a union between herself and Lord Ahriman was not one worth respecting. But she knew it was part of the ceremony. The priest's words were mechanical, not wondering. He probably said them five times a day.

Panic swelled. It was coming. The priest was going to say the final words and bless them…and then there would be no escape.

Bryn must have made some involuntary movement, for Lord Ahriman suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. He smiled at her lovingly to all appearances, but she could detect the warning in his face. His eyes flicked to the audience who were watching with boredom or distracted ease, to Serena and Darien sitting pale and silent in the back row. It was reminder of what he could do if she chose to make things difficult.

Bryn shook her head minutely. Of course she was not going anywhere. She would never risk it. With a satisfied smile, Lord Ahriman looked back at the priest, who was speaking again in the unfamiliar tongue. Lord Ahriman watched him tensely. He clearly wished the priest would get on with it. So did Bryn, in a way. At least then it would be over.

Distractedly, she looked at the crowd when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. A man was standing up and making his way carefully down his row. Bryn's eyes stayed on him as he reached the aisle. He was wearing long brown monk's robes and a large floppy hat that concealed the upper part of his face. There was something familiar about the way he moved.

Bryn's heart started running madly. She glanced at Lord Ahriman and saw that he was also watching the figure, his lips dipped in a frown. The man lifted his head and Bryn saw the face beneath the brim of the hat. Seeing him there, she did not know if she was more terrified or elated.

Lord Ahriman's eyes swept around the crowd, considering. Bryn realized that he was calculating whether or not it was worth it to dispose of Adrian in front of them. As he looked back at the priest with a tight jaw, it was clear that he had decided to wait. But he stayed uneasy. And that made Bryn uneasy. He was gripping her hand tightly enough to bruise the bone.

"And now, barring any objections, we will seal this bond with the final vows," the priest said. He did not bother to glance around the room to search for takers. He opened his mouth to begin the next part of the ceremony, but he was interrupted.

"I have an objection," said Adrian. He took off his hat and dropped it at his side.

Lord Ahriman did not move. Bryn was starting to lose the feeling in her hand. The crowd moved around them in a wave, leaning this way and that to whisper to one another. All were staring at Adrian. The priest looked flustered. Apparently no one had ever interrupted his ceremonies before, and he was at a loss about what to do.

"Please continue," Lord Ahriman said in a low voice. His face was calm and apparently unconcerned, but Bryn could feel the tension in his body.

"I must hear the complaint," the priest said apologetically. He looked back at Adrian. "Sir?"

Adrian stepped forward. "You cannot marry them for she and I are already sworn in a Common Law Marriage."

The murmuring in the crowd increased. Bryn held her breath as she looked at him, hardly daring to believe. She did not know what that meant, and she was pretty sure she would have known if she and Adrian were married. It was not the kind of thing one forgot.

"Impossible. If there was a record of a marriage occurring between you two, I would have found it. Continue," Lord Ahriman finished gruffly, but the priest shook his head, looking uncomfortable.

"I am afraid that we cannot go on today. There will have to be an inquest, and if what the young man says is true, there will have to be another ceremony to sever their ties before we can continue with your marriage. Either way, this ceremony is over."

"There is no marriage. He is lying." Lord Ahriman's expression was as dark as his voice, but Bryn did not look at him. She could not take her eyes off Adrian, who was smiling at her encouragingly. She did not understand what was happening, but warmth was starting to fill the pit she had dug within herself. Hope was back.

Adrian smiled as he walked towards them. "Perhaps, sir, you have not been long enough on this planet to understand our laws and culture. You are correct that Bryn and I have not had a ceremony for a Higher Marriage such as this, but there is another kind of marriage recognized by the law on Earth. The Common Law Marriage only requires a vow between the two parties involved and an act of union. It is the way those of us who cannot afford all this finery…" he bowed respectfully to the priest, "…are joined together. It lacks the official document signed by the seven magistrates, but the law recognizes it for what it is."

Bryn stared at him. Adrian was lying: there had been no vow between them, spoken aloud at least. There had been no time. But there was no way anyone could prove it had not happened. Her hopes began to soar.

"It's true," she said, her voice ringing out loud and clear throughout the chapel. The crowd was not bothering to murmur by this point. The sound of the mingling voices had all the resounding impact of a stampede. Serena and Darien had stood up in the back row and were beaming.

Lord Ahriman was looking so white that even the edges of his lips were tinged with the lack of color. His mind was fixed on one point. "An act of union?"

Adrian met Lord Ahriman's eyes knowingly and winked, as if they shared a secret. "Well, you know. The act of union can be symbolic for political matters involving things like property transfer, but in Bryn's and my case…why deny ourselves the fun?"

Lord Ahriman dropped Bryn's hand and strode towards Adrian. Bryn massaged her throbbing hand with the other. Her eyes stayed on the two men facing each other in the center of the aisle. Adrian looked unconcerned. He did not move as Lord Ahriman stopped before him. Although Lord Ahriman was the taller of the two by a good half foot, they appeared evenly matched as Adrian's confidence and unconcern seemed to bolster him above Lord Ahriman, who was nearly shaking with his fury.

Bryn feared that Lord Ahriman was going to do something to Adrian, but he only looked him over coolly. "You are lying," he said with satisfaction after a moment. Some of the tension seemed to drain from him. Bryn's stomach twisted with renewed anxiety, but Adrian was not phased.

"Whether I am or not," he said indifferently, "it does not change the fact that you do not get to have her today. The law states that all that is needed is our word that it happened, and she belongs to me. You can not have her legally unless I choose to release her to you. And let me tell you, my man, that will never happen. Besides, I think you know the truth and are in denial. You just can't stand the fact that I got to her first."

Bam. Lord Ahriman hit Adrian. The sound of his fist hitting the bone of Adrian's cheek smashed through the chapel. Several people stood up, gasping. Bryn took a few hurried steps forward before stopping at a signal from Adrian's lifted hand. Adrian was bent over, his hand to his cheek, but when he straightened he was smiling.

"You can't stand the fact," he continued with a laugh, "that I was able to bed her, and you never will."

"It's impossible." Lord Ahriman was shaking, seemingly on the edge of his control. "There has been no time for you to perform the ceremony since she has been on Earth. She was sick and confined inside the Earth palace, and directly afterwards she has been with me in my manor. You had no opportunity to get to her." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Adrian shook his head, as if pitying him. "You think she spent all that time in bed alone at the Earth palace? I know my way in and out of the castle. I did not get to be the Prince of Thieves for nothing."

As Lord Ahriman stilled, Adrian breathed in deeply and shut his eyes, as if savoring the memory. "All that secrecy. The hiding, the frantic pace, the hurried moments we had to steal before discovery – it made the whole thing so much sexier and exciting. You know how it gets when…oh, wait. I guess you don't. You never…"

Adrian's words were cut off as something hit him in the chest and he was sent flying backwards. He sailed through the air a good ten feet before hitting the hard wood floor. Bryn tried to run to him, but Lord Ahriman reached out an arm to stop her with a rough hand on her shoulder. All of the wedding guests who had remained sitting were now on their feet, looking horrified. About a fifth of them were pushing one another as they headed for the exits.

Bryn was terrified. Lord Ahriman had not touched Adrian, and yet he had punched him with the sheer force of his will. The last time she had seen him use his powers, a man had been murdered. She saw the darkness creep into his eyes as he looked at Adrian. She knew the hatred he felt. If he felt threatened, if he thought he was losing her, then he would no longer care about secrecy.

As soon as Adrian hit the ground, seven or eight men sitting in the back row beside Serena and Darien stood up and pushed their way to the aisle. They were dressed in forest green pants and jackets, and as they swept their brown capes off their shoulders, Bryn saw golden badges stitched into their jackets. She could not read the writing, but by their air of authority and Serena's triumphant grin she understood. Serena and Darien had not come alone; they had brought the local law enforcement with them.

Silver blades flashed in the light as the men unsheathed their swords from the holsters at their sides. "We wish no trouble," one of the men said. "Just release the girl to her husband, and you can take up the matter with the magistrates. For now you have no claims on her. She must go with this young man."

Lord Ahriman's grip on Bryn's shoulder was bruising. She tried to twist herself away, and failed. Adrian pulled himself to his feet, wincing as he moved. He seemed to be having difficulty breathing after what Lord Ahriman had done to him, but when he spoke his voice was cold and controlled. "I ask that you get your hands off _my wife_."

Guests continued to file out as inconspicuously as possible, looking as if they had happened upon a domestic feud by accident and wished to duck out before making their presence known. The men in green stepped closer, swords lifted warningly. Adrian, Serena, and Darien flanked them. Three other men in purple robes followed close behind, their hands folded solemnly. It looked as if they had come for a funeral rather than a wedding.

There was a strange humming in the air: it was no longer just the uncomfortable murmuring of the crowd. At the very edges of the room appeared to be mist, a dark fog creeping along the walls and gathering mass. Bryn felt a cold wash of apprehension that chilled her to the core. Something was happening. The priest stood several feet away, his eyes catching the strange fog. His mouth opened and closed in disbelief. The few guests who noticed the abnormality paused in their exits to look, their faces mirroring the same confusion.

Lord Ahriman still had not moved at Bryn's side. She had not seen him blink since he started watching the men in green coming towards him. When he finally looked at her, his face was deathly pale and expressionless. Most frightening were the little rims of red around his pupils, slowing expanding to conceal the gold of his eyes. It was the most terrible red Bryn had ever seen, the color of blood. She saw nothing in his face that remotely resembled the brother she had grown up with, whom she had loved. He was a stranger; he was Death himself. She knew suddenly that any hope he had of concealing himself, of fitting in with this world was over. At the end of everything, with one thing left to lose, there was only one thing to do. One last option in his mind.

Terrible slamming crashes sounded in the chapel as all of the wooden doors shut at once. The guests remaining inside screamed. They pounded on the doors with their fists, confusion and uneasiness turning to panic. Through the glass ceiling above, the blue sky retreated as it was covered by grey storm clouds. The black mist creeping along the walls started to thicken and grow. The buzzing sound in the room increased, sounding like a thousand angry voices whispering a dark language long forgotten by living ears. It was a horrifying, ugly sound. Not a single face in the room was from free from terror. Although they did not understand, they knew something big was coming.

So did Bryn. She had seen hints of Lord Ahriman's power before; she had known he was capable of murder when he had casually killed his guard before her eyes. But she had never expected anything like this. She knew instinctively that it was only the beginning. It made her want to cower at his feet. It made her want to beg him, promise anything to get him to stop before he did something unforgivable.

"I lied," she told him desperately. "Please, don't do this. I'll go with you. I'll do anything you ask. Just don't hurt them."

"It's too late," Lord Ahriman said, his voice dull. He was much too calm. He should be showing anger, jealousy, something. Anything but this composed madness. It showed he was already set on what he planned to do. It was his only option.

Bryn still had to try. She gripped his shirt with one hand and touched the other to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "It's not! You don't have to do this. I'll go with you. I can be yours. You'll never hear a word of complaint escape my lips again. I'll stay with you. I promise."

"And you will be mine. Entirely mine." His blood-filled eyes were shockingly intent although no emotion touched his expression. "You will obey me as your husband and master. You will do whatever I ask, whenever I ask, as often as I ask."

The implications of that sentence made Bryn's stomach twist, but she nodded. "Yes! I swear it. I will be yours, only yours."

Lord Ahriman smiled, but it was not a smile of agreement. It was a bitter smile, a skeptical smile. "Unfortunately, I cannot accept the word of a slut. I am tired of playing by the rules of your great society. For the future to continue between us, we are going to start doing things my way."

Bryn screamed as Lord Ahriman released her and lifted his hands. The same ball of sparkling dark energy she had seen him use to kill the guard began forming on his hands, smelling of ozone and sulfur. She ran into him, trying to knock him over, but it was like trying to upset a boulder. He barely moved under her weight. All it took was a flick of his eyes, and Bryn felt as if she had been punched in the stomach by some unseen force. All her breath was forced out of her chest as she was sent flying backwards. Her body throbbed when she landed. She saw black dots before her eyes. She twisted herself into a sitting position and faced Lord Ahriman. A wind emanated from her almost-husband, blowing her hair back. The ball of dark energy in his hands continued to grow, flashing with streaks of midnight blue and red. It was becoming flat and circular. It looked like a portal.

To what, Bryn did not want to find out. She struggled to her feet against the blasting wind. She staggered, losing her balance. Adrian was beside her in an instant, and Bryn gripped his hands. Her skin cried out in relief at the familiar feel of him. She had feared she would never touch him again. Her heart wanted nothing but to throw her arms around him and sob, but her mind was focused on Lord Ahriman and the black gaping hole he was creating above his head. He was chanting now, his deep voice echoing in the circular room. Bryn understood with horror that he was calling something. It was the language of his ancestors, the Dark Ones long defeated and sealed away by her mother and the other young kings and queens of the galaxy. It was starting again.

Most of the guests were crying, either cowering between the benches or trying to force their way through the stuck wooden doors. The men clothed in green had faltered in the aisles. They were looking around, as if waiting for someone in authority to tell them what to do. Darien had his arms around Serena and stood with his back to Lord Ahriman, shielding her. Frantic arm movements from around him made it appear that Serena did not approve of the plan. She was struggling to get away, but Darien was not letting her.

Adrian pulled a slim metal weapon out from beneath his cloak, not long enough for a sword but longer than a dagger. Eyes narrowed with determination, he started towards Lord Ahriman. A panicked Bryn clung to him.

"No! Adrian, please, he will kill you." In the state he was in, Lord Ahriman was capable of worse than murder. His power was beyond anything Bryn had imagined. She had only read about such things in history books, of the immense strength of the Dark Ones, of their ability to move and transform matter, to destroy worlds…

Suddenly, it seemed as if Bryn was seeing Lord Ahriman from within a long dark tunnel. There was screaming in the air, and some of it appeared to be her own. She did not realize the strength had gone out from her legs until Adrian's arms went around her, supporting her. She cried, thick warm tears that blurred her vision. She understood. Oh Heavens, how had she not seen it before? Her mother, her beloved home, Sera…_he_ had done it.

She remembered Lord Ahriman in the garden after Adrian left her, seemingly comforting her, confessing his own feelings. _I will never give up. Someday I will have you_. Bryn had made it clear that she would never have him for any reason in the world, so he had destroyed the old and forced her into a new. Perhaps casually, without a thought of regret for the thousands of lives he was extinguishing, all for her. He had changed the game: different circumstance, different players, all his rules. Only his plans had backfired when she had fallen back in love with Adrian. He had not been able to control the thing he wanted most.

Lord Ahriman looked at her then, drawn by her screams. His lips tightened as he seemed to understand the connection she had made. He looked back at the vortex he was creating and his voice rose with determination, without feeling. All that Bryn had known, all that was good in him, was dead now. She did not know him.

Something dark shot out from the vortex and sailed over to the law officials in green. They backed from it, eyes wide. The shadow hesitated above them and then surrounded the smallest of the men. The man's head was forced backwards as the shadow sailed into his mouth and down his throat. He swayed as he closed his mouth. He blinked and looked around thoughtfully. And then, without a change of expression, he ran his sword through the chest of the man beside him.

Other shadows were flying out of the vortex, entering the guests. The people were turning on their neighbors, fighting, tearing one another apart. The possessed were moving silently, controlled from within, murderous intent glowing in their eyes. The remaining people were swarming this way and that in a panic. Some tried to resist, but mostly they cowered, fought to escape, stampeded one another.

Adrian was struggling with Bryn, trying to free himself to help the others, but Bryn would not let him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pleading with him not to move. Lord Ahriman, she felt, whatever else he was capable of, would never harm the ending prize he strove for. As long as Adrian stayed with her, he would not be harmed. It was all she could do.

Screams rang through the room. Blood was everywhere, streaming from the fallen, staining the rich dark wood of the floor. Splatters hit the gently curving walls, marring the murals. It looked as if the colorful paintings of the gods were crying tears of blood.

Red. It was the only color Bryn could see.

All was over now.

0 0 0

The wind was terrible. It whipped Serena's long hair into tangles. She could hardly see the action from behind Darien's protective grip. All around them were the sounds of screams and the ghostly, creeping mist. Serena gave herself one final wrench and was able to extricate herself from Darien's arms. There was blood on the bottom of her dress. She dared not look around to see where it had come from. She was shaking with an equal combination of fear, anger, and disgust. It had been hardly half a minute since the first shadow had shot through the vortex and entered the lawman, but it seemed like much longer. Every few seconds another person fell, another life changed. They were all in danger, and if it continued any longer it would be beyond their power to stop it.

"We can't let this go on! People are getting hurt!" Serena had to scream to be heard over the roaring wind and Lord Ahriman's dark echoing voice chanting the language of his ancestors. Darien nodded and met her eyes, looking worried but composed. Much more composed than Serena was feeling.

"We have all the evidence we need." He turned to the three men in purple robes who were standing behind them, waiting for an order. "Paulo, Takim, Jason, it is time."

"Yes, Your Highness." The oldest of the three looked grave, but not fearful. His eyes were filled with solemn remembrance, old knowledge, as if he had seen this and much worse before. He was Paolo, the leader of the three mystics, sorcerers and psychic guardians of the Earth palace. If anyone on Earth had the power to stop the last of the Children of the Dark in their dimension, it was them.

Paolo stood in a circle with Takim and Jason, hands together as they pooled their energy, which glowed golden in the center of the circle. All three looked at the glow, considering, almost consulting it. "Ah," Paolo said, frowning slightly. His dark eyes lifted to Serena and Darien. "It is not enough, not to counter this. I hate to ask, my prince, but we need more if we are to close the portal and trap him."

"Yes," Darien said. "Take whatever you need. I don't care. Just stop him."

He ducked under Paolo and Jason's clasped hands into the center of the circle. The golden light swirled around him and seemed to briefly glow blue. Without a thought, Serena ducked into the circle. She took Darien's hand. He turned to her in horror and shook his head, but it was too late. Serena gasped as a wave of energy crashed through her, slowly draining her. It was not an unpleasant sensation, but it was tiring. She felt herself weakening as the power she held within, inherent as the Princess of the Moon, was siphoned from her. The golden light briefly glowed with a touch of silver before growing stronger. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead and upper lip. Her breathing quickened as if she was running frantically within a wheel.

"You don't have to do this," Darien told her, but Serena managed to smile at him.

"Yes, I do." She took his other hand and they faced each other. The swell of energy around them seemed to peak and spark. Serena could feel it running through them, thrumming along their clasped hands. She knew it was enough by the satisfaction in Paolo's eyes. Exchanging looks with Jason and Takim, Paulo broke hands with them and released the light.

It spread throughout the room, clearing away the mist. The men and women who were fighting with red in their eyes stilled and dropped to the ground as the light reached them. As they hit the floor, dark shadows spewed from their mouths, ears, and nostrils before disintegrating. The people sat up, looking around with dazed confusion. The others who had not been touched by the dark energy looked at the light with wonder and hope. The dark portal hovering in the air was shrinking rapidly. With a dazzling burst of gold, it disappeared entirely.

Lord Ahriman was not pleased. With a cry that sliced through Serena's skin to chill her insides, he lowered his hands and turned to them in fury. Red still colored his eyes. He looked quite mad and inhuman. Darien's arms went around her protectively, but Serena barely felt them. She could not look away from Lord Ahriman's eyes burning with hatred and dark fury. He would kill them all if he had the chance. Nothing mattered to him now but destruction.

That and one other thing…

Serena's eyes flicked to Bryn and Adrian just as Lord Ahriman turned to them. Adrian had his sword out and was struggling with Bryn, trying to push past her to get to Lord Ahriman, but she was doing her best to hinder him. She pleaded with him, pale cheeks stained with tears, and a frustrated Adrian was arguing with her. He was distracted, and Lord Ahriman knew it. Smiling, he started towards them.

A cry escaped Serena's lip. "Stop him!"

The three mystics were already on it. They chanted together in low tones. Serena could not make out what they were saying, but the words had a soothing sound to them. Lord Ahriman seemed to realize something was wrong. He stopped in his path to Bryn and Adrian and turned his head. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. Takim was holding a tarnished antique silver hand mirror with roses carved into the handle. He held it up and the surface flashed as it absorbed some of the golden light. Lord Ahriman seemed to realize what it meant. His eyes flashed with something other than anger: fear. He turned back to Bryn and Adrian and started towards them again, this time running with hands outstretched.

"Don't let him touch her!" Serena screamed to Adrian. She did not know why, but it was important.

Adrian thrust Bryn behind him, but there was no need. As he was moving, Lord Ahriman's dark form was shimmering. He seemed to be breaking apart into little molecules as the golden light shone through him. Fury twisted his features as they faded. He reached and he reached, but it was too late. Before what was left of his quivering fingers could touch them, he vanished completely. He became as immaterial as the mist he had summoned.

The golden light surged in intensity, almost blinding, and then suddenly it rushed together and became concentrated into a single glowing ball. Once formed, the ball shot towards the mirror and entered it. The glassy surface glowed white and there was a high-pitched noise like a scream. Abruptly, the light faded, and all was silent. It was over.

Lord Ahriman's spell was broken. The sky above the glass ceiling was once again blue and clear. The doors which had been fastened shut with his power sprang open. Some guests streamed outside, sobbing their relief, and others stayed behind with the dead and injured, trying to help in the aftermath of the horror they had survived.

"It is done," Paolo said calmly, as if he and the others had done no more than perform a simple parlor trick at a dinner party. "He can do no more harm now."

"Where is he?" Serena asked, feeling as if she could not quite catch her breath. She was not sure if she wanted to take Darien's hands and dance in circles or find a dark corner somewhere to take a nap. Both options seemed equally attractive.

"The same place your parents sealed the rest of his family, as he should have been placed with them so long ago. He is trapped in another dimension, and as long as this mirror stands, he will stay there. He cannot break himself free." As Paolo sounded unconcerned, Serena let herself be as well. Relief took her. It was really over.

Bryn and Adrian were kneeling together beside the altar. Bryn was crying, her head bent. Adrian had his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering in her hair. Although Serena knew the joy he must be feeling at not only getting Bryn back but banishing his competition, there was not a hint of it on his face. As Bryn experienced pain for her lost brother, he felt it too.

Serena looked at Darien, feeling an odd aching in her chest. How she wished he could take her in his arms like that, in celebration and relief, but he did not even look at her. He was keeping his distance now that the situation had calmed. All the better, she supposed. Her skin still burned from where he had touched her; it was much too dangerous to continue to expose herself to the fire. She felt the throbbing severing from him almost as strongly as relief at the situation being well resolved. It was over now between them, the teamwork, the camaraderie as they had worked together to free Bryn from Lord Ahriman. Now, as before, he was only her future brother-in-law and off-limits.

"We will seal the talisman in the chamber beneath the castle with the other relics of power," Takim told them as he carefully wrapped the mirror in white silk cloth. He was taking care with it, as the slightest crack would be enough for Lord Ahriman to slip back into the physical dimension. That was a potentiality they could not allow.

"Please, do not tell my brother," Darien said wearily. "He has enough to concern him with our parents' deaths and his coronation. He does not need to keep this burden as well. He was a part of allowing Lord Ahriman to take Bryn in the first place. I think he would take it personally and wish to resolve matters with a more final solution. Tell him we destroyed the dark lord or what you will. I do not think he would understand why we have to keep him dormant within our walls."

Takim nodded gravely, assenting. Serena felt uneasy at the prospect of having to keep another secret from Averill, but she shook it away. It was for the best. Darien was right: Averill was a man of action. He would prefer to resolve things himself, and being the king, no one could hinder him. Lord Ahriman was banished, and he was never coming back. There was no reason to concern Averill with the truth.

What harm would one more lie do?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

I just want to be with you.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Bryn and Adrian wasted no time. They were married in two days.

Serena did not think she had ever felt happier for her sister as Bryn faced Adrian beside a roaring bonfire. Under the streaming light of the stars, they gave their vows, Adrian solemn and Bryn joyful. They seemed unaware of the cheering crowd, loyal friends and members of Adrian's group. Serena and Darien were Bryn's only friends in attendance. There had been no time to summon her Athenian friends, and Serena had not wanted to risk alerting Queen Serenity of the new wedding in case she tried to interfere. If Bryn felt the loss of her friends, it was not outwardly evident. All that shone on her face was love for Adrian and relief that there was nothing left to sever them.

A local priest had been summoned. Adrian was sparing no expense: even a Common Law marriage was too tenuous for him. He wanted to ensure that he and Bryn were bound in a way that was indisputable and unbreakable. He was not letting anything separate them again.

The new ceremony was very different from the solemn chapel affair of Bryn's first wedding. Bryn and Adrian carefully finger painted each other's faces, trying to bite back laughter and failing. Standing beside Serena, Gary explained the meaning of each symbol and color. A blue horizontal line across the forehead symbolized fidelity, and a yellow vertical line crossing it stood for friendship. On each cheek were little red plus signs for passion with diagonal white lines crossing them for eternity. The symbols were meant to signify an eternal binding of hearts and souls in a way that could never be broken.

Serena's eyes glossed over with a watery film as she watched. She and Darien gripped hands, heedless of the impropriety. The priest said a few words of prayer and sprinkled salt over the bride and groom. Adrian bent to kiss Bryn's forehead, and it was over. They were husband and wife.

Bryn beamed and embraced everyone who came forth to offer their congratulations. Adrian looked as if no amount of treasure, no precious jewel he might obtain in the future, could equal the way he was feeling. Serena and Darien hung back until the throng of faces around the bride and groom had ebbed. When the path was clear, Serena flung herself into her sister's arms. Bryn smiled at Serena and squeezed her hands before hugging Darien. Serena threw her arms around Adrian and then punched his shoulder, giving him a knowing grin. He looked away innocently to shake Darien's hand, which soon morphed into a hug, each too happy to keep up pretensions.

"I thought this day would never come. I had nearly lost hope," Bryn whispered. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and Serena lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"I could never have hoped for better for you. You will be so happy. I know it."

"As long as my _husband _keeps from screwing up," Bryn said. She gave a little shiver of delight at the word. As Bryn looked at Adrian, Serena felt there was nothing Adrian could do to keep her seriously annoyed at him for long. For a few days, at least.

It was visible in Bryn's face how much she wanted to go to him. Serena pushed her forward with a laugh. "Go on. You may have all eternity together, but that is no reason you should hold back your affection now."

Bryn's smile became sly. She skipped forward, her silvery dress flapping behind her. Adrian turned as she came, and his smile grew. Bryn reached out her hands just as the musicians, waiting and watching closely in the background, started to play. With fiddles and drums providing a triumphant soundtrack, Bryn and Adrian began to dance. Their eyes did not leave each other's faces except when Adrian spun his bride around and she stumbled, laughing so hard she could hardly stand. After the first song was complete, the rest of the people joined them, dancing joyously around the campfire. Not one face was untouched by a smile.

Serena and Darien stood aside and watched. Only when Bryn and Adrian came forward to coax them in separately, Adrian for Serena and Bryn for Darien, did they assent. They danced with numerous strangers, but never with each other. It was quietly understood between them that it was for the best. No explanation, no analyzation was needed.

Food and laughter colored the atmosphere late into the night. When Bryn and Adrian began watching each other, their looks becoming increasingly soft (and in Bryn's case, her cheeks rather flushed), it became clear that the evening had wound down beyond its last dance. Guests were leaving, bidding the newlyweds farewell. Adrian's men began rigging up the horses to the carriage they had hired to take him and his bride to a little cottage in the woods, newly furnished for their honeymoon.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Darien told Serena, and they walked forward one last time to embrace their brother and sister. They stood together and watched Bryn and Adrian ride away in their little carriage. Seeing them so lit up, so happy, made Serena thoughtful. Her thoughts deepened as Gary escorted her and Darien to their horses left tied up in the woods, transport provided by Adrian. She felt strange and wistful as she mounted her mare and rode beside Darien, Adrian's bodyguards trailing behind them.

By the time Darien and Serena returned to the Earth palace, dawn was threatening to break along the horizon. The far edges of the black sky had turned to navy blue, and the cool chill in the atmosphere was beginning to lift. The light from the stars was waning. It was a sign, a break from the magic of the forest wedding. They were moving away from fairy tales and back to reality.

Adrian's men left them in the shade of the outer gardens in an attempt to avoid alarming the always edgy palace guards. Serena and Darien themselves were less concerned about being caught. There was nothing sinister about an early morning walk. Also, Averill had been away on business the past few days. He did not know to miss them.

The garden was beautiful, sleeping tranquilly under the fading starlight. All was peaceful. Even the insects, usually buzzing happily during the day and in the height of night, seemed to have finally gone to rest in the transitory hour. The perfume of the roses, the lavender and lilac, seemed all the more fragrant from the night's rest.

Serena drifted along at Darien's side, feeling intoxicated. It was not from excessive drinking at Bryn and Adrian's wedding. It was the smooth scent of the flowers, the growing warmth at the edges of the horizon, the lingering happiness at having seen her sister so joyful. It was standing with Darien in the garden in the peace of the fading night and feeling as if they were the only two awake in the land. It made her feel like she could do anything, be anything she wanted. It was a dangerous sort of abandon.

It was wrong, but Serena was tired of lying to herself. Of pretending that what had happened between her and Darien was a fluke, something to be quickly gotten over once she could obtain more of Averill's time. Seeing Bryn get her happy ending had made things clear for Serena. Not in the sense that she had the slightest idea what she was going to do, but she knew what she did_ not_ want. No matter what happened in the future, whether or not she wore Averill's ring, she could not bear being away from Darien. It was selfish, but Serena did not care. She loved Averill and Darien both. She could not stand to lose either.

But having them both was impossible: it was one brother or the other. How long could she keep them by her side knowing she could only truly be with one? Averill would always win; as her husband, it was his right. She knew it, and Darien knew it. What made Serena feel wretched was that secretly she wished the situations were reversed and that she could be Averill's friend, not bride-to-be. And Darien…

"The ceremony was wonderful," she said, feeling the silence weighing in the air. She turned to Darien. He was looking at a cluster of roses, his eyes distant.

"Yes."

"I am glad she found her happiness. She and Adrian have endured so much. I am happy they can be together now. They are free to love."

"Yes," Darien said.

It was strange; he did not look at her, but Serena could look nowhere else. There was a thrumming caution in her mind warning her not to say more, but she ignored it.

"I wish things were different. For us. If they were…" Serena trailed off, feeling ashamed. It was too much. Not once had they discussed what had been brimming below the surface between them. She knew suddenly that it should stay that way, for once the floodgates were removed there was no turning back.

Darien still did not look at her. His eyes remained fixed on the rosebush. Blood rose in Serena's cheeks in a slow flush. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I just wanted you to know that I…even if we can't…"

She had never found it so difficult to express what her mind wanted to say. It was frustrating, having her brain clouded by feelings – confused ones at that. Above all, she wished she had the power to make things right. But no amount of words could accomplish that.

"I promised Averill," she said finally. "I love him."

"So do I. You don't need to explain."

"Yes, I do." Serena placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. His muscles tensed, and she released him. Her chest hurt physically as if something was tearing inside her. It was annoying. She wanted to cry. If Averill knew, if he had the slightest clue of the direction of his beloved's thoughts …Serena could not stand the idea of hurting him. He did not deserve it, and doing so would twist anything she might have with Darien. Any pursuance of love between them would be poison to all. It was far too late to change things.

"It's no good, Darien, between us. Whatever it was. I'm sorry, but you know it's true."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Serena spun on the damp grass and fled.

0 0 0

Several hours later, Serena lay on her bed. Her pink sheets were twisted around her legs and her blankets were disarrayed from all her tossing and turning. She had tried to sleep; she had intended it. Her body ached from the lack of sleep, but her thoughts kept her far from rest.

She thought of Averill as she had first encountered him on the Moon Kingdom, his eyes alight as he danced with her. Averill's face when he spoke of his father's suicide, his sadness but also his trust in her as he shared the truth. She saw Bryn and Adrian looking at each other with love at their wedding, firelight playing across their faces. She saw Darien as she had danced with him around that same fire pit, intoxicated by the eratropis flower and giving in to the feelings that had been brewing beneath the surface of her conscious thoughts. She saw him standing beneath the waterfall, beautiful and wet, lit with desire for her. She saw him as he had been ever since, quietly supporting her, helping her with Adrian and Bryn. He had never had the opportunity to say it, but he loved her. She knew it. Worse still, she loved him.

Serena rolled onto her back and covered her face with one of her pillows. She wished she could revert back to the time before her mother's ball when life was simpler, when she had not known the tricks love could play. Wasn't it supposed to be easy, knowing her way ahead? Adults had lied when they told her life made sense. After she found Averill, her path was supposed to have been clear.

She was on her feet and in the hallway before she knew it. It was not until she was halfway to Darien's room that she realized what she was doing. Her heart beat a steady dance inside her chest. Her white nightgown swept against her ankles as she walked. Her hair was loose and unbound, spilling over her shoulders in the same free and wild manner it had been in when she danced with Darien at Adrian's camp. She moved like a sleepwalker, half-awake but determined.

Golden light streamed out from beneath the door. So he had not been able to sleep either. Serena placed a hand against the dark rich wood and leaned her head against it. She felt like crying, but she did not. She simply stood. After a minute composing herself, she took a deep breath and turned the door handle.

Darien was sitting on his bed, still fully clothed. Light from the chandelier on the ceiling spilled onto his bent dark head, forming a sort of shimmery crown on his hair. He looked up as she entered. He did not look surprised to see her. Standing in the doorway, Serena hesitated. She felt dizzy and light, not at all herself. She took a step forward and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Darien, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have told you – I wanted to tell you – that I love you. I didn't plan on it, but I do. I thought you should know."

Darien sucked in his breath, and in one swift motion, he was off the bed. His arms went around her, and Serena lost the ability to hold back the tears floating just behind her eyelids. She cried, and Darien held her, rubbing her back soothingly. When she lifted her head, his lips came down on her eyelids, kissing away the tears. The kiss moved to her lips and she clung to him, feeling she would sink to the ground if it was not for his arms holding her up. She pressed her lips against his, feeling an overwhelming rush of urgency. It was wrong, so wrong. It was also too late to stop. She needed him to keep holding her so that she could believe the stars would go on shining, to fool herself into believing her heart was not breaking. She would die if anyone tried to separate them.

Footsteps. The door opened. A voice, cheerful and a bit weary, said, "Hey, Dar, I'm back. Have you seen…?"

Serena froze. Her lips resting against Darien's felt like ice. All in the room turned to deathly silence. She could hear the servants down the hallway, moving along in their morning tasks, so routine and ordinary. Darien lifted his head and his eyes fixed over her shoulder with horror. Serena did not turn her head. She did not want to look. She could bear not see his face. Oh, Heavens, she could not do it.

She looked. Averill was standing in the doorway, one hand resting on the doorknob. His face was blank, so utterly blank that it was maddening. She struggled for breath, for something to say to make it all right, but of course there was nothing. Darien's hands on her arms were shaking, but all Serena's thoughts were all for Averill. They wrenched inside her, like a knife twisting in her gut at the thought of how she must be hurting him. How she had betrayed him.

_Oh, Averill_…

Averill started blinking slowly, as if the memory would change if he waited long enough. His shock was fading, and the beginnings of hurt showed in his eyes. "I see," he said a minute too late, his voice almost calm. Resigned. His chin lifted and his nostrils flared. He appeared to be trying to find something to say. He swallowed, releasing his hand from the doorknob to drop lamely at his side.

"Well," he said, and Serena winced to hear the indifference in his voice, "don't let me interrupt."

"Averill, this isn't…just let me…"

"If you try to explain, little brother, I am going to have to knock you out," Averill said, again with a calm that was too perfect to be believed. He turned.

Panicked, Serena took a step forward. "Averill, don't. Averill, I'm sorry. Please wait!"

But Averill did not wait. Serena heard his footsteps pounding down the corridor, retreating from the sight of them. A future king on the run.

Serena was sitting on the ground with no memory of how she had gotten there. Her fingers clutched desperately at Darien's royal blue rug. She bowed her head and the tears fell freely. Darien did not try to comfort her, and she was glad. Her desperate longing for him had faded. She felt a cold certainty that it must never return. She would never touch him again. How could she? Their love was spoiled now, rotten. Unfaithful.

What could they do?

0 0 0

Averill heard Serena's pleas, but he did not stop. It would have been impossible for him to face her. He did not want to listen to her try to explain why she had been kissing Darien. He did not want her to see the look in his eyes, to know just how much she had shattered his heart. Since the first instant of seeing Serena and Darien in that embrace, his life had changed. He was a new man, but not a better one. He was lost, uncertain, miserable…he had been betrayed not only by a lover but also a brother. What was a man to do with that?

It might have been going on for weeks, months. Maybe since the Moon Kingdom. Had he been fooling himself to believe she loved him and meant to spend her life with him? Had it been a game, a ruse all along? Maybe she and Darien pretended to dislike each other, pretended to fight, while behind his back they had been making love their own way, laughing at him…

No, they could never be that cruel. They would not have looked so miserable to see him standing in the doorway if they were. Averill wished he could believe it had been a burst of blind passion that had brought them together, the one and only time, but he knew better. He had seen it in their eyes, in the way they had frozen when they heard him. They loved each other, madly and desperately. And he was caught in the middle, a cuckolded fool.

How had he ruined it? When had she stopped loving him? Had it happened when he left her at the Moon Kingdom to return home, or was it something he had done to her on Earth? Could he have avoided it if he had found ways to spend more time with her, to entertain her himself rather than leave her with his brother? Was this his punishment for pursuing the needs of his kingdom first and neglecting her?

There were too many questions. Averill did not want to think about it. He felt raw and heavy. He wanted to run away and leave it all behind, his kingship, his family. Surely there was somewhere he could go to forget and be forgotten.

He walked. He ran. Cold sunlight spilled in through the open windows, camouflaged by heavy grey clouds. He did not know where he was going. He did not care. His heart was chilled. He felt shaky and unsure. He turned another corner.

His mind was beginning to wake up to his surroundings, taking him away from his thoughts. He was in the lowest level of the castle, in a corridor he had been forbidden to enter by his father. As a child, fear of punishment had caused Averill to obey his father's wishes, and as he grew older he had forgotten about it. Now who was to stop him? He was almost the king: he could make his own rules.

The heavy wooden door at the end of the corridor was locked. It did not stop him. Averill was feeling twitchy and rebellious. He plucked one of the glowing torches off the wall and used its heavy silver base to slam into the door handle until it came loose and fell off. Once the lock was broken, he pushed the door open, hearing the wood slam against the stone wall on the other side. Adrenaline pumped through his chest. It was not much, but it seemed to prove that he could still do what he wanted. He was still in control.

On the other side of the door were stone steps. Averill had not known there was an even lower level of the castle. Curiosity caused him to descend the stairs, his free hand resting along the wall as he went. The stones were cool and a little damp. He could hardly see beyond the faint glimmer of his lamp. The inky blackness was complete, almost an entity itself. Averill walked on. It did not help him forget, but it was something to do.

At the bottom of the stairs, Averill stopped. From ahead was a faint flicker of light, low as if streaming out from beneath a door. He went towards it indifferently. Thoughts consumed his every step.

What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? Averill rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He was very tired. Three grueling days of business matters, meeting with leaders from all the major cities in the province, arranging matters for his coronation, and _this_ was what he had to face when he returned home to the arms of his loving fiancée and supportive brother? It was disgusting; it was unfair. He did not deserve it.

No matter what the reason, it did not matter now. There was only one thing left to do: forgive them. No matter how it hurt, no matter how he would gripe about it privately, he could do nothing else. He loved them both far too much to let thoughts of revenge get out of hand. If he were to insist that things go back to the way they were as if nothing had happened, he would cause unhappiness for them all, himself included. He did not think he could trust Serena again, assuming she even wanted to make up with him. No, it was over between them. What was the point in regretting it? He was strong in himself. He would not let them see his suffering. He would get over it.

So why not let them be together? Why not be the man his mother had always wished him to be and step aside with a smile untainted by bitterness? The situation would be a scandal, no doubt, at court, but he had never given a damn what the prudish aristocracy thought of his personal life. Let them have their games and their gossip. As long as he was satisfied, their opinions did not matter in the slightest.

Scariest of all was something that Averill felt among the turmoil of his other emotions: relief. In a sick, horrible way he was almost glad to be let off the hook. He had loved Serena more strongly than he had ever loved anyone outside his family, but the fear had never left him. The fear that he would never be good enough for her. That he must hold back the wilder aspects of himself in order to please her. That he could never make her happy. After the months of worrying, it was almost funny that the betrayer in their relationship was her and not himself. It was justice. After years of carefree seductions, it was the libertine's turn to get burned.

Averill did not like the direction of his thoughts. They made him angry even as he knew they was right. He would have to be a man and step aside. He did not like it. Inside he would be screaming and swearing at the both of them for many months to come, but he would not let himself be ruled by a broken heart. It was not in his nature to wallow in the misery of lost love. He was not his father.

Averill reached the door. It was not locked. The handle turned easily under the pressure of his fingers, and he stepped inside. The light around him was a misty sort of yellow-green. It was odd, because he could not detect the source of the light. There were no torches on the walls or fixtures on the ceiling. The light was dim, and Averill lifted his torch to get a better look at the room. It was long and narrow, so long that he could not see the end of it. The walls on either side of him were lined with shelves covering floor to ceiling. On the shelves were various objects, some clearly treasure, like the antique jeweled crown, but others, like a porcelain doll with its head loose from its neck and hanging to the side, looked as if they should be in a junk pile.

Averill's anxious thoughts retreated as he pondered the objects. What were they? King Kenrick's private treasure chest? He had never known his father to be a collector, especially of such a random and eclectic mix of junk and jewels. It did not make sense.

His interest was further peaked when he realized that the misty-green light was coming from several of the objects themselves. They glowed eerily in the dark room like debris from a radioactive meteor. Averill felt a chill travel down his neck. There was something in the air, a foreign energy that did not belong among the still and silent objects. He did not like it. It made him uncomfortable.

Averill reached out and touched one of the metal shelves, letting his fingers drift along the edge as he examined the objects. There were jeweled jars and carved wooden boxes. Pottery from various groups of primitive peoples on all corners of the Earth. Braided rugs, painted earthenware, stone statuettes. Averill had never been particularly interested in any cultures beyond his own. Anthropology was more Darien's forte. He wondered if Darien knew about the room and decided he would have to show it to him…before he remembered that he was furious at Darien. Screw him. Darien could find it on his own.

He walked, losing track of time. By the time he reached the back of the room, he had no concept of how long he had been there. Ten minutes? An hour? It did not matter. It had taken his mind off the situation that awaited him upstairs. He wished the room would twist on for miles.

The shelves in the very back of the room were empty, waiting perhaps for a future king to add to the collection. A glowing object on the bottom of the last shelf caught his attention, and he knelt to look at it. He lifted the torch and leaned closer, seeing a gleam and a flash as the light was reflected back at him. It was an antique hand mirror, the silver of the base tarnished and worn. The pattern of carved roses on the handle was barely visible. The surface of the mirror itself was smooth and clear, free from cracks or discoloration. It could have been brand new.

The mirror was one of only a handful of items that were not coated in dust. It was a new addition, then. He wondered who could have put it there and why. What was so special about an old hand mirror?

Fighting a queasy feeling of wrong-doing, Averill picked up the mirror by the handle and lifted it before his face. He saw his reflection, and his lips pressed into a frown. He had been feeling calm, had been congratulating himself on holding up so well, but he had been wrong. His reflection revealed what his thoughts would not allow. His face was pale, extraordinarily pale for a complexion that was usually golden or bronzed from the sun. His green eyes looked apprehensive, bleak, and defeated. His lips were still trembling long after the infidelity was removed from his vision. He looked a mess.

Strong emotion rushed into him, hitting him squarely in the chest. It was anger and a feeling of loss so great he thought his heart might crack in two. What a fool he was: Prince Kenrick of Earth, a would-be king and soon-to-be laughingstock to the entire planet. The entire galaxy, rather. While he had been running around, engrossed in his duties and happily anticipating a future that included Serena as his queen, Serena and his brother had been absorbed in each other. He had been blind, a fool to what was going on. Never in all his life had he seen such a pathetic sucker.

Averill's stomach twisted. He could not stand the sight of himself. He felt like throwing up. He wanted to break things, to tear down the shelves around him, to seize the objects and smash them all. It would not take away what happened, but releasing his rage in destruction would at least bring power back to himself. He refused to be Serena and Darien's tragedy.

With one last contemptuous look at his face, Averill lifted the mirror and smashed it against the stone floor. The crashing sound echoed in the small room and continued as bits of glass rolled along the stone floor making little tinkling sounds. It did not make him feel better. He felt worse. Suddenly, he was exhausted. Heedless of the glass pieces beneath him, Averill slumped to the floor. He dropped the mirror and leaned back against the shelf, bowing his head.

He hated himself. All he wanted, more than anything in the universe, was to be someone else.

His wish was granted.

The odd greenish glow from the mirror intensified. Averill lifted his head. Something like black smoke was wafting from the pieces, as if soft tendrils from a candle flame. The smoke gathered into an almost solid mass. It pulsed gently and spread around him, brushing against his skin and clothes, testing and tasting him. Averill felt increasingly cold as the smoke grew. The longer he sat, the angrier he became.

Who were Serena and Darien to betray him? They owed everything to him. Without Averill, they never would have had a chance to be together. If they could so casually betray him, he would do the same to them.

The black smoke swirled around him, expanding and pulsating. Averill's anger turned to hate. He was filled with fury, pure and white-hot. He wanted to make Serena and Darien feel what he had felt. He wanted to make them suffer. An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart. What did it matter if he punished a slut and a traitor? They had brought it on themselves.

Averill rose to his feet with a strange, satisfied smile on his lips that did not feel like his own. The smoke moved around him, surrounding him. He breathed in, and some of it entered his nostrils, some drifted into his ears. The pain was leaving him, all was becoming numb. All that was left was the cold determination to enact revenge. And not just on Serena and Darien…

His way forward was clear. With each step he became more determined. A voice whispered in his ear, telling him that his brother and ex-fiancée must pay. Averill listened. He trusted. He gave in. He relinquished control.

By the time Averill reached the top of the steps and replaced his torch calmly on its hook on the wall, his conscious mind had stepped aside entirely. It was a relief.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Now and forever, peaceful, true.

- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Lazy light spilled in through the open window, washing the walls with a warm, golden glow. The filmy white curtains billowed inward, twisting and wrapping around the turquoise chairs resting against the wall. The glass vase of roses at the bedside table shone and sparked. Chimes outside the window sang. It was a peaceful afternoon scene that might as well have been black midnight. In Serena's inner vision, all was dark and cold.

She sat upright on her bed, nestled in a protective cocoon of blankets pulled over her knees and shoulders. All morning she had stayed in her room, sometimes sitting, sometimes pacing, sometimes gazing out the window and wringing her hands. Her thoughts were painfully loud. It was impossible to distance herself from them. She was damned. She felt wrong. With one ill-timed kiss she had destroyed all chance of future happiness. Life would never be okay again.

Serena wanted to cry but did not think she deserved the outlet to make herself feel better. She wished Bryn was with her. She needed somebody to hold her and tell her the situation was not as bad as it seemed. She needed to apologize to Darien for dragging him down into the pit with her. She needed a distraction, something to help her forget. She needed…

She needed to talk to Averill, unlikely as it was that he would want to talk with her. How he must hate her.

Light rapping on the door caught her attention. Serena lifted her head. Her throat was dry and her lips trembled, but she managed to choke out a fairly composed, "Yes?"

The door opened and a man entered. "His Highness requests your presence," he said.

Serena did not move for a full seven seconds. She felt sick.

"I can direct you to his chambers now."

"No need. I know where he is." Serena unwrapped herself from the blankets with shaking hands. She walked to the door, and looked at the man.

"Are you new? I do not recognize you."

The man smiled. "Yes. I was brought in this morning."

Serena did not care. She could not care about anything except what was right in front of her. Although she had wished for an opportunity, she had nothing adequate to say to Averill. Nothing that would make things right. She supposed it was a hopeful sign that he had asked for her, but how on Earth could he even stand to look at her?

She started down the corridor towards Averill's room, noting from the soft footsteps behind her that the servant was following. She did not have the heart to order him away. Her insides were squirming in an uneasy dance. She was glad that she had not thought to eat anything that day, for the nausea would have made her vomit.

Oh Heavens, she could not do it. She could not see him. Not so soon.

As she hesitated before Averill's door, the servant strode up beside her and rapped twice on the wood, giving her a bland smile. There was no answer from within, but the man nodded at her. "Go on. He is expecting you."

Was that mocking in his dark eyes? Had the news travelled so far already?

Keeping her expression steady, Serena turned the knob and stepped inside. The servant shut the door behind her.

Averill was standing by the window. His back was to her, and he did not move at the sound of her light footsteps. Serena reached the center of his sitting room before losing her courage. She waited, eyes fixed on the unlit fireplace. For thirty seconds the silence stretched on between them.

Finally, nerves frayed almost beyond repair, Serena had to speak. "Averill, I…"

"Save the hysterics and apologies. You know we're beyond that."

He said it flatly, emotionlessly. His coolness pulled forth her tears where nothing else could. "Quite an interesting development," he continued, "you and my brother. You surprise me, Serena, love."

If he was calculating his words and the tone of his voice to hurt her, he was succeeding. His coldness, his apparent indifference was the worst punishment he could give. Serena was too stunned to respond.

"Do you have nothing to say? No comments, criticisms? I'd like to know, is there a reason you betrayed me?"

"I never meant to hurt you," Serena said, knowing how lame it sounded. Averill seemed to think so too, for he shot her an amused glance over his shoulder. She was astonished by how relaxed he seemed. If she had not seen his face that morning, the deep pain etched into his expression at finding her with Darien, she might have believed he had never loved her at all.

If he felt anything for her now, it seemed to be disdain. Averill turned to face her and lifted a golden eyebrow into a patronizing arch. It almost seemed like he was enjoying their exchange.

"Didn't you? Well you made a fine mess of things then, haven't you? You managed to destroy every last bit of feeling I have for you. Congratulations."

"Averill, I…"

"You what? Thought you could handle us both? Wanted to reap the benefits of having both princes as your slaves? I would have been, you know. Anything you wanted I would have given to you without question. But you wanted more than I could offer. You needed more, so you pulled little Darien along for the ride. Bravo."

Averill was moving before her brain could register it. Quick, almost snake-like, he gripped her upper arm, giving just enough pressure to make her squirm. He leaned forward, gazing into her wide, frightened eyes with the absently interested gaze of a scientist. "You love him." He seemed to find it fascinating. "I can see it in your expression."

"No, I…"

"What was I to you? A game? A conquest? Choose your words carefully. I think we can both agree that you have told enough lies to last out the year."

"I loved you. I did. It wasn't a lie."

"_Did_. In the past tense. Am I to take it this is somehow my fault?"

Serena was horrified. "No! Averill, listen…"

"Not that it matters. We're through with you. I was just curious." He released her arm and backed away, palm open and innocent. He laughed, and the sound gave Serena chills. He did not look like the Averill she knew. The expression was not his. There was cruelty in his eyes that he had never shown her. The lack of concern for her feelings, for her situation, was enough to make her want to kneel before him and beg forgiveness. It hit her that she would never see him smile at her again in the soft, secret way in which he was wont. It was almost too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Averill. I am so sorry."

"Yes, yes." He sounded bored. "I get it. And strangely enough, I don't care. I ordered you here for one reason. To order you out. I want you gone. You will leave my home tonight. Don't bother to pack your things. They will be sent after you. You will leave my planet, and I never want to see your face here again."

Serena could not breathe. She stared at him for a few long seconds before licking her lips and gaining the courage to speak. "I know how you must hate me, but this isn't the…"

"I don't hate you. Not you."

This did not make her feel better. "Darien didn't…It wasn't his fault. I was the one who…"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't care. I want you gone."

"But I can't leave. Not yet. You have to give me the chance to explain."

"I have to? I _have to_?" For the first time, Averill looked close to losing his temper. Serena was genuinely frightened by what she saw in his eyes. She backed up a step as he took one forward. His eyes were so dark they looked almost black.

"Get out," he said slowly and coldly, and this time Serena did not argue. She spun around and was gone.

0 0 0

At roughly the same time as Serena fled back to her room, Adrian opened his eyes. He stretched carefully, a smile growing on his lips. He had been fighting against the lure of sunlight on his eyelids for some time. He had not wanted to move, to disturb the peaceful calm that had wrapped around him all day. He could have stayed there forever, lying quietly beside his bride. Disturbing nothing, changing nothing.

Bryn was still asleep. She lay on her side facing him, her silvery hair spilling over her shoulders. Her breathing was slow and relaxed. Adrian leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder, careful not to wake her. He felt no need to leave the bed, to carry on with his day. He wanted the moment to last. It was the first of many, a series of awakenings with her by his side that would continue for the rest of their lives. It was a sweet pleasure to watch her, to hold himself back from touching her. There would be time later, many hours, plenty of tomorrows. There was no need to hurry, to rush. They belonged to each other. That was all that mattered.

Knocking on the door. Adrian turned his head. He had forgotten the existence of the outside world. He would have liked to keep the delusion that he and Bryn were alone, even though his men had spent the night surrounding the cottage, guarding him as usual. He had warned them not to disturb him unless the matter was urgent, but of course something had happened to upset his rest. It always did.

He sighed, sliding out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants before making his way to the door. Gary stood just outside. Adrian glanced back at Bryn's sleeping figure before stepping outside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, but not angrily. It was impossible for him to be upset that day.

"Adrian." Gary's voice was serious. "I did not wish to disturb you. You know I would never dare impose unless the matter was urgent."

Adrian leaned back against the door, keeping alarm from his face. "Just tell me."

"There is trouble at the Earth Palace. Something happened early this morning. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were…caught."

"Caught?" Adrian echoed, not comprehending, but then he sucked in his breath. "Oh. I see."

"It was the High Prince who discovered them. We hear he fled them and then disappeared for hours."

Adrian shook his head. "Poor Darien, Serena. I never imagined…"

"That is not all. Our spies report that since this morning unusual events have been taking place. Dozens of new hires have been brought in without previous notice. Servants who have been with the family for years have been asked to leave. The servant's wing is all but deserted. We are lucky to retain any spies at all on the staff. They report that the prince has been acting oddly, having secret conferences with the new men and walking around laughing to himself. Richard found him standing alone by a mirror smiling at his reflection. It was not the prince's smile, he said."

"Heartbreak made him snap?"

"We fear not. Let me explain, and see if you follow. Richard and the others have been able to identify some of the new hires who have been running the affairs of the palace. They include our old friends, Kunam and his men."

"Kunam? Last we knew he was employed by Lord Ahriman…" Adrian trailed off, the thought that struck him too horrible to voice. He felt cold, unbelievably, earth-shatteringly cold.

Gary nodded. "I fear so, sir. Somehow he has broken free."

"And is controlling the prince. How could this happen?"

"We do not know, but it gets even worse. Weapons from the palace arsenal have been taken out. Kunam and his gang have been practicing in the courtyard with the prince watching over them. We fear an attack. I cannot imagine their aim is against anyone else, especially if Lord Ahriman is behind it. It would mean war."

"War," Adrian echoed, his thoughts instantly moving to the sleeping girl behind the door.

"Word is that the prince will be sending Princess Serenity back to the Moon Kingdom this evening. A special transport has been arranged out of the normal schedule."

Adrian's eyes trailed downwards to the simple band of silver he wore on his left hand. He fingered the ring thoughtfully, heaviness settling in his chest. "Bryn must go with her."

Gary's stoic expression twisted. "Adrian…"

"I will not have her in any danger. If Lord Ahriman indeed has escaped, he will eventually come for her. I will not have her anywhere near me when he attacks. The defenses of the Moon far exceed our own. She will be safe there. Will you make the necessary preparations?"

Gary nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you'll keep it secret? I don't want Prince Kenrick anywhere near her. Not if what we fear is true."

"I promise she will be safe." Gary reached out and touched Adrian's shoulder lightly before retreating to make arrangements. Adrian watched him go. He could scarcely breathe, the horror of what was happening overwhelming him. It was unfair that so early in their marriage Bryn should be forced to leave him. Less than a day had passed since they made their vows. Still, it was necessary. He could never live with himself if his passion, his selfishness in wanting to keep her near, caused her harm.

He dreaded going back to the room to tell her. She was going to hate it. She was going to fight. But he must convince her. He was going to make her leave if he had to knock her out and stow her away, bound and gagged, on the chariot himself.

Bryn was still asleep, blissfully ignorant. Adrian sat beside her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, her lips. Slowly roused from her sleep, she smiled and opened her eyes. Adrian leaned back, feeling her happiness like an ache in his chest. He would do whatever he could to preserve it.

Bryn's smile died. She pulled herself to a sitting position, looking at him closely. "What's wrong?" Concern pinched her forehead into little crinkles. Adrian brushed soft hair from her eyes and then pulled her against him. She nestled against him sleepily. He felt her eyes shut, her peace grow, and hated himself for having to break it.

"You have to leave. This afternoon Serena is going back to the Moon Kingdom. I need you to go with her."

"What?" She pulled back from him, looking confused.

"Something is happening. I don't know what yet, but there are some things I need to take care of. I can't do it unless I know that you will be safe."

"Something is happening? What are you talking about? Is this how it's going to be from now on, every time you get jumpy you send me away for my own good? That's not the life I signed up for when I married you. Whatever happens, I'm staying with you."

Adrian smiled at her stubbornness. He tried to kiss her, but she darted from him, looking angry. "Please understand, I don't want you to go, but this is something I have to do on my own. If you're here, you could get hurt." When Bryn's expression did not alter, he tried again. "_I_ could get hurt if I'm distracted worrying about you."

The threat to his safety worked where hers had not. Bryn did not look at him, but she appeared less annoyed. Her breathing calmed slightly. "Fine. I'll go with her. Do what you need to do. But I am _not_ going to like it."

Adrian laughed. "I would think less of you if you did. I promise that as soon as I can I will join you."

"You better." Bryn turned to him, worry in her eyes breaking through the affronted irritation.

Adrian kissed her then, and she let him. She held onto him, responding hungrily. Adrian wished they could stay that way. He wanted to keep holding her, but there was no time. He broke the kiss.

"You should get dressed. They will be coming for you soon."

Bryn sighed and nodded. "I don't know what this is about, but I trust you. You'll explain when you can. Please be careful."

"I will. Goodbye, love."

And Adrian walked from the room, turning one last time to smile at her. He had no idea that their goodbye would be forever.

0 0 0

The next day, Darien sat alone in his room. He clutched his hands together to keep them still. He had sat there all day unsure what to do. Serena was gone. Averill refused to see him. Darien was alone and confused, bored without feeling a right to be. He had tried to read, to distract himself, but each time his thoughts were stolen by the memory of Serena's kiss, of her eyes when she told him she loved him. And then Averill's expression upon opening the door and discovering them. Seeing Averill's trust in him shatter, his entire worldview get thrown into chaos. Over and over. It was hell.

What kind of a brother, a friend, was he to allow such a thing to happen? He should have known better. He should have stopped himself. There was a time and a place for such things. Not then when Serena belonged to another. Words would have served them better. They should have talked it over, made a plan. Found a way to break it to Averill gently. At the time, logic had been peripheral. All other thoughts had been pushed out of his mind. Darien had wanted her, so he had taken her. Now he was left with the consequences.

He could not fix it. He could not change the past, but at least he could explain to Averill that the act had not been malicious. If Averill would let him. The previous night when Darien had tried to find him, a new servant had informed him that Prince Kenrick was busy and would seek him on his own time. So Darien had gone back to his room and waited. But waiting was not helping. Averill did not come, and as the hours passed Darien felt worse at the thought that his brother might be sitting alone in a room somewhere with only cold thoughts for comfort. Darien had to help him, whether or not Averill wished him to. They were still brothers. Even if Averill would not see him, he had to try.

With a surge of confidence, Darien left his room. Sorry was inadequate. It would have to come later. As Averill had said, he would hit him if he tried. Darien would simply tell Averill that he loved him, far more than he could love any girl. If it would make him happy, he would stay away from them forever.

But…to never see Serena again? Was it worth it, even to gain back his brother's trust? Darien did not want to think about it. For now, it was necessary. But someday…maybe someday when it was all over…

Darien walked, and it was not long before he turned a corner and found his brother. Averill was coming towards him, walking with quick determined steps. Darien stopped moving, his mind going blank. Averill came like a rush of cool wind, a man on a mission. Darien on the other hand stood like a weak leaf about to be blown aside. His throat felt choked with dust, but he forced himself to speak. As Averill reached him, he said, "Averill…"

But Averill was gone. He walked right past him, never acknowledging him by gaze, change in expression, or halt in step. He seemed so unaffected by his brother's presence that Darien might not have been there at all. Darien was so stunned by the dismissal that he stood frozen, listening to Averill's footsteps retreat.

He could not let Averill go like that. He had to try.

Taking in a breath for nerve, Darien hurried after him. He put a hand on Averill's shoulder.

Averill swung around and shoved him. Darien was knocked to the floor. He could have kept his balance if he had been prepared, but he was so shocked by the push that no thought of resistance crossed his mind. He hit the stone floor painfully and looked up at his brother, sprawled on his back.

Averill laughed. "Oh, Darien. You really should be more careful. The floors are quite slippery, you know."

Darien blinked. He supposed he deserved it, but it was still strange to see his brother acting so nonchalant after what had happened. "Averill," he tried again, but Averill's foot lifted and slammed down on his chest, pinning him to the floor and preventing further speech. As Darien squirmed and struggled for breath, Averill shook his head almost regretfully.

"Darien, Darien. You have been a very naughty boy, haven't you? You make your whore of an older brother so proud. Who would have thought you had it in you? Darien the good son. Darien the virtuous. Darien who loves his books more than people. I never knew you had such passion in you, brother, such deceit."

Averill smiled, but it was not his smile. Darien felt sick. Possibly all that was good in Averill had died the instant Darien kissed Serena and wanted her for his own. They were both changed men, and neither for the better.

Darien opened his mouth but was unable to squeeze out a word. The pressure of Averill's foot on his lungs prevented that.

"You wish to apologize, I suppose. You want to be friends again. But you don't realize, brother, that I am through with you. You are nothing to me."

Averill might as well have lifted both feet to jump on his chest, to crack his ribs and crush his heart. It would have been less painful than to hear him speak like that. The pain did not lesson as Averill lifted his foot and stepped back, allowing Darien to sit up and cough. He brushed his hands together as if ridding himself of Darien for good. Darien looked up at his older brother in sorrow. Words had left him. Anything he had thought to say _was_ inadequate.

"You will find out very soon just how little you mean to me. The best you can do now is stay out of my way." With a significant look, Averill walked away. Darien watched him go. He had been a fool thinking he could explain, thinking that Averill would want to listen. All love between them was cracked. He did not blame Averill for acting the way he did. It was his fault for causing Averill to change, hurting him like he did. The fault was all his own.

Hands closed gently on his shoulders. A light voice, choked with tears, said, "Highness, please get up. You can't stay here."

It was Beryl. Darien knew it without turning. The plea did nothing to him. He had heard her voice many times before, whispering to him flirtatiously. His gaze stayed fixed down the corridor where Averill had disappeared into the shadows. All thoughts had left with him.

"I saw what he did. I know what happened. I am so sorry. What can I do?"

Her hands remained on his shoulders, clutching almost desperately. She tried to turn him to look at her. "Highness, please. I can't help you like this."

Help him? He did not need anyone's help. He did not deserve it.

Darien stood, shaking off her attempts to cling to him. "You should go," he said without looking at her. His voice sounded distant, hardly his own. Beryl sucked in her breath in a little gasp. She started speaking again, pleading with him, but Darien did not listen. He walked back to his room alone.

He had screwed up. He knew now that it was impossible to wipe the slate clean. As long as Averill deemed it necessary that he suffer, he would do it.

All he could do was wait.

0 0 0

Averill peered around the corner, watching the red-hared girl watch Darien. He had doubled back, cut through some rooms, to come up behind them again. He had wanted to see Darien's reaction to his words, but the girl's response was by far the more interesting. She clung to Darien, crying as he pushed her away. She pressed her hands to her flushed cheeks and watched him go, his neglect causing her far more distress than he realized.

_She loves him_, the voice said.

_I know_, Averill thought. Everyone knew it. The girl's desperate crush was a joke at court. Entertainment for all.

_We could use her_. _She could be instrumental in our revenge._

_Revenge_, Averill agreed, his thoughts automatic and rushed. Revenge for what, he could no longer remember. Confusion lingered, but he pushed it aside. He understood that he had just been talking to Darien, but the memory was hazy. He did not wish to remember. It was easier to just submit, to not question. He hardly knew what he had been doing the past few days, but it did not matter. He would rather sit back, retreat into the darkness, and not think. It was better this way, to not feel – to forget.

Another wave of power washed over him, and he thought no more. He was grateful for it.

0 0 0

Darien looked at the book laying open in his lap. The edges of each page were painstakingly illuminated by an army of mystics quartered away in the mountains. Ink in brilliant colors of forest green, azure, gold, crimson ensnared his eyes. Each symbol, each elaborate twist of the pen had significance and meaning. As a child he had loved looking at the books in his father's library. King Kenrick had threatened him with de-fingering if he so much as smudged the pale yellow parchment with dirty fingers, and Darien had duly respected the books as the treasures they were. He had spent hours pouring over them, admiring their illustrations, absorbing their words. The books had made him feel safe. They were beautiful and familiar and he loved them.

Now he could hardly enjoy them. For the past hour he had been trying to read, his eyes fixed on the same page, not pondering the symbols hidden in the drawings, just looking. His brain was fully engaged elsewhere.

He had been trying to distract himself. He had been trying to forget. But how could he do either when everything he had known had changed? Things were…wrong in the Earth Palace. Averill had changed. It terrified him as much as he felt the heavy responsibility for it.

It had been a week since Serena left. Amazing that so little time had passed considering all that had happened. The first day had been quiet. Averill had treated him with cold indifference, clearly not wanting to talk, and Darien had given him his space. He would wait until Averill was ready. But Averill was not ready. Time had made it still worse, for on the second day Darien had been faced by the confusion and humiliation of being arrested by his own guards. Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite had come into his room in the early hours of dawn and requested he get dressed. Their faces had been hard and cold, and they did not respond to his questions. They had escorted him to a windowless room in the west wing and he had remained there ever since, essentially a prisoner in the locked room.

He had it better than most prisoners. The room was large, with a bed as big as his own and a small sitting area in front of a fireplace. Meals were brought to him in a timely manner by new servants. They brought him books and other entertainment, never staying to chat or responding to his questions. Despite Darien's many requests to see him, Averill did not come.

Darien knew that something greater was happening besides punishment for betraying his brother. The change in staff was his first clue. Not once did he see a familiar face coming to bring him meals or to set up his fire. The men were all hard and rough-looking, somewhat clumsy as if they were not used to such work. His second clue was the noise. Although there were no windows in the room, he knew by the design of the castle that the longest wall faced the courtyard. He heard the shouting of military commands, the sharp sting of metal blades clinking together. The sounds were muffled but discernable.

Something was happening. He hoped he was mistaken as to the significance of it.

The only familiar person he had encountered during his week in captivity had been Beryl. She had called to him through the keyhole, offering to set him free…for a price. If he would marry her, she had said, if he would bind himself to her, she would release him. There was a different note in her voice, harder and more commanding than he remembered. He did not trust her. After politely refusing her offer, he had tried to get information from her on what was happening – at which time she had snapped that she knew nothing. Giving a few choice words about how he would regret his decision, she had left. And for days Darien was left in silence.

The doorknob turned, and Darien looked up from his book. He did not move from his seat by the fireplace, so used was he to the comings and goings of the servants. The person outside seemed to be having trouble with the lock. He heard the soft banging of metal and the frustrated turning of the handle along with muffled swearing. At last there was a click and the door swung open.

Adrian stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Darien looked at him for a full seven seconds before springing to his feet, face lit with delight and relief.

"Adrian!"

Adrian pressed a finger to his lips in warning before stepping forward to meet his friend. There was a quick, tight hug, equally warm on both sides before they released each other.

"You're thinner," Adrian observed as he stepped back. "Haven't they been feeding you?"

Darien was too happy to see him to answer. "How did you get in? How did you know where to find me?"

"I'm sorry I could not get here sooner. I have been doing damage control on my end, trying to keep the world from imploding. Also, this place is more heavily guarded than the Gates of Heaven lately. It's been a hell of a week."

"What is it? What's been happening?"

"You don't know?" Adrian's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I've been locked in here. No one will tell me anything. What is my brother doing?"

"Your brother…" Adrian trailed off and whistled. "You really have been kept in the dark, haven't you? Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here." He reached for Darien's arm, but Darien stepped back, shaking his head.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Adrian sighed, lifting a hand to rake through his hair in a distressed motion. "Too much to recount in only seconds. And that's all we have. It's Lord Ahriman. He's back in our world, and we think he has somehow possessed Prince Kenrick. The prince has been behaving not as himself but as Lord Ahriman used to. He has hired his old vassals, my rivals Kunam and his men, to further his goals. From what we can tell, he has recruited them with talk of revolution, of taking down the old monarchy, but from what we can tell he's just using them. What he really wants is a blood bath and total destruction. It will make taking over so much easier if the old system has crumbled entirely."

Darien stared at him, mouth parted. The words rang in his head, but he did not understand them. He could not see how it could be.

Adrian rushed on. "He's not your brother anymore, Dar. Lord Ahriman is controlling him, and neither of them have reason to love you. I want to get you out before anything worse happens. I'm even beginning to doubt the loyalty of my own men. You need to get to the Moon Kingdom and enlist their aid, for once Lord Ahriman is done with Earth, he will go for them next. We need to stop him before he swallows everything in his path."

Darien stared at his friend, his mind desperately processing. "So Averill isn't…"

"You thought_ he_ was the one doing this? I have never met him, but from what I have heard of him, I would never believe it."

"I thought he'd gone mad. I thought…because of me…"

By Adrian's expression, he had clearly heard. He squeezed Darien's shoulder. "I'm sure he would have forgiven you if he was acting of his own free will, but it isn't him. He's gone. The only way to save him now is to destroy Lord Ahriman's spirit that inhabits his body. Are you with me? Do you understand?"

"I do. Let's go."

Adrian opened the door and poked his head out into the hallway. After a few seconds, he lifted a hand to gesture Darien forward.

Gary stood leaning against the wall across from the door. He acknowledged Darien with a curt nod. "I would have thought you would bring an army," Darien whispered to Adrian, amused by the lack of manpower.

"The only person I trust with your life is Gary. Why bring others who would only make noise and cause trouble?"

It was logical, and so like Adrian to take the minimalist approach to helping an imprisoned prince escape his castle.

Adrian and Gary traversed the twisting halls of the castle with ease, as if they had done so a thousand times. Darien wondered how they had become so intimate with a place they had presumably never been, but decided it was best not to ask. They crept along as silently as possible, pausing and listening carefully before going around each bend. Once they ducked into an dusty room with white sheets covering the furniture at the sound of approaching footsteps, and waited as unfamiliar armed men passed by.

Adrian explained that there was a merchant ship in town bound for Venus aboard which the captain, who owed Adrian a favor, had agreed to stow Darien among the cargo. From Venus, he would take a Star Chariot to the Moon to request Queen Serenity's assistance. She would know what to do. Darien had to believe it.

Adrian and Gary led him down into a cellar underneath the second kitchen. Darien knew from boyhood explorations that there was an exit at the far end that led outside the walls of the castle. He was already silently thanking the gods for letting the escape go smoothly when suddenly the candelabras along the stone walls of the cellar lit one by one as if in a wave, shimmering on rows and rows of wine bottles.

"Did you really," said a voice, "think it was going to be that easy?"

It was Averill's voice, but the cold mocking tone was not his brother's. Darien knew that now. He only wished he had seen it before. Shoulders tensed and spine very straight, Darien turned. At his sides, Adrian and Gary had drawn their swords. Averill, at least, was alone, but by his smile he did not appear to find this a problem.

"Kind of, yeah," Adrian said, drawing close to Darien's side. "I'm used to things going my way."

This seemed to be a pointed comment, and from Averill's sudden dropped smile, the man inside him understood the meaning. "You are very foolish, boy," he said, "if you think your bravado is going to get you anywhere. I know this past week has been difficult for you. Your numbers are depleted, far outmatched by my own. The members of your merry band of thieves and harlots are suffering, and they will continue to do so as long as you resist me."

"You know nothing of us," Adrian said coldly.

Averill shrugged. "Just a friendly warning, because you can't seem to stop meddling where you're not wanted. Now you've even dragged my useless brother into your plans."

"You're not my brother," Darien said, his voice hard.

Averill chuckled. "Very good. You are as clever as they say. Although not so loyal and prudent as you might be. You shattered poor Averill's heart, you know. He practically begged me to come in and clean up the pieces for him."

"He wouldn't," Darien said, taking a step forward at which Adrian grabbed his shoulder to hold him back. "He would have fought you. He is stronger than that."

"He was weak," the thing in Averill's body said, "or I would not have been able to get in at all. The only good thing he ever had in his pathetic life was me, allowing me in to better him. He had power, but not the slightest idea of what to do with it. He was a waste of a man."

"If you hurt him…"

"You'll do what? If you cut me, you harm him. Although I'm sure it must be tempting. You must have thought of it, how if it came to a fight between you and dear old bro who would come out alive?"

Darien shook his head, feeling nauseous. "No."

"Really? I am sure that if I had family, I would have wondered. But I never did. And why is that? Oh yeah." A long sword appeared in Averill's hand, shimmering as it was conjured from the air. "Your people murdered and locked them away from me."

Before Darien could process what was happening, Averill was rushing at him, sword raised. There was a loud clang of metal on metal. Adrian had darted in front of him and was pushing back against Averill, their swords locked.

"Darien, go now. Don't you dare look back," Adrian said, his voice heavy with strain. As Darien stood numbly watching, Averill pulled back and swung as Adrian darted to the side and ducked. The sword hit the wine bottles arranged along the shelves instead and several bottles shattered, their red liquid pouring down the wall like blood.

"Go _now_," Adrian said more insistently. "I can hold him off."

"No." Darien was stricken by the idea.

"Don't be an idiot. You're far more important than me. Gary, get him out of here."

But Gary too was hesitating, fingering his own sword, looking uncertain. Adrian glanced back at him. "Do what I say, damn it! Go."

Gary's face set with resolve and he took Darien's arm. "Let's go," he said gruffly, but Darien shook him off.

"No. We can't leave him!" But Gary proved to be the stronger of the two. At his second attempt, he got a firm hold of Darien's shirt sleeve, and he started dragging the prince through the cellar. Darien resisted, but half-heartedly. He hated it, but he had to go. He had to make it to the Moon Kingdom. He had to warn Serena of what was coming. Adrian could take care of himself.

It was just at the moment when he was thinking it that Adrian screamed.

Darien's face drained of color. He had never heard Adrian make such a sound; he had never even seen Adrian even loose his cool. There was a sick smack terrifyingly like a body hitting the dirty stone floor and immediately after the sound of Averill's strange new laugh. Adrian did not make another sound.

Darien tried to turn back, but Gary kept pulling him. "I promised him," Gary said in a hiss, his face twisted with pain. He knew what Adrian's silence meant, but he was committed to implementing his boss's final order. With a sick feeling, Darien understood. Whatever had happened to Adrian, it was too late to help him. They had to save themselves.

They reached the door and daylight flooded the end of the cellar. A few more steps and they were free. Darien followed Gary numbly over the grounds and into the town where the little ship lay waiting. He was leaving his home, perhaps forever, but his heart would stay with it. With his lost brother. With Adrian lying perhaps still and cold in the stone cellar.

_Goodbye, Adrian, my friend. I will remember you always._

* * *

Two more chapters and an epilogue to go, folks, and I'm outta here! Thanks for reading so far. :D

-PoW


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

This may not be the moment to tell you face to face.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

"Darien!"

The name stopped Serena cold mid-sentence. Bryn gave a startled laugh that sounded jarring against the somber mood in the pale pink sitting room. She leapt up from the sofa and ran to the doorway. Serena turned, the name ringing in her ears.

Darien, impossible as it was, stood at the entrance. Bryn threw her arms around him, and he hugged her with one arm. He looked more anxious than happy to see her. His eyes lifted over the top of Bryn's head to where Serena sat, her white-tipped fingers clutching her knees. Serena stared back.

"How are you? Did you just get here? What news do you have from Earth? Have you seen Adrian?"

Bryn was nearly breathless with her excitement, giving him no chance to answer as she ploughed on into her next questions. With his free hand, Darien reached behind him and shut the door. It was a swift, secretive motion, ensuring their privacy. It stuck an odd chord of apprehension in Serena, mingling with the varying degrees of guilt, longing, and elation his appearance caused. She could not allow herself give in to any of them. Not in front of Bryn.

"You're here," she said before she could stop herself. It was only after she said it that she realized how very odd it was that he _was_ there. All visitors from the nine planets, from politicians to intimate friends, were formally presented to herself and Queen Serenity. The ceremony was annoying (especially in the case of Amy, Raye and her other friends) but strictly upheld. The guards would never have let Darien go up to her room unaccompanied.

Could they possibly not know?

"I'm here," Darien said. His eyes lifted to meet hers again.

Serena stood, working to control her face. Darien looked as if he had not slept in days. The skin beneath his eyes was bruised from exhaustion. His clothes were shabbier than she had ever seen them, wrinkled and uncharacteristically dusty. His expression was worse. He looked haunted and hollow. If Serena did not know better, she would have thought he was an outlaw on the run, not a prince.

Bryn looked from Darien to Serena, sheepishness growing on her face. "I'm such an idiot. I should leave you alone to…I'll be in my room."

"No, you need to stay." Darien took her arm to prevent her retreat.

_He does not want to be alone with me_, Serena thought with a flush, but as his eyes landed on Bryn and his expression darkened, she wondered if that was the reason. His entire appearance gave her a very bad feeling.

"Darien, why are you here?" Serena did not mean the question to be as blunt as it sounded, but it was too late to soften it. It did not matter. Darien was too caught up by what was going on in his own head to notice. He looked flustered, and his cheerless eyes lingered on Bryn in a way that made Serena very nervous.

"Why don't you sit down?" she suggested in a much gentler voice, but he shook his head.

"No, there is no time. I have to tell you what…about what he…how much do you know?"

"Know? I don't understand."

"Communication has been cut off entirely between Earth and the Moon so we have not have any news since we left a week ago," Bryn explained. "I thought you would have known that."

"Cut off? Do you know why?"

"Averill sent Queen Serenity a letter soon after we came back, saying that he wanted complete silence between our worlds while he finalized wedding preparations. He said he wanted to surprise Serena with his plans and could not risk details getting out to her. The queen and everyone else bought it, but Serena and I figured it was just an excuse to…" Bryn broke off and glanced at Serena.

"We thought he needed a reason for sending me away and keeping me out. After what happened." Serena was impressed by the steadiness of her voice.

"I wish that was all. You have no idea how much."

Alarm grew within Serena like a slow-burning fire. "Darien, what is happening? Is Averill…?"

"He is fine. In a sense. For now."

The flicker of alarm exploded into full-blown panic. "Just say it. Whatever it is."

Darien's jaw set. He said it.

Serena needed to sit down. She looked over her shoulder at the soft chairs by the fireplace, realized they were too far, and lowered herself to sit on the marble floor. She miscalculated the speed. Her right hip and outer thigh stung as they hit the hard stone. Darien knelt beside her, and Serena clutched his fingers. She knew she must be hurting him but he did not flinch from the pressure of her hand. Her breathing was slow and easy, too calm. She wondered if she was in shock.

Bryn was also kneeling, bending over her with concern. "We'll get him back. We'll figure this out," she said. Whatever alarm she felt at the news of Lord Ahriman's freedom, she concealed it well.

"We have to tell my mother. She'll know what to do," Serena said. It was all she could think.

"That's why I'm here. If we have any chance of beating Lord Ahriman and the army he is raising, we will need the full power of the Moon and the senshi to fight."

"She will do whatever it takes. But I think we need to tell her. Everything." Serena saw by the tightening of Darien's lips that he understood. "I have been too ashamed. I didn't know what to say. Only Bryn…"

Bryn had been fidgeting as they spoke, and as Serena trailed off, she said, "What about Adrian? Have seen him? Have you heard anything?"

Darien looked at her and hesitated. In that moment, Serena forgot her own worries about Averill. Coldness seeped into her chest.

"He knew before I did," Darien said slowly, "what was going on. He gathered his people, what was left of them, to fight. He was the one who helped me escape."

The past tense settled it. Serena sucked in her breath. She took her sister's shoulder. Bryn glanced at her, looking confused.

"Where is he?" she asked, cautious but not alarmed.

Darien looked at Serena, and she gave a short nod. "I'm sorry, Bryn," he said. "I wish I did not have to tell you. I would give anything to change it, but…Adrian is dead."

Bryn's mouth twisted with the polite, amused expression of someone waiting to be let in on the joke. "No, he isn't," she said.

"He saved my life. I did not want to leave him. I would have helped him if I could, but it was too late…"

"He's not dead!" Bryn wrenched out of Serena's grip and stood. Serena and Darien leapt up after her but she backed away from them, not allowing herself to be touched.

"I'm sorry. He was holding Averill off, giving me time to escape, and I heard him scream. Averill…Lord Ahriman would never have left him alive."

"But you didn't see him," Bryn said, catching onto that one point desperately. "If you didn't see him, then you don't _know_. He can't be dead. He's better than that. He would have found a way out. He promised he'd come find me here."

"Bryn!" Serena managed to catch her arms. Bryn was shaking all over, but she did not cry. She shook her head, disbelieving. She looked furious at Darien for lying to her.

"He's not dead," she repeated in a whisper. "If he was, I would know. I would feel it. I would want to die too."

Bryn was numb, but Serena could cry. She bent her head to Bryn's shoulder. Darien come up close behind her and rested a hand on her back. The tears flowed, and Serena's head was filled with Adrian, his smile, the ever-present sparkle in his brown eyes. Memories of him laughing at the head of his table at his camp, watching her and Darien dance with a knowing smile, looking at Bryn tenderly as they posed for the pictographer, kissing her at their wedding…

When Serena lifted her head, Bryn was staring at her, as if confused about why she was breaking down. "He's fine," she insisted, and Serena realized she truly believed it. She had retreated into denial. At least she was safe there. Serena would help her deal with it later. For now…

"My mother. We have to go to her. She should be in her rooms now, but we have to be careful. If anyone sees you here, I do not what they would do."

0 0 0

"That is quite a story," Queen Serenity said. She leaned back in her golden wood rocking chair, a feathery violet robe covering her dress. She had listened quietly as Serena and Darien stood before her, telling of the events of the past few weeks. The queen looked calm and thoughtful, but there was no judgment on her face. Even so, Serena's face was red and she looked at the floor as she told the most difficult parts…those involving her and Darien and the reason Averill had changed…but when she looked up there was no more than a momentary flicker of surprise on her mother's face. She remained as tranquil as ever, serenely beautiful and grave.

Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita stood behind Queen Serenity, also listening. They were less successful at concealing their surprise. Mostly, they looked saddened and concerned for her, but Serena thought she detected a flicker of hostility in Lita's eyes. Not surprising, considering how she felt about Averill. Serena could hardly look at her.

Bryn sat alone on the widow seat, gazing outside at Earth. She did not appear to be listening.

Serena felt Darien's heat beside her and wanted more than anything to hold his hand. She did not; it would not be right. She might as well have "Adulteress" written across her forehead in blazing golden letters. Averill had not been her husband, but he was as good as. She had given him her promise and subsequently broken it. Her friends should hate her. She did not understand why they were looking at her as if they were trying not to cry, as if their hearts were breaking for her. She did not deserve to be forgiven.

Did it matter? Serena looked sideways at Darien. He had been so brave coming alone to warn her with Lord Ahriman and the entire strength of the Earth army after him, wanting him dead. He stood beside her now, a pillar of strength, as she faced the people she loved and told them of her shame. He would continue standing beside her, protecting her, if the entire galaxy threw stones at them. He loved her, and would never consider trying to stop.

If she could turn back the clock a month and erase what had happened, if she could extinguish her feelings for him, would she do it? _No_, she realized fiercely. She could not regret getting to know him. She loved him. She would love him if they were strangers meeting in another world. They were bound together. She only wished she had realized it sooner, before she had gotten involved with Averill. If she had…

"I knew something was bothering you," Queen Serenity said, "since you arrived back here, but I had no inkling it was anything this serious. I should have tried harder to find out. You grew up more like your father than I realized. Both ruled by your fiery hearts." She smiled as if she found it ironic.

"We never meant to hurt anyone," Darien said.

"I know. I was not blaming you. These things happen, and it is unfortunate, but we must do our best to deal with the consequences. You are not the enemy. It is Lord Ahriman who has caused this, and it is him we must fight. I must take some of the blame. I should have seen him for what he was, but I let him charm me. I let him take what he wanted without question because it served my own interests. I did not want to know."

Queen Serenity did not look at Bryn as she said it, but Serena thought there was a note of apology in her voice. "You could not have known," Amy said gently.

"It does not matter now. We have to deal with what has come out of it. Why regret the past? That is the true nature of the game, is it not? That is the lesson I should have learned so long ago, and now you must as well. All that is left is to fight."

Darien took a small step forward. "You will help us?"

The queen nodded. "I will help you. In the morning I will call a council with the rulers of the eight planets to discuss what must be done. We will get your kingdom back. Tomorrow we will worry about war and fighting and death, but tonight is a time for celebration. Tonight we dance."

Serena stared at her, and then remembered that it was the anniversary of the founding of the Moon Kingdom. Every year her mother held a ball for the people of the Moon. Rich and poor alike were invited. Serena had been so wrapped up in her own problems that she had forgotten about the approaching event.

"Is that wise?" Raye asked sharply, and Queen Serenity smiled at her.

"I do not wish to alarm my people until necessary. We all deserve one last night of peace. I wish you all to attend as if nothing is wrong. Tomorrow we will discuss what must be done."

Mina was crying in Amy's arms. Watching her made Serena's heart wrench. She knew Mina was thinking of Alexei and the last time they had danced together – and about how she might never see him again. Alexei was Lord Ahriman's pawn now along with the others.

"But not you," Queen Serenity said, her eyes lifting to Darien. "You must stay out of sight. You are not supposed to be here. If anyone sees you, they will know something is wrong."

Darien stood very still as he looked at her. He did not speak.

"I will arrange for the servants to fix you up a room. You must stay there until tomorrow."

Serena looked at Darien unhappily. She did not want to leave him, but she had no choice. Her mother would expect her to attend the ball along with her friends.

"Promise me," Queen Serenity said. It sounded like an order.

"I promise," Darien said.

He did not look at Serena as they left the room.

0 0 0

It should have been a happy occasion, but the mood was wrong.

Serena walked into the ballroom beside her friends, her heart heavier than the marble beneath her feet. She did not understand how everything around her could be so damned normal. There was the usual chatter and tinkling laughter echoing off the crystal walls. The people of the Moon smiled as they danced, their outfits cheerfully bright. They were dancing dangerously close to the precipice, the thin veil separating life as they knew it from what was coming the next day. All they had could be destroyed in an instant, and Serena and her friends alone knew it.

Serena hated having to hold the terrible secret. Queen Serenity stood across the room, talking to the mayor from the city, her hand on his shoulder as she spoke. Serena envied her for her poise. She could not find it in her heart to play happy. She missed Darien. Just knowing he was so close and being unable to have him was agony. She understood the need to keep him in the shadows to avoid alarming anyone, but it was unfair. If all she had to look forward to were blood and tears, she could not stand to waste another second without him.

She knew it was wrong to expect to lean on him after all that had happened, but she did not think she could face the night alone. She did not see how Bryn could be standing and laughing with Lydia and Adira after Adrian's death. Amy and Raye were at opposite corners of the room, mingling and speaking cheerfully. Even Mina was trying to smile through her worries about Alexei. Only Lita looked sullen.

Serena stood in a group with Amara, Kira, and Michelle, not really listening as they spoke. As they moved away to get some punch, she did not follow. She folded her arms, musing on how strange it was that in the middle of such a joyful crowd she could still manage to feel alone. Her shoulders lifted and fell with a sigh. There were her friends, looking so determined and brave. What use was she as heir to the Moon Kingdom if she could not manage to do even this simple thing?

Hands slid over her shoulders. Serena turned, ready to tell her pursuer that she did not wish to dance that night, when she heard the voice. "Serena…"

"Darien?" She blinked and turned, scarcely willing to believe it. He had changed clothes, into a black tuxedo and cape with a white mask that concealed much of his face. "What are you doing? You look ridiculous. This is not a costume ball." Despite it, she took his hands and pressed them against her chest. She bent and kissed his knuckles. She was so happy to see him that she felt like crying.

"You should not be here," she said, at the same time gripping him in a way that demanded he stay.

"I decided I could not spend what might be the last night of my life alone. We've blown the world into hell, anyway. We might as well enjoy what's left of it."

Serena did not like the tone of his voice. He sounded fierce and fatalistic. "What are you talking about, the last night? It's not the end. It's nowhere near it. My mother knows what to do. We'll get through this."

"Is there somewhere we can be alone? To talk?"

Serena nodded. She led him by the hand along the perimeter of the crystal ballroom to the balcony outside overlooking the night. On the way they passed Queen Serenity. Her lips pursed as she saw them, but she did nothing to stop them.

Miraculously, the balcony was empty of couples. Serena was grateful that the air was so cool that day. Darien tried to take her in his arms, but she slid away from him. Her heart beat unsteadily.

"What were you talking about, the last night?"

"Tomorrow the queen is going to speak with the rulers of the eight planets. They will gather an army to take on Lord Ahriman. When the army leaves for Earth, I am going with them."

Serena felt as if she had been dunked in icy water. "Don't be stupid," she snapped, sounding furious when in reality she was terrified. "There's no need. You're not a warrior. There will be other people to fight."

Darien smiled bitterly. "It doesn't matter. It's my home under attack, my brother, my problem. I would leave your people out of it entirely if I could, but I have no choice. The least I can do is fight with them. I can't stand back and do nothing. I would never forgive myself."

He paused and added, "It will be dangerous. I cannot lie about that. You know better. We have to admit the possibility that I might not be coming back."

Serena stood very still. The words tumbled and repeated in her mind; she wished she could force them out. She understood suddenly why Bryn had chosen denial over believing Adrian was dead. It was far easier than facing the truth.

"Serena…" Darien's forehead crinkled with worry. He took a step towards her, but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"No, you don't get to do this. You can't come here with all this talk of duty and heroics and expect me to support you and send you off with a smile. You're talking about _death_, Darien. I can't let you go. I won't risk losing you."

Tears dripped down her cheeks, but she was hardly aware of them as she shook her head. "You're crazy," she said.

"Maybe, but it's Averill. He's my brother. I can't leave him. If there is a even a slim chance of saving him, I have to be there. I have to do it. Wouldn't you?"

Serena did not answer him. She did not want to admit it, but part of her understood. Impulsively, she unclasped the star-shaped locket she wore on a chain wrapped many times around her wrist. She flicked open the top and a sweet, tinkling lullaby filled the night, drowning out the music drifting out from inside the ballroom. Serena's eyes stung as she looked at it.

"My father gave me this locket when I was a little girl. I did not understand until I was older that it was from Queen Celestia. Bryn's mother. That's why my mother never let me play it in front of her, even when I needed it, when I thought my heart would break from missing him."

Darien said nothing as he listened. Serena lifted her eyes from the locket and the small, rotating crescent moon. She tried to smile. "I have always kept it with me since he died. It helped me remember him because we used to listen to it together. I think she gave it to him as she was leaving so that he would always remember her when he heard it. It was a symbol of her love for him. It was their song."

Serena lifted one of his hands and pressed the locket into it. The sweet music played away. "I want you to have it. It can be our song too."

She was crying. She could not hold it back. She put her hand over his, closing the locket and stopping the music. She bent her head and his arms moved around her. This time, she did not try to push him away.

"I love you. I won't hold you back. Do what you have to do, just please come back to me."

"I will." Darien smiled as he pulled away and bent to seal the promise with a kiss. And for a moment, Serena was able to forget what was happening and just be with him. All she felt was the rushing warmth of their love. If they were together, there was nothing they could not face.

That was when the screaming began.

0 0 0

It was Bryn. Serena recognized the voice. She pulled away from Darien, turning white. Darien looked horrified. The sound was a wailing more than a screaming, a desperate, panicked sound. There was madness in it.

"Bryn," Serena whispered. She hurried back into the ballroom, knowing Darien was close behind. The music had stopped and guests were craning their necks, trying to see what was happening. Some of them murmured to their neighbors, looking concerned. Serena pushed past them, searching for the source of the sound. In the middle of the ballroom guests were standing in a wide circle, staring into the center of it. Serena forced her way through them and covered her mouth when she saw what they were looking at.

Bryn knelt in the middle of the circle. Her hands were pressed to her ears as she screamed and cried. Adira was beside her, her face extraordinarily pale. Serena slid to the ground and took Bryn's arm, but her efforts to shake her had no effect.

"Darling, sweetie, what is it?" She received no answer and looked wildly at Adira for an explanation. "_What happened_?"

Adira lifted shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I don't know. He…" She pointed at a red-faced boy who stood nearby, watching, aghast.

"What did you do to her?" Serena asked accusingly.

"Yes, what _did_ you do?" Lydia demanded, advancing on him. The boy's eyes went perfectly round and he made an unnatural squealing sound as Lydia grabbed the front of his jacket, pressing her snarling face close to his.

"Nothing!" the boy insisted, trying to squirm out of her grasp. "I asked her to dance. I may have touched her arm, but that is all. I swear! That girl is crazy."

Lydia reached for his throat, but Adira's voice stopped her. "He's right. He just came up to her and all of a sudden she fell down screaming. I don't understand."

Among Bryn's crying and wails Serena discerned a name. Bryn's denial had only been able to take her so far. "I do," she said wearily. "Come on. We have to get her out of here."

Lydia glared at the boy one more time before releasing him roughly so that he stumbled back into the person behind him. She knelt beside Serena and tried to assist in helping Bryn to her feet. When Bryn would not cooperate, Lydia singlehandedly swung her up into her arms. "Let's go," she said gruffly. The crowd parted obligingly before them as they walked, all staring. Bryn's Athenian friends trailed close after her.

Serena looked for Darien before following. He was standing behind her. She lifted a hand to reach for him and he repeated the gesture. Just before their fingers touched, she saw Lita standing nearby watching them with narrowed eyes. Serena dropped her arm without touching him and hurried after Bryn.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie," she said comfortingly once they left the ballroom. Bryn's head rested against Lydia's shoulder. She did not appear to hear. She was still crying.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Giselle asked. All the faces of the Athenian princesses mirrored her confusion.

Serena looked at them sadly. Her mother had insisted they keep the news of what was happening to as few people as possible, but they had a right to know.

"Let's just get her to hers room, and I'll tell you. It's about Lord Ahriman…and Adrian…"

0 0 0

Outside, Lita wandered the gardens alone. Restlessness rolled along under her skin in a fine tremble, forcing her to move. The cheerfulness of the ballroom and the heat of all the bodies pressed together had been oppressive. She could stand it no longer. She needed the sweet, cool, open air, and the lush green of the manufactured hedges. It was not enough to cheer her, but it was a start.

She could not believe what she had seen. Not Bryn's reaction – Lita had always thought she loved the boy more than was healthy for her. Bryn's breakdown at Adrian's death was not unexpected, only the delay it took for her to realize it. Lita felt for her, but the reason her blood was boiling had more to do with Serena. Serena, who in the midst of her sister's pain had turned and reached for the masked man behind her. There was no sign of guilt or shame in her eyes, just pure need. It was as if Averill had never existed.

Lita did not understand. Why would Serena, engaged to such a man as Averill, cast him aside so easily? Averill was like the sun, all light and happiness and health. He had loved Serena. How could she betray that?

And now he was alone on Earth, lost, possessed…worse than dead. And Serena had the nerve to reach for Darien, the reason Averill had fallen. What did she think she was doing? How could she still fumble for her selfish happiness when she had left Averill in such a state?

Lita shut her eyes. She leaned back against a marble pillar holding up the gazebo. The cold stone pressed against her skin. It was unfair, the way Fate had twisted things. Averill had done nothing to deserve what had happened to him. Not for the first time, she wondered what would have happened if Averill had chosen her instead of Serena. She had wanted him from the first moment she saw him at the ball that now seemed eons ago. It was miscommunication that had brought him into Serena's arms instead of her own. Lita would not have caused him such pain. She would have been loyal to him and loved him like he deserved. If only she had been given a chance.

But it was too late. The page had turned, the moment passed. Averill was gone.

Lita took a deep breath, smoothing out the lines in her pinched face. She did not cry. She rarely cried. Even when all seemed lost. Heavens, if only she had the power to make things right again…

A rustling in the darkness caught her attention. Lita's eyes popped open. She stood a little straighter and strained her eyes, but could see no one. Water from the silver fountain of the Moon Goddess nearby splashed and fizzed. That must have been it. Or possibly a couple of lovers from the ball sneaking out and stealing a few moments of privacy. Still, Lita was uneasy. As Sailorjupiter, it was her duty to be cautious and aware. Angry as she was at Serena, she would always protect her.

She crept along the straight line of the hedge, heart beating heavily. She heard no giggles, no excited whispers, only the occasional brush of branches and crush of leaves underfoot as someone…or something…shuffled across the ground.

A dark shape shot out of the bushes directly ahead of her. Lita started to yell but a hand clasped roughly over her mouth and an arm encircled her waist.

Oh no. She did not need this. Being abducted on top of her other problems was just about enough to make her snap. Her attacker clearly did not understand the mistake he was making. She smiled under the pressure of the hand. Lita was in the mood for a fight. She started struggling to distract him, at the same time calling upon the lightning from her guardian planet to assist her. She gathered the force of it into herself and prepared to release it.

"Wait! Lita, no, you don't understand. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me. Calm down."

The air around them started to crackle. The growing electricity sparked with white light…and Lita saw the face of her captor. Her mouth dropped open behind his hand and she faltered. Immediately, the energy died as if rushed away by a gale.

_Averill!?_

"I'm going to let you go. Don't scream, okay?"

As if she could. Lita was too shocked to move as he released her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to make out his face in the darkness. She did not understand. What was he doing there? How had he escaped his prison on Earth?

Had she gone mad? Had her wishing for him somehow caused him to appear?

Was it even him?

Remembering what Serena and Darien had told her caused a spark of fear. Lita took a step back.

"Please, don't leave me. It's been hell getting here, and I…" He was breathing heavily as if he had personally run the distance between Earth and the Moon. Lita's nerves were starting to fray and the sudden booming sound that rumbled the ground caused her to jump. She looked up and saw that the celebratory fireworks had started. Averill was bathed in colors of blue and red from the exploding light overhead. He looked almost too good to be true. He was scared and tired, and if another dark being was hiding behind his eyes, Lita could not see it.

"Is it you? Really?" Lita asked in a whisper. She was afraid of the answer.

Averill nodded. "It's me." His voice shook, and while Lita was trying to decide if she believed him, he reached out and pulled her into a crushing embrace. The sudden nearness of him shocked every other thought out of her head. She could feel him trembling against her, and it touched her more than she would have thought possible.

"I don't know what to do. It's been so cold having him inside me. I've shaken him off for the moment with the help of an old protection spell, but I don't know how long it will last. I can't stand the things he's made me do. God, Lita, you have to help me."

It was Averill. It had to be. And he needed her. Lita's chest tightened with feeling for him, He rested his head on her shoulder, and she put her arms around him, cradling him like a child.

"You're warm," he said after a moment. "So warm. I never knew. Maybe everything would have been better if I had…"

Lita squeezed her eyes shut. Another loud boom sounded overhead. "I know what happened to you. And I'm so sorry. Just let me know what I can do. I don't want you to be sad."

"You're sweet. I see now why Kyanite loves you."

"Kai?" Lita opened her eyes and looked at him uncertainly. "That's not true. We're friends." For some reason she found herself blushing. She and Kai had stayed close ever since they met at the last ball. Once he left, they had written to each other nearly every day…up until a week ago when all that came from Earth was silence. Kai was the only one she had trusted with her feelings for Averill, and he had done his best to comfort her. If he felt more for her than friendship, he had never given a sign. Not to her anyway.

She was so caught up thinking about this that she did not notice the way Averill was looking at her. Not until his lips were inches from her own and she felt puffs of his warm breath did she look up. When she did, all what ifs about Kai were swept from her brain.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?" Averill mused, and before Lita could say a word, he was kissing her.

It was just as Lita had imagined it would be. The warmth, the sparks. His lips moving against hers inspired a passion she had never known. Even so, she felt guilty, not only about Kai but Serena. Still, Serena had made her choice. Why shouldn't she? No one would like it or understand, but at that moment, Lita did not care. She had dreamt of Averill for so long, and he needed her. Lifting her hands to tangle in his golden hair, Lita gave herself to him completely.

It only lasted a few seconds. Averill broke the kiss with a groan and fell to his knees. Startled, Lita dropped with him. He was grimacing under the shimmering green lights of the fireworks. "Averill, are you hurt? I'll get help."

She started to stand, but he grabbed her wrist. Lita was surprised by the fierce resistance in his eyes. "No," he said roughly, so roughly that Lita blinked with surprise. "No. You can't. They know what happened. They won't understand that it's me. If I just walk in there, they might kill me without listening, just to ensure the beast inside me dies. You can't let that happen."

Lita was close to tears. "But you need help. I have to do something!"

Averill looked thoughtful, and Lita felt that everything in their conversation had been leading up to that moment. His figure cast long shadows in the grass. She knelt beside him again, and he traced her cheekbone with gentle fingers.

"Maybe there is something you can do for me."

0 0 0

Serena sat next to Bryn on the bed, holding a warm wet cloth against her forehead. Bryn's breathing was deep and smooth, but even in repose her face was twisted as if she was about to cry. Her cheeks were still wet from the last waterfall.

The doctor stood beside her in his crisp white tuxedo. Serena had summoned him from the ballroom when she and the Athenians had been unable to calm Bryn. At that moment the doctor was putting a syringe back into the emergency kit he always carried with him. The medicine had caused Bryn to sleep, but Serena knew that the mind behind the closed eyes was still agitated. What use was sleep if it would only bring Bryn nightmares?

"Well? Is she okay?"

"She is asleep," the doctor said, snapping his kit shut. "It is good for her. She needs to rest."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know. There is nothing wrong with her physically. Something is troubling her mind, but beyond trying to comfort her there is nothing we can do. She may feel better when she wakes up. If you need me no longer, I will go back to the celebration."

Serena thanked him, and he left. Ciah sat on the other side of the bed and her dark fingers closed over Serena's, gently taking the cloth from her. "You should go back too. We will take care of her. There is nothing you can do for her now."

Serena hesitated. She did not want to leave, but they were right. There was nothing she could give Bryn that she did not already have. Decided, Serena bent and planted a kiss on Bryn's cheek before rising and smiling at Ciah.

"Thank you. Call me if…"

"We will." The seven Athenians closed in around the bed, blocking Bryn from Serena's view. She left them, not entirely reluctantly. Half of her wanted to stay, but the other thrilled at the realization that Darien was waiting for her. If he was leaving tomorrow, she wanted to spend every second she could with him.

She entered the ballroom, head turning as she searched for him. Music and dancing had resumed as if the interruption had never happened. The light, happy tune played by the musicians raised her spirits. She located Darien standing alone by a window, and made her way to him. The way he brightened when he noticed her caused a warmth Serena had forgotten she could feel.

"My prince," she said gravely, bending into a curtsy. "Would you care to dance?" Darien's lips curved into a smile as he took the hand she offered. Together they joined the crowd of dancers.

_It should have happened this way the first time,_ Serena thought as she leaned her cheek against his chest, feeling the vibrations of his heartbeat like a drum. _It would have saved so much trouble. If Raye hadn't…_

But no, she could not blame her friend for stealing the first dance with him. What had happened had happened. All she could do was live the moment with Darien in peace and try not to regret the past.

Serena shut her eyes. It was a fragile sort of happiness – one she knew could break at any moment, but she had to grasp onto it while she could. "Why can't we stay like this forever?" she murmured.

"Because nothing would ever get better or worse. Nothing good can come from being frozen in time," he said, a very logical answer and so very like him. As Serena scowled, he added, "But I know what you mean. I wish it too. If we could just stay like this, everything would be perfect."

"Perfect," she echoed and lost herself in the music.

0 0 0

"Quietly, now," Averill whispered as Lita led him through the darkness. "We can't be caught."

_What am I doing_? Lita thought for the hundredth time, but bit her lip and kept moving forward. Now was not the time to get cold feet. Averill was right: the others would not understand. At best, they would lock him away while they decided what to do with him, and the wasted time would allow Lord Ahriman to reawaken inside him. With his power, there was no telling what would happen…

But Averill had an idea. As a child on Earth, he had heard legends of something kept on the Moon, a relic of great power. It had been used in the first battle against the Dark Kingdom, and he believed it could help them again. It was kept in the treasury in the Moon Palace along with other objects of power. When Lita questioned him, he admitted he did not know what it looked like, but he was certain they would be able to feel its power.

When she expressed hesitations about letting him into the treasury, a place only the senshi and a few trusted guards had access to, he had said, "You are the only one who can help me. No one else would understand. You trust me, don't you, Lita?"

And he had covered her with more kisses, so intense that when he was done she could scarcely stand straight from the dizziness. Now she led him down the corridors, grimly determined and holding his hand. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was justified. She was with Averill, not some stranger. He needed her, and just maybe together they could save his kingdom.

_Yes_, Lita thought, resolved. _This is right_. She continued down the hallway. At the end was a large white double door, but unlike most doors at the Moon Palace, it was locked, and the key was not easily accessed.

"Wait," Lita said, slightly embarrassed. "Could you turn around? It's a secret, you see, and I…" Just because she was bringing him into a forbidden area did not mean she should divulge all of the Moon Palace's secrets.

Averill turned, and Lita let out her breath in relief. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she traced a pattern on the door with her pointer finger, making stops at the different stars and planets carved on the door. Last, she pressed the crescent moon in the center and a key popped out of the wall beside the door.

Lita's heart was hammering now. She had never taken the key without permission. But it was for a good cause. Queen Serenity would understand.

"Here," she said, swallowing back waves of nausea.

Averill turned. "Good girl." He snatched the key from her fingers. His eyes lit with an almost feverish excitement, He slipped the key in the lock and turned it. With a resounding click, the door swung open, revealing a pale blue glow coming from the objects lining the shelves inside.

Lita held her breath as they stepped inside, her guilt increasing. Averill had no hesitations as he walked into the room, looking like he was gliding in the strange blue light.

The room was cold. Lita folded her arms over her chest. She wished Averill would hurry and find what he needed so they could leave. He went to one of the shelves, running his fingers lightly against the wood as he scanned the objects. He muttered to himself, but Lita could not make out his words. After a few minutes of searching, Averill gave a grunt of satisfaction. He pulled an object from the shelf and cradled it in his arms. Lita crept closer to look.

But, no…_that_ could not be it. It was horrible. The object he held was a doll. A very ugly doll, with painted features twisted with hate and red eyes burning through the porcelain face. The hair was black and matted with messy curls. Goosebumps flew over Lita's flesh. He had to be mistaken. It could not be what they was looking for. The doll was evil. Lita felt every instinct she had ringing in alarm against it.

"You have survived, my darling," Averill said, brushing the pale cheeks of the doll with his thumb. Lita realized with revulsion that he was speaking to the thing in his arms. There was a glow in his eyes, something like love but more repulsive. It was closer to obsession. It must be the doll. Lita could tell it was powerful. It was doing something to him.

"Hey… how about I take that?" she said, making her voice light. She reached for the doll, but Averill's arm lifted and he shoved her. Not a light, warning shove, it was powerful. He meant it. Lita was so startled that she lost her balance and fell. Tears stung her eyes when she looked up at him. Alarm bells were ringing in her ears. She knew suddenly that she had done a very bad thing in letting him in.

"What are you doing?" Lita knew, underneath she knew, but she was fiercely hoping otherwise. "Averill what is going on?"

He ignored her. From within his pocket, he retrieved a purple glass ball, about the width of his palm, and threw it on the floor. The glass shattered and a great puff of smoke came out. When it cleared, a girl lay on the cold ground beside Lita. She was a pretty red-head who was unconscious but breathing. Lita shook her shoulder, and although the girl's head flopped to the side she did not stir.

"Thank you, my dear," Averill said, lifting his eyes from the horrible doll to smile at Lita. "I could not have done it without you. I feel like I owe you a good lay or two for your willing cooperation, but unfortunately time runs short."

Lita felt as if he had punched her in the stomach. She slowly stood and started backing towards the open doorway. "You're not Averill," she said, hurt and fear making her voice rough. She had been a fool. She should have known Lord Ahriman was using her. It could not have been Averill. He had never shown the slightest interest in her before. She had just wished for it so badly that she had overlooked the very serious problems with the scenario.

The door slammed shut behind her. Lita turned and fumbled for the handle, but it had disappeared. "Don't get so down, sweetheart," the man in Averill's body said. "You wanted your prince Averill's kisses, and now you have them. If it makes you feel better, the person who held you and convinced you so…convincingly was Averill, not me. I have never mastered the art of seduction, but it is all that foolish prince of Earth has ever been good at. Fortunately, he does what I tell him to do, so we all win."

Lita was shaking. "What did you do to him?"

"No more than he deserved. But I pity you, my darling, and I'm feeling in a giving mood. You have helped me get the final piece I need to overcome my prison, and I thank you. If you still want him, I will give him to you. I was going to use this useless girl as a vessel for my aunt Metallia, but if you wish to take her place, it is yours. Once I use the Silver Crystal to get my body back, you can have your prince."

His voice made it clear he thought it was a reasonable offer, but Lita had never heard anything more insane. She told him so.

Lord Ahriman was not phased. "Pity." He looked down at the sleeping girl. "Beryl it is. Wake up. Arise from the darkness, child."

The sleeping girl stirred. Her eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks, and she sat us, blinking around the room confusedly. "What's going on?" she asked, and there was fear in her voice. Lord Ahriman knelt beside her and put a hand on her cheek.

"Woman," he told Lita with an amused glance, "are simple creatures. All ruled by their ideas of perfect love. But it makes you easier to use. You, for instance, Miss Beryl. You love Prince Endymion, don't you? You would do anything to have him?"

The girl's breathing was quick and ragged. She was scared, but she nodded.

"Perfect. You'll do." Pulling his hand away from Beryl's face, he stood. "And so, here is where the show really ends. It was lovely spending time with you." He bowed politely to Lita and lifted the ugly doll over his head. "I could have made quite a dent on my own, but as my dead mother always said, two heads are better than one. I think her sister would agree. Metallia, arise!"

"No!" Lita darted at him, but it was too late. The doll crashed against the floor and the porcelain cracked. An enormous power rose from the doll remains and rushed at her, hitting her like a stone wall. Lita was flung backwards, and the last thing she heard before hitting her head against the stone floor was a low, moaning laughter.

There was nothing after that.

0 0 0

"What was that?" Serena lifted her head from Darien's chest. "I heard something."

Darien was looking alert as well, but he had no answer for her. No one else seemed to notice, but Serena was suddenly chilled. Her hands tightened on Darien's shoulders.

"It's nothing," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

Serena nodded, but she could not longer relax in his arms. The brief interruption that had pulled her from her dream reminded her of just how little time she and Darien had left. They danced together for several more minutes in silence. Just as she allowed herself to sink into the music again, the door flew open and she heard screaming.

"Hurry, hurry!" someone was calling. "Be on guard. They're coming. The army of the Dark Kingdom is coming!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

But I could wait forever for the perfect time and place.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives"

Serena felt as if the air had frozen, suspending the ballroom and its occupants in time. All the dancers had stilled. Several more bars of music played discordantly as the musicians one by one noticed the scene and stopped playing, some ending on wrong notes. The little bodies of Luna, Artemis, and Surya raced through the center of the ballroom, their tails raised alertly. It had been they who had cried the warning. As they passed, the people of the Moon jumped out of their paths. Some of the guests screamed, but most looked confused or disbelieving.

Queen Serenity broke through the crowd and faced the moon cats and the cercaphor. She appeared tense but not panicked. "What is it?" she asked.

All three stopped in front of her, panting. Artemis bent his head to catch his breath before looking up and speaking clearly. "The Dark Kingdom has been revived. Earth has fallen, and we are next. The army of Darkness is coming."

"Not coming," Luna corrected. "They are here. Now. Our psychic force shields are holding them out of the Moon Palace for the moment, but it will not be long before they break through."

Surya did not speak, only looked up at the queen in mute appeal.

Serena watched the blood drain from her mother's face as she realized what was happening. For just an instant she faltered, looking younger than she had in years; but then she lifted her chin and determination flashed in her eyes. "Assemble the army!" the queen ordered, turning to the palace guard who had stepped forward for instructions. "And any able person here – if you can help us, please do. It is up to us to stop the tide."

Serena had never admired Queen Serenity more. In an instant, any quarrels she had had with her were forgotten. From across the room, she caught her mother's eyes and gave her a nod. The little nod seemed to mean everything. The queen stood taller as she started giving commands to the well-dressed men and women who were assembled around her. Mostly they looked grim, ready to do their queen's bidding. There was some panic in the ballroom, with guests pushing one another to get to the exits, but those who fought to leave were in the minority. Most looked anxious, scared, but willing to help. In that moment, Serena was proud to be a child of the Moon.

"Senshi, please come with me!" Queen Serenity called.

"That means me," said a voice behind Serena. She turned to see a pale Mina. Her friend smiled, but Serena did not understand the humor. She took Mina's shoulders and squeezed.

"Be careful, Mina. I _mean_ it. No stupid heroics, just get everyone who is not a fighter out. Don't try to take the army on without a plan."

"You think we're that stupid?" Mina asked, laughing. She nodded at Darien who stood beside Serena like a bodyguard. "Get her to safety. I will assemble the others."

And that was all she said. Mina turned and flung herself into the writhing crowd, the hem of her dress flapping behind her.

Serena watched her go, feeling sick. "Come on." Darien took her arm and guided her carefully towards the exit. "We have to get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Serena said indignantly, trying to shake him off. The voices in the room, raised in panic and excitement, were like the roar of a hurricane. The sound was making her dizzy. She was not a warrior and she was frightened, but she could not run and hide like a child. She had to help.

"You have to. Someone needs to look after Bryn. The others will be called to fight, and she can't be left alone."

Serena stopped protesting and followed him. Darien had said just about the only thing that would ensure her compliance. She shivered as she thought of Bryn, sleeping alone in her bed, no idea of the chaos that grew outside. If Lord Ahriman made it into the Moon Palace, she would draw him to her like a shining beacon. Someone had to watch over her.

Once outside the ballroom where the noise was less, Serena turned to Darien. Her throat clenched.

"Darien…"

"Don't say it. You can tell me later."

They walked through the twisting halls of the Moon Palace. All around them people were running and crying. There was a great rush as guards and ball guests alike armed themselves and passed out simple medical kits. Serena tried to concentrate on Bryn to remind herself that she could not join them. At one point, they passed a room in which the entire outside wall was one large glass window. Serena glanced outside and saw that the light of the stars was blocked out by something large and black hovering in the sky. The black thing moved and swirled above the Moon Palace, with ugly splotches of red dancing within it, looking almost like eyes. After that she tried not to look.

The alarms sounded. Serena fought the trembles that were threatening to take over her body. She had never heard the bells rung for anything other than occasional drills. The sound of them piercing the air made the whole thing more real, more terrible.

She could see by Darien's face that he was conflicted. He held her hand but kept glancing over his shoulder at the Moon people moving around, preparing for battle. His loyalties were clearly divided. As they walked, the crowd became thinner and thinner until there was hardly anyone left besides the two of them. Darien became increasingly tense. She could tell by his silence that in his mind he was far away from her.

Serena stopped walking. "Go," she told him miserably. "I know the way from here."

Darien shook his head. "I can't leave you."

"I'll be fine. I doubt there are any monsters lurking around the corners. They're all outside."

Where Darien would soon be going. Oh, she was going to pass out. Trying to look brave and nonchalant at that moment was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. Serena was seriously tempted to lead Darien into a closet in one of the empty bedrooms where they could sit together, cover their eyes, and wait until the battle was over…one way or the other.

"Serena…"

She smiled, and it almost looked real. "Just go. You can tell me later."

Darien nodded. He squeezed her hand and walked away to join the ranks of the defense. Serena turned quickly so she would not have to see him go. Was this what Bryn had felt upon parting from Adrian the last time? Had she felt a hint of the doom that was to come, or had it been just another carefree goodbye? Not knowing – that was the hardest part. Maybe in the coming weeks when the battle was over Serena would laugh at herself for giving in to her fears, for imagining that the flash of Darien's blue eyes, the touch of his hand, would be the last…or maybe she was right.

It did her no good to think about it. There was nothing she could do to stop him from plunging into the heart of the battle. She might as well concentrate her energies where they would do the most good.

A little calmer, Serena wiped her eyes and continued on to Bryn's room. With the state her sister was in, she had to be strong for the both of them.

Bryn's door was shut. In their haste to leave, the Athenians had clumsily shoved desks and night tables against her door in a flimsy defense. It seemed pointless and dangerous, a veritable blinking white arrow to the unconscious girl's location. Still, Serena understood their need to put some kind of defense in place. From the silence, she knew that not even Lydia had stayed behind as they were called to join the fight.

It took her about five minutes to clear a path to the doorway. Before going inside, Serena rapped on the door. "Bryn? Are you awake? Everyone else was called away to fight, but I'm here to…"

Serena stared. For minutes she did not move, straining her eyes to ensure stress was not causing her brain to play tricks on her. Bryn's bed covers were rumpled; perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps she just did not see. All she needed to do was step closer, and she would discover that everything was fine.

But the longer she stared, the more she knew. The bed was empty and the room was silent.

Bryn was gone.

0 0 0

Lita sat up in the darkness, shivering. She was alone and it was quiet. Her first instinct was panic as the cold walls surrounding her felt like a tomb. The eerie blue glow of the objects lining the shelves was distracting, and it took her a minute to remember what had happened. She and Averill…she had been with Averill. She had led him to the hidden storeroom, and then…

When the memory returned, it chilled her to the core. Oh, Heavens, it was her fault. Something had been released in the room before she lost consciousness. Something evil. And now it was out there, endangering those she loved. Endangering Serena.

Lita stood, steadying herself against the wall with shaking hands. When the wave of black energy had hit her, she had thought she was going to die, but Lord Ahriman had spared her. Why? To increase her pain and reveal her folly to the others? To force her to live with the consequences?

It was too late for regrets. Lita raised a hand to transform into Sailorjupiter. Once complete, she started running. Her thoughts rushed in a desperate prayer: _Please don't let it be too late_. _Don't let my stupidity have caused the end_.

As soon as she stepped outside, she heard the screaming. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Jupiter sped into the night. Just outside the walls of the Moon Palace, she found the battle already raging in progress. The scene she saw confirmed her worst suspicions. How long had she been unconscious? Already bodies were strewn along the ground. The battle could have been going on for hours…or else it had been an instant bloodbath, a slaughter. Maybe the people of the Moon were that unmatched against the Army of Darkness rolling over them, too good, too defenseless to fight back effectively. Some of the living were crouched on the ground, weeping over the fallen, and the rest were doing their best to fight the various dark beings polluting the area. Their best was not enough. Jupiter knew it with a flash of fear.

The seemingly innocent girl Lord Ahriman had brought with him had transformed into something almost unrecognizable. She was larger than life as she stood laughing, her long red hair flowing over her shoulders. Her features were twisted, disfigured, making her look like one of the demons she screeched directions at. Mostly Beryl smiled at the scene, occasional reaching down and snapping the bones of some poor soldier. Reflections of the dark being inhabiting her, Metallia, were seen the in the sky like a black cloud covering the Moon and pressing inward.

Where Lord Ahriman was, Jupiter could not tell.

Help her friends. That was all she could do. Jupiter took a deep breath, preparing to step into the fray. But she never made it, for another sight caused her to stop in horror. Standing ten feet ahead of her, she recognized Jadeite, swiftly laughing as he grappled with a man dressed for the ball. He continued laughing as he took hold of the man's head and cleanly snapped his neck. As the body fell to the ground, he immediately turned to search for his next victim. Jupiter was horror-struck. Jevan – Darien's protector and friend. He and the other protectors must have fallen along with Averill when Lord Ahriman took hold. She did not believe that he would fight against them willingly.

Her fears were confirmed as she saw Azurite fighting with one of the Athenian girls, Sailorurania. Further on, Venus was engaged in a frantic struggled with the man she loved, Alexandrite.

_He's gotten to them_, Jupiter thought just before hands seized her by the throat. She reached up and tried to pry the fingers off, choking. The scene before her eyes darkened and danced as her lungs struggled for air. After nearly a minute having no luck with the strength of her hands, Jupiter tried her nails. She dug them savagely into the backs of the hands that held her, drawing blood. There was a startled cry, and an instant later she was released. She stumbled forward, coughing.

When she turned, two violet eyes were looking at her maliciously. Slowly, very slowly, Kyanite brought his hand to his mouth and licked off the blood.

Jupiter felt sick. Kai, her sweet Kai, was as gone as the rest of them.

"Now, that was rude," he said, taking a step towards her. He looked wild and a little insane, flashing a smile so different from the ones she had seen on his lips before. Jupiter straightened her spine and watched him come. She felt calm and cold. One of them was going to die.

For just an instant she wondered which of them she would rather it be.

0 0 0

Sailoranteros was shaking. All around her people screamed. Blood dripped in the gardens, marring the once perfect flowers and trees. At a glance, the surface of the Moon appeared to be covered in wildflowers, but a closer look revealed that the illusion was caused by the colorful fabric and jewels worn by the bodies haphazardly dropped on the ground, people who only hours before had dressed in their finest, preparing to celebrate the founding of the Moon Kingdom, never guessing that they would soon witness the end. Fear was a discernable scent in the air. It was almost too much to take, feeling everyone's emotions with her sixth sense. For the first time in her life, Anteros wanted it gone. Her psychic awareness felt like a curse rather than a gift given to her people. Especially since she knew without a doubt that they were not going to win. No amount of strategy or bravery could change that. They were all going to die.

Training on Athena had done nothing to prepare her. She had never been in a real battle facing enemies and watching the people she failed to protect die. This was no game. Anteros pulled her hand away from the seventh demon she had killed and watched as it dropped lifelessly to the ground, still sparkling with the blue-green power of electricity. She brought a hand to her forehead and let out her breath. She wished she could stop shaking. She should set an example for the others. If she could not be the tough-ass Lydia she usually was, how would the youngest among them fare?

But they were doing surprisingly well. Sailormetis had teamed up with her new friend Sailorsaturn, and they were fighting back to back, savage gleams in their eyes. And Demeter… she looked as calm as when she was perched on the balcony, reading one of the books she so loved. Even with tongues of flame licking out from the Moon Palace's library, her one-time sanctuary, she fought on bravely.

Anteros was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a nearby scream. She whirled around just in time to see Hestia fall to the ground, a growing stain of blood marring the side of her uniform. The world was shaking now, a violent tremor of color. Anteros let her power loose on the man who stood over her friend's body, Kunzite. It was not long before he was lying beside the red-haired princess, clutching his own wounds. Heedless of him, Anteros dropped to the ground beside Hestia. It was unfair that with all of Hestia's healing powers, she was unable to save herself.

"I'm okay," Hestia said, blood creeping out from the corner of her mouth. It did not take a mind reader to know she was lying.

"Giselle…" Anteros started but was cut off with a smile and a cough from her friend.

"Go…" Hestia requested. "You're needed elsewhere. Not caring for me…" Her eyelids drooped. She was losing consciousness. Anteros looked on, clutching her hand, as the life left her. She imagined she could see Giselle's soul hovering over the body, eyeing the battle. Unwilling to leave, unsure where to go…and she, Sailoranteros, could do nothing for her. She had to get up and continue the fight.

Anteros stood and started off, killing a demon or two on the way while she searched for the man who had started it all. The scene was calmer now. Anteros had stopped listening to the screams. In her search, she tripped over the fallen body of Alexandrite. A weeping Venus crouched beside him, unconcerned about her own safety. Along the way, she passed others: Sailormercury, Astraea, Neptune, and Pluto. The ones who were still standing looked only slightly better off than the dead. The will to fight was leaving them. What was the point, really? Anteros herself was floating around if in a dream or a play. None of it was real. How could it be?

A rumble of familiar deep laughter told her where she was headed. Anteros walked towards the sound. She had hated that voice since childhood, sensing something dark in him that no one else would acknowledge. The sound of it now filled her with cold fury. As long as she was going to die, she might as well take him with her. She would _try_.

It was not until she got closer, pushing the misshapen demons out of her way and leaping over the bodies, that she felt a chill overtake her muscles and stop her dead. Lord Ahriman stood in the distance, tall and proud in Averill's body. Pleasure at the battle scene emitted from him in waves.

He had reason to be pleased: supported in the crook of his arm was Bryn.

She was lifeless, her head resting against his shoulder, her eyes open and staring, unseeing. Lord Ahriman was supporting her fully with his arm so that her legs dangled beneath her like those of a rag doll. Anteros could not tell if he had hypnotized her to keep her calm or if Bryn had simply retreated so far into her mind to get away from the horror that she might never come back.

Was this what he wanted? Was he content to have his beloved Bryn even with her soul gone from her eyes?

Anteros could not bear seeing her best friend that way, breathing but dead on the inside, dead as Giselle, dead as Alexandrite and the others who were bleeding on the ground. With all the death in the air, what did one more matter?

"I love you," she whispered to the girl, so still and pale in the dark lord's arms. "I've always loved you. Please forgive me." She lifted her arms and called on her power, feeling it gather inside her until it was ready for release. She made it more dense than before, tuned to kill in an instant. Then careful with her aim, she stretched her arms towards the couple and released her lightning.

As it shot through the air, Anteros felt no regret. She watched as it reached Bryn and struck her, flowing through the small body and jerking it twice before she was still. The blonde head rolled to the side. She no longer looked blank. There was something like a smile on her face.

Lord Ahriman knelt to the ground and placed Bryn's body gently at his feet. When he lifted his head, his eyes were black with fury. "You bitch! You stupid bitch, you missed!"

Anteros kept her gaze on him as she stepped forward, wanting him to feel every ounce of her hatred. "No," she told him. "I hit my target perfectly."

Lord Ahriman's face revealed more grief and anguish than Anteros had thought possible. She knew he would release all the force of his dark power on her in revenge, but she no longer cared. At least she had the knowledge that no matter how much else he had won, he would never have Bryn.

"You killed her."

"No, you did. I gave her peace."

He was taken aback. His eyes glimmered gold for a second even while inhabiting Averill's body, but it did not last for long. Lord Ahriman rose with all his height and power, seeming to tower over her. Anteros tried to summon what strength she had left. The last killing blow had drained much of it from her.

"You have stolen the only thing I ever loved," Lord Ahriman said with a deadly calm. "There are no words to describe how hard I am going to rip you apart."

Anteros did not move. She tried not to cry out as his power rolled into her, setting every cell she had on fire. The one thought that kept her sane was the knowledge that she would be joining Bryn soon.

But not soon enough. Anteros could hold it in no longer. She screamed and screamed, waiting for the final darkness. It was a long time before she fell into it.

0 0 0

Serena looked at the empty bed. Her hands patted down the sheets and blankets in vain. She could no longer deny the truth. Bryn was gone.

How? Bryn could not have wandered off, drugged as she was. Maybe Lydia and the others had taken her with them when they left to fight. But no…why would they have barricaded the door if that was the case? Something else must have happened between their leaving and Serena's entrance.

That was when Serena noticed the open window. She hurried over to it and looked out, feeling rising waves of fear. Thankfully there was no body lying on the ground below the second-story window. Still, it was only a dim comfort. If Bryn did not leave of her own will, something else must have come in through the window and taken her.

Serena started running without knowing where she was going. Down hallways, around corners, her heart beating a frantic melody. The Moon Palace was a ghost house, with all the occupants either outside fighting or fled. Serena ran on, alone and scared. Somehow in the confusion, her mind was able to think logically if not rationally. Lord Ahriman would have taken Bryn outside into the battle. He would want to watch the destruction in person. He was that kind of bastard.

Part of her knew she should not go, that there was nothing she could do, but she turned anyway and raced through the empty ballroom and out onto the balcony overlooking the garden. She was determined to look for Bryn, and then… well, she did not know, but she had to know that her sister was safe.

Serena's hands gripped the pearly railing of the balcony as she inspected the scene. Her body was racked with chills. All she could see was the color red staining the ground. It was a long time before her mind was able to accept that the red was blood. Blood. Blood everywhere. Seeping from the bodies littering the ground like a horrid scene from a nightmare…

The scene was frightening and familiar. Serena felt a wash of horror when she realized why. It _was_ her nightmare: the one she had had on Earth the night Darien had come to comfort her. In the dream, there had been evil and death and blood and a laughing red-haired woman who had brought destruction onto the Moon and its people. Serena had been terrified that night but seeing it live before her eyes was a hundred times worse.

The bodies… the bodies were everywhere. Serena saw women who were dressed for a night of celebration, their curls coming loose and hanging over their faces as they lay next to their men, who, swords drawn, had given their last fights and lost. She saw both those who died fighting and those who had been caught in the cross-fire as they tried to escape. All gone. All dead.

Serena started backing away, shaking her head in denial. Among the bodies her eyes caught flashes of color and long-flowing hair. Some of the senshi were already down. But she could not look. No. If she did not stare and identify them, she would not have to accept, she could pretend everything was fine…

She gasped as sobs shook her small frame. Her world, her utopia, had turned upside-down. She wished that she could do something to help, that she was not so utterly _useless_. She was furious with the universal design flaw that gave only the queen, the possessor of the Silver Crystal, power among the Moon children, while Serena could do nothing but sit back and watch.

"Serena!" the voice behind her was surprised and joyful. Serena turned and saw a dark-haired male rushing towards her from inside the ballroom. For an instant she thought it was Darien and her heart leapt with relief, but when he came closer and she recognized the face, shock overwhelmed all other feelings.

"Adrian?" she said numbly as his arms caught her in his familiar hearty embrace. Serena's eyes were wide, staring at his chest. She wondered if she had gone mad. Adrian was dead. Darien had said so. But Adrian was here. She was touching him.

"You're alive!" Serena hugged him back tightly, weeping out her pain and frustration and fear. Seeing him standing strong caused a surge of hope within her. Surely if anything proved the universe was on her side, this was it.

Adrian's lifted his dark eyebrows. "Didn't know I was supposed to be dead. The way things are looking, perhaps we can fix that."

"Don't joke. How did you escape? Darien said Av… Lord Ahriman killed you!"

Adrian looked sheepish, the first time Serena had ever seen him so. "I fought him. I wanted to keep him distracted while Darien and Gary got away. I think I was off my game. He got me on my waist." Adrian pulled his white shirt out from his pants and lifted it so Serena could see his heavily bandaged middle. Serena sucked in her breath and reached gentle fingers for it, but Adrian laughed and pushed her away, pulling his shirt back down.

"It's fine, really. Just a scratch. It hurt like a bitch at the time, though, and I did cry out. It brought me to my knees. I suppose if Darien heard me yell and fall he might have thought…anyway, I'm fine. Lord Ahriman was coming at me for another blow so I hit him with a wine bottle."

"You did _what_?"

"A wine bottle. Over the head." The sheepish look continued. "I suppose I should have killed him when he was unconscious, but I couldn't do it. It wasn't Prince Kenrick's fault. But now I know I should have. If I did, I could have stopped all this."

"It's okay," Serena assured him. "We don't know what would have happened. Lord Ahriman might have survived and gone off to possess someone else."

"Maybe. Anyway, I tied him up and then left to go after Darien, but the transport had already left. I had to wait for another one." Adrian looked over the battle scene, his face darkening with guilt. "I should have killed him," he said again.

"It's not your fault. You could not have stopped this. It's _him_. He's too strong. He…" Serena's eyes filled with tears again. "Oh, Adrian, he has Bryn!"

"What?" Adrian turned his head, and the look in his eyes might have killed a small mammal.

Serena shook her head helplessly. "It happened so suddenly. The Athenians were guarding her, but then he attacked and everyone went off to fight him. I was supposed to take over guarding her, but when I got to her room she was already gone."

"Could she have gone off somewhere herself?"

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. She hasn't been in her right mind since she heard you were dead. We had to drug her to calm her down. She wasn't moving on her own."

Adrian stared at her and then slowly lowered to a crouch. He bent his head, looking at his hands pressed against the cool marble of the balcony floor. After a minute, Serena knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up and she saw the wild fury die from his eyes. He did not want her to know he was in a murderous mood. Not that it mattered. She nearly was too.

"We have to do something," Serena said. "Go find my mother. Tell her that Lord Ahriman has taken Bryn. Ask her what to do. She'll know what to do. Just be careful."

Adrian took her hand, and pressed it gently. "I will. On the condition that you promise to stay here and keep out of trouble."

Serena nodded. It was an easy promise, but it made her feel so small. She could do nothing to help. Adrian breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her again. Serena could not help feeling a twinge inside, a fear that it would be their last.

Adrian kissed her forehead. "Stay inside, okay? I don't know what I would do if I lost both my girls."

Serena was infinitely pleased to be called his girl, and thus was twice as reluctant to release him and watch as he raced down the steps on the side of the balcony to enter the bloody field below. She stood staring after him long after he was out of sight.

After a moment, a familiar face entered her field of vision. Darien. He was standing far out in the field past the low walls surrounding the garden. He was doing his best to fight the army of demons surrounding him. From what she could tell, he was alone.

Without thinking, Serena raced down the stairs, the promise she had made forgotten. Her horror subsided as she dodged over the fallen bodies in the garden. The hem of her skirt soon became dark and heavy with blood. Her only thought was that she had to get to Darien. She would do anything to get to him.

She never made it. A rush of wind surrounded her, and Serena was flung backwards. She landed painfully on her back and was momentarily stunned. Once she was able to pull herself into a sitting position she noticed a tall figure watching her from several yards away. The face was familiar but twisted into a demon version of the woman she had known. The ears and chin were elongated into points. The skin had a horrible grayish tint, like the pallor of death. Long wavy red hair flowed down the woman's back. Before she had been pretty, even beautiful, but now her facial features were marked with hatred and her eyes emitted a cold that came only from the darkest of nights.

"Beryl," Serena whispered. The woman curled her lips and laughed. It was a rough, chilled sound that cut through Serena. Beryl was the woman from her nightmare. She knew it now, but did not understand how it had happened.

Beryl stopped laughing and leapt forward. She darted through the air, closing the distance between them in seconds. She paused and hovered over Serena like a storm cloud. Serena shrieked and tried crawling backwards, but Beryl kept right up with her, mouth parted and eyes shining with an almost religious fervor. She floated several feet above the ground.

"Poor Princess Serenity," the woman said in her new voice, hard and edged with cruelty. "Out of the castle and all alone like a lost little lamb."

Serena's mouth was dry. She could not even begin to form words. "You thought you were better than me, didn't you?" Beryl continued. "Fooling around with him Prince Endymion, seducing him with your charms. You thought you could have him, but you were wrong. He is mine now, princess. All you will have left to kiss is the soft earth of your grave."

There was something inside her, animating her from within. Up this close, Serena could see it, showing itself like a dark stain behind her eyes. Like Averill and Lord Ahriman. It might have made her feel better, except that it did not matter. Beryl was going to kill her, no matter whose choice it was. The witch woman cackled, and her arms reached down to close around her throat. Serena felt a thudding in her head as her blood pressure shot out of control. She tried to fight off the hands, but to no avail. Gray dots overtook her vision as she struggled for a breath. Maybe it was better, she thought dimly, to die like this. Quickly and without ever having to see the end.

Just after she stopped fighting, the pressure around her neck released. Serena collapsed back against the ground, gasping. Her neck hurt and her lungs burned. She opened her eyes to see Beryl still floating above her. But something was different. Protruding from the woman's stomach was a silver point of metal. A blade.

Serena's terror lightened when she saw who was standing just behind Beryl. Darien had found them.

Beryl looked down at the sword tip with confusion. When she turned her head, it was with wounded eyes. "My prince…I only wanted us to be together…"

But Darien showed no sympathy. His face was hard as he pulled his sword out and it came back dripping with her blood. With pathetic moan that almost made Serena feel sorry for her, Beryl clutched her bloody abdomen and drifted backwards in the air away from them, the warrior queen in her gone for the moment. Soon, she was out of sight.

Seeing that Beryl was no longer a threat, Darien dropped to Serena's side, releasing his sword as he took her shaking hands. It was a mistake. "You should not be here. What are you doing? You want to get yourself killed?" Darien demanded. His eyes were angry, but not at her. It was the universe itself that had let him down.

Serena started crying again, long helpless tears that left her weak. "I had to see you," she said. Darien's eyes softened and he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could make a sound, there was a quick flash of a blade behind him and his words were stopped short as he jerked forward. Darien's eyes widened in surprise. Something appeared on the front of his shirt, deepening and spreading in a crimson stain. Serena looked at it, not understanding. With a sharp exhalation of breath, Darien fell forward into her arms.

Serena was too horrified to cry out. It seemed as if time had stopped, and each instant was slowly flashed to her in a world utterly void of sound. She lifted her head and saw the man standing over them. One corner of his lips lifted in a smirk so complete, so self-satisfied that she was struck with the sight.

It was Averill. He mockingly blew her a kiss. Then with one last superior glance, knowing he had won, he turned and walked away.

Serena looked down at the wounded man in her arms, turning him over gently so that he could see her. Darien was shaking as blood and life left him, but he smiled and his eyes told her not to be afraid. He was not.

"No," she said, barely able to see him through her tears. She took one of his hands and pressed it against her cheek. Darien opened his mouth but choked. He could not tell her aloud, but his eyes said, "I love you."

Serena raised her head, chest heaving. She looked at the fallen bodies around them, some familiar, some not. There was the cook lying to her right who had always slipped her pastries when she had snuck into the kitchen as a little girl, even after Queen Serenity asked him to stop. Not far from him was Sailormercury, looking in death very much like she had in life, her mouth turned into a little frown as if pondering a difficult equation. Serena saw a guard who looked after the east wing of the palace; Zoisite with his hair unbound and covering his face; Sailormetis, still alive but barely, as she lay beside an already cold Sailorastraea. By the time Serena's eyes reached the red and green skirts of Mars and Jupiter who lay together and the long, silvery-gold hair of her sister in the distance, her tears had stopped, for she understood.

She understood more clearly and calmly than she had ever understood anything. The Silver Millennium had ended. They had lost. Everyone she loved was dead or dying. She had no will to go on. What was the point? There was nothing left except to join those who had gone before her. Finally, it would end, all the confusion and misery that had been building the last few weeks. Only in death would she find solace.

Darien was still looking at her when she turned back to him, although the light in his eyes was beginning to dim. He appeared only a wraith of his former self. Serena forced her lips into a smile as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, knowing it was the last time he would be able to feel her. She bent and brushed her lips against his, so gently that it could hardly be counted a kiss.

Very carefully Serena guided Darien's body off her lap to the ground. There was no need to sob and rock him, for she understood. This had to happen. It had been destined from the start. Only a love that had begun so wildly could be finished by such a horrific end. She pulled herself to her feet, shaky but determined.

Her eyes roamed the ground, occasionally coming back to Darien who was still alive and gazing at her, taking as much of her in as he could before he left. She found what she was looking for and bent, picking it up by the handle. She saw her reflection on the shiny silver as it caught the starlight, a girl pale and distraught, but mostly tired. She looked again at Darien. Suffocating despair, gnawing so deep within her made her feel heavy, unwilling to move. But it must be done.

Darien's eyes widened when he saw what she held. He managed to gurgle a "no" as she lifted his sword into the air. He had dropped it earlier as he knelt beside her, defenseless against Averill's final blow. Now Serena eyed the blade, the silver, glowing metal. It was like a holy light to her eyes, the way to her redemption, to the end.

Mind exhausted with the pain of losing not only her love but her life, Serena pressed the end of the blade against her chest, and as fresh tears dripped down her cheeks, she drove it through her heart.

0 0 0

Lord Ahriman stepped aside in Averill's mind at the exact moment Serena fell to the ground. The effect was dizzying, to be suddenly thrust back into control. For days Averill had been a bored spectator of a play, vaguely aware of what was happening, but not having the power or will to change things. He had been a detached and mindless witness; any thoughts or opinions he might have had about what was happening did not matter, because the dark lord was in control. Even on the rare moments when Lord Ahriman pulled back it was with clear instructions on what Averill should do, so Averill let his movements and speech be guided. It was easier that way.

But now Lord Ahriman was gone, and at the very instant Averill became fully conscious for the first time in days, he had to witness the only woman he had ever loved stab herself with Darien's sword.

Averill was cold as he watched her drop to the ground, the sword sticking out from the front of her chest as an emblem of death's triumph. An instant later it hit him. Oh, God. Oh, God, _no_. Hardly aware of himself, Averill raced to her and dropped beside her, gathering her in his arms. The sword fell out; the incision had not been deep, but it was enough. Averill pressed his hands against her chest, but the blood flow did not cease "No, no, no…" he repeated over and over until it seemed he was hearing the words rather than saying them.

He could see Darien lying several feet away, lids parted as he lay on the ground and bled. Averill knew why Serena had done it. He even vaguely remembered what he had done. He remembered seeing the two of them crouched together on the ground and feeling a cold fire – fury that they should be together when he had lost that which was most precious to him. Bryn.

Of course, those were Lord Ahriman's feelings and memories, but it had been _Averill's_ feet that walked forward, _Averill's_ hand that gripped the sword and thrust it through his brothers back. A cowardly thing to do, to stab someone in the back without giving him a chance to fight for his life, but he had done it, and now he was stunned at the memory. Surely if he had ever had control over his body it should have been then, stopping Lord Ahriman from killing his brother, his best friend.

And the worst part was that he had caused two deaths, for in her desperation, Serena had stabbed herself, not having a care left in the world now that her Darien was dying. Her Darien… That thought was still a distant stab of pain in Averill's memory, but not as much as the thought that very soon both of them would be out of his life for good.

"Serena…" he whispered to the dying girl in his arms, tears wet on his cheeks. She looked at him with the most curious expression on her face. He saw neither anger or hatred, accusation or despair. Only the calm, cool gaze of one in the most honest moment of clarity, seeing things for once as they always had been. She knew at that moment, he could see, that he was himself again, and that he had always loved her, distant though he may have seemed on Earth. She could see that he had not meant for any of this to happen, and she forgave him.

And in the back of her eyes was the faint flicker of love she still held for him. Averill bowed his head and cried freely like a little boy. He wanted to keep looking into her eyes, to hold onto that last bit of life, but Serena was turning her head, slowly and painfully to look at Darien. A little sigh escaped her as she stretched out an arm and reached for him, longing, straining with all of her remaining strength to touch him. Averill watched with horrified fascination as she struggled against death's grip, fingers shaking.

Darien too reached for her with the last he had in himself. Serena moaned as she tried to edge herself out of Averill's lap to go those last crucial inches between them. Slowly, they made it, and the tips of their fingertips intertwined once more. Their faces were overcome with the most incredible looks of peace and relief. Simultaneously, their hands dropped to the ground. They were still.

Averill's heart broke. He felt his old life go out of him, fizzling and crackling as it died. He was alone now, so utterly alone. As he looked down at Serena's peaceful face and the drying blood that stained the front of her once snowy white dress, he threw back his head and let out the most awful cry he had ever released.

He hardly cared when Lord Ahriman crept back into his mind. _We are one, you know_, the phantom said, his deep voice grim. _We have no one but each other now_.

"You killed them!" Averill said, clutching Serena's limp body to his own, as if in that act he could pour his life into her and save her. God, he would have given every last drop of blood he had for her. But of course it was useless.

_We killed them_, the dark lord corrected coldly. _We killed everybody. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, that a part of you wasn't watching with the most glorious anticipation. You were right there with me when I lifted that sword and you __loved__ it_.

"No," Averill said, sobbing and shaking, not wanting to think about that, about the bodies littering the ground everywhere. The pale dust of the Moon was soaked with blood. He could almost sense the souls floating overhead, circling and crying as much as he for what had been lost.

_I can take away your pain_, Lord Ahriman offered. _Give yourself to me and together we will destroy, we will take. The Moon is only the beginning. We have much more to conquer. With me, you will no longer have need of love or pain. It will be the two of us together for all time_.

Averill shivered now in a deep cold from the feel of Lord Ahriman crawling over his skin, tasting, exploring. Taking. _Give in to me willingly_, he said again, _and pain will be a thing of the past. There is nothing we cannot do together. Here, we have conquered. Let us keep revenge alive until the end of time_.

Averill was through with reasons to care. What else mattered now that Serena and Darien were dead? It was already over.

Lord Ahriman slid through his mind, calming him. Averill started to slip back into the darkness in which he was a spectator, where he had no control. In that darkness he was safe, for as Lord Ahriman promised, there was no pain. He was numb, detached and uncaring. He was a shadow there, and shadows could not feel.

The rolling darkness was back, and Averill gave up control. It was finished.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

May this confession be the start.  
- _Aida_, "Elaborate Lives."

Queen Serenity felt the change in the air as a calm washed across the haunted battlefield. Everything was so quiet, so still. The two armies had exhausted each other, leaving nothing left. The battle was over. She had been using the Silver Crystal, straining to control its power as she willed its strength into the hearts of her people and fought to dull the power of the dark beings invading the Moon. All in vain. Now, in the quiet, she was collapsed against the ground near the fallen marble pillars that had once held up a meeting hall outside the Moon Palace. She barely felt the gentle nudges of the Moon Cats and Surya beside her as they tried to give her comfort. She was exhausted, weak.

But not defeated. She had spent hours calling on the powers of the ancient kings and queens of the Moon, and although collapsed, her skin buzzed with energy. Her awareness had grown and for the first time she felt part of the Moon itself, omniscient and awake. Grief gnawed at her insides, for she felt every life that had been taken lingering in the air like dying candle flames. They were hovering, but soon they would disappear into that great unknown from where they would be forever inaccessible.

She could also sense the few living, scattered as they were. When a dark-haired boy approached her, his face a mask of horror, she knew him instantly although they had never met. He was Adrian, little Bryn's husband. He had found her too late. The queen smiled at him, though it was weak. Nothing could be done to comfort him. Nothing could comfort herself.

Lord Ahriman was still alive. Queen Serenity felt him draw back his powers and start gathering his followers. He and Queen Metallia worked together to reanimate the ten guardians who had protected Princes Kenrick and Endymion in the past but now served different masters. She watched with a third eye when he called them back from the dead and they walked again to him to be bound together in a living time capsule, meant to awaken in the future. Lord Ahriman had enjoyed this battle and would to do it again when he had the chance.

Queen Serenity laughed, her voice filling the night as he sealed them together. He thought he was so clever, so smart, but if he could do it so could she. This was not the end. Wherever he went, she would follow, enacting her own revenge on him in the form of her daughter and her companions. The next time he would not triumph. She would ensure that.

Adrian knelt beside her, his face full of pain. He had seen Bryn's body. Queen Serenity saw it too: Bryn, Serena, and everyone she had known and loved. She saw them everywhere, beneath her closed eyes and dancing through her mind. She blamed herself for being unable to protect them.

"I tried," she told Adrian apologetically. "I did my best, but it is not the end."

"My queen," Luna said, her eyes shiny with tears. "Everyone is dead. How can you say it is not over?"

"Can you not feel it?" the queen asked, getting excited. "What he is doing? How ironic that it is Lord Ahriman himself who gives me an idea about how to destroy him."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, obviously fearing for her state of mind, but Surya watched her closely, his red eyes thoughtful. "You mean to continue this, to draw it out," he said, and she smiled at him for understanding.

"It is the only way. It is my battle no longer. It belongs to the children of our age. He means to send his followers to the future. I will do the same. Serena and all the senshi. They will be more powerful than before. I will instill them with the power of their ancestors, so that when they meet their enemy again they will have more than petty tricks to defend themselves."

Queen Serenity shut her eyes. It seemed too much trouble to keep them open. "And my darling daughter…She will have the power to fight. It was her own weakness that caused her death. It must not happen again."

"And Bryn?" Adrian asked, his voice tense.

"Her too. It is strange…I feel almost as if her mother is whispering in my ear now, willing her protection. It was my fault for allowing Lord Ahriman access to Bryn. I will give her another chance. This is her fight as much as anyone's. While Serena has made an eternal enemy of that Beryl woman, it is Bryn who must face down Lord Ahriman in the end."

Queen Serenity felt so calm, so wise. She saw the scenes of the future playing out in her mind, guiding her. She looked at Luna and Artemis. "You shall revive my daughter and her friends when the time is right. I will give you the knowledge you need to guide and train them."

The cats bent their heads, weeping softly because they understood that the act of sending the senshi to the future would be the queen's last. It would burn through her remaining energy and kill her.

"They shall be born together," Queen Serenity continued, seeing it in bursts of color. "They will have the chance to live. The senshi and Serena in the same place with Darien. They will be happy this time." She looked at Adrian, including him in the plans. "You will be born with Bryn. I cannot guarantee the closeness of the other Athenians because I do not think I have the strength to bind all of you together, but you two at least will be. As close as I can make you. I promise."

Queen Serenity could see the questions in his eyes, wondering why she would do such a thing for a stranger, especially since she was known to have a cold relationship with Bryn. "I have disliked Bryn," she admitted. "I made no secret about that. It was not her fault. I just could not stand what she represented, the things she forced me to remember…but the time for that is over. It is useless, as useless as it would be to try to rebuild my empire without an heir. I know that Serena loved her sister with all her heart, and if I can do anything to make things up to her, this is it."

Adrian nodded, tears in his eyes. Queen Serenity sat up, feeling strong and cold. She lifted the ancient crescent moon wand she had been using to channel her power. With her last act, the Silver Crystal would break apart, but it did not matter. She knew Serena would find her it again in the new world and reassemble it, using it as her birthright.

"It is time. I cannot afford to wait any longer or their souls may slip out of my reach." The queen closed her eyes and concentrated, gathering the souls of the deceased to her and locking them together in a time capsule similar to the one Lord Ahriman was creating. She felt his surprise as he realized what she was doing, but there was nothing he could do to stop her. He had to focus on his own spell.

Queen Serenity sent a strand of her own power towards his, shattering the link that bound Lord Ahriman and Queen Metallia together. She laughed as she did it, knowing that she had ruined his plans. He would sleep longer than his partner, and when he woke, she would already be gone, defeated. Queen Serenity knew this as surely as she had ever known anything.

"Remember your duties," she whispered to the Moon Cats after she pulled all the senshi together. They looked at her with proud farewells as she brought them and Surya into the weave. Last there was Adrian, smiling with gratitude. He closed his eyes and was lost in that dreamless sleep that would send him to be born again in the future with the others.

Lord Ahriman she sensed was furious at her meddling. It was as if he and Queen Serenity were staring at each other through a psychic chasm, seeing the future that lay before them and the final battle that would eventually decide the fate of the universe. She would let him go. It was no longer her fight.

Queen Serenity breathed out a sigh as she sent the senshi away from her, hurtling through space and time into a future where they would be safe and happy – for a while. The ancient powers would guide them. Some would awaken before others, but in time they would all be together fighting again. And Serena – she would be the leader, the strongest. This time she would not have to watch helplessly as her friends died.

Once it was finished, Queen Serenity dropped the wand. She was alone again, and all the universe was silent and cold. Death came for her like a heavy cloud. Her body was broken, but her soul would linger among the ruins of the Moon Kingdom until her guidance was needed. It made her smile. She welcomed the peace, the rest that she could slip into for a time.

In the distance she heard voices calling her name – her real name – and a silvery echo of laughter that had stayed with her through the years. The sound spread warmth through her body. She felt joy at the knowledge that she would not have to wait alone. They would be with her, Karenna and Auren. In her mind, she saw the two figures waiting patiently for her in the light. They were together, holding hands, their faces lit with happiness, everything forgotten in this place. She remembered them all as children, playing together in the deep meadows of whatever planet they chose. Singing together, laughing, happy as long as they could be together. She opened her arms to them and floated forward, filling with delight.

Queen Serenity closed her eyes, returning home at last. And she could go with the knowledge that in the end, everything would be alright.

* * *

And that's the end. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
